En Los Ojos Del Pecado
by Tsukinyan
Summary: [Yuri TomoyoxSakura]CAPÍTULO 13! Ya han pasado casi una semana de la llegada a Japón y nada parece mejorar. La distancia entre Sakura y Tomoyo parece aumentar aunque no es el deseo de ambas. Eriol y Shaoran siguen buscando respuestas, pero no todo va bien
1. Ojos Soñadores, Ojos Tristes

CAPÍTULO 1: OJOS SOÑADORES, OJOS TRISTES.  
  
"Señoras y Señores, sean bienvenidos esta noche al desfile de moda de la colección invierno en San Peterburgo Rusia..."  
  
Se escuchaban estas palabras por todo el recinto del centro de convenciones, mientras tras bambalinas un joven chica de unos 19 años se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor mientras admiraba una foto que tenía en las manos, hasta que una voz la hizo volver a la realidad.  
  
"Señorita Daidouji, ¿se encuentra bien? Ya comenzó el desfile... es mejor prepararnos."  
  
"Si, tienes razón disculpa salgo en un momento", respondió la joven con un tono dulce y con una sonrisa, mientras guardaba la foto entre su costoso traje. "¿Me podría hacer el favor de llamar a Katrina?"  
  
"Por su puesto, en un momento." dijo una joven mientras cerraba la puerta del camerino.  
  
Otra vez se encontraba sola la dulce Tomoyo Daidouji, mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla que lentamente se la limpió mientras se ponía de pie y la puerta se volvía a abrir.  
  
"Hola querida, ¿me querías decir algo?". Dijo una joven hermosa, rubia y con unos hermosos ojos verdes.  
  
"Si, necesito que me ayudes con estos vestidos y llevarlos con las modelos... dime, ¿Ya llegó la señorita Stoker?"  
  
"Nye, aún no llega. De hecho la llamé hace unos minutos y me dijo que su vuelo se retrasó un poco pero de seguro llegará a tiempo."  
  
"Bien, espero que si" calló un momento y luego dijo "Gracias mi querida Katrina no se que haría sin ti." Mientras le regalaba a la otra chica una dulce sonrisa.  
  
La rubia se ruborizó levemente y le devolvió la sonrisa, tomó los trajes y antes de salir preguntó.  
  
"¿Te encuentras bien?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Hablaremos de eso luego en casa, ¿bien?"  
  
Tomoyo simplemente asintió y con eso Katrina dejó el camerino con tristeza, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada por ella. Una vez sola, Tomoyo volvió a tomar la foto que había guardado y la miró con melancolía. 5 años y medio habían pasado, 5 años en la que la joven Tomoyo Daidouji se había convertido en una hermosa y elegante dama, con un hermoso y largo cabello negro azabache, que se movía leve y hermosamente de un lado a otro con su elegante caminar y que contrastaba con su pálido y dulce rostro, adornado con dos gemas azules que hipnotizaba a todos los hombres que caían bajo el hechizo de su mirada. Pero no solo era hermosa sino realmente talentosa y exitosa, en pocos años se había hecho fama en el mundo de la moda, en las pasarelas más importantes del mundo como en Milán y París pues el sentido del buen gusto y la elegancia de Tomoyo habían cautivado a todos. Pero con todo Tomoyo no era feliz, una profunda tristeza siempre acompañaba su mirada pero que ocultaba siempre bajo su dulce sonrisa, en público siempre sonreía, siempre. Pero ella estaba harta de disimular, harta de tener que sonreír cuando lo que quería era llorar, harta de sufrir.  
  
"Señorita Daidouji, ya es hora."  
  
Una voz proveniente de detrás de su puerta volvió a sacarla de sus pensamientos y dulcemente contestó.  
  
"En seguida voy."  
  
Tomoyo salió por la puerta y se encontró con una joven alta y hermosa, con un cabello castaño rojizo y ojos azules.  
  
"Señorita Stoker, me alegra que haya podido llegar. Ahora mismo le hago llegar los trajes de deberá modelar."  
  
"Perdona la tardanza, realmente lo siento mucho, pero es que. . . "  
  
"No digas nada, no tienes que disculparte, te entiendo. Pero es mejor que te des prisa pues ya casi es nuestro turno."  
  
"Tienes razón, y gracias por todo."  
  
La noche siguió su rumbo, éxito total, la colección de la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji fue la más aclamada y una gran ovación de pie la recibió cuando hizo su aparición en el escenario, una ovación que duró minutos. Después hubo una recepción en el mismo centro de convenciones, todos felicitaban a Tomoyo por su gran éxito y uno que otro don juan le coqueteaba, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro Tomoyo recibió todas la proclamas que se hacían en su nombre, pero sin más ni más, después de un rato Tomoyo dejó el centro de convenciones y caminó hacia su casa, bajo la fría noche del cielo ruso. Una vez llegó a su casa, se dirigió a su habitación se quitó su abrigo y sus zapatos, se dirigió al balcón y sacó de nuevo la foto, una única lagrima cayo sobre esta, mientras la tristeza comenzaba a llenar de nuevo sus ojos de lágrimas, la visión de Tomoyo era por más melancólica, solo se quedó ahí, bajo el frío de la noche admirando la foto en sus manos.  
  
La bella Katrina aún se encontraba en la recepción cuando notó la ausencia de la joven Tomoyo, Katrina Romanov era una joven de 22 años con el cabello rubio ondulado largo, con ojos verdes como la más hermosa de las esmeraldas y su tez era pálida como la de la misma Tomoyo, era realmente hermosa, el sueño de todo occidental, con un cuerpo de envidia, dotada con unas curvas que provocarían el más lujurioso pensamiento aún entre los más decentes y conservadores. Rápidamente se despidió de todos con los que se encontraba y abandonó con prisa el centro de convenciones, se montó en su limosina y le dijo al chofer que se dirigiera a su casa y que se diera prisa, durante el camino Katrina estaba preocupada pensando en Tomoyo. Tan pronto como llegó a su destino, salió del lujoso auto y entro en la costosa mansión, se dirigió a su habitación y se encontró con la visión más conmovedora del mundo... parada en el balcón, la dulce figura de Tomoyo era por demás angelical, no solo por su belleza o por la suave iluminación de la luna que cubría a la joven oriental, sino también por las dos enormes, hermosas, brillantes, blancas y casi fantasmales alas de ángel que emergían de ella. Katrina estaba paralizada por la hermosa imagen ante ella, no era la primera vez que veía semejante cuadro, en los dos años que había vivido con Tomoyo habían sido varias las veces que se le había presentado así, pero sin importar cuantas veces lo hubiera visto siempre la impresionaba y claro, como no lo iba a ser. Parecía un ángel del cielo, un hermoso ángel, esas alas lo único que hacía eran aumentar la ya increíble belleza de Tomoyo. Absorta en su admiración, Katrina lentamente se dirigió hacia ella y la abrazó desde atrás colocando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la oriental.  
  
"¿Pensando otra vez en esa persona?"  
  
"¿Es tan obvio?"  
  
"Solamente te pones triste cuando piensas en esa persona."  
  
"Lo siento."  
  
"No tienes que, mi querida y bella Tomoyo. Pero no tienes que sufrir sola, yo estoy aquí para ti, por ti. Para proteger a may angel."  
  
"Arigatou Katrina, ojalá yo pudiera hacer algo por ti, se lo horrible que es cuando. . ."  
  
Katrina se había puesto en frente de Tomoyo, y poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Tomoyo, no le permitió terminar lo que decía.  
  
"Shhh, no digas nada." Dijo Katrina.  
  
Katrina miraba perdidamente los ojos azules de la joven Tomoyo, por su lado Tomoyo no podía dejar de ver los verdes ojos de la otra chica. 'Tiene sus mismos ojos' y con ese pensamiento un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas de Tomoyo, Katrina lo notó 'se ve tan bella cuando se ruboriza' y sin dudarlo tomo a Tomoyo por la cintura, y sus labios se encontraron con los de Tomoyo, un suave y tierno beso al principio y cuando Tomoyo le respondió el beso se hizo mucho más apasionado, Katrina estaba perdida, eso labios siempre la derretían, la amaba, amaba a Tomoyo, pero sabía que Tomoyo no sentía lo mismo por ella, y eso la entristecía pero lo que más la entristecía era ver a Tomoyo sufrir, y lo único que quería era reconfortarla. Mientras Tomoyo, al responder al beso, lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, estaba llorando profusamente y su corazón se llenó de tristeza, mucha tristeza, no podía romper el beso y tampoco podía dejar de llorar. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que rompieran aquel beso, Tomoyo puso su rostro sobre el hombro de su compañera y lloró amargamente, mucho más que antes, sin poder contener esa tristeza Katrina solo pudo abrazar fuertemente a su amada y llorar con ella mientras veía como las hermosas alas de ángel que adornaban a Tomoyo desaprecian lentamente, allí estuvieron otro rato, duró mucho más que su beso hasta que Tomoyo se reincorporó y dijo.  
  
"Volveré a Japón."  
  
"¿Estás segura?, ¿segura que quieres verla?"  
  
"Si. . . si quiero verla, siempre he querido. Pero voy porque quiero volver a ver a mi mamá, yo le prometí que volvería y creo que es tiempo de hacerlo."  
  
"¿Quieres que te acompañe?"  
  
"Eres muy dulce, pero quiero hacerlo sola. Por lo menos unos días mientras me instalo, te llamaré y te diré cuando puedas venir, ¿ne?"  
  
"Me parece bien, pero no te tomes mucho tiempo. Te extraño mucho y me siento triste cuando no estas, mientras arreglaré las cosas por aquí."  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
Lentamente Katrina guió a Tomoyo hacia la cama, y ambas se acostaron. Tomoyo entre los brazos de Katrina sollozaba levemente con los ojos cerrados, y Katrina acariciaba con cariño el cabello de Tomoyo. Estuvieron un rato así hasta que Tomoyo se quedó dormida, y Katrina que aún estaba despierta se levantó, buscó en el armario una frazada y con ella la cubrió, hacia frío y quería calentarla, luego lo besó en la frente y murmuró.  
  
"No te merece."  
  
Luego de eso cerró el acceso al balcón, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, se apoyó sobre esta y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y un pensamiento cruzó su mente 'que envidia'. En ese mismo instante algo golpeó la mente de Katrina provocándole un dolor de cabeza mientras una voz siniestra le decía....  
  
"Tu. . . tu Katrina Romanov, eres la elegida por el destino."  
  
Notas de la autora: Hola a todos!! Bien espero que les haya gustado esta introducción. Tal vez estarán pensado "pero esta chica si que es rara" y tal vez si, pero quería hacer algo diferente de todo lo que he leído empezando desde el principio. . . No empezar con Sakura, o con Shaoran, aún hay muchas cosas que van a pasar, ellos también van a hacer su aparición eventualmente y muchos otros más. Me pareció excelente idea empezar esta historia mostrando primero y antes que nada a Tomoyo Daidouji, se que es raro que haga pareja con otra chica pero, bueno cuando uno esta triste hace cada locura. ^^; espero que tengan la paciencia para seguir la historia hasta el final y espero poner de todo en esta historia y poder sorprenderlos un poco.  
  
Me encantaría que me escribieran dando su opinión al respecto o críticas pero que sean constructivas a johanna_kat@yahoo.com o a jkattyj@hotmail.com  
  
Copyright!!! Los personajes que conozcan son por supuesto de Card Captor Sakura y son creación de CLAMP, Kodansha, etc. Lo demás son de mi propia creación al igual que la historia es original mía, cualquier parecido con cualquier otro fic es pura coincidencia o simplemente que me influencie por ello. 


	2. Las Sombras

CAPÍTULO 2: LAS SOMBRAS.  
  
Una noche calma y profunda caía sobre la ciudad de Hong Kong, una noche normal como otras. . . o al menos eso parecía ser cuando una explosión alteró la tranquilidad de la noche, en algún lugar de la ciudad una joven corría desesperada como si huyera de algo, una joven de cabellos negros. Una gran terror se veía en el rostro de la joven mientras se dirigía desde una de las calles hacia un solitario parque. Luego se detuvo apoyándose en el árbol recuperando el aliento cuando de pronto escuchó una voz decir detrás de ella.  
  
"¿Qué?, ¿Ya no vas a huir? Que cacería tan aburrida. . . bueno, por lo menos acabaré contigo."  
  
En ese instante, la chica se dio vuelta y vio a su perseguidor, un muchacho alto, muy guapo de corto cabello negro, y ojos malignos castaños oscuros; sus ropas eran oscuras como las profundidades del infierno. Le veía a la chica con deseo, con deseo de muerte, disfrutando el momento antes de matarla. Extendió su mano y una oscuridad se comenzó a formar en ella y pronto se pudo observar que tomaba la forma de una espada, el muchacho tomó la espada dispuesto a dar muerte a la joven cuando se escuchó:  
  
"Dios de los rayos y los truenos, denme el poder para detener a mi enemigo."  
  
Y un relámpago dio de lleno en el pecho del muchacho, que soltó la espada que se hizo humo al tocar suelo, el muchacho de cabello negro un poco aturdido por el relámpago se volvió contra aquel que le había atacado, una sonrisa dibujó su rostro.  
  
"Meylin, ¿te encuentras bien?"  
  
"Eso creo, Shaoran." Respondió la aludida.  
  
El recién llegado, era un joven alto, muy guapo, de cabellos y ojos cafés, con ropas verdes chinas y una espada en la mano. Una vez recibido la respuesta de Meylin, Shaoran se volvió hacía el otro joven y le atacó con su espada. Pero por más increíble que fuera, y aunque Shaoran era un excelente espadachín y hechicero, su ataque no parecía ser efectivo contra su agresor, que esquivaba eficazmente todos sus ataques.  
  
"Ja ja ja ja. . . ¿esto es todo lo que puede hacer el Jefe del Clan Li? Decepcionante."  
  
Ante estas palabras Shaoran, tomó su espada con ambas manos y se abalanzó contra su oponente, pero lo que pasó lo sorprendió; el muchacho de cabello negro detuvo su ataque con solo una mano, detuvo el golpe entero de la espada de Shaoran con una mano a lo que dijo.  
  
"Esto es aburrido, no tienes poder como para enfrentarte conmigo."  
  
Y con estas palabras, apretó con fuerza la espada del Jefe del Clan Li y la destrozó sin mucho esfuerzo, haciéndola pedazos totalmente. Shaoran estaba estupefacto, el arma que acababan de destrozar no era de él simplemente, sino una de las armas mágicas más poderosas que han existido, que ha sido pasado por generaciones en su familia y este ser la había destruido sin más ni mas. Shaoran no había salido de su impresión cuando su oponente con un gesto rápido lo atacó con energía oscura que dio de lleno sobre él dejándolo mal herido. Prácticamente le destrozó el hombro del brazo izquierdo, y por poco pierde medio rostro pero aún con consecuencias, una terrible herida cruzaba por encima de su ojo izquierdo. En el suelo, mal herido, Shaoran trataba de recuperarse para solo darse cuenta que su enemigo se preparaba para acabar con él, cuando de repente Maylin saltó sobre el agresor tratando de distraerlo, Sahoran trató de reincorporarse pero el ataque había drenado su poder y se sentía más débil en cada momento. El ser maligno logró dominar fácilmente a la joven china tomándola por el cuello y sonriendo con maldad miró a Shaoran.  
  
"Espero que disfrutes del espectáculo."  
  
Y antes de que el Jefe del Can Li pudiera si quiera pensar que era lo que trataba de decir, el muchacho de cabello negro atravesó el pecho de Meylin sin mucho esfuerzo arrancándole el corazón en él proceso para luego tirar su cuerpo sin vida a los pies de Shaoran. Se encontraba totalmente paralizado, aún no había podido asimilar aquello que acababa de pasar, Meylin, su prima, su familia; la acababan de matar en frente de él. Pronto sintió algo que oprimía su mente, que llenaba su corazón... una furia incontenible se reflejó en sus ojos, mirando con odio aquel que acababa de quitarle la vida a joven china.  
  
"Eso es joven hechicero. Muéstralo, muestra toda esa furia, ódiame. . . muéstrame tu ira."  
  
"MALDITO, TE MATARÉ!!! TE ENVIARÉ AL INFIERNO!!!"  
  
"Eso quisieras, pero no tienes el poder para hacerlo. Eres un débil patético, estás más muerto que vivo." Hizo una pequeña pausa y luego dijo "Creo que me lo quedaré de recuerdo."  
  
Y le mostró el sangrante corazón de su prima, para luego darse vuelta y desaparecer entre las sombras de la noche. Shaoran estaba desconsolado, se acerco como pudo al lado de la ahora inerte Meylin. No sabía que hacer, la miró largamente y las lágrimas comenzaron caer, se acerco y le besó en su frente, le abrazó como pudo un su brazo derecho y antes de perder la conciencia dijo.  
  
"Perdóname Meylin... te fallé."  
  
**************************  
  
"¿Estas segura de esto?"  
  
"Claro que lo estoy, te confieso que estoy nerviosa pero también estoy ansiosa."  
  
"¿Estas completamente segura que no quieres que te acompañe?"  
  
Tomoyo sonrío gentilmente y asintió levemente, todo era una mezcla de miedo y felicidad, pronto volvería a casa después de 5 años y medio de haber dejado todo atrás y quería volver a ver a su querida madre, pero tenía miedo porque tal vez se volvería a encontrar con esa persona, esa persona que amaba pero que al mismo tiempo le había hecho tanto daño, tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento... tanto miedo y tanta soledad. Había dejado Tomoeda precisamente para romper el vínculo que tenía con esa persona, pero el paso del tiempo solo le había traído experiencias amargas, había fallado pues no había logrado romper ese vínculo y ahora debía enfrentar su pasado.  
  
"Los pasajeros del vuelo 455 sin escalas con destino a Tokyo, Japón. Por favor abordar por la rampa 3."  
  
"Creo que esa es mi señal. Ya debo irme, te llamaré pronto, podrás venir y conocer a mi mamá."  
  
"Estaré esperando con ansiedad." Dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo se empinó y le dio un rápido beso sobre los labios de su amiga.  
  
"Sayônara."  
  
"Da svidaniya."  
  
Lentamente Tomoyo se dirigió a la rampa 3 para abordar su vuelo que lo llevaría a su hogar. Katrina la observaba melancólica y por unos instantes pudo ver las angelicales alas de Tomoyo desplegarse, pero así con habían aparecido así pues desaparecieron. Ya había visto estas alas en Tomoyo pero lo que nunca entendió era el por qué. ¿Por qué Tomoyo tenía estas alas? Y lo que era más raro ¿Por qué solo ella era capaz de verlas? Porque muchas veces esas alas habían aparecido no solo en la intimidad de su casa, sino también durante las presentaciones de moda que hacían. Y no solo era eso, al parecer ni siquiera la misma Tomoyo se había percatado de aquella inusual característica. Muchas veces había querido hablar con ella al respecto pero la única vez que lo intentó no pareció funcionar muy bien.  
  
"Tomoyo, yo quería hacerte una pregunta."  
  
"¿Si? ¿Y de que se trata?"  
  
"Tomoyo tu eres. . . eres. . . " mientras intentaba ordenar sus ideas se ruborizó bastante, algo que Tomoyo no pasó desapercibido.  
  
"Soy. . . , ¿que?" dijo Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa al ver a su amiga algo confusa.  
  
"¿Eres un ángel?" dijo al fin Katrina.  
  
"¿Un ángel? Y a que se debe la pregunta." dijo Tomoyo algo confundida.  
  
"Bue. . . bueno. . . es que tu. . . tu tienes. . . bueno, ¿eres o no?" dijo Katrina roja hasta la orejas.  
  
"Yo no soy ningún ángel, solo soy una chica común y corriente." Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa algo divertida por la situación.  
  
"Pues para mi lo eres." Dijo susurrando  
  
Después de aquella desastrosa charla, Katrina había olvidado el asunto de averiguar por qué las alas de su amada además se sentía hornada por ser la única de ser capaz de ver a Tomoyo como realmente era: Un hermoso ángel del cielo. Pero por alguna razón en ese instante en el aeropuerto de San Petersburgo le volvió aquella preocupación sobre la joven nipona, y su preocupación se volvió miedo al recordar lo que había pasado anoche. 'La elegida por el destino'. Volvieron esa palabras a su mente y por alguna razón le provocaban terror, volvió la mirada de nuevo hacia Tomoyo que ya se encontraba bastante lejos y su miedo se hizo más insistente, 'no quiero hacerte daño, mi ángel'. En ese instante también le vino a la mente la razón de la tristeza de Tomoyo, el amor que tenía por una persona que había dejado atrás al irse de Japón, un amor no correspondido, aunque Katrina lo había tratado de averiguar nunca supo de quien se trataba, quien era aquella persona que ocupaba la mente y el corazón de su querido ángel, sabía que Tomoyo siempre cargaba una foto de esa persona pero nunca la había visto, y por su amor hacia Tomoyo nunca se había permitido transgredir su intimidad. Vio despegar el avión en donde su querido ángel iba y un último pensamiento apareció en al mente de Katrina 'Ojalá fuera yo, el objeto de tu adoración' y llenándose de odio, golpeó con fuerza la ventana mientras veía el avión perderse en el horizonte '¡¡cuanto envidio a esa persona, deberías olvidarla!!'.  
  
**************************  
  
Era un silencio sepulcral, solo se escuchaba unos ligeros chasquidos de vez en cuando. La luz del alba se colaba por las ventanas e iluminaba aquel enorme recinto, era muy temprano y en ese solitario y silencioso lugar solo se encontraba una silueta sentada en una de las mesas, al parecer ojeando un libro, se notaba que llevaba tiempo allí ya que habían varios libros abiertos y apilados. La silueta seguía leyendo aquellos libros, los chasquidos que se oían eran la que hacían las hojas cuando cambiaban de página. Debieron pasar un par de horas en la soledad de la biblioteca hasta que otra persona hizo presencia en aquel enorme lugar que al parecer sabía exactamente lo que buscaba pues sin titubear se dirigió ante la otra presencia.  
  
"Ahora no Krestler, no tengo tiempo." Dijo la persona que se encontraba sentaba con una voz autoritaria pero a la vez melodiosa y sin quitar la mirada del libro que tenía en las manos.  
  
"Pero fräulein, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que vayas conmigo al baile de la otra semana?"  
  
"Otra vez con lo mismo, eres insoportable. Además ¿por qué quieres salir conmigo, si todas las mujeres de la facultad se botan a tus pies?"  
  
"Porque fräulein, eres la más bella de todas, ninguna es como tu. . . tu eres como la más hermosa de las flores primaverales, tan exótica, tan hermosa que la misma Afrodita se moriría de envidia."  
  
"Eres muy avaro Krestler, deberías saber cuando no tienes oportunidad. Ahora déjame tranquila que no me dejas estudiar."  
  
"Estudiar, estudiar. Es lo único que haces fräulein, y ¿para que? Eres la mejor y tienes una beca por la excelencia de tus registros académicos de secundaria, no veo por qué la necesidad de estudiar tanto."  
  
"Precisamente, debo mantener mi nivel para conservar la beca y además no tengo tiempo porque encima debo prestar atención al equipo de gimnasia."  
  
"Cuando uno quiere las cosas siempre encuentra el tiempo para ello, además es solo una noche ¿qué podría pasar en una noche?"  
  
"No sabes lo que dices Krestler." Dijo la muchacha mientras se ponía de pie. "En una noche puedes perderlo todo. . . como yo."  
  
Dijo la muchacha cambiando su actitud arrogante por la de una chiquilla asustada, a Krestler se impresionó mucho ese cambio de actitud, el poco tiempo que la había tratado nunca le había visto triste, es más, nunca le había visto expresar emoción alguna. Ella siempre eran tan propia de si que pareciera que nada le afectara. Pero aquel cambio no duró mucho y la muchacha recuperó la compostura rápidamente.  
  
"Bueno, mejor me voy. Tengo clases a primera hora y no quiero llegar tarde." Luego tomó uno de los libros que leía y se dirigió a la salida de la biblioteca. "Y otra cosa Krestler, deja ya de invitarme o sí me voy a molestar contigo."  
  
"Nein fräulen, no descansaré hasta que me digas que sí."  
  
"Como quieras, pero pierdes tu tiempo."  
  
Mientras se marchaba Krestler se quedó admirándola, era realmente bella aquella muchacha. Debía de tener unos 19 años, su rostro era angelical aunque seguramente se debería ver mucho más hermosa si su rostro lo adornara una sonrisa. Su largo cabello castaño caía levemente sobre su espalda, su cuerpo era realmente hermoso y su andar era totalmente hipnotizante, sobre todo ver aquella falda de su uniforme zarandearse de un lado a otro al vaivén de sus caderas, todos lo chicos de la universidad suspiraban por aquella belleza y nadie perdía la oportunidad de verla con su traje de gimnasia, todos asistían a sus entrenamientos y sus presentaciones. Era perfecta, la envidia de todas las chicas, pero lo más hermoso de ella eran sus ojos, ojos realmente hermosos y que complementaban a la ya preciosa joven, eran como la más perfectas de las joyas, dos esmeraldas, dos perfectas esmeraldas adornado su lindo rostro. Krestler sacudió su cabeza para poder ordenar sus ideas y comenzó a seguir a la muchacha, una vez fuera de la biblioteca le dijo con tono alto.  
  
"Meine Schönheit Sakura, es posible que pueda tener a cualquier chica, pero yo solo te deseo a ti."  
  
Ella si apenas se giró para verlo y continuó su camino, la verdad no era presunción de el joven Friedrich Krestler que pudiera tener a cualquier chica pues el era alto, rubio y de ojos azules, además de un exceso de confianza en si mismo le permitía hacer cualquier cosa, y su mirada enloquecía a las chicas, realmente era un "espécimen perfecto" como solían chismear las chicas a sus espaldas, pues por algo era alemán, un digno representante de la raza aria, todo un teutón. Pero a él solo le importaba aquella joven de ojos verdes, era todo lo que quería y deseaba, no porque la amara o la quisiera, simplemente para tenerla, poseer a aquella mujer inexpresiva, poseer a Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
El día pasó como todos los días para Sakura, clase tras clase, uno que otro piropo de alguno de sus compañeros de clases o algún comentario mal intencionado de las chicas. Pero ella no prestaba mucha atención a eso, lo único que quería era terminar sus estudios, no hacer vida social. Una vez caída la tarde Sakura se dirigió a casa, no era su casa pero vivía allí al menos hace 4 años. Caminando por las calles de Londres pronto llegó a una lujosa mansión. Se dirigió hacia la puerta principal y entró, rápidamente y sin hacer pausa se dirigió a un salón lleno de libros y donde también se encontraba un gran sillón rojo y que al parecer había alguien sentado allí leyendo.  
  
"Muy buenas tardes Eriol." Saludó alegremente la joven Sakura, dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
  
"Buenas tardes linda Sakura, ¿acaso pasó algo?"  
  
"No, ¿por qué la pregunta?"  
  
"Porque no sueles actuar así, entones supongo que pasó algo."  
  
"Pues si tanto te molesta mis muestras de afecto entonces no lo volveré hacer. ¿Quien te entiende Eriol? Te quejas porque soy muy seca y te quejas porque soy cariñosa." Dijo Sakura, recobrando su actitud arrogante.  
  
"No quise decir eso, y lo sabes. Pero no me vas a decir que esta forma de actuar fue normal. Ni siquiera actuabas así cuando salíamos."  
  
"Solo fue un comentario desafortunado. Nada más." Dijo mientras se sentaba en un sillón aledaño al de Eriol.  
  
"¿Quieres hablar de eso?" esperanzado de poder sacar algo de información a la joven Sakura.  
  
"¿Tu que crees?"  
  
"Supongo que eso es un no. Pero me gustaría saber la razón de todo esto Sakura."  
  
"No es algo que te incumba. Además me siento complacida saber algo que tu no y que a pesar del tiempo no has logrado descifrar." Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
"Realmente lo disfrutas, ¿no?"  
  
"Enormemente." Dijo la joven de ojos verdes. Hubo un rato de silencio entre los dos para luego agregar "Dime Eriol, ¿piensas dejarte el cabello así?"  
  
"¿Qué tiene de malo mi cabello?"  
  
"Nada, solo que cada vez te pareces más a Clow. Y como tu siempre dices que una reencarnación no es la misma persona que fue antes, pues por eso lo digo. Además se te veías mejor corto como cuando éramos niños."  
  
"Tomaré en cuenta tu recomendación Sakura."  
  
"Y, ¿donde se encuentra Kerberos y Spinnel? Porque no están en la casa, ¿verdad?"  
  
"Salieron con Nakuru de compras."  
  
"¿De compras?, dirás que a comer dulces, cuando salen de "compras", lo único que traen son dulces."  
  
"Por eso Spinnel está con ellos, para que compren lo deben comprar."  
  
"Pero Spinnel no podrá controlar a Kerberos y a Akizuki y menos si Kerberos le obliga a comer algún dulce, parece que no los conocieras. . . *suspiro* creo que voy que tener que salir de compras mañana."  
  
El joven Eriol sonrió al ver el rostro de molestia de Sakura.  
  
"¿Acaso esto te causa gracia?"  
  
Cuestionó Sakura al ver la alegría de Eriol. Pero este simplemente sonrió más, ahora podía desquitarse con Sakura por el secreto que ella guardaba. En todo el tiempo que vivían juntos nunca había sabido nada del por qué de la forma de actuar de Sakura, pues ya no era ni la sombra de la alegre y siempre animosa chiquilla que conoció cuando fue a Tomoeda para obligarla a cambiar los poderes de las Cartas Clow a Cartas Sakura. Lo único que sabía era lo que Shaoran le había contado cuando recién Sakura llegó a Inglaterra. Que habían sido novios 1 y medio, y que un día sin explicaciones ella terminó con él. Pero eso no había sido lo más raro, lo más raro había sido que Sakura se había ido a vivir con Shaoran a Hong Kong casi inmediatamente después de terminar con él. Se había quedado con Shaoran 1 año y lo único a lo que se había dedicado era a estudiar su secundaria y aprender magia, inclusive pasaba días enteros leyendo los místicos libros que poseía la familia Li y casi ni cruzaba palabra alguna con su anfitrión, y cuando Shaoran le preguntó a Sakura el por qué de su estancia allí solo respondió:  
  
"En Japón ya no me queda nada."  
  
Luego de un año, así como llegó, así se fue de Hong Kong. Directamente hacia Inglaterra y desde entonces vivía allí con Eriol. Lo único que se le ocurría al joven inglés de ojos azules era que a Sakura le había pasado algo grave, pero ¿qué puede ser tan grave como para cambiar a alguien de la noche a la mañana y que aún no haya podido enterarse? ¿Un mal de amor? Imposible, pero eso explicaría por qué terminó con Shaoran, pero ¿cómo? ¿cuándo? ¿y de quien?.  
  
"¿Y donde se encuentra Yue?" dijo Sakura trayendo a la realidad a Eriol.  
  
"No lo se, salió a media tarde y no ha vuelto."  
  
La conversación siguió su curso hasta que la noche cayó, sin notar que una sombra vigilaba la casa. Mirando atentamente desde la cornisa del edificio al otro lado de la calle. La sombra parecía ser de una mujer, y que sonreía malévolamente. Parecía estar espiando a los habitantes de la aquella enorme mansión. Aquella mujer solo se limitaba a observar como si esperase algo, pero después de un momento una nube negra se comenzó a levantar alrededor de ella, una nube formada por murciélagos en la cual aquella misteriosa figura desapareció.  
  
**************************  
  
"¿Cómo está su condición?" preguntó la voz de una mujer.  
  
"Aún es pronto para dar un diagnóstico definitivo, pero hacemos todo lo posible por salvar su vida. Aunque lo más probable es que tengamos que amputar el brazo."  
  
Una elegante y hermosa dama observaba con preocupación la condición del joven Shaoran Li, las heridas recibidas la noche anterior había sido mucho más graves de lo pareciera en un primer instante. El Jefe del Clan Li se debatía entre la vida y la muerte mientras los doctores del Clan hacían todo lo posible por salvarlo, y no es que fuera para menos ya que era el único heredero de la familia y aún no había dejado una descendencia; si el joven Li moría, con el moría también su clan.  
  
"Nada de amputaciones. Ni si quiera lo sugiera doctor." Dijo la mujer con voz autoritaria.  
  
"Pero señora Li, es probable que muera si no hacemos eso y. . . "  
  
"A callar. No quiero escucharlo. Él estará bien, es más fuerte de lo que piensa."  
  
Interrumpió la Señora Li al doctor. Luego se observar al muchacho por unos instantes, la Madre de Shaoran Li dejó el recinto con una mirada llena de tristeza, dolor y preocupación. Ya que no era para menos pues no solo su hijo se encontraba al borde de la muerte, sino que su sobrina, la siempre alegre Meylin Li había muerto y lo que era peor: aquel que les había hecho eso aún seguía libre, y no sabían nada sobre su enemigo.  
  
Notas de la autora: Este capítulo si que me quedo largo!! Pero serán mejor que se acostumbren porque se irán haciendo cada vez más largos.... ^^. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y espero también que están algo confundidos, por que sino me pondré a llorar... buuuuaaa!. Me imagino que al menos tendrán preguntas, aunque tal vez haya revelado muchas cosas que debía haber dejado para más adelante pero no importa, después de todo hay más cosas que comentar y más personajes por aparecer. De paso pido disculpas a quienes admiren a Shaoran por lo que le hice, pero es vital para la historia y también disculpas por matar a Meylin, ohhh! Pobre Meylin ¿por qué la maté si era tan buena muchacha? ^^;; si quieren saber las respuestas a todas las interrogantes que tengan no se pierdan los próximos episodios. También espero que las descripciones me hayan quedado bien y entendibles, y si no pues perdónenme la vida porque es la primera vez que lo hago.  
  
Ahora el significado de algunas cosas:  
  
Fräulein: como se habrán dado cuenta esto es alemán, y significa señorita.  
  
Nein: no.  
  
Meine Schönheit Sakura: Mi bella Sakura, también es alemán.  
  
En el capítulo anterior como en este hubo unas palabras del japonés que use, pero supongo que saben que significan.  
  
Me encantaría que me escribieran dando su opinión al respecto o críticas pero que sean constructivas a johanna_kat@yahoo.com o a jkattyj@hotmail.com  
  
Copyright!!! Los personajes que conozcan son por supuesto de Card Captor Sakura y son creación de CLAMP, Kodansha, etc. Lo demás son de mi propia creación al igual que la historia es original mía, cualquier parecido con cualquier otro fic es pura coincidencia o simplemente que me influencie por ello. 


	3. Recuerdos

CAPÍTULO 3: RECUERDOS.  
  
Un increíble poder estremeció la lujosa mansión desde sus cimientos. Una criatura pequeña y graciosa de color amarillo y con alas, se frotaba los ojos mientras bostezaba. Se veía que tenía mucho sueño y justo cuando quería volver a dormir, todo tembló de nuevo, provocando que la graciosa criatura quedara sentada de la impresión.  
  
"¡¡¡AYYYYYYY!!! ¡¡¡DEJEN DORMIR!!!" gritó desesperado. "Porque tienen que hacer esto desde tan temprano."  
  
"¿Temprano? Lo que pasa es que eres un perezoso." Dijo una criatura con forma de gato y alas de mariposa.  
  
"¡¡¡Heyy!!! Déjame ser."  
  
"Además, ya deberías estar acostumbrado. Hacen esto todas las semanas desde que están aquí."  
  
"No me molestes "Spi". Además. . ."  
  
Y antes de pudiera terminar su queja, se volvió a estremecer todo, provocando que le cayera un jarrón en la cabeza de la graciosa criatura amarilla.  
  
"¿Te encuentras bien Kerberos?"  
  
"Si, solo algo mareado. . . "  
  
Dijo el Guardián de los Ojos Dorados con los ojos en forma de garabato. Sacudió su cabeza para volver a la normalidad, y sin decir más comenzó a volar seguido de cerca por Spinnel, bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron hacia el jardín trasero donde pudieron observar el origen de los temblores. Ante sí se encontraban dos personas, una de ellas era la bella Sakura que vestía un traje blanco, con decoraciones rosadas, doradas y negras; el traje era de cuello alto y cerrado adornado con una gema negra, tenía un escote al frente no muy profundo y con una falda que le llegaba a medio muslo en el frente y se alargaba hacia la parte de atrás, su cabeza lo adornaba una diadema dorada con incrustaciones de gemas rojas y verdes. Y por último traía una capa que salía desde sus hombros y caía hasta el suelo. En su mano derecha tenía un báculo, ligeramente más alta que ella, de color rosado y en un extremo adornada con una estrella de diez puntas y un par de alas, sin embargo, la estrella parecía estar rota pues varías grietas la recorrían y las alas blancas estaban manchadas con gotas de sangre y que además estaban bastante maltratadas, de hecho, el báculo completo pareciera haber sufrido algún tipo de accidente pues presentaba rasgaduras y decoloraciones en toda su extensión. La joven oriental apuntó su báculo hacía el frente, pronunció unas palabras y un gran rayo de energía emergió de él a la velocidad de la luz y se dirigió a su oponente.  
  
Eriol rápidamente trató de detener aquel ataque usando su báculo, el cual era dorado con el símbolo de la luz y la luna en un extremo, formando una barrera en frente de él y que en un principio pareció ser efectivo pero rápidamente comenzó a mostrar grietas que rasgaron aquella barrera, el rayo de energía pasó zumbado a un lado de su cabeza del hechicero para luego explotar detrás de él provocando otro temblor. Eriol Hiragizawa llevaba una túnica negra, con el símbolo del sol y la luna en su pecho muy parecido al que usaba cuando fue Clow, y que llegaba hasta el suelo.  
  
"Eres muy buena Sakura, ese por poco acaba conmigo, ¿no estas tomando esto muy en serio?" Dijo el inglés con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
"Al contrario, eres tú quien no le da importancia que merece."  
  
"Esto es solo una práctica Sakura, no una batalla a muerte." Poniéndose de pie pero manteniendo su sonrisa.  
  
"Si no puedes dar lo mejor de ti en una práctica, ¿qué te hace pensar que lo podrás hacer mejor en una batalla real?, lo que creo es que ya no puedes con mi ritmo, soy más fuerte que tu, Eriol. Más fuerte que Leed Clow."  
  
"No deberías presumir tanto. Ahora mismo te muestro lo equivocada que estas."  
  
Y en ese instante Eriol apuntó con su báculo a la joven de ojos verdes y un haz de luz roja emergió de él. Sakura sonrió levemente, alzó su mano izquierda la cual empezó a brillar con un aura de luz azul y cuando el ataque de Eriol la alcanzó, ésta de difuminó sin dejar rastro, acto seguido y con rapidez casi sobre humana, el inglés de ojos azules lazó una estocada con su báculo el cual se había transformado en espada. Sin embargo, esto no tomo por sorpresa a la Maestra de Cartas que bloqueó el ataque con su báculo.  
  
"¿Es todo?, te mostraré como se debe hacer. ¡¡THE SWORD!!"  
  
E inmediatamente su báculo se transformó en una espada, que blandió contra Eriol que difícilmente pudo esquivarlo, cayendo de espaldas contra el suelo. Sin embargo, usó su magia para contener el avance de Sakura y ponerse de pie, para enfrascarse en una lucha de esgrima con la oriental. La superioridad de Eriol se hizo evidente desde el principio, no solo contenía los ataques de Sakura, sino que además la estaba obligando a retroceder.  
  
"¿Así te parece bien, Sakura?" dijo sonriendo la reencarnación de Clow.  
  
Sakura solo sonrió, e inesperadamente dejó pasar el ataque de espada de Eriol dando de llenó contra su pecho. Eriol se espantó al igual que Kerberos y Spinnel que observaban la lucha. La joven Sakura ahora tenía la espada de Eriol atravesando su corazón; no se había defendido, simplemente había permitido al inglés matarla, porque eso fue lo que pasó, era más que evidente. La mente de Eriol no lograba asimilar lo que sucedía y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la Sakura que tenía enfrente desapareció para luego sentir algo frío sobre su cuello. La Maestra de Cartas se encontraba detrás de él con su espada peligrosamente sobre su cuello y amenazando con matarlo, un suspiro de alivio salió de Eriol, Spinnel y Kerberos. Sakura lo miraba inexpresivamente para luego retirar la espada del cuello del joven inglés.  
  
"¿Por qué nunca luchas conmigo con todo tu poder?" Dijo la chica de ojos verdes con cierto tono de tristeza.  
  
"¿Qué pregunta es esa?, pues porque no es mi intensión hacerte daño." Saliendo de su asombro anterior.  
  
Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Sakura. Algo totalmente increíble teniendo en cuenta que la normalidad de Sakura era inexpresiva e insensible. Sakura se dejó caer sobre el suelo y puso su rostro entre sus piernas.  
  
"¿Crees que soy una mala persona?" preguntó ella con lagrimas en sus ojos.  
  
"¿De donde sacas esas cosas Sakurita?" preguntó el guardián de las cartas Clow que se acercaba al lado de su ama.  
  
"¿Lo soy?"  
  
"Claro que no, Sakura." Dijo Eriol mientras abrazaba a la nipona. "No me gusta verte triste, pero ayudaría si me dijeras ¿qué es lo que pasa?"  
  
Muy pocas cosas sorprendían al joven Hiragizawa, y el ver el estado de su amiga si que lo tenía confundido. Por un momento la fría Sakura se había ido y solo había quedado la temerosa chiquilla ante si. Sakura le miró con ojos llorosos, luego ella se limpió las lágrimas, se puso de pie, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la casa. Mientras caminaba sus ropas comenzaron a cambiar para dar paso a su uniforme universitario.  
  
"Me gustaría saber que es lo que piensas, Sakura."  
  
Susurró el joven Eriol y miró a Kerberos. El aludido no dijo nada solo se quedó ahí pero sentía el peso de su mirada y eso lo puso nervioso. Eriol no dejó pasar aquella reacción, sospechaba que el Guardián de las Cartas sabía más sobre lo que le pasaba a su amiga. Antes no le había dado importancia pues quería averiguarlo por si mismo, pero con lo que acababa de pasar sumado a lo de el día de ayer ya estaba bastante preocupado. En las últimas 24 horas Sakura había mostrado más de sus sentimientos que en los pasados 4 años.  
  
"Muy bien Kerberos, es mejor que empieces a hablar."  
  
"¿hablar sobre que, Eriol?" respondió la bestia de los ojos dorados con voz nerviosa.  
  
"Pues sobre lo que le pasa a Sakura."  
  
"Pero si sé lo mismo que tu."  
  
"No me mientas."  
  
El pobre Kerberos estaba más que nervioso, casi al borde de un colapso pues no solo tenía que soportar la mirada de la reencarnación de su creador sino también la de Spinnel. Estaba a punto de ceder y decirlo todo cuando un grito hizo temblar la mansión una vez más. Eriol cambió su rostro de preocupación por una sonrisa burlona pues sabía perfectamente el origen de aquel grito mientras en la cabeza de Spinnel aparecía una gota. 'Salvado por poco' pensó Kerberos.  
  
"¡¡¡ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA, SUBE EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!!!"  
  
La voz autoritaria de Sakura se hizo escuchar por toda la casa. Lentamente Eriol se dirigió hacia la habitación de su amiga que quedaba en el segundo piso y en la puerta la esperaba una inexpresiva pero obviamente molesta Sakura.  
  
"Dime Eriol. Que significa esto."  
  
Eriol sonrió una vez más al ver el cuarto de la joven oriental. Estaba totalmente abarrotada de flores: rosas rojas, claveles, azucenas y flores de sakura, además de una cantidad inusual de muñecos de felpa y osos de peluche. Casi ni se podía entrar en la habitación y eso que era bastante enorme como para una persona, era incluso más grande que la casa donde Sakura vivió de niña.  
  
"¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta?" dijo en tono burlón y obviamente divertido.  
  
"¡Eriol!"  
  
"No te molestes conmigo. Yo no fui quien te dio todo esto."  
  
Ante la respuesta del inglés, Sakura se sentía confusa. Si no fue Eriol entonces quien. Pensó un rato antes de volver la mirada hacia su cuarto y ver una carta sobre uno de los ramos. Se dirigió hacia ella, lo tomó y lo abrió. Mientras leía llegó una mujer que se puso detrás de Eriol. Era una mujer alta y delgada, de cabello largo castaño y lacio, que solo lo adornaba una trenza sencilla. Nakuru Akizuki parecía divertida ante aquella situación mientras Sakura terminaba de leer la carta.  
  
"Krestler me va hacer perder la paciencia un día de estos." Dijo al fin la joven oriental sin mucha emoción en su voz.  
  
"¿Aún quiere que vayas al baile con él?"  
  
"Así es."  
  
"Al menos se saca un 10 en tenacidad. ¿ Y por qué no vas?"  
  
"Estas loco. El no es tenaz, solo es avaro. Solo quiere ir conmigo por simple obsesión. El no aceptará un no por respuesta. Al menos que. . . "  
  
"Al menos que ¿qué?" preguntó Eriol  
  
"Eriol, ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo?" dijo Sakura con una voz dulce y melodiosa.  
  
La sorpresa en los rostros de todos no se hizo esperar. Un ¡¡¿QUÉ?!! Se escuchó de cada uno de los presentes pero el más afectado fue el mismo Eriol. Era demasiado, la inestabilidad emocional que Sakura había presentado en las últimas horas lo tenían al borde de un colapso. Este juego lo había comenzado a molestar, no por los inesperados cambios de su amiga, sino el no saber que los estaba provocando. Estaba a punto de negarse rotundamente cuando se encontró con los ojos de Sakura, esos hermosos ojos esmeralda que no daban pie a negativas, y el joven Hiragizawa sintió ternura y quedó hipnotizado ante aquella dulce mirada.  
  
"Será un placer, querida Sakura."  
  
Sakura esbozó una dulce sonrisa que desapareció rápidamente. 'Es una manipuladora' pensó Eriol que miraba atentamente a su amiga mientras Kerberos, Spinnel y Akizuki no salían de su impresión. Entonces Sakura se dio vuelta y dijo.  
  
"Ahora es mejor que me deshaga de todo esto." Tomó la llave que colgaba de su cuello y dijo. "Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella. Muestra tu verdadera forma ante mi, Sakura. Quien acepto este pacto contigo. ¡LIBÉRATE!"  
  
"¿qué vas hacer Sakurita?" Preguntó Kerberos.  
  
"¡THE ERASE! Desaparece toda esta basura."  
  
Rápidamente la Carta Sakura apareció ante ella y tomado su forma real comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco las flores y muñecos que antes llenaban su habitación. Una vez hubo concluido su trabajo regresó a su forma de carta y voló a las manos de Sakura y el báculo de la estrella también regresó a su forma de llave.  
  
"Que lástima, esos muñecos y flores eran hermosas. Me hubiera gustado conservarlos." Dijo Nakuru tristemente.  
  
"¿En donde estuviste anoche, Sakura?" preguntó Eriol.  
  
"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"  
  
"Estas cosas han estado aquí desde ayer. Y el hecho de que te hayas dado cuenta hasta ahora quiere decir que en toda la noche no entraste a tu habitación. Además aún traes tu uniforme lo que me indica que ni siquiera te cambiaste."  
  
Atrapada, Sakura había olvidado lo buen observador que era su amigo. Y había cometido ese pequeño error, error que obviamente Eriol no iba dejar pasar.  
  
"Perdona Eriol, pero no te lo voy a decir." Contestó Sakura de manera inexpresiva.  
  
Eriol suspiró, de nuevo Sakura se había cerrado. Y era mejor no insistir, porque sabía lo inútil de ello, sin importar que tanto insistiera ella no le iba decir nada. 'Es una de esas cosas que debió aprender de Shaoran' pensó el inglés. Sakura se dio vuelta y entró a su habitación seguido de Kerberos y de Eriol, Spinnel y Nakuru se quedaron de pie en la entrada de la habitación. Eriol le hecho un vistazo al cuarto. Era bastante serio y ordenado, pero se notaba el toque femenino. En el centro de la habitación había como una pequeña sala: una mesa central y sillas a su alrededor. También habían varios estantes con libros y más allá se encontraba una ENORME cama. Era una cama muy antigua, de esas que tienen cortinas, eran de color rosa al igual que el tendido de la cama de una tela muy fina, sobre la almohada había un oso de peluche de color negro, una muñeca que tenía un traje bastante "único" de cabello castaño y ojos verdes y la muñeca de un ángel que tenía unas lindas alas blancas, cabello negro y ojos azules, con un vestido azul celeste muy hermoso. Los muñecos eran el oso que le había regalado Shaoran cuando le declaró sus sentimientos, la muñeca era aquella que Tomoyo le había obsequiado por motivo de su 10º cumpleaños y por haber pasado a 4 año y por último la muñeca de ángel era uno que había hecho la misma Sakura hacía un par de años atrás. Estos tres objetos parecían ser lo más valioso de la habitación. Hacia el lado derecho de la habitación había una escalera que llegaba un tipo de balcón que rodeaba la habitación y en sus paredes habían más estantes con más libros. Al fondo de la habitación y a la izquierda de la cama había una puerta que daba acceso al baño. Este también era lujoso y enorme, con los grifos enchapados en oro y acabados bastantes elegantes. En la pared izquierda se encontraban los enormes ventanales que iluminaban la habitación y en el techo una lámpara enorme y evidentemente costosa, todo hermosamente trabajado en madera y de tipo victoriano. Al lado derecho de la cama había una mesa y sobre ella había dos libros, uno rosado que decía 'SAKURA' y otro de un púrpura muy oscuro muy similar al otro que no tenía nombre y que en su portada había una gran bestia, parecido a un tigre dientes de sable color negro y rayas blancas y alas azules oscuras. Sobre este último Eriol fue el que le prestó más atención.  
  
"Aún no le pones nombre."  
  
"Así es, aún no se me ocurre uno que me guste."  
  
"Creo que deberías hacerlo lo más pronto posible, no es muy recomendable dejarlo sin nombre. Podría ser muy peligroso."  
  
"No se por qué te preocupas tanto Eriol. Lleva así por más de un año y no ha pasado nada."  
  
"Ese libro me pone muy nervioso Sakurita." Dijo la bestia guardiana.  
  
"Esas cartas que creaste son muy poderosas como para dejarlas sin amo. Son más poderosas que las mismas Cartas Sakura. Aún no entiendo por qué las hiciste." Dijo la reencarnación de Clow.  
  
"Sé lo poderosas que son. Yo fui quien las creó, además me lo recuerdas en cada momento." Respondió la joven de ojos verdes. "Y las creé como una pequeña práctica."  
  
"¿Practica?, practica es hacer levitar una mesa, crear agua o incendiar algo. Pero esto podría reducir al mundo en polvo si andan por ahí sin dueño o caen en manos equivocadas. Además si más no recuerdo cuando las creaste estuviste en coma por una semana y te tomó un par de meses para que te recuperaras del todo."  
  
"Te preocupas demasiado Eriol. Ahora quisiera descansar y estar sola un rato."  
  
Definitivamente Eriol no podía controlar a la muchacha; siempre hacía lo que quería, cuando quería. De alguna forma la hermosa Sakura lograba manipular al inglés con sus encantos y lograba que accediera a todos sus caprichos. No es que amara a Sakura pero siempre encontró irresistible negarse a esos ojos verdes. Aún sumido en sus pensamientos, Sakura comenzó a desvestirse. Primero se quitó su calzado y las medias, se quitó la chaqueta y desabotonó un poco su blusa. Por último se deshizo de su falda, pero antes de continuar pareció darse cuenta de algo.  
  
"¿Aún estas aquí? ¿acaso te piensas quedar?"  
  
Esas palabras hicieron volver a la realidad al joven inglés. Cuan grande fue su sorpresa cuando miró a Sakura. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, tanto que parecieran que se fueran a desorbitar. Estaba totalmente pasmado mientras su mirada se perdía entre las piernas de su amiga. Perfectas, era lo único con lo que se podían describir las largas y bien contorneadas piernas de la joven hechicera, y ya que solo vestía la blusa de su uniforme se les podía apreciar en todo su esplendor. Lentamente las recorrió con la mirada, desde abajo, admirando cada centímetro de su piel y cuando no pensó que se podía sorprender más en ese instante el rostro del inglés comenzó a cambiar por todos los todos del rojo cuando su mirada se clavó entre los pechos de su amiga. Sakura se había desabotonado lo suficiente como para poder apreciarlos entre los pliegues de su blusa. El corazón de Eriol latía con tal fuerza y con tal velocidad que sentía que se iba a salir a través de su pecho y sentía arder su rostro.  
  
"Cierra la boca que se te cae la baba." Exclamo un muy molesto Kerberos.  
  
Eriol se puso más rojo aún, pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza y se dio vuelta recobrando la compostura. Tosió levemente como si aclarara su garganta y dijo.  
  
"Lo siento, ya me marcho."  
  
A la salida de la habitación se encontraba una muy divertida Nakuru, que no podía dejar de reír y un confundido Spinnel. Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
  
"Querido Eriol, debiste ver tu rostro. Nunca lo había visto tan rojo. Creí que nada te avergonzaba. Definitivamente te cogió fuera de lugar." Exclamó Nakuru.  
  
"Aunque no es para menos. La joven Sakura es una mujer muy bella." Dijo Spinnel.  
  
"Por un momento me sentí como Shaoran." Dijo Eriol después de recobrarse ante aquel incidente.  
  
"Ojalá hubiera tenido una cámara en mano. Estos eventos no ocurren muy seguido. El gran hechicero reencarnación de Leed Clow perdió todo su glamour ante unos ojos coquetos."  
  
Y en eso no se equivocaba la identidad falsa de RubyMoon. Ya que conocía a Eriol muy bien, y ni siquiera una hermosa mujer desnuda pondría nervioso y ni haría sudar a la reencarnación de Clow. Sin embargo, en ese instante Eriol se encontraba "algo" trastornado. Estaba tan preocupado por Sakura por sus cambios de humor que no había notado cuando ella se había comenzado a desvestir, y mucho menos pudo pensar con claridad cuando se mirada se había perdido entre las hermosas curvas de la Maestra de Cartas; por su parte Sakura estaba en la misma condición, su cabeza estaba tan llena de preocupaciones y pensamientos que tampoco había notado que Eriol aún seguía en su habitación. Ella si que se sentía avergonzada porque eso era de las pocas cosas que no había cambiado con el tiempo. Allí estaba la joven de ojos verdes, petrificada y totalmente ruborizada.  
  
"No puedo creer que casi me desnudo en frente de Eriol. Que vergüenza." Digo Sakura con voz quebrada y totalmente roja.  
  
"Debes estar muy preocupada como para no haberlo notado Sakurita." Exclamó el Guardián del Sello.  
  
Lentamente Sakura caminó hacia su cama tratando de olvidar aquel bochornoso incidente y se sentó en el borde de ella. Luego murmuró unas palabras y un conjuro cubrió toda la habitación, Eriol que se encontraba afuera sintió la creación de aquella magia y pensó '¿Otra vez quieres estar sola?, me gustaría saber que es lo que te preocupa tanto.' Y se dirigió directamente a la biblioteca para sentarse en su sillón rojo.  
  
Una vez hecho el conjuro la hermosa Sakura rompió en llanto. Era algo muy triste ver tan linda joven llorar. La bestia guardiana de las Cartas Clow cambió a su forma real y lentamente se acerco a su ama. No lo soportaba, era muy desesperante ver a su amiga en aquel deplorable estado y saber que no podía hacer nada para menguar su dolor. Una vez estuvo en frente de ella, Sakura se abalanzó contra Kerberos y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas tomándolo por el cuello.  
  
"¡¡Ohhh!! Kero. . . Kero. . ." dijo la oriental aún llorando con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
Ahora si Kerberos estaba más que preocupado, hacía años que Sakura no le decía Kero, lo que quería decir que algo estaba realmente mal.  
  
"¿Qué sucede Sakurita? ¿qué fue lo que pasó?"  
  
"Otra vez Kero. . . de nuevo tuve ese horrible sueño, pero esta vez es fue más claro y más intenso que la primera vez y lo peor fue que lo tuve cuando estaba despierta."  
  
**************************  
  
"Estamos entrando al espacio aéreo del Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokyo. Dentro de pocos minutos estaremos aterrizando. Por favor no abandonar sus asientos y abrocharse los cinturones de seguridad."  
  
Eran las palabras de la azafata anunciando la proximidad de la ciudad capital del Japón. Tomoyo Daidouji se sentía extremadamente nerviosa, como si la llevaran frente a un cuerpo de fusilamiento. Su respiración era pesada, pareciera que se fuera a desmayar en cualquier instante. Torpemente sacó una foto de entre sus ropas y la miró. Eso pareció tranquilizarla y su respiración se hizo más pausada y su rostro se adornó con una bella sonrisa.  
  
"Disculpe señorita, ¿desea algo de tomar antes de aterrizar?."  
  
"Hai, me gustaría un poco de champagne."  
  
La azafata tomó una copa, la llenó de champagne y se la ofreció a la bella señorita de negros cabellos y soñadores ojos azules. Después de todo alguien como Tomoyo Daidouji podía costear un vuelo en primera clase del siempre elegante 747. Tomoyo tomó la copa y agradeció a la joven.  
  
"Dômo arigatou gozaimasu."  
  
"Dô itashimashite."  
  
Realmente era muy vitalizante volver a escuchar su idioma natal después de tanto tiempo, ya sentía que estaba en casa, al fin, de nuevo en su hogar. Pronto volvería a ver a su querida madre y tal vez. . . Un ligero rubor cubrió las pálidas mejillas de la joven oriental con solo pensar en la persona dueña de su corazón. Lentamente bebió de su copa mientras el avión hacía su aproximación final. En su corazón latía la esperanza de que esa persona no la hubiese olvidado pero sabía que lo más probable es que no se acordase de ella.  
  
Una vez hubieron aterrizado y bajado del avión, la bella oriental buscó su equipaje y claro, contrató a unas personas para que lo llevasen; ¡no lo iba hacer ella! Después de todo era una frágil y delicada dama como para ponerse a cargar ella misma el equipaje. Afuera la esperaba una lujosa limosina que había contratado para que esperase su llegada, tan pronto hubieron cargado su equipaje el vehículo se puso en marcha.  
  
Tomoyo miraba pensativa por la ventana, pensaba en todo lo que había pasado desde su partida, en donde había estado y la gente que había conocido. Al primer lugar en donde estuvo fue en los Estados Unidos cuando tenía 13 años y medio, donde continuó sus estudios de secundaria. No fue algo fácil, ya que si apenas pronunciaba una que otra palabra en inglés además de no conocer a nadie. Le costó trabajo y mucha dedicación pero pronto se acostumbró, no solo al idioma sino a las costumbres y el estilo de vida en la tierra del Tío Sam. Pero no se quedó mucho tiempo allí, después de un año y medio Tomoyo se presentó a un concurso de moda para una beca en Milán y estudiar en alguna de las prestigiosas escuelas de alta costura de Italia, concurso que bien merecido ganó. Una vez más se fue a un lugar extraño, con un idioma extraño y con costumbres extrañas. Rápidamente se adaptó y su talento se hizo notar casi en seguida. Su talento, su buen gusto y su excelente sentido de la elegancia llamó la atención de las prestigiosas marcas de moda italianas. El porte de elegancia y educación que ostentaba, además de su belleza natural y exótica, le abrió las puertas a las pasarelas muy rápidamente. La oriental de ojos azules alcanzó el éxito internacional 2 años después cuando se presentó bajo su propio nombre en El Gran Desfile de la Moda de Milán, una de las más prestigiosas del mundo donde se dio a conocer y obtener el respeto de los diseñadores más famosos de París e Inglaterra. Ese mismo día también conoció a una joven rubia, de hermosos ojos verdes, y al igual que Tomoyo era la promesa más grande de la moda de su país, Rusia.  
  
Katrina Romanov había ido a Milán como espectadora al desfile para observar como era la moda allí. Pero definitivamente lo que más le llamó la atención no fueron las trajes, sino la diseñadora. La primera vez que Katrina vio a la hermosa Tomoyo Daidouji quedó totalmente petrificada ante su belleza, perdida totalmente entre sus ojos azules, hipnotizada por el brillante vaivén de sus cabellos y sus caderas, admirada por el fino tallaje de las curvas de su cuerpo pero más que nada por las hermosas alas blancas que emergían de ella. Solo fue un momento, cuestión de medio segundo pero suficiente para que la hermosa rusa quedara flechada por la oriental. En ese momento no supo que había sido eso, ¿era acaso un ángel? Debía ser porque alguien tan hermosa no debía ser de este mundo pero cuando volvió a mirarla aquellas alas habían desaparecido.  
  
Lentamente el paisaje de la gran ciudad había desaparecido y tiempo después comenzaron a cruzar por su ventana un paisaje más familiar. Estaba en Tomoeda, un suspiro de melancolía salió de los labios de Tomoyo que al instante su mente se llenó de los viejos y buenos recuerdos de su niñez y sobre todo de su mejor amiga: de Sakura Kinomoto. Pronto estuvo frente a una enorme mansión con extensos jardines. Tomoyo abandonó la lujosa limosina y con paso firme pero con prisa se dirigió a la puerta de la enorme mansión que antes de que pudiera llamar a la puerta, esta se abrió y una bella mujer de corto cabello rojo salió y abrazó a una feliz Tomoyo.  
  
"¡¡TOMOYO!! Hija mía."  
  
"Mamá. Que gusto me da verte."  
  
Sonomi Daidouji abrazaba con fuerza a su hija. Mientras unas lagrimas de felicidad llenaban sus ojos.  
  
"Creí que nunca volverías."  
  
"Mamá. . . suéltame. . . no me dejas respirar."  
  
"Ayyy! Lo siento hija." Exclamó Sonomi, mientras soltaba a su hija, "Estoy muy feliz de volver a verte."  
  
"Yo también lo estoy mamá."  
  
"¿Por qué no dijiste que vendrías? Hubiera ido por ti al aeropuerto."  
  
"Quería darte una sorpresa."  
  
"¡¡Y vaya sorpresa!! Pensé que ya jamás te volvería a ver."  
  
"Te prometí que volvería, y aquí estoy al fin. . . en casa."  
  
"Hija mía, tenemos mucho de que hablar. Pero primero entra y descansa."  
  
"Arigatou madre, yo también quiero saber todo lo que ha pasado por acá, sobre todo quiero volver a ver a mi amiga Sakura."  
  
Ante la mención de la hija de Nadeshiko, Sonomi sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, reacción que no pasó por alto su hija.  
  
"¿Qué pasa mamá?"  
  
"Bueno, aquí han pasado muchas cosas. Pero hablaremos luego de que te instales."  
  
Tomoyo no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada ante la reacción y las palabras de su madre. ¿qué habrá pasado?  
  
Notas de la autora: Terminé!!! Al fin. Que capítulo largo, ¿no creen? Espero que les haya gustado y aclarado dudas ¿o generado más?. Tal vez estén preguntando por Yukito y por Touya; no se preocupen!, ya que pronto harán su aparición. Aclaración: tal vez preguntarán que hace Sakura con uniforme si está en la universidad. No estoy muy segura pero en algunas universidades muy prestigiosas, costosas y de snobs en Inglaterra utilizan uniforme.  
  
Dômo arigatou gozaimasu: es una forma muy formal de dar las gracias en japonés.  
  
Dô itashimashite: De nada.  
  
Me encantaría que me escribieran dando su opinión al respecto o críticas pero que sean constructivas a johanna_kat@yahoo.com o a jkattyj@hotmail.com  
  
Copyright!!! Los personajes que conozcan son por supuesto de Card Captor Sakura y son creación de CLAMP, Kodansha, etc. Lo demás son de mi propia creación al igual que la historia es original mía, cualquier parecido con cualquier otro fic es pura coincidencia o simplemente que me influencie por ello. 


	4. Cadenas Del Pasado

CAPÍTULO 4: CADENAS DEL PASADO.  
  
Un muchacho alto, de cabello negro cargaba una gran caja mientras luchaba con la puerta para poder entrar en el departamento.  
  
"¡¡¡Heyyy!!! ¡Yuki! ¿Podrías darme una mano?"  
  
"Te dije que no trajeras todo de una vez. Déjame te sostengo puerta."  
  
"Gracias Yuki. Pero tengo que darme prisa, quiero tener todo en orden antes de la noche. Mañana empiezo el trabajo y luego no tendré tiempo para organizarlas."  
  
"Pero deberías tomarlo con calma."  
  
Eran las palabras del joven Yukito Stukishiro, quien estaba ayudando a su mejor amigo Touya Kinomoto a instalarse en un departamento en Tokyo. Ahora Touya, con 26 años era un ingeniero civil que trabajaba en una prestigiosa firma de construcción y que hacía poco había sido contratado, se había mudado de su anterior departamento en Kyoto donde estudió para ejercer en la capital del país. Físicamente Touya no había cambiado mucho, con su cabello negro y ojos cafés, además de su carácter poco delicado aún era el delirio de las mujeres que suspiraban ante su presencia. Por su lado el joven Yukito, también con 26 años, aún tenía su cabello corto de un color gris y esa amable sonrisa que rompía con cualquier tensión y tal popular con las chicas como su compañero.  
  
"Me gustaría quedarme a ayudar. Pero tengo que preparar la clase de mañana y también tengo una cita con Umi esta noche."  
  
"Definitivamente se debe tener tu paciencia para soportar a tanto mocoso. No entiendo por no enseñas en una secundaria, creo que sería más cómodo."  
  
"Porque me gustan los niños." Exclamó Yukito con una sonrisa. "Además ellos me recuerdan a la pequeña Sakura."  
  
A Touya no le gustó para nada al oír mencionar a su hermana, un frío recorrió su espalda y dejo caer unos libros que tenía en la mano.  
  
"Lo siento Touya, no quería traerte algún mal recuerdo."  
  
"Esta bien Yuki. Es solo que la extraño mucho y quisiera saber en donde está y si esta bien."  
  
"Sakura es una chica fuerte, de seguro está bien."  
  
"Tienes razón Yuki, después de todo es un monstruo. Pero cambiando de tema. . . ¿cómo andan las cosas con Umi?"  
  
El aludido sonrío abiertamente, se le veía realmente contento. Metió una mano en los bolsillos de su pantalón como si buscase algo, luego sacó una pequeña caja que abrió y mostró a su amigo.  
  
"Vaya Yuki, parece que la cosa va en serio."  
  
"La verdad me hubiera gustado hacerlo hace tiempo pero aún no tenía el dinero necesario para comprarlo."  
  
"Te deseo la mejor de las suertes."  
  
"Gracias Touya. Pero dime, ¿cuando te piensas poner serio y asentar cabeza tu también?"  
  
"No me preguntes eso Yuki. Más bien vete que se te hacer tarde." Dijo el hermano de Sakura con cierta molestia en su voz.  
  
"Tienes razón. Adiós Touya espero verte este fin de semana."  
  
Acto seguido el joven Tsukishiro abandonó el apartamento, mientras Touya seguía organizando sus objetos personales lo cual le tomó hasta bien entrada la noche. Una vez hubo terminado se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala, agotado por el trajín de la tarde. Su rostro reflejaba tristeza, el comentario de su amigo Yukito le había traído el recuerdo de su pequeña hermanita, hacía 5 años que literalmente había desaparecido, solo podía pensar que se había escapado pero a donde y con quien, ya que ninguna de sus pertenencias faltaba a excepción del felpudo ese del guardián, una muñeca y un oso de peluche, ni siquiera se había llevado algo de ropa o alguna otra cosa. Pero lo que más le inquietaba y le molestaba es que ni siquiera tuvo la cortesía de despedirse, dejar alguna carta o algo, simplemente se fue. La única pista que tenía era que tal vez se había fugado con el mocoso ese a China, puesto que se marchó de Japón el mismo día que su hermana desapareció, pero eso no era poco probable porque sabía que Sakura había terminado con Shaoran una semana antes y sería muy raro que se hubiera ido con él.  
  
Aún con esos pensamientos en mente se levantó y se acercó a una de las ventanas de aquel departamento, una hermosa luna llena iluminaba la ciudad y mirándola hipnotizado susurró.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
A miles de kilómetros de allí en una ciudad cubierta por la niebla, en un salón de clases. La pequeña Sakura Kinomoto se encontraba estudiando, prestando mucha atención al docente que impartía la clase.  
  
**************************  
  
La habitación se encontraba tal y como la había dejado, solo que parecía más pequeña de lo que recordaba. Después de todo los años no pasan en vano y ahora que había crecido todo se veía diferente. Lentamente recorrió la extensión de su antigua habitación mientras su mente se llenaba de recuerdos, en las paredes colgaban en costosos marcos las fotos que se habían tomado juntas durante los años de su infancia, en un escritorio se encontraba una carpeta que lentamente ojeó para ver los dibujos de los diversos diseños de trajes de batalla que había confeccionado para su amiga cuando se había convertido en Card Captor. Tantos recuerdos. Luego se dirigió a su cama y se sentó pensando en lo que le había dicho su madre acerca de lo pasado en la ciudad durante su ausencia.  
  
"No puedo creer lo que me dices mamá."  
  
"Pero es cierto Tomoyo. Un día simplemente desapreció y nadie ha sabido de ella."  
  
"Pero es que no puede ser. Sakura nunca haría algo así, debe haber alguna equivocación."  
  
"Ojalá así fuera, pero no lo es. El mismo Fujitaka vino aquí preguntado por su hija y ahí fue cuando me enteré."  
  
"Es muy extraño."  
  
"Lo sé. Lo único que te puedo decir es que una semana antes ella vino aquí preguntándote. Se le veía triste y ojerosa como si no hubiera dormido, también se veía angustiada y cuando le dije que tu te habías ido hacía meses y que me habías dicho expresamente no decir a nadie sobre tu paradero rompió en llanto. Fue algo tan triste verla así y cuando le pregunté que le pasaba solo me dijo -"no la merezco"- y después de eso salió corriendo y no la volví a ver hasta el día antes de su desaparición. Realmente no se veía bien, mucho peor que cuando vino buscándote, parecía como si sufriera alguna enfermedad terminal."  
  
Tomoyo se puso de pie y se dirigió al cuarto de video donde ella guardaba todas las películas que había grabado. Tomó una de las cintas de un estante y la puso en el reproductor. Se sentó en el sillón de aquel pequeño cinema y echó andar la película. En la pantalla se mostraba a una muchacha de unos 11 años de corto cabello castaño y ojos verdes en un traje azul, un gran sombrero y espada al cinto. Era la película que había grabado cuando Sakura había hecho de príncipe en la obra de "La Bella Durmiente Del Bosque". La pequeña Sakura se veía tal alegre y tal llena de energía, que Tomoyo aún no podía creer que su mejor amiga le hubiera pasado aquello que le contaba su madre. La película siguió hasta que llegó la escena donde Sakura debía despertar a la "princesa", que no era ni nada menos que Shaoran, con un beso. 'Shaoran' pensó la joven de ojos azules, él era novio de Sakura, tal vez él sabía donde estaba ella o tal vez sabía que había pasado. Por un momento pensó en llamar pero no lo creyó prudente, ya que si Sakura estaba con él no sería correcto aparecerse así no más. Ya casi al terminar la película donde Sakura abrazaba a un avergonzado Shaoran, apareció Meilyn en escena para separar a la pareja. ¡Eso es... Meilyn! Aún poseía su dirección de electrónica de la joven china y podía preguntar por su amiga en secreto.  
  
Salió del cuarto de video y se dirigió a su portátil que descansaba en el escritorio. Una vez estuvo conectada procedió a escribir el correo:  
  
Mi querida amiga Meilyn:  
  
Hace mucho que no te escribo amiga. Se que he sido una desconsiderada y tal vez ni si quiera te acuerdes de mi. Si, soy yo. . . Tomoyo Daidouji, hay muchas cosas que debo contarte y que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo pero en este momento hay algo más urgente que atender. Quisiera saber si Sakura se encuentra allá con Shaoran. Si es así por favor no vayas a decir que les estoy preguntando, creo que sería vergonzoso. Pero si no se encuentra me ayudaría saber cualquier cosa que sepas sobre el paradero de Sakura. Estoy muy preocupada por ella. Espero tu pronta respuesta, y una vez más disculpa por haberme perdido todo estos años.  
  
Con Cariño, Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
Una vez terminado de enviar el correo, apagó el portátil y se dirigió a su cama. Estaba muy cansada por el viaje y deseaba dormir. Así que se cambió a su ropa de dormir, apagó la luz y se acostó en la cama cubriéndose con las frazadas. Su último pensamiento antes de quedarse dormida se lo dedicó a Sakura.  
  
**************************  
  
Un timbre se hizo sonar en la enorme residencia. La ocupante de la casa rápidamente se dirigió a abrir la puerta a atender el invitado.  
  
"Muy buenas tardes, amiga." Dijo la recién llegada.  
  
"Que agradable sorpresa. Pero por favor pasa Christina."  
  
La joven de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos azules entró tras la invitación de su amiga.  
  
"Hubiera querido venir antes, pero me han tenido acosada desde que llegué."  
  
"No hace falta que te disculpes. Se lo agotador que puede llegar a ser este trabajo."  
  
"¿Y la señorita Daidouji?"  
  
"Ella no se encuentra, salió de viaje." Exclamó la hermosa rubia.  
  
"¿En serio? Que pena, quería venir a darle las gracias en persona. ¿y adonde fue?"  
  
"Regresó a Japón."  
  
Christina Stoker era una joven alta y delgada, con un cuerpo muy hermoso y con finas curvas, después de todo era modelo. Su cabello era de un tono castaño rojizo que unido a sus ojos azules y tez blanca era realmente una belleza.  
  
"¿Y cuando regresa?"  
  
"No lo se. Estoy esperando una llamada de ella para poder ir a visitarla."  
  
"¿La extrañas?"  
  
"Como no tienes idea. Se fue solo ayer y siento un gran vacío dentro de mi."  
  
"¿Así que la amas?"  
  
"Creí que eso ya lo sabías. . . Con toda el alma."  
  
Christina sonrió al ver ese brillo en los ojos de la hermosa Katrina. Desde que la rubia conoció a Tomoyo hace 2 años ya no era la misma. No podía hacer nada sin que Tomoyo estuviera cerca, y se deprimía mucho cuando ella salía de viaje. Christina había conocido a Katrina en un programa de intercambio hacía 4 años en una escuela en Moscú y realmente ver a su amiga junto con la bella Tomoyo era algo especial. Puede que fueran mujeres pero eso no era algo que la molestara. Christina conocía los pormenores de aquella relación, oficialmente solo eran amigas y socias, extraoficialmente eran un poco más que amigas pero sin llegar a ser novias. ¿La razón? Pues los sentimientos de Tomoyo por alguien más. Eso era algo que había quedado muy claro para Katrina cuando le confesó sus sentimientos a la oriental. Pero Tomoyo sabía lo doloroso que era querer y no ser correspondido, así que se fue a vivir con la rusa a San Peterburgo. Después de todo no era que le desagradaba del todo la idea de vivir con ella, al menos se sentía amada y a su manera trataba de corresponderle pero sin llegar nunca a algo serio.  
  
"¿Te molestaría si te acompaño hasta que Daidouji te llamé?"  
  
"Claro que no. Será bueno tener compañía. Muchas gracias."  
  
"Para eso están las amigas."  
  
**************************  
  
Lentamente caía la noche en la ciudad, las luces comenzaban a encenderse y la gran torre parecía cubrirse de oro. Era una torre en forma de pirámide cuadrangular de caras cóncavas, hecha totalmente de hierro ubicada a un lado del Sena, en el centro de la ciudad luz, París. En la cima de la torre habían dos sombras que miraban desde su particular posición la ciudad bajo sus pies.  
  
"Hermosa, ¿No te parece?" Dijo una de las sombras, que tenía voz de hombre.  
  
"Si que lo que es mi señor." Respondió una voz de mujer.  
  
"Que noticias me traes."  
  
"Encontré a dos de las virtudes."  
  
"¿La que buscamos?"  
  
"No mi señor."  
  
"Deberías destruirlos antes de que nos causen problemas. Pero sabes cual es prioridad."  
  
"Será difícil, son dos y tienen un gran poder."  
  
"¿Acaso necesitas ayuda?"  
  
La mujer sonrío siniestramente antes de contestar.  
  
"También me encontré con uno de los siente."  
  
"Vaya sorpresa. Es perfecto."  
  
"Su poder aún no despierta. Pero ya tengo un plan para que emerja y deshacerme de las virtudes de paso."  
  
"Confío en que lo harás, Kassandra."  
  
La sombra masculina se quedó de pie un momento en silencio mientras observaba la ciudad. El hombre de apariencia joven, cabello negro y ojos marrones, vistiendo una gran gabardina negra sonreía burlona y siniestramente cuando exclamó.  
  
"No saben lo que les espera."  
  
"¿Y donde será la lucha?"  
  
"En la tierra del sol naciente. Me parece un lugar perfecto para el nuevo día lleno de maldad y obscuridad que ha de cubrir al mundo."  
  
La sombra de la mujer que hasta entonces había estado de rodillas detrás de aquel hombre se puso de pie y colocándose a un lado preguntó.  
  
"¿Y tu que harás Ricardo?"  
  
"Encontré a uno de los 7 en Barcelona, España."  
  
La mujer sonrió maliciosamente, dando un paso más cerca de su acompañante. Se puso al frente de él y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.  
  
"Ya que sales de viaje deberíamos aprovechar que estamos en la ciudad del amor." Dijo la mujer con voz llena de deseo.  
  
Y sin dejar responder a su acompañante sus labios se encontraron fundiéndose en un apasionado beso mientras él rodeaba la cintura de Kassandra con sus brazos. Pero no era un beso de amor era un beso de lujuria desenfrenada. En ese instante una sombra formada por murciélagos rodeó a la pareja, cuando se hubo disipado habían desaparecido.  
  
**************************  
  
"Vamos Kerberos. Dilo."  
  
"¿Decir qué?"  
  
Respondió la Bestia Del Sello mientras se llenaba la boca de galletas.  
  
"Pues que será. Lo de Sakura." Pidió amablemente Spinnel a su colega.  
  
"Si, no seas malito. Dilo, dilo." Suplicó a su vez Nakuru.  
  
"¿Y que les hace pensar que yo se algo?" respondió Kerberos mientras seguía comiendo dulces con toda tranquilidad.  
  
"No te hagas tonto. Nosotros somos guardianes también." Exclamó Spinnel.  
  
"Así es. Los guardianes conocen todos los secretos de su amo."  
  
"Bueno, también deben saber que esos secretos no se pueden contar como si fuera chisme de peluquería." Dijo el Guardián de Las Cartas, antes de volver a llenarse la boca de galletas.  
  
"Él tiene razón. Será mejor que lo dejen en paz."  
  
"¿Por qué Eriol? ¿Es que acaso no te preocupa Sakura?" exclamó Nakuru.  
  
"Claro que me preocupa. Pero si ella considera que no es correcto informarnos será mejor dejarlo así."  
  
La reencarnación de Clow aún no descubría nada sobre lo que atormentaba a la Maestra de Cartas. Los cambios de humor de su amiga habían desaparecido tan rápido como se habían presentado, estaba de nuevo "normal".  
  
"Bueno. ¿Y que esta haciendo ella sola en el jardín?" Preguntó Spinnel.  
  
"Dibuja." Exclamó el inglés.  
  
Eriol, Spinnel, Kerberos y Nakuru se encontraban en la terraza que daba hacia el jardín. Desde allí podían ver a Sakura sentada aun lado de la fuente, con papel en mano, iluminada con la suave luz proveniente de la mansión y la luna. La hechicera se encontraba concentrada en su actividad cuando una sombra la cubrió.  
  
"Hola Yue. ¿Averiguaste algo?" mientras continuaba sin perturbarse ante aquella presencia.  
  
"¿Cómo sabes que estaba averiguando algo?" Preguntó el antiguo Juez de las Cartas Clow, impasible como siempre.  
  
"Soy la Maestra de las Cartas Sakura, ¿Recuerdas? No puedes esconderme nada." Respondió Sakura con la misma fría actitud. "Entonces que fue, ¿es acaso sobre las energías obscuras?"  
  
"¿También las has sentido, mi señora?"  
  
"Así es. Pero no creí que fuera para preocuparse, pero si a ti te preocupa debe ser algo serio."  
  
"Estas energías obscuras parecen estarse reuniendo y provienen de todos los puntos del globo. Creo que algo serio esta apunto de pasar. Desafortunadamente no pude averiguar mucho sobre que es o quienes son."  
  
"Debemos estar preparados. Es posible que tengamos que luchar."  
  
"¿Crees que Clow lo sabe?"  
  
"No tengo dudas sobre eso. Pero tu sabes como es él. Demasiado despreocupado. Casi podía jurar que sabe algo que nosotros no."  
  
Ambos miraron en la dirección donde se encontraba Eriol. Éste al notar que lo miraban solo sonrió.  
  
"¿Ves? Te lo dije."  
  
"¿Y por qué no le pregunta mi señora?"  
  
"Porque se aprovechará de eso para hacerme hablar. No tenemos que impacientarnos, tarde o temprano tendremos que afrontar esos eventos y él tendrá que informarnos."  
  
Hubo un minuto de silencio mientras Sakura continuaba con su dibujo. Una vez hubo terminado se volvió hacia el Juez y preguntó.  
  
"¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusta?"  
  
"Es muy hermoso." Yue dudó un poco antes de continuar. "¿qué piensas hacer al respecto?"  
  
"Nada. No merezco nada que esta persona me pueda ofrecer."  
  
"Tal vez deberías dejar que esa persona decidiera."  
  
Una única lágrima se dejó caer de los ojos verdes de la oriental y que cayó sobre los brillantes ojos azules plasmados en aquel dibujo.  
  
"¿Han notado lo mucho que se parecen esos dos?" Dijo la identidad falsa de RubyMoon.  
  
"Lo sé. Pero uno puede saber lo que Yue piensa con mirarlo a los ojos. Sin embargo Sakura. . ."  
  
Eriol no terminó la frase. Pero era más que obvio lo que intentaba decir, los ojos de Sakura ya no eran tan expresivos como antes, es más, no parecían tener ninguna chispa de vida. Tal vez el día de la fiesta podría averiguar algo, era una buena oportunidad.  
  
**************************  
  
Todo era exactamente igual, pero al mismo tiempo era diferente. Todos aquellos lugares a donde solían ir estaban allí, como si estuvieran congelados en el tiempo, esperándolas. Caminó lentamente mirando cada uno de los lugares y sin darse cuenta se adentró en un parque y se encontró de frente con un gran pingüino. 'El Rey Pingüino' pensó la joven, mientras se sentaba en uno de los columpios cercanos. Se mecía levemente mientras su mente divagaba al pasado sobre todo lo que significó ese lugar y todo lo que habían vivido cuando su inseparable amiga se convirtió en una Card Captor y posteriormente en la Maestra de las Cartas.  
  
Se sentía terriblemente mal y muy culpable. Había dejado el país pensando que había dejado a su amiga en las mejores manos y ahora se venía a enterar que cuando más le había necesitado no había estado allí, que le había fallado.  
  
"Creí que habías encontrado la felicidad."  
  
Se dijo Tomoyo a si misma, mientras trataba de contener sus lágrimas que comenzaron a llenar sus ojos. Nadie sabía nada sobre lo que había pasado con Sakura. Había regresado al Japón pensando en sentirse mejor y menguar su dolor, pero la realidad había sido mucho peor.  
  
"¿Tomoyo?"  
  
Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, era una voz de mujer pero extrañamente familiar. Alzó la mirada para ver de quien se trataba, su visión estaba nublada y no puedo ver a la persona que la llamaba.  
  
"¡¡Tomoyo, eres tú!!"  
  
Por un momento pareció reconocer aquella voz, y solo atinó a decir.  
  
"¿Rika?"  
  
"Sí amiga, soy yo. Que gusto verte, hace tanto tiempo."  
  
Rika Sasaki, una de las mejores amigas de Tomoyo y Sakura en su infancia, había dejado de ser una pequeña para convertirse en todo una dama. Su cabellos rojizos caían levemente hasta sus hombros, un poco más largos que cuando era niña y sus ojos aún expresaban esa madurez de siempre. Tenía un vestido sastre muy elegante de chaqueta y falda corta de color rojo hacían ver a Rika como una gran empresaria. Ella junto a Tomoyo eran las más elegantes del grupo y con toda razón.  
  
Tomoyo al verla sintió una gran emoción y una luz de esperanza comenzó a crecer en su corazón, tal vez su amiga podía darle más información sobre lo que había pasado con Sakura.  
  
¿Cuándo llegaste?"  
  
"Ayer."  
  
Ambas amigas conversaban mientras se tomaban un café en una de las tantas tiendas en el centro comercial de Tomoeda.  
  
"Te ha ido muy bien. He leído mucho de ti en las revistas de moda."  
  
"Afortunadamente amiga. Aunque al principio no fue fácil, lo más difícil es el choque de culturas."  
  
"¿En que lugares has estado?"  
  
"Estuve en New Tork, Liverpol, Milán, Roma, París, Barcelona, Berlín, Buenos Aires, Medellín, Moscú. En estos momentos vivo en San Peterburgo."  
  
"Vaya que si has viajado. A mi me gustaría conocer a todos eso lugares."  
  
"A mi también. He estado en todos esos lugares pero no los conozco ya que solo estoy los dos o tres días que duran los desfiles de moda. No he tenido tiempo de hacer turismo." Le respondió Tomoyo con su sonrisa.  
  
"¿Y que te trae a Tomoeda?"  
  
"El pasado."  
  
"Es curioso. A mi también."  
  
"¿Que quieres decir?"  
  
"Es que me dio nostalgia al recordar mi niñez, que me tome un día para visitar los lugares donde crecí." Decía Rika con mucha felicidad.  
  
"¿No vives acá?"  
  
"No, vivo en Tokyo."  
  
Rika le mostró la mano derecha a Tomoyo, quien puso apreciar un anillo de diamantes que adornaba su mano.  
  
"¿Te casaste?"  
  
"Así es." Respondió la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa. "Ahora soy Rika Terada."  
  
"¿Te casaste con Terada-sensei?"  
  
"Si. Nos casamos hace 1 año."  
  
"Felicidades Rika. Me alegro por ti."  
  
"Gracias. Y tu que me dices, de seguro de que al menos estás comprometida."  
  
"No. Ni si quiera tengo novio."  
  
"No te creo. Debes tener a alguien."  
  
"Bueno, pues vivo con una chica en San Peterburgo."  
  
Rika dudó un momento, no estaba segura de que era lo que acababa de escuchar. Acaso Tomoyo dijo 'una chica'"  
  
"Tomoyo, no sabia que tenías esos. . . 'gustos'"  
  
Tomoyo no pudo contener su risa ante la expresión de su amiga.  
  
"Solo vivo con ella. Pero no somos pareja. Aunque no te voy a negar que eso es lo que quiere ella."  
  
"¿Y a ti no te molesta?"  
  
"Para nada. Es agradable, y es bueno tener compañía y a alguien que te quiera. Además es mi asociada."  
  
"¿Asociada? ¿Te refieres a Katrina Romanov?" exclamó con sorpresa.  
  
"Así es. Que bien enterada estas." Dijo Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa.  
  
"Pero si esas no son tus inclinaciones. Me parece increíble que alguien tan hermosa y exitosa como tu aún no tenga a nadie."  
  
"En el mundo de la fama hay que tener cuidado con quien te relacionas. No se sabe cuando aparece uno de esos que solo están detrás de tu dinero." Calló un momento antes de continuar. "Además ya estoy enamorada."  
  
"¿En serio?" Pensó un momento antes de continuar. "¿Es de quien yo creo?"  
  
Tomoyo parecía sorprendida. ¿acaso su amiga de la infancia sabía algo?. No puede ser, nunca le había dicho a nadie. La única que sabía era su madre, como podía ser.  
  
"¿A. . . A quien. . . te refieres?" Dijo Tomoyo con voz nerviosa.  
  
Rika sonrió. Al parecer sus sospechas eran las correctas.  
  
**************************  
  
Estaba sentada al borde de su cama, observando aquel libro sin nombre. Tenía una pluma en mano, una pluma de cisne blanca y que irradiaba una luz azul.  
  
"No se me ocurre nada." Exclamó la joven de ojos verdes.  
  
"Pero que tan difícil puede ser. Por qué no le pones tu nombre."  
  
"Por que no me aparece apropiado. Además ya existe uno con mi nombre y quiero que este libro tenga más que un nombre. . . un sentimiento."  
  
"Es mejor que te des prisa. Ese libro me pone los nervios de punta."  
  
Era la Bestia de Ojos Dorados que exclamaba aquella inquietud. Sakura miraba el libro con detenimiento pensando cual podría ser el nombre más apropiado que debía tener. Llevaba más de un año que aquel juego de cartas y sus guardianes habían sido creados, pero aún no tenían un nombre y por tanto no tenían dueño.  
  
"Es mejor no apresurarlo. Estas cartas no son como las otras y podrían salirse de control si el nombre que les pones no esta en armonía con su creadora."  
  
"Tienes razón, es mejor no apresurarlo. Pero entiendo la preocupación de Eriol acerca de esto." Pensó un momento antes de continuar "Yue, tu te encargarás de cuidar el libro mientras."  
  
"Heyy!! ¿por qué no yo?" dijo molesto el pequeño muñeco amarillo.  
  
"Porque Yue es más serio que tu Kerberos. Además tu trabajo es protegerme a mi."  
  
Yue asintió no muy convencido, ya que su trabajo era cuidar de su ama. Pero si el libro caía en manos equivocadas la vida de Sakura podría correr un gran peligro, así que indirectamente la estaba protegiendo a ella.  
  
"Bueno, esta noche ya no podré hacer esto. Será mejor que duerma, mañana empiezan los exámenes finales y es mejor que esté descansada."  
  
La pluma se desvaneció de sus manos y luego se acostó en la cama y se cubrió con las frazadas.  
  
"Buenas noches Kerberos. Buenas Noches Yue."  
  
"Buenas noches Sakurita."  
  
"Buenas noches mi ama."  
  
Antes de cerrar los ojos, la Maestra de Cartas fijó su mirada a la muñeca de ángel y susurró.  
  
"Espero que estés bien."  
  
**************************  
  
"Calma, Tomoyo. No llores más."  
  
Rika trataba de consolar a su amiga. Definitivamente el confrontar a Tomoyo con sus sentimientos le había caído como un baldado de agua fría.  
  
"¿Hace cuanto lo sabes?"  
  
"Lo sospechaba desde que éramos niñas, pero no estaba muy segura." Se tomó un segundo antes de continuar. "Pero cuando nos encontramos en el parque, te veías triste, igual que hace 6 años y junto con lo que me dijiste hace un momento, la sospecha se hizo certeza."  
  
"¿No me odias?"  
  
"Claro que no. Eres mi amiga. Además uno no decide de quien enamorarse simplemente sucede."  
  
"¿Lo sabe alguien más?"  
  
"Todos. Naoko, Chiharu e inclusive Yamasaki teníamos nuestras sospechas. Siempre nos preguntábamos cuando te le ibas a declarar."  
  
Rika miraba a su amiga con pena. La amable Tomoyo Daidouji no merecía sufrir de esa manera y verla así le rompía el corazón.  
  
"Por eso fue que te fuiste, ¿verdad?" Preguntó la Rika.  
  
"Así es. Lo único que quería es que fuera feliz pero sabía que no sería conmigo, así que me fui porque ya no me necesitaba, tenía a alguien más que la protegería y la ayudaría mejor de lo que yo lo había hecho. Me fui porque quería empezar de nuevo, buscar una nueva vida lejos, muy lejos pero su recuerdo siempre estaba ahí y no puede, no puede. . ."  
  
Otra vez Tomoyo rompió en llanto, el solo recuerdo de su amor la hacía sufrir terriblemente. Y Rika en un intento de calmar a su amiga le propuso un plan.  
  
"Tomoyo, ¿no te gustaría ver a los demás?"  
  
"¿A los demás?" respondió aún con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos azules.  
  
"Si. A Chiharu y Yamasaki."  
  
"¿Sabes en donde están?"  
  
"Claro!!. . . Perdón es que no te había dicho, mi marido es el Director Principal de la Universidad de Tokyo, Chiharu y Yamasaki estudian allá. De seguro que les dará gusto verte."  
  
Esta noticia pareció reconfortar a la joven diseñadora y limpiándose las lágrimas recobró su linda sonrisa y a Rika le dio gusto ver que su amiga se sentía mejor.  
  
Notas de la autora: Como lo prometí, cada vez salen más y más largos. Ahí me disculparán, por que la parecer provoco más dudas que respuestas ¿quiénes son los siete? ¿y las virtudes? ^^. ¿ya tienen idea de lo que le pasa a Sakura? Si es así, felicitaciones. Si no, pues tendrán que esperar bastante. Supongo que muchos también se preguntan ¿y que pasó con Shaoran? Calma, calma esperen que esto se compone. Jijijiji... no tenía pensado meter en este fic ni a Rika, Naoko, Chiharu o Yamasaki pero esto me da pie para entretener a Tomoyo en Japón antes que. . . Se que les gustaría ver más escenas de humor, pero con la condición de nuestros personajes no hay mucho espacio para ello, tal vez cuando se reúnan. . . También me querrán matar por la aparición tan breve de Touya y Yukito, pero al menos ya saben en donde están. No se puede tener todo en la vida... o si?  
  
Me encantaría que me escribieran dando su opinión al respecto o críticas pero que sean constructivas a johanna_kat@yahoo.com o a jkattyj@hotmail.com  
  
Copyright!!! Los personajes que conozcan son por supuesto de Card Captor Sakura y son creación de CLAMP, Kodansha, etc. Lo demás son de mi propia creación al igual que la historia es original mía, cualquier parecido con cualquier otro fic es pura coincidencia o simplemente que me influencie por ello. 


	5. Errores De Una Noche

CAPÍTULO 5: ERRORES DE UNA NOCHE.  
  
'Esta obscuro, muy obscuro... ¿en donde estoy?' La niebla era espesa, no dejaba ver nada más allá de unos centímetros. Lentamente caminaba dentro de esa obscuridad. Era extraño, un lugar extraño. A medida que caminaba la niebla se hacía menos profunda dejando ver el lugar en el que se encontraba a cada paso, las pocas edificaciones que podía observar le parecían extrañamente familiares. . . tal vez había estado ahí en alguna ocasión, pero no lograba recordar cuando. Siguió caminado mientras su visión se hacía más clara, y cuando hubo dejado la niebla inmediatamente reconoció el lugar. Sí, había estado ahí antes hace ya 9 años pero las circunstancias eran diferentes. No estaba mirando la torre desde uno de los edificios cercanos, se encontraba al pie de la torre. 'La Torre de Tokyo' se detuvo mientras admiraba la estructura roja ante ella.  
  
El latir de un corazón se hizo presente, podía escucharlo, podía sentirlo. ¿Era acaso el de ella? No, era de alguien más, un latido que la llenaba de calidez y felicidad. Era algo glorioso, algo divino. De repente, aquel latido comenzó a perder su ritmo. . . se hacía progresivamente más lento y pausado en cada instante. Hasta que se detuvo.  
  
Un miedo indescriptible la llenó por completo. Alguien había muerto, eso era más que seguro. Pero el miedo era muy profundo, alguien que conocía, alguien a quien quería había muerto. Rápidamente corrió hacía donde unos instantes se podía escuchar el latido de ese corazón, cada paso se hacía más pesado y asfixiante. . . era difícil pero necesitaba saber quien había muerto.  
  
Una vez hubo llegado, en medio y justamente debajo de toda la torre había alguien en el suelo en un mar de su sangre. Tenía unas alas blancas, un vestido azul celeste y el cabello negro y largo. Ahora no tenía miedo, tenía terror. Aquel ser celestial tenía sus alas blancas destrozadas y llenas de sangre, el vestido azul estaba totalmente desgarrado y ensangrentado.  
  
Rápidamente corrió donde estaba aquella persona y la tomó entre los brazos. La conocía y no solo eso, era alguien que quería. Estaba muerta, totalmente fría e inmóvil. La sangre estaba en todas partes.  
  
"¡¡NO TE MUERAS!! ¡¡POR FAVOR!! ¡¡NO ME ABANDONES!!"  
  
Gritaba desesperada mientras trataba de hacer reaccionar al ser ante ella. No respondía, no se movía. Estaba inconsolable. Sentía que lo más importante de la vida le había sido arrebatado. . . y sin que lo supiera realmente, así era. Comenzó a llorar amargamente mientras inútilmente trataba de despertar al ángel.  
  
"¡¡QUÉDATE COMIGO!!"  
  
Seguía llorando. Su llanto se hizo más profundo. Y cuando al fin comprendió lo inútil de su tarea, la abrazó con fuerza como un último intento de devolverle la vida a aquella que la había perdido.  
  
"Te necesito conmigo. Por favor. No me dejes."  
  
Susurraba entre lágrimas. Perdía toda esperanza que hacerla revivir. Podía sentir como su propia vida se iba también. Pero no le importaba nada, solo quería estar con esa persona, con aquel ángel.  
  
En un instante el cuerpo inerte se movió. Pudo sentirlo, así era, se estaba moviendo, estaba viva. La alegría volvió de nuevo. Buscó los ojos de aquella que se encontraba en sus brazos. Lentamente los ojos azules se abrieron y se encontraron con los verdes ojos de la otra. Por un momento una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de aquella que hacía un momento estaba muerta. Movió su mano y acarició con cariño la mejilla que quien la abrazaba. De nuevo el miedo volvió, aquella caricia, no era como lo esperaba era frío, gélido. . . como la muerte. La sonrisa del ángel desapareció y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.  
  
"¿Por qué?, lo único que hice fue quererte ¿por qué?"  
  
La joven de ojos verdes se petrificó ante esas palabras. Sentía verdadero terror y desesperación.  
  
"¡¡¿POR QUÉ ME MATASTE?!!"  
  
Sintió una punzada en el corazón. Esas palabras la llenaron de profunda tristeza, como nunca la había sentido. ¿La había matado? Imposible, cuando, como. En ese instante el pecho del ángel comenzó a brotar sangre, abundante y fría. Soltó a la otra con inmenso terror. La sangre estaba por todos lados, se puso de pie desesperada. Tenía sangre en las manos, en la ropa, en el rostro. Se sentía sucia ante la mirada de tristeza de la otra.  
  
"¿por qué lo hiciste?"  
  
"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."  
  
Siete sombras alrededor, miraban atentamente la escena.  
  
**************************  
  
Un grito se hizo escuchar por todo el lugar. ¿Qué había sido eso? Rápidamente se levantó de su cama y se dirigió con avidez al lugar donde había escuchado aquel grito. Abrió la puerta y pudo ver llorando amargamente a Sakura, mientras un desesperado Kerberos trataba de consolarla.  
  
"¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Sakura?"  
  
Ella no respondió, solo seguía llorando. Detrás de Eriol también llegaban unos confundidos Spinnel y Nakuru.  
  
"¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿qué fue ese grito?" preguntó Nakuru.  
  
"Sakura tuvo una pesadilla." Respondió el antiguo Juez de las Cartas Clow.  
  
Eriol se acercó a la llorosa Sakura y se sentó en la cama. Desesperada, se abalanzó a los brazos de su amigo y este lo abrazó.  
  
"¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?"  
  
"Fue horrible, Eriol. Horrible." dijo Sakura entre lágrimas.  
  
"Cuéntame."  
  
"Soy la peor persona del mundo. No la merezco."  
  
Lo demás miraban atentamente a la pareja. Yue y Kerberos sabían todo lo que había pasado mientras Spinnel y Nakuru observaban con preocupación esperando averiguar los eventos de aquella escena.  
  
"¿Qué? ¿qué es lo que no mereces?"  
  
Sakura no respondió solo siguió llorando entre los brazos de Eriol.  
  
"Vamos Sakura. Si no me dices no podré ayudarte."  
  
"No creo que puedas ayudarme."  
  
"¿Acaso no confías en mi?"  
  
"Claro que si Eriol. Pero. . . pero no creo que puedas hacer nada. Y no puedo. . . no puedo decirte."  
  
"¿Por qué no?"  
  
"Es un sentimiento. Es alguien. . . solo esa persona puede ayudarme."  
  
"¿Y quien es?"  
  
Otra vez Sakura calló. No se sentía capaz de pronunciar su nombre. Sentía que ni si quiera tenía derecho a eso. Se sentía totalmente desdichada, triste, culpable. Aquel sueño, no era la primera vez que lo tenía, pero esta vez fue más vivido y con detalles que no había visto antes. ¿Realmente era culpable de su muerte? No quería que eso pasara, pero sentía que realmente había sido su culpa. Tenía miedo porque sus sueños suelen hacerse realidad, quería ayudarla pero por su traición no tenía derecho de si quiera a mirarla. No sabía que hacer, todo era confuso y doloroso.  
  
Eriol se quitó sus lentes y levantó con cariño el rostro de Sakura tomándolo por la barbilla. La nipona se encontró con los ojos de azules de su amigo y sin decir palabra alguna lentamente cerró sus ojos. Eriol por su parte se acercó al rostro de Sakura y miró sus labios, eran hermosos, muy finos y realmente provocadores. Cerró sus ojos también y pronto sus labios se encontraron con los de ella. Eran cálidos y muy sabrosos. Fue un beso muy tierno, y muy suave en un principio.  
  
Sakura sentía la calidez de los labios de su amigo, realmente la reconfortaba mucho. . . la hacía sentir realmente bien. Lentamente colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella, y dejó de besarlo suave para hacerlo mucho más apasionado mientras sentía un fuego recorrer su cuerpo. El rostro de Sakura se ruborizó totalmente mientras comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, quiso detenerse pero no pudo. En ese instante lo necesitaba, necesitaba esos labios, necesitaba a Eriol.  
  
Eriol por su parte al sentir la reacción de la oriental, le respondió el beso de la misma forma apasionada y desesperada, atrayéndola hacia él, abrazándola por la cintura. Lentamente la recostó sobre la cama. No entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo? Sakura realmente era hermosa pero nunca se había sentido atraída por ella de esa forma, aunque después de aquel incidente en la que ella casi se desnuda en frente de él ya no había estado muy seguro de sus sentimientos hacia su amiga. Habían sido novios hace un tiempo atrás, pero en ese entonces ni si quiera la había besado aunque su relación solo duró un mes. ¿Acaso se había enamorado de su amiga? No, imposible. Pero no podía detenerse, en ese instante el beso de su amiga se hizo vital.  
  
En ese instante Eriol pudo sentir los sentimientos de Sakura. Eran de tristeza, miedo, desesperación, odio. . . odio hacia ella misma, y amor. Pero no era amor hacia él. Ya casi podía entender lo que le pasaba a su amiga. Estaba enamorada, profunda y perdidamente. ¿Pero de quien? Casi podía jurar que no era Shaoran, pero si así fuera ¿por qué no estaba con él? Porque era obvio que Shaoran amaba a Sakura más que a nada en ese mundo y la recibiría con los brazos abiertos si ella decidía ir con él en este instante después de tanto tiempo. Era alguien más, alguien que provocaba toda esa tristeza. Al fin lo comprendía, el origen de la actitud de su amiga. Pero aún faltaban piensas en el rompecabezas como ¿de quien estaba enamorada? ¿por qué no estaba con él? ¿cuándo sucedió? Y ¿cuál era la necesidad de ese castigo auto infligido? La verdad aún no sabía nada.  
  
Sus reflexiones se detuvieron cuando Sakura rompió aquel beso y miró directamente a los ojos de Eriol.  
  
"Eriol, quédate conmigo. . . quédate. . . solo esta noche."  
  
Era algo inesperado ciertamente. Esa mirada, esa dulce, tierna y verde mirada, en la que hacía mucho tiempo se había dejado de observar en la oriental, estaban ahí, de nuevo, suplicando por su compañía. Nunca había podido resistir esa mirada, esos ojos que parecían espejos esmeraldas del alma habían logrado doblegar su voluntad. Eriol comprendió a la perfección el sentir de su joven amiga. El inglés no le respondió, solo le sonrió.  
  
Los guardianes estaban estupefactos, inclusive el mismo Yue estaba más que sorprendido. Todo había pasado muy rápido como para hacer algo o pensar en algo. Kerberos era el más afectado, no decía nada pero era obvio que estaba molesto, muy molesto. Nunca antes se había preocupado por la cercanía de la reencarnación de su creador pues sabía perfectamente que las cosas eran diferentes entre ellos, y que Sakura estaba enamorada de alguien más. En ese instante Yue agarró a Kerberos y haciendo una seña a los demás salieron de la habitación. Una vez afuera Yue dijo.  
  
"Es mejor dejarlos solos."  
  
"¡¡¿SOLOS?!! ¡¡ESTAS LOCO!! ¡¡ESE MISERABLE TIENE LAS MANOS ENCIMA DE SAKURA!! ¡¡ NO LO VOY A PERMITIR!!"  
  
"No puedes hacer nada, es una decisión que ambos tomaron. Si interrumpes, mi señora se va a molestar mucho contigo."  
  
"El tiene razón Kerberos. Solo te meterías en problemas y tu ama se sentiría muy mal." Exclamó Spinnel.  
  
"Aunque no hay que negar que es increíble que algo así pudiera pasar entre ellos." Dijo Nakuru, rompiendo su silencio.  
  
"Pero es un error. Esto no debe pasar." Dijo la Bestia del Sello.  
  
"Es posible. Pero es un error del cual ellos deben aprender. No es algo en lo que tú o alguno de nosotros deba intervenir."  
  
Con estas últimas palabras Kerberos dio una última mirada a la puerta del cuarto.  
  
**************************  
  
Caminando por la calle en compañía de su amiga, sintió que se ahogaba. Se detuvo y empezó a toser, tosía muy fuerte como si algo obstruyera su garganta y llenara sus pulmones, puso una mano en su boca tratando de contener la tos.  
  
"¿Estas bien Tomoyo? ¿Te sientes bien?"  
  
Preguntó con preocupación Rika, mientras esta seguía intentando respirar entre su aflicción. Cuando se hubo calmado y recompuesto se irguió de nuevo.  
  
"¿Estas bien?" preguntó nuevamente su amiga.  
  
"Si, eso creo. Realmente inesperado y raro porque no estoy enferma."  
  
"¿Segura que estas bien? Tal vez debemos dejar esta visita para otro día y llevarte a tu casa o a algún hospital."  
  
"No te preocupes, ya estoy bien." Dijo Tomoyo con su usual y linda sonrisa. "Continuemos."  
  
Las dos amigas continuaron su camino. Tomoyo no se sentía muy bien, pero no estaba preocupada pero si se sintió muy triste. En el fondo e inconscientemente sabía el origen de su aflicción. Miró su mano y en su guante había sangre. También podía sentir el sabor de la sangre en su boca, pero no dijo nada a su amiga. Había sentido como si una espada hubiera atravesado su corazón y se sentía realmente débil pero usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hacerlo notar.  
  
"Aquí es." Dijo Rika, sacando de sus pensamientos a la diseñadora.  
  
Entraron al edifico, y tomaron el elevador. Era un lugar bonito, no era muy costoso. Salieron a un tercer piso y llamaron a la puerta.  
  
"¿Si? ¿quién es?" era la voz de una mujer desde detrás de la puerta.  
  
"Hola Chiharu, soy yo Rika. Te tengo una sorpresa." Dijo la otra muy emocionada.  
  
Entonces se abrió la puerta.  
  
"Hola amiga. Gusto en verte." Saludó la otra haciendo una pequeña reverencia. "¿Cuál es la sorpresa?"  
  
"Mira a quien me encontré."  
  
Chiharu miró hacia donde le decía su amiga. Chiharu tenía el cabello castaño, largo hasta los hombros y con una coleta sencilla. Era delgada y un poco más baja que Rika. Era linda y el tiempo la había convertido en toda una mujer.  
  
"Hola Chiharu. Que gusto me da volver a verte."  
  
"¡Tomoyo! Que emoción. Eres tu."  
  
Dijo la otra emocionada ante la presencia de la chica de ojos azules.  
  
"Pero pasen. No se queden ahí. Son bienvenidas. Amiga hay tantas cosas que tengo que contarte."  
  
"Igual yo."  
  
Las tres chicas estaban reunidas, Chiharu y Rika tomaron asiento. Pero Tomoyo se quedó de pie. Miró a su alrededor, el apartamento no era muy grande pero era lindo, agradable y acogedor.  
  
"Disculpa Chiharu. ¿Me prestas el tocador?"  
  
"Claro que si. Es aquella puerta del fondo."  
  
"Muchas gracias."  
  
Tomoyo se dirigió al baño, entró y cerró la puerta con llave. Unas convulsiones la tomaron por sorpresa y comenzó de nuevo a toser. Trataba de contenerse para que no la escuchasen. Pero eran muy fuertes las arcadas que sentía. Por un momento sintió desfallecer. Sentía dolor en todo el cuerpo, le costaba mucho respirar y su vista se nublaba. Sentía la boca llena y escupió. Era sangre, mucha sangre en realidad. Cualquier persona se hubiera asustado, pero Tomoyo no. Lo que sentía era una profunda tristeza, abrió la llave del lavamanos y lavó toda la sangre y cuando hubo terminado rompió en llanto. Se sentía muy desdichada y sola.  
  
Sus amigas escucharon su llanto y fueron a su auxilio. La puerta estaba cerrada y no podían entrar.  
  
"Tomoyo, Tomoyo. Abre la puerta."  
  
"¿Qué te pasa amiga?"  
  
Tomoyo no las escuchaba, esta perdida en sus pensamientos y sentimientos. No sabía lo que le pasaba, no entendía por que sentía aquella tristeza. Sentía su vida irse a cada segundo, como si muriera lentamente. No estaba enferma, se había sentido bien hasta hace unos instantes. Solo podía pensar en alguien. . . un rostro en su mente, un nombre.  
  
"¡¡TOMOYO!!"  
  
La voz de sus amigas la trajeron de nuevo a la realidad. Y como pudo trató de abrir la puerta. Le dolía todo, el más ligero movimiento le provocaba dolor. Una vez abierta la puerta sus amigas entraron.  
  
"Tomoyo, ¿te encuentras bien?"  
  
"Me siento. . . muy mal. Casi no puedo. . . no puedo. . . respirar." Dijo entrecortado la joven Tomoyo.  
  
"Debemos llevarte a un hospital."  
  
"No quiero causarles. . . problemas amigas. Pero tengo. . . mucho. . . mucho sueño."  
  
En ese instante se desmayó. Rápidamente sus amigas la llevaron a uno de los cuartos y la acostaron.  
  
"No entiendo Chiharu. Si hace un rato no más se sentía lo más de bien. Aunque estaba un poco deprimida."  
  
"¿Deprimida? ¿y por qué?"  
  
"Te acuerdas de quien creíamos que Tomoyo estaba enamorada. Pues resulta que es verdad. Tomoyo esta enamorada de. . ."  
  
"Hola, ya regresé."  
  
Takashi Yamasaki acababa de entrar, interrumpido la conversación de las chicas con su saludo.  
  
"Takashi."  
  
"Yamasaki."  
  
"Hola Terada. Que gusto tenerte por aquí. Que bueno que hayas decidido venir a visitarnos."  
  
Yamasaki miró a los dos chicas que tenia en frente de él. Veía en ellas preocupación y entonces preguntó.  
  
"¿Acaso pasó algo malo?"  
  
Las chicas se miraron y luego miraron hacia el cuarto. Yamasaki las siguió con la mirada y pudo ver a una chica de cabellos negros y elegantemente vestida.  
  
"¡¡Es Daidouji!!"  
  
Dijo sorprendido al ver la frágil figura de Tomoyo acostaba en la cama.  
  
**************************  
  
"Ingeniero Kinomoto. Aquí están las cotizaciones que pidió."  
  
"Muchas gracias. . . este. . ."  
  
"Puedes llamarme Misato."  
  
"Bien. . . Misato, gracias ya puede marcharse."  
  
Touya trabajaba arduamente. Era su primer día de trabajo y lo tenían bastante ocupado. El personal femenino estaban encantados, no habían tenido tan guapo muchacho entre sus colegas y habían dejado de lado el trabajo para poder admirar al ingeniero.  
  
"¡¡Esta soñado!!"  
  
"Hay si. Está como quiere. . . voy a pedirle que salga conmigo."  
  
"No si se lo pido primero."  
  
"Nada. El va a salir conmigo."  
  
Las chicas peleaban por Touya. Se podía oír el barullo por todo el conjunto de oficinas, más y más muchachas se unían para discutir sobre quien era la mejor para salir con él.  
  
"¡¡HEYYY!! ¡¡ESTO NO ES UNA PLAZA DE MERCADOS!! ¡REGRESEN A TRABAJAR!"  
  
Bramó Touya con furia al ver el desorden que se había armado. Las chicas solo atinaron a suspirar. El ingeniero Kinomoto se veía más guapo cuando se ponía furioso y una avalancha de mujeres cayó sobre él. Definitivamente causaba en las mujeres un efecto muy caótico y ahora Touya estaba perdiendo de verdad la paciencia.  
  
"¡¡¡YA BASTA!!!"  
  
Las mujeres se detuvieron en seco. Pero no porque Touya lo hubiera pedido, sino porque el jefe de personal se había hecho presente y las chicas rápidamente habían vuelto al trabajo.  
  
"Muchas gracias." Dijo Touya con una gota en la cabeza.  
  
"Si que es popular con las mujeres. Espero que no estén entorpeciendo su trabajo."  
  
"No, pero a veces se ponen insoportables." Dijo evidentemente molesto.  
  
"Será mejor que regrese a sus labores."  
  
Touya regresó a su trabajo y el jefe de personal se dirigió a las chicas y les advirtió que ese comportamiento no era bien visto y que ojalá no se volviera a repetir.  
  
El día transcurrió con normalidad o tan normal como se podía esperar cuando todas las chicas con las que se trabaja suspiraban con cada gesto.  
  
"Ingeniero Kinomoto. Tiene una visita."  
  
"No estoy para visitas."  
  
"Pero ingeniero. . ."  
  
"Estoy muy ocupado, Misato."  
  
"Pero dice que es importante."  
  
"¿Quién es?"  
  
"Tsukishiro, Yukito."  
  
"¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Hazlo pasar, que esperas." Dijo con tono cortante.  
  
De pronto como si se tratase de una ola, un murmullo incrementaba su potencia hasta que se convirtió en todo un escándalo. Touya se puso de pie y salió de su oficina para ver que era lo que estaba pasado. Yukito estaba rodeado de todas las chicas de la oficina preguntado cosas como ¿quieres salir conmigo? ¿tienes novia? Y cosas por el estilo.  
  
"¡HEYY!" Exclamó Touya.  
  
Con mucho esfuerzo Touya logró sacar a Yukito de ese mar de mujeres y meterlo a la oficina.  
  
"Estas mujeres están locas."  
  
"A mi me perecieron muy agradables." Decía Yukito con una gran sonrisa.  
  
"Tu también estas loco." Dijo obviamente molesto. "Pero bueno. Yuki, creí que nos veríamos el fin de semana."  
  
"Lo se, pero no pude esperar hasta entonces. Quiero pedirte algo."  
  
"¿Y como que sería?"  
  
"Que seas mi padrino de bodas."  
  
A Touya se la abrieron los ojos como platos esa si que era una sorpresa.  
  
"Eso quiere decir que Umi te acepto. Felicitaciones Yuki. Será un honor ser tu padrino."  
  
"Muchas gracias Touya, espero que tu también encuentres a alguien tan especial como Umi lo es para mi."  
  
"Cállate."  
  
Yukito sonrió evidentemente divertido por la reacción de su amigo cada ves que mencionaba el tema. Desde que Sakura se había ido Touya nunca se había dado la oportunidad de estar con alguien, los pensamientos de su hermana, además de otros eventos poco amistosos habían hecho de Touya mucho más solitario. El seguía actuando como siempre pero Yukito que lo conocía muy bien y sabía que lo mejor para Touya era que se decidiera formar una nueva familia, pero claro eso no era una tarea fácil teniendo en cuenta el carácter de su amigo.  
  
"Vamos Touya, deberías dejar de ser tan quisquilloso y buscarte alguien que te quiera."  
  
"Yuki ya me tienes harto con eso. Es MI problema si me caso o no."  
  
"Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo."  
  
"¿Miedo? Y como a que le tengo miedo según tu."  
  
"A perder de nuevo a los que quieres. Como pasó con Sakura y tu padre."  
  
Touya frunció más su rostro. Lo que le trataba de decir su amigo era cierto pero el no lo quería aceptar. Touya se sentó en su silla y dijo.  
  
"No sabes lo que dices Yuki. Yo estoy bien, no necesito de nadie."  
  
"Todos necesitamos de alguien. Alguien quien nos quiera y alguien a quien querer."  
  
Ahora Touya estaba pensativo, ahora su rostro mostraba cierta melancolía.  
  
"Ya me tengo que ir Touya. Pero piensa en lo que te dije."  
  
"Adiós Yuki."  
  
"Que te vaya bien amigo."  
  
**************************  
  
La noche lentamente comenzaba a caer sobre la ciudad de Tokyo. En un pequeño apartamento tres amigos mantenían una conversación.  
  
"¿Cómo sigue?" Preguntó Rika.  
  
"Parece que mejor, ya dejó de sudar y su respiración es más pausada." Respondió una preocupada Chiharu.  
  
"¿Qué será lo que le dio?" Preguntó Yamasaki.  
  
"No lo se. Pero me tiene muy preocupada, todo sucedió muy repentinamente."  
  
"Rika, tu me decías algo sobre ella justo cuando Takashi entró."  
  
"Ohh si, ¿te acuerdas cuando de niñas de quien creíamos que Tomoyo estaba enamorada?"  
  
"Si, lo recuerdo."  
  
"Pues es verdad, la misma Tomoyo me lo confirmó."  
  
"¡¿En serio?!" exclamaron al mismo tiempo Chiharu y Tamasaki.  
  
"Pero la pobre sufre mucho por ese amor. Hubieras visto cuando hablamos de eso. Se me partía el corazón de solo verla."  
  
"¿Fue por eso que se fue del país?" Preguntó Chiharu.  
  
"Así es, por eso se fue."  
  
"¿Pero si la amaba tanto, ¿por qué nunca le dijo nada? ¿y por qué dejó que se quedara con otro?" Interrogó Yamasaki.  
  
"Si serás tonto Takashi. No sabes nada de lo que siente una mujer, y parece que no conocieras a Tomoyo. Ella solo quería que su amor fuera feliz, aunque no fuera con ella. Realmente admiro a Tomoyo por eso."  
  
"Sacrificó su felicidad por la de la persona que ama."  
  
Las chicas estaban llorosas por la triste historia de amor que envolvía a Tomoyo. Pero Yamasaki estaba pensativo hasta interrumpió a las chicas con una reflexión.  
  
"Pero la última vez que la vi no estaba muy feliz."  
  
Las chicas se miraron. Yamasaki tenía razón, tiempo después de que Tomoyo dejase el Japón, la persona que amaba no era feliz, de hecho, todo lo contrario estaba literalmente destrozada. Eso las puso más triste aún, pues ahora comprendían que el sacrificio de la joven diseñadora había sido en vano.  
  
"S . a . k . u . r . a."  
  
Una débil y temblorosa voz las sacó de sus cavilaciones mientras volvían a ver de donde venía la voz. Era Tomoyo que había despertado y se encontraba de pie detrás de ellas y evidentemente muy débil todavía.  
  
"Tomoyo, ¿qué haces? Debes descansar." Una muy preocupada Chiharu corría al lado de ella.  
  
"Es una de las razones por la que acompañé a Rika hasta aquí." Dijo Tomoyo que se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo. "Necesito saber. . . donde. . . está. . ."  
  
"No digas más. No estas bien, deberías descansar. Luego hablaremos con más clama."  
  
"Terada tiene razón Daidouji. Mejor quédate esta noche y mañana conversaremos todo lo que quieras."  
  
Tomoyo miró a Yamasaki, se podía notar en sus ojos un infinito dolor y antes de que pudiera decir algo más se volvió a desmayar.  
  
**************************  
  
La luz de la mañana se colaba por las ventanas, iluminando tenuemente aquella enorme habitación. Un rayo de sol cayó justamente en su rostro lo que la obligó a despertarse y unos ojos verdes lentamente se abrieron. Se sentía muy rara, como si fuera la primera vez que abría los ojos. Lentamente se levantó y notó que no estaba sola, alguien estaba allí con ella. Lo miró y sonrió, se sentía extrañamente calmada como hacía mucho no se sentía. Con cuidado de no despertar a Eriol, Sakura se acercó y acariciando levemente su rostro para luego besarlo en la frente. Su dedos recorrieron el largo cabello negro de su acompañante al que le regaló una sonrisa.  
  
Pero al mirar su rostro una vez más recordó lo que había pasado esa noche. La calma que sentía hace un momento se esfumó totalmente, ahora se sentía avergonzada, triste, sucia, se sentía terrible ¿Como es que pasó? Ahora miraba con espanto al joven inglés que aún dormía en su cama. Lentamente caminó al baño tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertarlo, una vez adentró cerró con llave.  
  
Allí ella se derrumbó, arrodillada y contra la puerta empezó a llorar, cogiéndose de la cabeza como si tratara de rompérsela. Su mente era un hervidero de pensamientos y su corazón latía débilmente llena de emociones.  
  
"Perdóname. Por favor. Perdóname. . . yo no quise. . . no quise. . . te traicione. . . de nuevo."  
  
Era lo que susurraba entre lágrimas. Era un lamento que duró unos minutos. Llorando allí en el piso junto a la puerta.  
  
En su mente repetía lo que había pasado en la noche una y otra vez. Y cada vez que lo repasaba se sentía peor. Ahora si que se sentía como una traidora de la peor calaña, si antes pensaba que tal vez era una mala persona, en esos instantes estaba más que segura. Había traicionado a su corazón, a Eriol, a Kerberos, a Yue, a ella misma pero peor que todo eso. . . había traicionado a su amor, había traicionado a la persona que amaba. En su mente trató de buscar una excusa. Simplemente habían sido víctima de las circunstancias; se sentía muy mal y Eriol había estado allí para consolarla, ¡y vaya que si la consoló!, habían estado en el lugar y momento equivocados.  
  
Pero nada de eso la hacía sentir mejor, sabía que había cometido un error, un terrible error, ¿cómo podía volver a mirarlo a la cara? ¿Qué dirá Kero o Yue? A su mente volvió el sueño que había provocado todo eso, su tristeza había quedado a un lado para sentir verdadero terror. ¿Y si eso era lo que quería decir su sueño? No, no puede ser. No podría soportar que esa persona muriera y más si era su culpa. Pero igual ya todo era su culpa, desde un principio. . . desde hace 6 años. El daño estaba hecho.  
  
Como pudo se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ducha, entró allí y dejó correr el agua, agua fría. Se sentía un poco mejor, era reconfortante sentir el recorrer del agua por su cuerpo, no era ofuro pero cumplía su cometido, trataba de organizar su mente para poder pensar una solución. Al terminar el baño su mente estaba un poco más calma y trató de pensar mejor las cosas. Tomó una toalla y comenzó a secarse.  
  
Con respecto a lo de Eriol no podía hacer nada hasta que hablase con él, no sabía que podría pasar pero de seguro podrían arreglarlo como adultos. Pero con respecto a sus otros sentimientos tardó más en buscar una salida: la buscaría, buscaría esa persona, tenía que estar segura de que estaba bien y tratar de que su sueño no se volviera realidad. La iría a buscar cuando terminara semestre, al fin y al cabo solo le quedaba una semana, podía esperar y después de la fiesta podía hacer aquel viaje.  
  
Con un plan en mano, abandonó el baño. Eriol seguía dormido. Lentamente se visitó con su uniforme, después de todo tenía clases y un examen. Antes de salir de la habitación se acercó a Eriol y le volvió a besar en la mejilla.  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
Después de eso abandonó la habitación mientras lentamente Eriol abría los ojos.  
  
Sakura bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina. Allí se encontró con todos: Nakuru, Spinnel, Yue y Kerberos.  
  
"Buenos días." Saludó ella de manera inexpresiva.  
  
"Buenos días." Respondieron todos al unísono a excepción de Kerberos que la miraba recelosamente.  
  
"Sakura que fue lo que. . ."  
  
"Ahora no Kerberos. Hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer y ya voy tarde."  
  
Interrumpió la Maestra de Cartas a su guardián. Mientras ella preparaba su desayuno los demás tenían una ligera conversación en el comedor.  
  
"Kerberos, tu que si no tienes tacto." Exclamo Spinnel.  
  
"Estoy muy preocupada por ella Spi. Quiero saber que es lo que le pasa."  
  
"Pero hay formas de hacerlo sin ser tan irrespetuoso. A una chica hay que hablarle con delicadeza, sobre todo cuando se trata de estas cosas." Dijo la identidad falsa de RubyMoon.  
  
"Además es decisión de ella decirnos o no. Tu impaciencia solo puede causarle más dolor y ponerla en una situación incomoda."  
  
Todos callaron cuando Sakura salió de la cocina con su desayuno y lentamente comió ante la mirada silenciosa de los demás.  
  
"Podrían dejar de hacer eso. Me pone nerviosa."  
  
"Lo sentimos Sakura. Ya nos vamos, ¿verdad?"  
  
Nakuru miró a todos y lentamente se marcharon a excepción de Yue.  
  
"¿Te encuentras bien mi señora?"  
  
"No. Me siento fatal pero ya se lo que tengo que hacer."  
  
Respondió Sakura, mientras el antiguo Juez de las Cartas Clow abandonaba el lugar en silencio. Una vez hubo terminado su desayuno, llevó los platos a la cocina, tomó sus útiles escolares y salió de la mansión para dirigirse a la universidad.  
  
**************************  
  
Una vez hubo salido de la habitación él se levantó de la cama. Definitivamente todo aquello había pasado muy rápido y no encontraba las razones del por qué. Estaba sentado al borde de la cama, pensando, en que momento creyó él que era buena idea. No encontraba las respuestas para nada, simplemente no tenía excusa, se había comportado como un canalla. ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso a su amiga? La había acogido para protegerla y había hecho todo lo contrario, se había aprovechado de ella. Siempre se consideró todo un caballero, y bastó una mirada para tirar todo por la borda. Debía hablar con ella, tenía que aclarar las cosas. . . ¿aclarar que? Era muy obvio lo que había pasado, cuando debió detenerse no lo había hecho.  
  
Lentamente se puso de pie y se vistió con sus ropas que yacían al lado de la cama.  
  
Tal vez no había sido de todo malo, después de todo se lo agradeció. Eso no importa, el caso es que se aprovecho de la situación y de ella.  
  
Abandonó la habitación y bajó las escaleras. En el camino se encontró con todos. Nakuru y Spinnel lo miraban con preocupación, Kerberos lo miraba como si fuese un pervertido y Yue. . . bueno Yue solo estaba ahí.  
  
"Nunca pense eso de ti Eriol. Creí que eras un amigo y resultaste ser un traidor."  
  
Grito la Bestia de los ojos Dorados mientras cambiaba a su forma original. Spinnel y Nakuru inmediatamente salieron a su defensa adoptando sus formas reales.  
  
"¿Cómo te atreves a amenazar a mi señor Eriol?" Recriminó RubyMoon.  
  
"Quítense de mi camino. Pagará por lo que le hizo a Sakura."  
  
"Nunca. Yo juré protegerlo. . . aunque fuera de ti."  
  
"Lo mismo hice yo con Sakura. Y este desgraciado se atrevió a tocarla. Debe pagar."  
  
"Es mejor que te calmes Kerberos. Eres tu quien comete la equivocación." Interrumpió Yue.  
  
"No Yue. Kerberos tiene razón, me comporte como un traidor." Dijo al fin Eriol con toda seriedad y franqueza.  
  
"¡¡Pero mi señor!!" Exclamaron con sorpresa RubyMoon Y SpinnelSun.  
  
"Ya lo oyeron. Háganse a un lado para que le dé su merecido."  
  
"A nuestra dueña Sakura no le gustará que te tomes atribuciones que no te corresponden."  
  
"¿Que quieres decir Yue?" Cuestionó la Bestia del Sello con furia en los ojos.  
  
"Esto es algo que debe solucionar ella y solamente ella. Creo que ya te lo había dicho anoche. Deberías esperar que dice nuestra dueña al respecto."  
  
Aunque a Kerberos no le gustara, Yue tenía razón. . . como siempre y eso lo puso más molesto aún. Sin embargo no dijo nada, solo se dio vuelta y se dirigió al jardín.  
  
"No debiste hacerlo Yue." Dijo la reencarnación de Clow.  
  
"Solo lo hago por mi ama Sakura."  
  
**************************  
  
"Este mundo y su gente apesta."  
  
Eran las palabras de un muchacho de unos 22 años de cabellos negros, piel canela y ojos cafés, con rasgos latinos y con rostro que expresaba molestia.  
  
"Hijo, tienes una llamada." Anunció una mujer de unos 40 a 50 años, que usaba lentes y que demostraba alegría.  
  
"¿Es la muerte?"  
  
"¡Que es esa forma de hablar jovencito! Ya sabes que. . ."  
  
"¿Es o no es?"  
  
"Por supuesto que no, es . . ."  
  
"Entonces no me interesa."  
  
"¡Ya deja de comportarte como un niño! Te llama Carolina."  
  
El semblante del muchacho cambió para denotar sorpresa ante el anuncio de su madre.  
  
"¿En. . . en serio?" digo con voz nerviosa.  
  
"Así es. Mira, aquí esta el teléfono."  
  
El joven tomó el teléfono y lo miró antes de responder.  
  
"¿Carolina?"  
  
"¡Hola Ricky! ¿cómo has estado?"  
  
"Bien, bien. Que grata sorpresa, hace años que no te escuchaba. Creí que ya te habías olvidado de mi."  
  
"Pues para que veas. Te dije que siempre te recordaría."  
  
"Y a que debo el honor de tu llamada."  
  
"Para saludar, para saber como sigues y para contarte que estoy en la ciudad."  
  
El muchacho de ojos cafés sentía su corazón acelerar a cada momento, pero el anuncio si que lo deja al borde de un infarto.  
  
"¿En serio? Eso. . . eso es muy. . . bueno." Dijo sin saber exactamente que decir.  
  
"Me gustaría que nos viéramos, si es posible. Quisiera hablar contigo."  
  
"Claro, claro. A mi también me gustaría verte, dime donde y cuando que allí estaré."  
  
El sol golpeaba su rostro, el aroma del mar se alcanzaba sentir. Los recuerdos de una vida pasada habían llegado a su mente de manera inesperada, como si esa tierra que no era la suya lo llamara. Hacía tiempo que no sentía el sol sobre sí desde hacía dos años y aquello era una experiencia acogedora.  
  
Vistiendo como siempre su gabardina negra, caminaba por las calles de aquella ciudad costera buscando una persona, una persona que era especial. Lo había sentido hacía un tiempo y ya era hora que despertara pues el tiempo de su ascensión estaba por llegar.  
  
Era una zona de clase media - alta en la ciudad de Barcelona, se encontraba al frente de la casa donde la persona que buscaba vivía y sin siquiera llamar a la puerta la abrió dándole una patada, entró como Pedro por su casa, rápidamente buscó la puerta que daba al jardín de atrás. En el jardín había una piscina de tamaño medio y aun costado de ésta se encontraba una pelirroja de piel canela, delgada, joven de unos 15 años y de apariencia sexy, pues traía puesto un bikini y parecía tomar el sol.  
  
El invasor lentamente se acercó a ella y se sentó en una de las sillas libres. Se quedó allí mirándola, parecía que ella se había quedado dormida tomando el sol.  
  
"Si vas a robar algo. Adelante no te voy a detener solo trata de no hacer mucho ruido."  
  
Fueron las palabras de la joven que parecía despreocupada ante la persona que había entrado a la fuerza a su casa.  
  
"¿No vas a intentar detenerme?"  
  
"No."  
  
"¿Y como por qué no lo quieres intentar?"  
  
"No vale la pena. De seguro eres más fuerte que yo, estas armado y porque me da pereza. Prefiero seguir tomando el sol."  
  
"¿Pereza?" Preguntó el otro interesado ante la repuesta de la niña.  
  
"¿Acaso estas sordo? Si me da pereza. ¿Acaso no piensas llevarte nada?"  
  
"Claro que me voy a llevar algo. Yo he venido por ti."  
  
La joven que hasta ahora había estado impasible, se levantó y en su rostro había miedo y preocupación. Pero su miedo pareció desaparecer al ver el rostro del invasor.  
  
"Es guapo."  
  
El otro solo sonrió y la pelirroja se preocupó de nuevo al ver maldad en su expresión y sobre todo en sus ojos. Se levantó y trató de correr pero el muchacho de ojos cafés la agarró de los cabellos y la lanzó a la piscina. Una vez la muchacha salió del agua preguntó.  
  
"¿quién eres?"  
  
"Bueno eso tiene muchas respuestas. Mi nombre es Ricardo, represento a la ira pero puedes llamarme maestro."  
  
Un aura obscura comenzó a emerger de Ricardo, una tormenta pareció envolver la casa y rayos azotaban el cielo desgarrándolos.  
  
"Facere invocare ad obscurus poteres de peccatum. Emergere pigritia."  
  
Un gran golpe de energía cayó sobre la joven pelirroja que gritaba desesperada mientras los poderes de la obscuridad la comenzaban a llenar. Sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar, sus entrañas ardían y sentía que su corazón se hacía literalmente pedazos. Aquel tormento duró un minuto aproximadamente.  
  
El cuerpo de la pelirroja cayó a los pies del malévolo joven que la miraba impasible.  
  
"Ponte de pie, hija mía."  
  
Lentamente la joven comenzó a recobrar la conciencia, comenzó a levantarse despacio hasta que estuvo erguida totalmente. En sus ojos no parecía haber expresión alguna.  
  
"¿Entiendes la misión?" preguntó él.  
  
"Si, mi señor."  
  
"¿Quien eres?"  
  
"Jessica Torres de la Rosa. Para servirle."  
  
El bikini de la joven comenzó a desaparecer y un traje apareció en su lugar. Tenía una blusa negra de cuello alto y cerrado, una falda corta que le llagaba a medio muslo de color rojo, medias de seda negra y calzaba unos botines igualmente negros. En sus ojos se pudo apreciar como su alma parecía volver.  
  
"Es hora de irnos."  
  
**************************  
  
Touya llegó a su apartamento totalmente agotado, se dirigió a la cocina por algo de beber. Luego se dirigió a la pequeña sala y se dejó caer en el sofá. Su mente divagaba con imágenes del pasado y las palabras de Yukito resonaban con ellas.  
  
"Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo."  
  
"¿Miedo? Y como a que le tengo miedo según tu."  
  
"A perder de nuevo a los que quieres. Como pasó con Sakura y tu padre."  
  
Él tenía toda la razón, no podía dejar el pasado y eso le evitaba seguir hacia el futuro. Sin embargo, no iba a abandonar su familia para poder hacerse de otra. Tomó una decisión lo intentaría de nuevo, tal vez no lograría nada pero tenía que probar.  
  
Corrió la mesa central y los sillones para hacer espacio, cerró los ojos y se concentró. Un viento helado comenzó a llenar la habitación. Su cuerpo empezó a brillar y a levitar a unos centímetros del piso.  
  
Todo se veía extraño y gris. Los límites de la realidad aparentemente no existían y las reglas de la naturaleza no parecía tener sentido. Podía ver gente caminando, corriendo, saltando. . . traspasaba muros como si no existieran y se movía como si flotara. Estaba en el plano de los espíritus, era algo que había aprendido hacer ya que poseía magia espiritual. Hacía unos años se había encontrado con unos médium que le enseñaron algunas de sus artes y le dijeron que viajar por el plano espiritual era la mejor forma de buscar a alguien, pero debía tener mucho cuidado porque podía quedar atrapado allí si algo salía mal.  
  
Solo lo había intentado una vez, pero no pudo hallar nada que le sirviera para encontrar a Sakura. Pero ahora su magia espiritual era más poderosa y tal vez tendría más suerte.  
  
Se movía rápidamente, las distancias no eran nada pero buscar entre tanta gente parecía ser algo imposible. Como buscar un aguja en un pajar. De repente pudo sentir un gran poder y pensó que podía ser de Sakura así que se dirigió hacia allí. A medida que avanzaba pudo ver un destello a los lejos pero una voz detuvo su avance.  
  
"Hola muchachote. ¿Qué te trae por acá?"  
  
Era una mujer. Tenía los cabellos negros, los ojos de color violeta y la piel supremamente pálida. También estaba muy maquillada, tenía sombras muy obscuras sobre sus ojos y sus labios estaban pintados de negro. Su cuerpo era bastante provocador, las curvas de su cuerpo eran muy sugestivas además de la forma en la que se movía. Aquella presencia lo tenía inmóvil. Una gran aura maligna la cubría y emergía de aquella mujer.  
  
"Tal vez quieras jugar un rato conmigo."  
  
En un segundo arremetió contra él. La expresión del rostro de la mujer había cambiado, grandes colmillos se podían ver en su boca y sus ojos tenían una expresión más felina. Retrocedió tanto como pudo pero la joven era más rápida y con un movimiento de sus manos le intentó arañar.  
  
Su cuerpo cayó pesadamente contra el suelo. Había sido una experiencia aterradora y le tomó un tiempo recobrar el aliento. Nunca se había encontrado algo así en toda su vida. Trató de levantarse pero su brazo izquierdo le dolía. Lo miró y pudo ver una gran marca de garras que se extendían profundamente por su piel, le ardía y sentía como si le comiesen la carne.  
  
"Creí que no me podían hacer daño en el plano espiritual."  
  
En una ciudad que se alzaba a las orillas del Támesis, la mujer de ojos violetas reía divertida mientras su mirada se posaba en la mansión que tenía en frente de ella.  
  
"Este juego se pone divertido cada vez más."  
  
Notas de la autora: Más y más largos ^^;. Este es el final del 5 capítulo de esta serie. Los que no me habían querido matar hasta ahora de seguro que ya quieren. De seguro me odian por los eventos relacionados entre Eriol y Sakura, lo siento pero como dije antes todo tiene una razón y que cuando uno esta triste comete cada estupidez. Me imagino que algunos ya sabes que es lo que piensa Sakura, aunque espero que aún no, eso es una sorpresa de más adelante. Me imagino que he creado más dudas que respuestas, y también creo que esto se esta enredando un poco. Espero poder arreglar esta maraña en la que me metí. Al menos me deben agradecer la presencia de Touya, aunque su encuentro con la dama no fue muy amigable. Y la pobre Tomoyo, pobresita no merece que le pase esto. Soy una mala persona buua. . . pero a veces la gente más noble es la que tiene que sufrir. Recen para que su destino no sea morir.  
  
Ofuro: Es el baño tradicional de Japón, en la que se llena una gran tina con agua. En gran parte de Europa el agua es muy escasa y no se pueden hacer esas gracias, además es muy costosa. Por eso en Francia no se bañan tan seguido y compran tanto perfume. ^.^'.  
  
Me encantaría que me escribieran dando su opinión al respecto o críticas pero que sean constructivas a johanna_kat@yahoo.com o a jkattyj@hotmail.com  
  
Copyright!!! Los personajes que conozcan son por supuesto de Card Captor Sakura y son creación de CLAMP, Kodansha, etc. Lo demás son de mi propia creación al igual que la historia es original mía, cualquier parecido con cualquier otro fic es pura coincidencia o simplemente que me influencie por ello. 


	6. Planes Futuros

CAPÍTULO 6: PLANES FUTUROS.  
  
Mi lord Durham: La presente es para hacedle una petición acerca del problema que envuelve a mi y mi hija. Os ruego que os impidáis que Lord Carrigan me arrebate a mi querida niña; solo tiene 12 años y aunque mi marido el Conde Hannover haya muerto, y la deuda y la desgracia haya caído sobre mi casa, Lady Kassandra no es pertenecía de nadie para que ni el mismo Carrigan os atreva a arrebatármela como si fuese mercancía. Pero mi preocupación reside en otro asunto. Creo que es de vuestro conocimiento la reputación que cae sobre la casa de Carrigan y no quiero que mi pequeña sufra los sadismos y locuras del lord. Usted conoce a mi querida Lady Kassandra, es inocente y pura, además de ser tan bella como las flores de la primavera no sería justo que su destino fuese en convertirse en la perdida corrupta de un ser tan obviamente pervertido. Mi hija lo es todo para mi y me sentiría muy desdichada si la perdiese, sobre todo con Lord Carrigan.. Os ruego que atienda mi suplica y salve a mi niña.  
  
Condesa Hannover  
5 de Octubre de 1833  
  
**************************  
  
La clase había terminado y los estudiantes salían de su aula. Algunos de ellos se les podía apreciar sus rostros de decepción, pero a la mayoría era de indiferencia y un tanto menos de felicidad. Sakura guardaba sus elementos de estudio preparándose para tomar su descanso de media tarde cuando se le acercó un chico rubio.  
  
"¿Y bien mien fräulein?"  
  
"Y bien que, Krestler." Dijo sin cambiar su dura expresión.  
  
"¿Iras al baile conmigo?"  
  
"No, ya tengo pareja."  
  
"WAS?! No puede ser. Tu vas a ir conmigo."  
  
"¿Acaso eres sordo? Ya tengo con quien ir y por tanto no estoy disponible, así que deja de molestarme." Repuso levantado la vista y tomado sus cosas.  
  
"Y con quien vas a ir."  
  
"Con Eriol."  
  
"¿Herr Hiragizawa? Creí que no tenías nada con él."  
  
"Uno nunca sabe cuando las cosas pueden llegar a cambiar, además no es de tu incumbencia."  
  
"No es posible."  
  
"Creo que acabas de perder una apuesta, ¿no es así? ¿de cuanto fue?" Dijo Sakura disfrutando el momento.  
  
"De 500 libras esterlinas." Respondió Friedrich obviamente decepcionado.  
  
"Te quedaste sin el pan y sin el queso. Eso te pasa por ser tan avaro, te lo tienes bien merecido."  
  
"Que tiene herr Hiragizawa que no tenga yo."  
  
"El es un caballero." Sakura sintió una falta de sinceridad en su respuesta.  
  
Y sin dar más explicaciones, la oriental abandonó el salón de clases, pero en la puerta se detuvo y se dio vuelta.  
  
"Gracias por los regalos, pero estorbaban mucho y tuve que deshacerme de ellos."  
  
Dijo la Maestra de Cartas en un tono irónico y burlón mientras retomaba su camino. Krestler se quedó allí solo, en su rostro se denotaba amargura pero pronto cambió a la de furia.  
  
"Fräulein Sakura. Serás mía, sin importar lo que tenga que hacer."  
  
Sakura caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad y se dirigía hacia el jardín para tomar su almuerzo. En su camino oía los comentarios de los muchachos sobre su apariencia y las críticas de las chicas, anteriormente no le prestaba mucha atención pero sentía que algo había cambiado con ella. Eran muy hiriente aquellos comentarios, tanto de los chicos como de las chicas.  
  
Al llegar al jardín se sentó en una banca al lado de una laguna artificial y comenzó a tomar su almuerzo. Veía pasar a la gente y nadie la saludaba, y se dio cuenta todo lo que había cambiado desde aquel día hace 5 años. No tenía amigos, ninguno, solo Eriol y no es que no apreciara a Eriol pero no era lo mismo, no era como cuando ella era niña y siempre podía contar con alguien, alguien que siempre estuvo allí para ella en cada momento. . . Tomoyo, su mejor amiga de siempre.  
  
"Lady Kinomoto, ¿se encuentra usted bien?" preguntó una chica que se le acercaba.  
  
"¿¿Hoe?? O si, lo siento. Que se le ofrece lady Stern."  
  
"La entrenadora la quiere ver cuando terminen las clases. Creo que quiere saber algo sobre su participación en las nacionales y para que participe en las practicas de esta tarde."  
  
"Muchas gracias lady Stern."  
  
"Con su permiso."  
  
"Espera. Quiero hacerle una pregunta."  
  
"Como que sería."  
  
"Honestamente. Que opina de mi."  
  
"Bueno lady Kinomoto. Usted es una dama muy bella, estudiosa y con una gran habilidad atlética."  
  
"Eso no es lo que quiero saber. Es sobre mi forma de ser, que opina de mi."  
  
La joven dudo unos instantes antes de contestar.  
  
"Disculpe por lo que le voy a decir. Lady Kinomoto usted parece ser muy odiosa, presuntuosa, creo que agrada a muy pocos y los chicos solo le atrae su apariencia. Las chicas siempre comentan que usted es una. . . creo que no puedo permitirme decir tamaña palabra. El caso es que como usted no trata con nadie además de ser muy fría y cerrada, la opinión general de su persona es de alguien no aceptable. Y el que viva sola con el joven Hiragizawa no ayuda a su reputación."  
  
"Gracias lady Stern, puede marcharse."  
  
"Con su permiso."  
  
'Entonces no estaba mal' pensó Sakura después de su conversación con la otra. Se había convertido en una persona diametralmente opuesta a quien solía ser y aquello no le produjo ninguna sorpresa pero si le entristeció, sabía que era el castigo que ella misma se había impuesto por su traición. Por un momento deseo volver a ser la niña animosa, feliz y simpática de antes, al lado de su padre y su hermano y por sobre todo tener a su amiga Tomoyo apoyándola.  
  
**************************  
  
Daban las tres de la tarde en el inmenso reloj de la sala cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Lentamente fue abrir la puerta para recibir a su visitante.  
  
"Amigo Eriol. Que gusto volver a verte."  
  
"Alexander, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu presencia?"  
  
"Solo pasaba de visita. Mira te traje un recuerdo de Ciudad del Cabo."  
  
"Muchas gracias. Pasa y toma asiento."  
  
"No gracias Eriol, solo voy de paso. Tengo que viajar pronto."  
  
"¿A donde vas?"  
  
Alexander Hayes, era una de los pocos amigos conocidos de Eriol. Era de piel canela, se notaba que pasaba mucho tiempo al sol, sus ojos cafés y cabellos rubios además de su acento particular lo identificaban como alguien de Inglaterra. Hayes vivía en Ciudad del Cabo. Su familia era anglosajona y sus ancestros han vivido en Sudáfrica cuando éste aún era colonia inglesa. Alexander trabajaba para el servicio secreto británico, el MI-6 y viajaba con regularidad a Inglaterra.  
  
"Estoy buscando una chica."  
  
"¿Usas los recursos del servicio secreto como central de citas?"  
  
"Muy gracioso Eriol. Me gustaría contarte pero es información clasificada. Pero esta chica es una belleza además de ser alguien importante. Vive en Rusia."  
  
"No se si ya te has enterado pero la Guerra Fría terminó en 1992."  
  
"Otra vez con tus ironías. Bueno amigo me marcho, saluda a lady Sakura de mi parte."  
  
"Lo haré y gracias por la visita."  
  
"Hasta luego."  
  
Una vez se marchó Hayes, Eriol procedió a abrir el obsequio que le acababan de entregar. Era un libro, de portada en cuero y se notaba que era antiguo. 'Más libros' dijo el hechicero sin mucho ánimo, se dirigió a la biblioteca y lo dejó sobre el escritorio junto con otros libros y se marchó. En su portada se podía leer Virtus et Peccatum.  
  
**************************  
  
Caía lentamente la tarde, había sido un día increíblemente difícil. No solo tenía que soportar a los snobs que la rodeaban, los difíciles exámenes finales, sino también pensar sobre la charla que iba a tomar lugar una vez llegara a casa y sus atormentados sentimientos. En la tarde había tenido entrenamiento de gimnasia en barras asimétricas, algo que consideraba muy fácil y que por supuesto era muy hábil. Como siempre que practicaba siempre había una gran audiencia masculina observándola y que anteriormente no habría prestado atención. Hizo su rutina como siempre pero ante la ovación, piropos y "propuestas indecentes" casi no pudo controlarse y sentiste avergonzada, pero lo peor es que se había ruborizado en frente de todos. Luego uno de los chicos se le acercó y le regaló un gran ramo de rosas rojas que ella aceptó. Camino a casa estuvo tentada a tirarlas a la basura, pero no pudo. Cuando llegó a la gran mansión se detuvo frente a la puerta y tomó aire.  
  
"Es mejor salir de esto de una vez."  
  
Se dijo a si misma mientras cruzaba el gran portón. Estaba muy nerviosa, sentía todo su cuerpo temblar pero se dirigió con avidez al jardín donde se encontraba Eriol. Realmente era extraño que el joven inglés no se encontrara en el salón de la biblioteca como siempre pero seguramente tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza después de lo ocurrido. Una vez llegó al jardín encontró a Eriol de pie junto a la fuente mirando como las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer en el firmamento.  
  
"Te esperaba."  
  
"Lo sé." Respondió Sakura tratando de esconder el temblor de su voz.  
  
"Lo único que puedo decirte es que me comporté como un patán, lo siento mucho." Replicó el inglés sin volver a mirar a Sakura.  
  
"Yo no."  
  
"¿Cómo?" Repuso Eriol sin moverse.  
  
"Yo no lo siento. La verdad hacía mucho que no me sentía tan bien, tan. . . viva. Tal vez debería pedirte disculpas por involucrarte en esto."  
  
"No es así Sakura. Debí detenerme, era mi responsabilidad para contigo y me aproveche de ti."  
  
"Tal vez los dos tengamos la culpa. No debes atormentarte con eso, pero te agradezco que hayas estado ahí cuando te necesité, siempre estuviste ahí, conmigo, aguantando todos mis caprichos. Lo de anoche fue el resultado de estos 5 años en el que estuve reprimiendo mis sentimientos. Anoche tuve un colapso, todo lo que guardaba en mi corazón simplemente explotó y te arrastró a ti en el proceso." En sus ojos comenzaban aparecer unas lágrimas.  
  
"Debí manejar las cosas de otra forma. Pero cuando te vi a los ojos no pude evitarlo, tus ojos brillaban con esa ternura que tenías cuando niña y que habías perdido." Eriol se tomó un segundo. "Creo que me perdí en tu mirada y en tu vulnerabilidad. Pero eso no me disculpa."  
  
"Sé que después de esto las cosas cambiarán entre nosotros, porque lo de anoche no es algo que se pueda olvidar o simplemente ignorar." La antigua Card Captor dudó antes de continuar. "Eriol, ¿qué sientes por mi?"  
  
"¿por qué me preguntas eso?"  
  
"Necesito saber, no quiero hacerte más daño. Por eso necesito saber."  
  
"Cuando desperté esta mañana no estaba seguro pues lo de anoche me había dejado confundido. Toda la tarde estuve analizando lo que sentía por ti y lo que ha pasado en estos cuatro años. Te quiero mucho, no lo puedo negar, pero no te amo."  
  
"Yo también te quiero mucho y te respeto, pero no te amo. Creo que anoche lo notaste, ¿verdad?"  
  
"Así es. Estas enamorada."  
  
Sakura que hasta entonces estuvo de pie detrás de Eriol se acercó y se puso enfrente de él. Estaba ruborizada, se le notaba nerviosa y tenía la mirada al piso.  
  
"No te arrepientas de lo de anoche, me harías sentir mal. Fue algo muy especial lo que pasó entre nosotros y tal vez en otras circunstancias hubiéramos podido ser algo más."  
  
Sakura levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Eriol, los ojos de la Maestra de Cartas tenían otra vez ese brillo especial y con ese leve rubor que cubría sus mejillas la hacía ver más hermosa de lo que ya era. Lentamente acercó su mano a Eriol y acarició con cariño su rostro y agregó.  
  
"Muchas gracias Eriol. No veas esto como algo que nos pueda separar, velo como algo que nos ha unido. Tu mismo lo decías, las cosas ocurren por una razón. Las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable."  
  
Una vez hubo terminado se alejó de Eriol y caminó hacia la casa, pero antes de que se hubiera ido el hechicero preguntó.  
  
"¿A dónde vas?"  
  
"Necesito hablar con Kerberos y Yue. Les debo una explicación."  
  
"¿Por qué no me dices lo que te pasa?"  
  
Sakura dudó unos instantes.  
  
"Tal vez no debas esperar mucho para saberlo, pero esto es algo que debo hacer sola debo enfrentarlo sola. Por eso pienso viajar a Japón cuando termine semestre." Dio unos pasos y se detuvo de nuevo. "Si quieres puedes acompañarme."  
  
Eriol no respondió, solo sonrió y la oriental tomó esto como un sí. Sakura dejó el jardín y se dirigió a su alcoba en busca de Yue y Kerberos.  
  
En la mente de la reencarnación de Clow había un ligero alivio, realmente Sakura había tomado el asunto con mucha madurez, pero lo que más le reconfortaba es que no había perdido la amistad de la Maestra de Cartas, sin embargo, la sensación de haber hecho algo incorrecto era insistente, respetaba mucho a Sakura y sentía que le había arrebatado algo que debió ser para la persona que amaba, porque después de todo era de eso lo que se trataba, de amor, la mayor expresión del amor. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho y no podía hacer nada. También estaba la insistente idea del por que había cedido tan fácil a su súplica. Tal vez el hecho de haber estado tan preocupado por ella por sus repentinos cambios de humor de los últimos días lo habían preparado psicológica y emocionalmente para recibir esas caricias y no poder poner resistencia.  
  
Por su parte Sakura también pensaba al respecto. Sentía que había utilizado a su amigo como medio para poder desahogar su frustración, miedo, tristeza y angustia. De haber tomado el consejo de Yue desde antes seguramente nada de esto hubiera pasado. Pero no valía la pena llorar por la leche derramada. Lo que pasó paso y sin poder hacer nada más al respecto era una pérdida del tiempo atormentarse por eso, después de todo ya había aclarado las cosas con él. Pero la traición de sus sentimientos por la persona que amaba era insistente y evitaba que se sintiera del todo aliviada, porque para ella la traición era algo que no tiene perdón.  
  
**************************  
  
Lentamente comenzaba abrir los ojos. Aún se sentía mal, le costaba mucho respirar y su boca le sabía a sangre. Se puso de pie como pudo y salió de la habitación con cuidado, ya era de día y la luz del sol se colaba por las ventanas del pequeño departamento. Escuchaba un murmullo a lo lejos, parecía una charla, tenía la visión un poco nublada pero reconocía las voces. Cuando su vista se hubo aclarado pudo ver perfectamente a las personas presentes.  
  
"Buenos días." Dijo la elegante Tomoyo.  
  
"¡Tomoyo! ¿Qué haces? Debes volver a la cama." Se expresó una preocupada Rika.  
  
"Ya me siento mejor." Trató de acercarse pero sus fuerzas la abandonaron y por poco cae.  
  
"Daidouji, aún esta débil no debería esforzarse tanto."  
  
"Takashi tiene razón. Debes volver a la cama." Exclamó Chiharu.  
  
"No quiero dormir más, necesito hablar con ustedes. Necesito que me cuenten que pasó con Sakura después de que me marché."  
  
Rika y Chiharu se miraron mutuamente.  
  
"Bien, pero toma asiento mientras Chiharu te hace un poco de té."  
  
"Gracias amiga."  
  
"Por donde empiezo. . . cuando te fuiste Sakura estaba lo más de bien. Se le veía muy alegre con Shaoran. Andaban por todos lados juntos, se les notaba muy enamorados. Pero un día, más o menos 6 meses después, todo cambió. Fue un día en la que Sakura no asistió a clases y creímos que estaba enferma. Al día siguiente tampoco asistió y Shaoran tampoco, así que decidimos ir a visitarla. Cuando llegamos a su casa, su hermano nos atendió y luego Sakura bajó de su cuarto. Se le veía muy mal, terriblemente triste como si algo muy horrible le hubiera pasado, le preguntamos que le pasaba. No nos lo dijo, en cambio nos preguntó si sabíamos cuando te habías ido y cuando le dijimos que había sido hace seis meses comenzó a llorar. Nos dijo que se sentía muy mal porque no había notado cuando te que habías ido, que era una mala persona, una mala amiga y que no merecía a alguien como tu. Después de eso salió corriendo a su habitación."  
  
'¿Acaso estaba triste por mi?' pensaba Tomoyo después de escuchar a Rika, pero ¿por qué? Por qué se habría de poner triste si tenía a su lado la persona que amaba, a menos que. . . no, no podía ser.  
  
"Cuando me encontré con Li." Continuó Yamasaki. "También lo note muy triste y cuando le pregunté que le pasaba me dijo que Kinomoto había terminado con él. También me dijo que no sabía el motivo, que simplemente ella había decidido no continuar su relación. Una semana después tanto Kinomoto como Li se habían ido."  
  
"¿¿No saben nada más??" preguntó una angustiada Tomoyo.  
  
"Es que todo ocurrió muy de repente y muy rápido." Respondió Chiharu que regresaba con el té. "Nadie ha sabido de ella. Ni siquiera vino cuando su padre murió."  
  
"¿Fujitaka murió?"  
  
"Así es. Murió un año después de que Sakura se fuera, para mi que se murió de tristeza."  
  
Eso si era inesperado. Al parecer Sakura había abandonado toda su vida así como así sin importar las consecuencias.  
  
"¿No tiene idea a donde pudo haberse ido?"  
  
"No, no tengo idea." Respondió Chiharu.  
  
"Yo creo tener una pista." Exclamó Yamasaki.  
  
"¿En serio? Dime por favor."  
  
"A mi parecer creo que Kinomoto se fue con Li. Él me había dicho cuando se iría de regreso a Hong Kong y decidí irlo a despedir. Me sorprendí mucho cuando vi a Kinomoto en el aeropuerto con él. No les pregunté nada pero abordaron el mismo avión, aunque tanto Li como Kinomoto no parecían estar muy bien."  
  
"Gracias Yamasaki."  
  
Así que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Al parecer Sakura se había marchado con Shaoran para Hong Kong, pero eso le dejaba más dudas. ¿Por qué huir y no decir nada? ¿Por qué se fueron juntos si habían terminado? Y ¿qué era lo que tenía tan mal a Sakura? ¿Acaso fue culpa de ella? Porque si era así no podría perdonárselo nunca. Solo podía esperar la respuesta de Meylin.  
  
"Sin embargo me parece muy extraño la situación." Concluyó la diseñadora.  
  
Hubo un minuto de silencio, al parecer nadie quería decir nada. Tomoyo se encontraba pensando mucho en la situación, nada tenía sentido para ella. Todo indicaba que su amiga había cambiado su actitud de un día para otro sin ninguna explicación aparente.  
  
"Oigan. Sabían que anteriormente cuando la gente desaparecía hacían un baile parados en una mano. En Europa especialmente bailaban encima de un gran pastel hecho para la ocasión. Una vez . . ."  
  
Las chicas se miraron a los rostros con una gran gota en la cabeza. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la joven Tomoyo al ver que su amigo no había cambiado mucho en el aspecto de las mentiras.  
  
"¡Ya basta Takashi! No es el momento para tus mentiras."  
  
En ese instante Chiharu tomó del cuello a Yamasaki y comenzó a sacudirlo mientras lo ahorcaba sin mucha convicción. Todas las chicas rieron, era como en la niñez. Habían entendido el plan del muchacho, levantar los ánimos.  
  
"Muchas gracias a todos. Me dio gusto volver a verlos y saber que están bien. Es mejor que me vaya a casa, mi mamá debe estar preocupada."  
  
"Tomoyo aún estas débil. Será mejor que te acompañe." Dijo Rika.  
  
"Eres muy amable. Chiharu préstame el teléfono para llamar a casa para que me recojan."  
  
**************************  
  
Había durado horas. El viaje desde Londres hacía sido muy largo, estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir un rato, pero su misión era muy importante como para detenerse. Mucho dependía de ello.  
  
"Aquí debe ser el lugar."  
  
Llamó a la puerta de la enorme casa, esperaba que la encontrase. Cuando la puerta se abrió una joven de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos azules le atendió con una sonrisa.  
  
"Muy buenos días. ¿Qué se le ofrece?"  
  
"Buenas días. Me llamo Alexander Hayes. ¿Con quien tengo el gusto?" se presentó el inglés con gran elegancia.  
  
"Mi nombre Christina Stoker."  
  
"Señorita Stoker, soy del servicio secreto británico, MI-6. Podría decirme si se encuentra la señorita Daidouji Tomoyo."  
  
"Lo siento pero la señorita Daidouji salió de viaje."  
  
"Me podría decir a donde fue."  
  
"No creo prudente darle esa información. Lo siento."  
  
"Por favor. Es imperativo que encuentre a la señorita Daidouji."  
  
Christina estaba confundida, no sabía que hacer. El agente Hayes parecía tener mucha prisa por encontrar a Daidouji pero al mismo tiempo no podía andar diciéndole a cualquiera todo aún si era quien decía ser.  
  
"Discúlpeme un minuto. Tal vez haya alguien con quien pueda hablar."  
  
La joven modelo regresó dentro de la casa y buscó a Katrina que se encontraba en su habitación.  
  
"Disculpa Katrina, pero en la puerta hay un señor buscando a la señorita Daidouji. Dice ser del servicio secreto británico."  
  
"Y que es lo que quiere." Preguntó la rubia sin mucha emoción en su voz.  
  
"Dice que necesita hablar con ella, le dije que se encontraba de viaje pero quiere que le diga a donde fue."  
  
Katrina Romanov dejó su habitación y se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
"Buenos días."  
  
"Buenos días, soy Alexander Hayes."  
  
"Katrina Romanov."  
  
"Lo se. Es la asociada de Daidouji. Por favor señorita Romanov necesito encontrarla con urgencia y me ayudaría mucho informándome en donde se encuentra."  
  
"¿Para que la necesita?"  
  
"Lo siento, pero es información clasificada."  
  
"Lo siento pero si no me dice para que la necesita no le daré esa información." Respondió obviamente molesta por la evasiva del visitante.  
  
"Por favor. La señorita Daidouji puede estar corriendo peligro y necesito encontrarla."  
  
A la diseñadora se le abrieron los ojos como platos ante esas palabras. No puede ser posible que su amada se encontrara en peligro.  
  
"¿Peligro? ¿a que se refiere? ¿a que peligro?" Preguntó ella histérica.  
  
"Lo siento pero es clasificado."  
  
"¡¡¿¿CÓMO QUE CLASIFICADO??!! ESTÁ HABLANDO DE LA VIDA DE LA PERSONA A LA QUE AMO, ¡¡IMBÉCIL!!"  
  
"Por favor cálmese, si grita no podemos resolver nada."  
  
La sola idea de que le pasara algo a su querida Tomoyo, a su ángel provocaba un gran miedo en Katrina, había comenzado a llorar tratando de hacer que el inglés le dijese que era lo que pasaba.  
  
"Por favor dígame."  
  
"A ella no le ha pasado nada, aún. Pero le podría pasar si no la encontramos."  
  
"Ella. . . ella esta. . . en Japón."  
  
"¿Japón? ¿Acaso fue a casa de la señora Daidouji Sonomi, su madre?"  
  
"Así es, fue a visitarla."  
  
"Muchas gracias. Me marcho."  
  
"Espere. Yo voy con usted." Dijo recobrándose y con voz autoritaria.  
  
"¿Cómo?"  
  
"No me voy a quedar aquí con los brazos cruzados mientras Tomoyo corre peligro."  
  
"Esta bien, pero dese prisa. Debemos salir lo más pronto posible."  
  
"Bien."  
  
Katrina entró de nuevo a su casa y se fue a su habitación, rápidamente sacó una valija y puso algo de ropa.  
  
"Oigan y yo que. . . Esperen yo también voy." Dijo Christina al ver que se quedaba sola.  
  
**************************  
  
"¿Y esas flores Sakurita?, no me digas que te las regalo. . ."  
  
"Claro que no. Me las regaló un muchacho de la universidad."  
  
"¡¿QUÉEEEEEE?! ESO ES MÁS IMPERDONABLE QUE SI TE LAS HUBIERA REGALADO ERIOL."  
  
Sakura acababa de explicar a sus guardianes lo que había sucedido entre ella y Eriol. Había sido realmente difícil hacer entender a Kerberos como eran las cosas porque resultó que el pequeño peluche amarillo era muy celoso para con su dueña. Igual nunca se había preocupado por eso antes, Sakura era tan prepotente y cerrada que siempre tenía alejada a los chicos. Inclusive cuando formalmente fue novia del joven inglés tampoco se había preocupado porque se notaba a la distancia que nada pasaría entre ellos además de saber de quien estaba enamorada Sakura.  
  
"Kerberos, estas haciendo mucho escándalo por nada. Ya te explique como están las cosas con él."  
  
"Pero entonces por que te las quedas. Cuando el muchacho ese alemán te regalo todas esas flores y muñecos los desapareciste todos."  
  
"Me gustan estas. . . por favor Yue, me puedes conseguir un jarrón con agua para las flores."  
  
"En seguida mi señora."  
  
"Además creo que a esta habitación le falta el dulce aroma de unas flores frescas." Dirigiéndose de nuevo a Kerberos.  
  
"No te entiendo Sakurita. Últimamente te estás comportando muy extraña."  
  
"Lo se, pero es que han pasado muchas cosas empezando por el sueño. Tengo un mal presentimiento Kero, y no puedo evitar pensar que algo está terriblemente mal, así que pienso volver a Japón, voy a ir a buscarla. No puedo seguir huyendo y dándole más largas a este asunto."  
  
"Pero Sakura, Tomoyo ya no vive en Tomoeda. ¿Por qué no la buscas con tu magia?"  
  
Sakura se ruborizó un poco al escuchar el nombre de su amiga, la extrañaba mucho. Extrañaba su sonrisa, su melodiosa voz, sus lindos ojos azules y su largo cabello negro azabache. Pero extrañaba más su calidez, su dulzura y su eterna amabilidad desinteresada.  
  
"Ella está allá, lo soñé en la mañana antes de despertar. . . también pude sentirla."  
  
"¿En serio? ¡Que bien! Yo también he extrañado a Tomoyo." El guardián guardó silencio un segundo "¿Estás lista para esto?"  
  
"No lo se. La única forma es enfrentándola. Solo espero que pueda perdonarme." Se notaba cierta preocupación en su voz.  
  
"Tomoyo es una chica muy dulce y gentil, estoy seguro de que le dará mucho gusto."  
  
"¿Tu crees?" Dijo esperanzada.  
  
"Claro que sí mi señora, estoy seguro que Tomoyo está tan ansiosa de verte como tu lo estas por ella." Eran las palabras de Yue que regresaba con el jarrón.  
  
"Gracias. Eres muy amable Yue, debí escuchar tu consejo antes."  
  
"¿Y cuando nos vamos?"  
  
"Cuando termine semestre. Solo faltan un par de días, saldremos inmediatamente después de la fiesta."  
  
"¡¡Que bien!! Yo también quería regresar a Japón, la comida allá es muy rica, sobre todo los pasteles de Tomoyo. Ohh!! Por cierto, ¿me trajiste mi dulce?" se acercó Kero y la miró con expectativa.  
  
"Claro que sí Kero. Mira aquí tienes."  
  
"¡¡¡Yupiii!!!"  
  
"Pero primero quiero que te disculpes con Eriol por como lo trataste en la mañana."  
  
"¡¡Ayyy!! Esta bien, como tu quieras. Pero dame mi postre."  
  
**************************  
  
"Entonces en eso quedaron."  
  
"Así es Spinnel."  
  
En su habitación Eriol hacía lo mismo con sus guardianes. Explicarles la situación en casa para que no hubiera más "malos entendidos".  
  
"Pero es una lástima. Hacían tan linda pareja." Dijo Nakuru.  
  
"Pero eso no puede ser porque ella está enamorada."  
  
"¿En serio? ¿De quien? ¿De Shaoran?"  
  
"Estoy seguro que aún ama a Sahoran, pero no es la persona que más quiere. No puedo decirte quien es porque ni yo mismo lo se."  
  
"¿Y la vas acompañar al viaje que va a hacer a Japón?"  
  
"Así es. Pero voy a ir por otras razones. Acompañaré a Sakura hasta Japón pero luego iré a Hong Kong."  
  
"¿A Hong Kong?"  
  
"Necesito hablar con Li acerca de estas energías obscuras, de seguro debe saber algo o tener algún tipo de información que carezco. Si estoy en lo correcto estos eventos están ligados al equilibrio de fuerzas y que podrían decidir el futuro de la humanidad."  
  
"¿Acaso estas energías pueden destruir al mundo?"  
  
"Me temo que es peor."  
  
"¿Peor? ¿cómo?"  
  
"Aún no estoy muy seguro."  
  
"¿Sakura sabe esto?" preguntó el gato negro.  
  
"Ella también las ha sentido y también estoy seguro de que le preocupan al igual que a Yue. Es por eso que de un tiempo para acá insiste tanto en los entrenamientos, creo que presiente que algo malo va a pasar y quiere estar preparada."  
  
"¿Y por qué no le pide que le acompañe a Hong Kong?"  
  
"Porque tiene cosas en que pensar y es mejor que arregle eso primero antes de que se involucre más."  
  
"Espera un segundo. Porque cuando hablas del viaje, hablas en primera persona ¿acaso no piensas llevarnos?" Exclamaba una molesta Nakuru.  
  
"Perdóname Nakuru, pero es mejor que permanezcan aquí. Si los llevo seguramente Sakura sospechará algo malo y no hará lo que se supone que debe hacer."  
  
"Eres muy malo Eriol."  
  
**************************  
  
Kassandra vigilaba la casa atentamente, no le había quitado la vista a ninguno de sus habitantes y disfrutaba en silencio mientras revisaba mentalmente su plan. De pronto sintió unos brazos rodeando su cintura.  
  
"No te demoraste cariño."  
  
"Fue algo muy fácil. Aunque algo curioso me pasó."  
  
"¿En serio? ¿Qué fue?"  
  
"Tuve un recuerdo de mi vida mortal. El día en que me reuní de nuevo con Carolina."  
  
"No me digas que te arrepientes de haberla matado."  
  
"Para nada. Ella se atrevió a traicionarme. . . de nuevo. La muerte era su castigo sin importar que la amara. Lo único que lamento es no haberlo hecho antes."  
  
"A sí y ¿por qué?"  
  
"Te hubiera conocido antes y mi maldito corazón hubiera muerto para darme este poder inmortal."  
  
"También recuerdo el día que desperté tu poder."  
  
**************************  
  
"No puede ser que me digas esto. . . ¡¡¿¿Acaso te estas burlando de mi??!!  
  
"Perdona Ricky, pero no quise hacerte daño. Créeme que te amé, pero lo nuestro acabó y ahora amo a alguien más."  
  
"Así que por esto viniste, a hacerme daño. No puedo creer que te entregara mi corazón y todo de mi. Eres una maldita. Te hubieras quedado lejos de mi."  
  
"Mátala" Una voz de mujer sonaba en la cabeza de Ricardo.  
  
"¿Qué dices?" se dijo a si mismo.  
  
"Por favor Ricky. No quise herirte, no fue mi intención."  
  
"Miente, tu sabes que miente. Mátala."  
  
"No puedo. La amo sin importar nada."  
  
"Te traicionó. Siempre fue su intensión, recuerda que ella no correspondió a tus sentimientos años atrás, ¿por qué lo haría ahora? Todo ha sido una mentira."  
  
"¡¡CÁLLATE!!"  
  
"Ricky, ¿te encuentras bien?"  
  
"Hazlo, mírala. No tiene nada para ti. Solo dolor y sufrimiento. Merece ser castigada por lo que hizo. La traición solo merece la muerte. Solo jugó contigo, solo se burló de ti. . . lo sabes, no lo niegues. Hazlo. ¡MÁTALA!"  
  
"No, no. No es cierto, mientes."  
  
"Déjala salir. La sientes llenando tu mente, acaparando tu corazón."  
  
"Si. . . lo siento. . . un fuego que me quema. Me quema por dentro. "  
  
"Richard, por favor ¿qué es lo que te pasa?"  
  
En ese instante los ojos del joven que habían permanecido cerrados desde que comenzó a escuchar la voz los abrió para mirar a la joven de cabello negro en frente de él. Carolina que hasta entonces sentía preocupación, al notar la mirada se llenó de miedo.  
  
"Richard ¿qué tienes?" dijo la joven asustada.  
  
"Siento. . . siento. . . siento ira."  
  
"Facere invocare ad obscurus poteres de peccatum. Emergere ira." Dijo la voz en su mente.  
  
En ese instante Ricardo comenzó a cambiar. Se hizo más alto, más fuerte y en sus ojos se podían apreciar un fuego de pura ira. En su mano izquierda un aura de energía negra se comenzó a reunir formando una espada. Era una espada ancha, negra como el alma de quien la portaba y lentamente comenzó a acercarse a la joven.  
  
"¿Qué haces Ricardo?"  
  
Estaba totalmente aterrada, solo podía retroceder mientras el otro avanzaba. Sentía que su alma se destrozaba ante la presencia de quien hasta hace unos instantes pareció perder la razón. Siguió retrocediendo hasta que se topó con una pared. Cerró los ojos y esperó lo que parecía ser su final.  
  
Pero el ataque nunca llegó. Lentamente volvió a abrir los ojos y Ricardo estaba en frente de ella. Lo miró a los ojos y notó que esa ira había desaparecido y su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa. Sintió alivio.  
  
"Ya te sientes tranquila."  
  
"Si. Por un momento pensé que me matarías."  
  
"Pues no estas mal."  
  
La mirada de los dos se encontraron y Ricardo de un rápido movimiento levantó la espada y la blandió. Fue rápido, sin dudar. . . ahora la cabeza de quien había sido su novia yacía a sus pies. Pasaron unos instantes mientras Ricardo miraba curioso el cuerpo inerte a sus pies.  
  
"Lo hiciste bien." Dijo la misma voz de mujer pero esta vez fue en sus oídos.  
  
"Gracias. Nunca había matado a alguien."  
  
"¿Te sientes mal de haberla matado?"  
  
"No. De hecho no siento nada."  
  
La mujer que le había estado hablando se hizo presente y se paró a un lado del joven. Era una chica realmente hermosa, muy hermosa.  
  
"¿Quién eres?"  
  
"Me llamo Kassandra Hannover. Para servirte en todo lo que desees mi amo."  
  
"¿Amo?"  
  
"Así es. Estoy aquí para servirte y hacer todo lo que desees. Creo que ya conoces la misión."  
  
"Si. Lo se. No se como pero lo sé."  
  
"Ese es nuestro destino."  
  
"Entonces marchemos. Hay mucho por hacer."  
  
"Como lo ordenes amo."  
  
Dio unos pasos y luego se detuvo, se acercó de nuevo al cuerpo de la joven que acababa de matar y susurró.  
  
"Me lo llevaré de recuerdo."  
  
Y de un golpe seco en el pecho le arrancó el corazón, se alejó y en un instante ambos desaparecieron entre las sombras de la noche que cubrían la ciudad.  
  
**************************  
  
"Parece que fue ayer."  
  
"Tienes razón. Fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme en la vida." Estuvieron en silencio un rato. "¿Por qué no los has matado?"  
  
"Creo que la joven es la escudera. Aquella que debe protegerla y con la que tiene un lazo especial."  
  
"¿Y que me dices del otro?"  
  
"Él es una virtud y tiene un gran poder. Pero no es problema."  
  
"¿Qué piensas hacer con la escudera?"  
  
"Jugar con ella. Sería muy aburrido si los matara, no sería divertido ¿qué opinas?."  
  
"Me parece bien. Igual si los matamos alguien más tomará su lugar y sin ellos la batalla final sería algo aburrida." Respondió el otro con una sonrisa. "Tal vez así ella hará el trabajo por nosotros."  
  
"Gracias amo. Se que disfrutaras lo que tengo planeado."  
  
"Tienes mi confianza. Yo debo partir de nuevo y buscar a los otros."  
  
En eso el muchacho de cabello negro soltó a la otra y se fue.  
  
"Prepárate muchachita, desearas no haber nacido."  
  
**************************  
  
"¿Cómo sigue doctor?"  
  
"No sabría decirle señora Daidouji, ha perdido mucha sangre además de la que llena sus pulmones. Pero no hay razón aparente para su mal."  
  
Sonomi estaba muy preocupada por su hija. Hacía un par de horas que había llegado a casa con su amiga Rika Terada. Cuando vio a Tomoyo supo inmediatamente que algo estaba mal pues estaba más pálida de lo normal y caminaba con dificultad apoyada en su amiga. Inmediatamente hizo que la llevaran a su hija al Hospital Central de Tokyo.  
  
"¿No hay nada que pueda hacer?"  
  
"Lo siento pero sin identificar que le está causando este mal no podemos comenzar con ningún tratamiento. Parece ser un edema pulmonar. La mantendremos en observación y estudiaremos su condición. Ya mandamos hacerle exámenes y solo quedaría esperar."  
  
"¿Puedo verla?"  
  
"Por su puesto señora. Pase."  
  
Tanto Sonomi como Rika, que se encontraba acompañándola y que también estaba preocupada por Tomoyo, se dirigieron a la habitación donde se encontraba la joven diseñadora.  
  
"Hola hija. ¿cómo te sientes?"  
  
"Bien mamá. Ya me siento mejor, ¿cuándo podré salir?" Respondió como siempre con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y como si nada estuviera pasando.  
  
"El doctor recomendó que te quedaras unos días mientras se aseguran que estas bien."  
  
"No mamá. Yo me siento bien, quiero irme a casa."  
  
"Nada de eso Tomoyo. Tienes que quedarte, al menos unos días mientras los doctores saben que tienes y que te recuperes."  
  
"Tu amiga tiene razón hija. Quédate, prometo venir todos los días a visitarte y así no te sentirás sola."  
  
"Igual yo. Pediré un permiso en la universidad y te acompañaré. De seguro que Chiharu y Yamasaki también vendrán a visitarte."  
  
"Esta bien. Me quedaré. Pero que no sean muchos días, este lugar no me gusta mamá."  
  
En ese instante un muchacho alto de cabellos negros que caminaba por los pasillos del hospital se detuvo al escuchar esa voz familiar y miró a ver de quien se trataba. Tomoyo se dio cuenta de la persona en la puerta, y tanto el muchacho como la joven diseñadora se sorprendieron.  
  
"¡¡Tomoyo!!"  
  
"¡¡Touya!!"  
  
**************************  
  
Mi señora Condesa Hannover: Lamento mucho no poder atender vuestra suplica. No es que no quiera ayudarla pero debe entender mi posición. No puedo ordenar nada en contra de Lord Carrigan pues su casa es de las más poderosas de la región además de poseer demasiados aliados, oponerme al lord sería incitar a tomar las armas y comenzar una guerra civil. Conozco bien a Lady Kassandra e igual que usted no es mi deseo que quede en sus manos pues como usted bien lo dice conozco la reputación detrás de su casa, pero si el Lord ya puso sus ojos sobre su hija no descansará hasta poseerla. Le recomiendo que no se oponga y deje que se lleve a la joven Lady Kassandra o usted también podría sufrir su mismo destino. Lamento no poder ayudarla ni a usted ni a su hija.  
  
Lord Durham  
19 de octubre de 1833  
  
Notas de la autora: Bueno ahora si que es imposible que no sepan, sería el colmo.!! Bien y como les ha parecido hasta ahora. ¿No entienden nada? No importa, es normal. ¿Y Shaoran? Pues tendrán que tenerme paciencia, pronto hará reaparición. ¿quiénes son Ricardo y Kassandra? Pues obvio que son los malos ¿pero que es lo que traman? ^^; Ya que estamos en este punto quiero hacerles una encuesta ¿final feliz o final triste? De ustedes dependen la felicidad o desdicha de nuestros protagonistas.  
  
Aclaración: Alexander pertenece a MI-6 servicio secreto del Reino Unido pero de lo que no estoy segura es si todavía existe, así como la KGB de la ex - Unión Soviética que ya desapareció cuando colapsó el Comunismo.  
  
Me encantaría que me escribieran dando su opinión al respecto o críticas pero que sean constructivas a johanna_kat@yahoo.com o a jkattyj@hotmail.com  
  
Copyright!!! Los personajes que conozcan son por supuesto de Card Captor Sakura y son creación de CLAMP, Kodansha, etc. Lo demás son de mi propia creación al igual que la historia es original mía, cualquier parecido con cualquier otro fic es pura coincidencia o simplemente que me influencie por ello. 


	7. Sábado En La Noche

CAPÍTULO 7: SÁBADO EN LA NOCHE  
  
Habían sido unos días normales, por fin. Después de tantos eventos extraños la normalidad caía de perlas entre los habitantes de la gran mansión, aunque no todos estaban del todo normales. Sakura parecía ser la más afectada, seguía con la misma actitud impasible pero no de la misma forma de antes. Antes Sakura parecía no tener sentimientos pero ahora hacía gala de una infinidad de emociones pero claro sin dejarlos ver, habría que ser un gran observador para notarlos. El otro que se comportaba un tanto diferente era Kerberos que había tomado una actitud muy sobre protectora acerca de su dueña, sobre todo con Eriol porque a pesar de las explicaciones de la Maestra de Cartas se podía notar cierta chispa entre ambos. Y hablando de Eriol, él se comportaba igual, solo algo diferente en presencia de Sakura. Ella había tenido razón: las cosas serían diferentes. Eran algo más cariñosos entre ellos que antes pero claro en su particular y única manera. A Sakura de vez en cuando se le escapaba una que otra sonrisita en su presencia y Eriol pues era atento, muy atento. . . más de lo normal, pero eso no parecía incomodar a nadie, bueno tal vez solo a Kerberos.  
  
"¿Qué haces Sakurita?" Preguntaba la Bestia del Sello con somnolencia a pesar de que el día estaba ya avanzado.  
  
"Arreglo las cosas para el viaje, ya llamé a la línea aérea y tengo los pasajes para mañana en la madrugada."  
  
"¿Y te vas a llevar todo eso? Parece que nos fuéramos a mudar."  
  
"Si todo sale bien no volveremos Kerberos. Es difícil pero tengo la esperanza." Exclamó Sakura con tono soñador.  
  
La hechicera oriental organizaba sus ropas en las valijas, realmente tenía muchos vestidos todos muy elegantes. Eran los vestidos que, a lo largo de los 4 años y medio que llevaba viviendo con Eriol, había ido comprando. Algunos se los había obsequiado el inglés pero la mayoría los había comprado ella misma porque cuando llegó a Inglaterra se dijo a si misma que no se convertiría en un parásito que viviría a costa del a fortuna de la familia Hiragizawa.  
  
Había trabajado en muchas cosas; mesera, niñera, digitadora, etc. Pero uno de los trabajos que más le remuneró fue cuando trabajó de secretaria para una gran multinacional, era muy eficiente y le pagaron muy bien. Otra parte de la ya gran fortuna de Sakura la sacó de los premios que había conseguido como gimnasta, en los muchos eventos nacionales e internacionales a nivel europeo en los que había participado, nunca se le ocurrió que ser una gran gimnasta fuera tan remunerativo. Otro factor fue la gran contabilidad de su dinero en la que le ayudo Eriol y unos consejos y ayudas para invertirlo en la bolsa de valores le habían ofrecido un gran sustento económico, y como poseía una beca universitaria ni siquiera en eso debía gastar. Al menos en ese aspecto le había ido muy bien.  
  
Sakura seguía sacando sus vestidos del armario y organizándolos con cuidado. Hasta que se encontró con uno que le causó nostalgia: era un vestido blanco, con pétalos de flor de cerezo finamente bordados, bellamente confeccionado con hilo de oro y de tipo innegablemente chino. Enterizo, de cuello cerrado, sin mangas y su falda era larga hasta los tobillos pero con un gran escote que iba hasta casi la cintura en ambas piernas. Era el vestido que Shaoran le había regalado por motivo de su cumpleaños cuando vivió con él. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Sakura y lo abrazó con cariño.  
  
"Ohh! Shaoran. . . te extraño."  
  
Realmente extrañaba a Shaoran, pero no podía corresponderle como se merecía. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla mientras su mente se llenaba de los muchos recuerdos felices que había compartido con él, hasta cierto punto lamentaba que se hubiera terminado pero así tenía que ser.  
  
"Sakura. . . Sakura. . . ¡SAKURA!"  
  
"AYYYY!!!"  
  
Al escuchar el grito de Kerberos la sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos haciendo que se fuera de espaldas y cayera al suelo.  
  
"¿Qué te pasa Kerberos? Porque me asustas así."  
  
"Pues porque te estaba llamando hace un tiempo y no me escuchabas." Exclamó molesto.  
  
"Pero no tenías que gritar." Dijo mientras se ponía de pie. "Pero bueno. ¿qué es lo que querías?"  
  
"Te estaba preguntando que ¿qué te vas a poner para la fiesta de esta noche?"  
  
"Tenía pensado salir esta tarde a comprar uno. Nunca he ido a un baile y quiero verme muy bien."  
  
"Espero que no lo hagas por Eriol."  
  
"¡¡Otra vez con eso!!" replicó la oriental. "Estoy cansada de repetirte como son las cosas. Ni siquiera con Shaoran te portabas así de terco."  
  
"Perdona Sakurita. Pero es que lo de ustedes fue algo muy. . . visual. Cuando ocurrió, si Yue no nos hubiera sacado de seguro que lo hacen ahí mismito en frente de todos."  
  
Ante las palabras de verdad del pequeño Kero, a la Maestra de Cartas se le subieron todos los colores y cambiaba entre todos los tonos del rojo.  
  
"¡¡KERO!! Pero que cosas dices."  
  
Estaba supremamente avergonzada, más que en toda su vida y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos; porque ahora que lo mencionaba el guardián sus demostraciones de afecto en Eriol esa noche no habían sido casi del todo íntimos. Ni si quiera había notado que tanto Kero y Yue como Ruby y Spinnel estaban presentes cuando sucedió. Que situación tan bochornosa.  
  
"Lo siento Sakurita. No quería avergonzarte."  
  
"Si bueno." dijo tratando de recobrar la compostura. "Más bien ayúdame a terminar de empacar." Aún ruborizada y con voz algo nerviosa.  
  
"Esta bien. . . oh una cosa. ¿también te llevarás los muñecos?"  
  
"Por supuesto que sí. Tu sabes lo mucho que significan para mi."  
  
Sakura dejó de empacar un momento y se acercó a los muñecos que yacían en la cama. Tomó la que parecía un ángel. La miró largamente, contemplándola, absorta en sus pensamientos se sentó en la cama.  
  
"A mi también es la que más me gusta. No porque lo hayas hecho tu, sino por lo que representa."  
  
"Cierto, tienes razón." Se le notaba en su tono de voz cierta melancolía.  
  
Con sus manos lentamente recorrió las facciones de la muñeca, luego la abrazó con fuerzas y susurró.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan. . ."  
  
**************************  
  
Ese lugar era espantoso. Nunca le había gustado estar en un lugar así, era deprimente sin importar que tanto se hiciera para embellecerlo. Era muy solitario y gris pero ¿qué hospital no era así? Al menos su madre y sus amigos no habían permitido que se sintiera sola, y mucho menos desde que Katrina había llegado. Le había pedido permiso al hospital para permanecer siempre con ella sin importar que no fueran horas de visitas.  
  
"¡¡Que flores tan hermosas!!"  
  
"Creí que este lugar necesitaba un poco más de color, además se que te gustan las flores de cerezo. . . ¿cómo es que los llaman aquí? Ahh si! Flores de sakura, ¿cierto?"  
  
"Así es. Son muy bellas y además. . . mmmm huelen muy bien. No deberías molestarte tanto."  
  
"Todo para mi ángel, y nada es molestia si se trata de ti, cariño."  
  
A Tomoyo le gustaba mucho como Katrina se expresaba de ella. A pesar de que ella sabía que nunca le correspondería a su amor, siempre estaba ahí y siempre la ayudaba en todo lo que fuera y más aún que estaba enferma.  
  
"¿Necesitas algo antes de que duermas?"  
  
"No gracias. Todo esta bien." Respondió Tomoyo con una sonrisa. "Pero no deberías quedarte aquí conmigo, deberías ir a dar un paseo. Conoce Tokyo ya que estas aquí."  
  
"Nada mi querida Tomoyo. Me quedaré aquí hasta que te recuperes y salgas. Lo demás no me importa."  
  
Tomoyo volvió a regalarle una sonrisa. De verdad que la bella rusa era muy amable con ella, se le notaba que estaba profundamente enamorada de la diseñadora y que haría hasta lo imposible por hacerla sentir bien.  
  
Katrina acomodaba las flores con cuidado, pero Tomoyo puso su atención en el muchacho rubio que siempre estaba de pie al lado de la puerta. Había estado allí desde que Katrina y Christina habían llegado hace unos días y no le había dirigido la palabra.  
  
"Katrina, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"  
  
"Siempre ¿cómo que sería?"  
  
"¿Quién es él?"  
  
Katrina pensaba que responderle, y su memoria se remontó al día en que habían llegado y se había enterado que Tomoyo estaba hospitalizada. Había sido muy difícil para ella encontrar a su ángel en esas condiciones después de que el inglés le dijera que ella corría peligro.  
  
"Usted no le va ha decir nada a Tomoyo, ¿entendido?"  
  
"Pero señorita Romanov necesito hablar con ella, no ve que es importante."  
  
"Lo importante es que se recupere, ¿acaso no ve su estado? Si le dice una palabra, le juro que la vida que va a correr peligro será la suya." Expresó en tono enérgico y amenazador la joven de ojos verdes.  
  
"Esta bien." Dijo resignado Alexander. "Pero me quedaré cerca, la escoltaré de ahora en adelante y cuando se recupere hablaré con ella, ¿le parece?"  
  
"Bien, entonces es un trato."  
  
De sus recuerdos la sacó la dulce voz de Tomoyo que le cuestionaba de nuevo sobre la presencia de Alexander.  
  
"Él no es nadie importante. No te preocupes por eso, solo concéntrate en recupérate para que salgamos pronto de aquí ¿bien?"  
  
"Katrina!" Repuso en voz insistente e interrogativa.  
  
"Solo es un guardaespaldas. Ya te dije, no te preocupes por eso." La rubia trataba de hacer que Tomoyo no le siguiera preguntado.  
  
"¿Por qué no me quieres decir la verdad?" Exclamó con cierto tono de tristeza en su voz.  
  
De verdad era muy difícil hacer que dejara de preguntar y para Katrina cuando la oriental ponía ese tono de voz simplemente no podía negarse a su suplica. Suspiro.  
  
"Por favor Tomoyo, no te preocupes." Dijo, mientras se arrodillaba al lado de la cama de su ángel. "Todo está bien, solo quiero que te recuperes pronto y que no te pase nada malo."  
  
Tomoyo le sonrió al ver la angustia en los ojos de Katrina. Si ella pensaba que no era importante es porque no debía serlo, así que sería mejor dejar de insistir. Después de todo confiaba en ella.  
  
Con su mano tocó el rostro de la joven rusa he hizo que se pusiera de pie. De nuevo le regaló una dulce sonrisa, esa sonrisa que siempre derretía a la moscovita y que la tranquilizaba mucho. Lentamente Tomoyo se acercó y le dio un rápido y tierno beso sobre los labios.  
  
"Buenas noches Katrina."  
  
En eso se recostó, se cubrió con las frazadas y cerró sus ojos. Ese beso había tomado por sorpresa a Katrina y a lo cual solo pudo sonreír. Cuando volvió en si, miró a Tomoyo como se acomodaba para dormir y le dio un beso en la frente.  
  
"Buenas noches mi amor."  
  
Después de eso apagó la luz y se acomodó en el lugar donde la había sido asignado para que durmiera en la misma habitación.  
  
Tomoyo solo pensaba en salir de ese lugar, no soportaba el ambiente hospitalario. Afortunadamente para ella, Katrina había llegado como caída del cielo pues era ella quien mejor la conocía y era la que sabía lo que más la relajaba haciendo su estadía más confortable y ameno. El afecto de la rubia rusa por ella le daba cierta paz pero lo que más deseaba ahora es que Sakura pudiera estar con ella en ese instante. Sentía que se estaba aprovechando del tierno corazón de Katrina y eso la hacía sentir algo triste pero como bien sabía, sin importar las circunstancias era Katrina la que había decidido permanecer a su lado.  
  
**************************  
  
"No entiendo por que me pediste que te acompañara. Estar encerrado en el bolso no es mi idea de diversión."  
  
"Perdóname Kerberos. Pero necesito tu opinión del vestido que voy a utilizar en la noche, además de que te quejas si cuando era niña solías hacerlo sin chistar."  
  
"Pues porque me había acostumbrado pero hace mucho que no hacíamos esto y ya no me gusta."  
  
"Además te prometí que te compraría un GRAN pastel."  
  
"Solo por eso te acompañé. . . si, pastel!!"  
  
Sakura y Kerberos caminaban por la zona comercial de Londres, obviamente en un lugar muy distinguido y a la altura de su status. No es que fuera una snob que solo puede comprar en lugares exclusivos pero si se tiene el dinero, por que no. Habían caminado alrededor de una hora pero no había visto nada que le gustase, nada que fuera con ella. En ese momento recordó cuando Tomoyo le solía hacer vestidos, siempre le pareció que su amiga hacía trajes un poco. . . raros pero que de alguna forma Tomoyo siempre lograba convencerla para que se los pusiera. La verdad es que sabía la respuesta a eso: no quería ver a Tomoyo triste y mucho menos hacerla llorar; por eso siempre vestía todo lo que ella le confeccionaba, se dejaba grabar a todo momento y recibía con gusto todos esos regalitos que ella solía obsequiarle. . . todo por no perder su amistad y que siempre estuviese a su lado.  
  
"Ojalá Tomoyo estuviese aquí. Ella sabría que vestido usar y seguramente sería ella quien lo confeccionaría."  
  
"¿Dijiste algo Sakurita?"  
  
"¿Hoe?. . . no, nada importante. Solo pensaba cuando Tomoyo me hacía los vestidos." En un momento su vista se fijó en un vestido de una vitrina. "Hey!! Kerberos. Mira, que te parece ese vestido."  
  
"¿Cuál?" dijo el guardián mientras volvía a ver hacia donde Sakura decía. "Ohh! Es muy lindo Sakura, ese si es muy de tu estilo."  
  
"¿Te parece? Si, voy a entrar y probármelo pero casi podría jurar que es de mi talla."  
  
Sakura rápidamente entró al almacén y preguntó por el vestido, era caro pues porque era de diseñador pero tenía el dinero, así que eso no lo importaba mucho. Luego entró a un vestidor y se cambió.  
  
"Sakurita te vez realmente muy hermosa."  
  
"Gracias Kero. Eres muy lindo."  
  
Salió del vestidor y se miró al espejo. Era un vestido en seda, de color rosa, de falda corta hasta medio muslo en dos capas, sin mangas pero con unos guantes no muy largos, de cuello cerrado, su espalda quedaba al descubierto, traía un listón para el cabello y el vestido hacía resaltar muy bien su linda figura pues se amoldaba en ella de una forma muy fina y apenas si sentía que le tocaba la piel.  
  
"Lady, permítame decirle que ese vestido parece que fue hecho para usted. Le queda realmente bien."  
  
"¿Usted cree eso? Es muy bello, me lo llevo. El diseñador debe ser muy talentoso."  
  
"Es de una diseñadora rusa."  
  
Sakura sonrió al verse al espejo de nuevo y luego fue al vestidor para cambiarse. Al salir se acercó a la vendedora y pagó su vestido, luego salió de allí con una inmensa sonrisa en su lindo rostro. Una chica que estaba allí también comprando y que vio a la bella Sakura vistiendo tan hermoso vestido preguntó a la vendedora.  
  
"Disculpe pero ¿quién es la diseñadora del vestido?"  
  
"Permítame un momento mientras miro el registro. . . si, aquí está. Es del sello Daidouji Romanov, diseñado por Daidouji, Tomoyo."  
  
Afuera la Maestra de Cartas estaba muy encantada por el vestido, la alegría que se notaba demasiado y que en su rostro se reflejaba abiertamente.  
  
"Vaya que si te gustó el vestido. Te vez muy alegre, alegre como nunca antes." Dijo el pequeño Kero que se asomaba ligeramente por el bolso.  
  
"¿Se me nota mucho? No se por que, pero ese vestido me llenó de una gran felicidad."  
  
"Ayy niña, quien te entiende pero bueno ¿Ya podemos ir por mi pastel?"  
  
"Aún no Kero. Con tan lindo vestido necesito también comprar zapatos y joyas, así que tendrás que esperar un poco para tu pastel."  
  
"¡¡NOOOOO!! Quiero mi pastel ¡¡YA!!"  
  
"Kerberos. Si te portas mal no tendrás nada, ¿bien?"  
  
"Eres muy mala."  
  
**************************  
  
"No lo niegues Eriol. No importa lo que digas, hay algo entre ustedes dos... algo más que simple amistad." Decía Nakuru mientras Eriol seguía con los preparativos del baile y los del viaje.  
  
"Eso no es cierto Nakuru. No esperabas que después de lo que pasó me comportara como si nada."  
  
"Pero tampoco me vas a negar que hay algo más ahí. Nunca te había visto tan emocionado por salir a una fiesta, y más si es una de snobs que tanto detestas. Así que debe ser por Sakura."  
  
"No estoy haciendo nada especial."  
  
"¡¡Como que no!! Primero compras un nuevo traje, segundo mandas a traer la limosina más elegante de tu familia y tercero la sonrisa de tonto que te traes desde esta mañana."  
  
Eriol solo pudo sonreír ante las acusaciones de la falsa identidad de RubyMoon, tal vez era cierto lo que ella decía pero no todo. Había notado cierta expectativa en Sakura por el baile y bajo su propio juicio debía hacer lo posible para que ella se sintiera especial, aunque también es cierto que ahora sentía un renovado cariño por su amiga pero nada más allá.  
  
Eriol siguió en sus labores sin responder ante las palabras de Nakuru.  
  
"¡¡ERIOL!!" Dijo indignada.  
  
"Nakuru, necesito que me traigas unos libros de la biblioteca. Están al lado derecho de mi escritorio." Exclamó con su siempre sonrisa irónica.  
  
Nakuru cumplió de mala gana, le molestaba de sobre manera cuando su creador le evadía cuando conversaba con él.  
  
"No te ves muy contenta." Exclamó Spinnel.  
  
"Siempre es lo mismo." Le respondió mientras recogía los libros. "Nunca me dice las cosas de frente."  
  
"Pero tu ya lo conoces. Lo hace para molestarte, además cuando se trata de Sakura es muy reservado."  
  
"Lo se. Pero me gustaría que aceptara que siente por Sakura más que amistad." Dijo mientras se apoyaba en la mesa.  
  
"¿Es que acaso te consta?"  
  
"Claro. Todo lo que hace por ella, todos los detalles. . . ¿no los has visto como se arregla para ese baile? Es como si fuera lo más importante de este mundo."  
  
"Creo que estás mal interpretado las cosas." Y luego voló y se posó en una mesita cercana.  
  
"¿Ah sí? ¿y cómo por qué?" dijo molesta.  
  
"Lo que creo es que el amo Eriol quiere ofrecerle a la joven Sakura una hermosa noche, porque quiere que la antigua Sakura vuelva, sobre todo ahora, que está más receptiva. Aunque el amo Eriol a veces es muy frívolo también puede llegar ser muy romántico si quiere. También es el primer baile de Sakura y seguro que quiere que ella lo disfrute." Recuperó un poco de aliento antes de continuar. "Con respecto a sus sentimientos, también he notado el cambio en él, pero no creo que sea porque se esté enamorando de la joven Sakura sino que ahora siente un nuevo cariño por ella, sobre todo después de esa noche pero nada más. Por eso digo que mal interpretas las cosas."  
  
"Tal vez tienes razón pequeño Spi" Dijo recuperando su alegría. "Mejor le llevo estos libros y tal vez lo convenza de que me lleve al viaje." Y salió de la biblioteca dando brincos.  
  
"Tu nunca aprendes."  
  
**************************  
  
Sakura había llegado a la mansión a eso de las 6 de la tarde. Cuando llegó inmediatamente se dirigió a su habitación y se dispuso a arreglarse para la fiesta, saldrían a las 9 de la noche así que tenía tiempo para hacerlo con calma.  
  
Lo primero que hizo fue tomar un baño, un largo baño. Al salir se secó bien y se perfumó toda, tenía una gran cantidad de fragancias y aceites todos de aromas suaves de frutas y flores. Al salir del baño el pequeño Kero seguía comiendo su pastel que le había comparado la Maestra de Cartas y que había empezado a devorar a penas habían llegado. Lentamente Sakura buscó la bolsa donde traía el vestido, las joyas, los zapatos y la rompa íntima. Así es, esta eso había comprado ya que había decido estrenar de todo esa noche, aunque solo había sido una tanga rosa de encajes de flores pues el diseño del vestido no permitía sostén, así que no llevaría.  
  
Una vez se vistió con mucho cuidado, lo único que le faltaba era peinarse y maquillarse. Esto último no le gustaba mucho, de hecho casi nunca lo usaba pero esta noche si lo haría aunque fue algo suave: unas sombras en los ojos, delineador y un tono rosa pálido para sus labios. Y con respecto al peinado tampoco se hizo uno muy elaborado, pero si con mucho esmero y cuidado. Se lo había dejado suelto y solo el listón que traía el vestido adornaba su cabeza. Con respecto a la joyería, unos pequeños pendientes de diamantes y un brazalete de simple diseño pero hermoso.  
  
"Y bien Kero ¿Cómo me veo?"  
  
El Guardián del Sello de se había quedado dormido después de comer gigantesco pastel. Lentamente despertó, se frotó los ojos y soltó un gran bostezo para luego mirar a su ama. Kero se quedó sin palabras, aunque ya la había visto con el vestido cuando se lo probó, esa visión en frente suyo era totalmente diferente. Realmente se veía espectacular, muy hermosa.  
  
"Creo. . . creo que. . . estas. . . te ves. . . es decir. . ." Tartamudeó sin decir nada realmente.  
  
"Gracias Kero." Interpretando el tartamudeo de su amiguito como que se veía muy bien. "Eres muy lindo."  
  
Entonces se hecho de nuevo una mirada rápida en el espejo para constatar de que no se le olvidaba nada, un giro y se dispuso a salir de su habitación. Abajo en el gran salón principal esperaba Eriol junto a Nakuru, Spinnel y Yue, él también se veía muy bien. Con su traje de etiqueta muy bien elaborado se veía muy apuesto y con su largo cabello negro atado en una cola simple le hacía lucir diferente pero encantador y elegante.  
  
Todos voltearon a ver cuando Sakura se hizo presente en la parte superior de las escaleras. Con un fino caminar lentamente comenzó a bajarlas y con la gran sonrisa que adornaba su rostro se veía sublime, como la más hermosas de las poesías. Eriol se acercó a las escaleras y la esperó abajo con una sonrisa.  
  
"Te vez muy hermosa esta noche." Exclamó el inglés cuando Sakura le alcanzó.  
  
"Gracias Eriol." replicó ella ruborizándose levemente. "Tu también te ves muy apuesto."  
  
"Te tengo un obsequio."  
  
Entonces le entregó una caja, Sakura lo tomó y lo abrió. Era una gargantilla de oro que tenía una estrella como la que adornaba su báculo.  
  
"Ohh! Eriol. Es hermoso." Dijo mientras lo tomaba.  
  
"Permíteme."  
  
Eriol tomó la gargantilla y dispuso a ponerle la joya. Sakura le dio la espalda y se retiró su cabello a un lado para que se lo pusiera.  
  
"Ves que no son cosas mías." Susurró Nakuru a su compañero.  
  
"Estas mal interpretando." Le respondió Spinnel también con un susurro.  
  
Una vez Eriol le puso la gargantilla, Sakura se acercó a Yue.  
  
"Y tu que opinas Yue. ¿Me veo bien?"  
  
"Te vez muy hermosa mi señora." Le respondió con impasibilidad.  
  
"Gracias." Dijo con una gran sonrisa, al parecer la aprobación de Yue le era muy importante.  
  
"¿Vamos?" Dijo Eriol.  
  
"¡¡Claro!!" Respondió entusiasta.  
  
Ambos salieron de la mansión seguidos de Nakuru y Kerberos. Una gran limosina los esperaba afuera, y Eriol como buen caballero le abrió la puerta y le ofreció su mano a Sakura para que pudiese entrar. Ella le agradeció con una dulce mirada y entró seguido del inglés.  
  
Nakuru y Kerberos vieron como se alejaba el lujoso automóvil, y cuando se perdió al cruzar una calle, ellos se miraron con complicidad y adoptaron sus formas reales. Tomaron vuelo y se dispusieron seguir a sus amos.  
  
En la limosina Eriol abrió el minibar que poseía y sacó una botella de champaña que abrió y le ofreció una copa a Sakura. Ella miraba por la ventana con expectativa, pero no tanto por la fiesta sino por le viaje. Regresaría a Japón de donde no debió salir, pero más que todo era por poder volver a ver a Tomoyo. El ofrecimiento de su amigo la sacó de sus pensamientos y lo aceptó con una sonrisa.  
  
"Gracias." Respondió.  
  
"¿Te gustaría brindar por algo?"  
  
Sakura lo pensó un momento antes de contestar.  
  
"En esta noche me gustaría brindar por nosotros."  
  
"A mi me gustaría brindar por ti, Sakura."  
  
Sakura se ruborizó de nuevo, y acepto el brindis. Después de beber de su copa se miraron un rato y luego Eriol rompió el silencio.  
  
"Te ves muy feliz esta noche."  
  
"Lo estoy. Mucho."  
  
"¿Algún motivo en especial?"  
  
Sakura solo le sonrió pero no le contestó y volvió a beber de la champaña pero esto a Eriol no le molestó. Estuvieron en silencio el resto del camino al centro de convenciones donde se realizaría la fiesta. A Sakura se le notaba ansiosa y Eriol no podía quitarle la mirada de encima.  
  
**************************  
  
Comenzaba la luz del alba a asomarse por la ventana, el ligero cantar de las aves llegaban a sus oídos que la despertaron amablemente.  
  
"Buenos días preciosa."  
  
"Buenos días." Respondió Tomoyo mientras bostezaba. "¿Cómo pasaste la noche?"  
  
"Muy bien, como siempre que estoy cerca de ti." Respondió la rusa con una sonrisa. "¿y tu cómo pasaste la noche?"  
  
"También como se puede en un lugar así." Exclamó desanimada. "¿Sabes cuando podré salir?"  
  
El rostro de Katrina reflejaba un poco de tristeza y angustia. Tomoyo lo notó y sintió un frío recorrer su espalda casi podía saber lo que le iba a decir.  
  
"Hablé con los doctores anoche y me dijeron que aún no sabían lo que te está sucediendo. No has presentado mejora desde que te hospitalizaron y tienen miedo de que si te dejan salir puedas empeorar." Hizo una pausa y miró la reacción de Tomoyo, se le veía profundamente triste.  
  
"Ya no quiero estar aquí, tienes que ayudarme a salir."  
  
"Tomoyo, cariño. Tengo miedo de que te pueda pasar algo malo, los doctores dicen que si en una semana no cambia nada podrás salir pero bajo observación médica. Te pido por favor, quédate. Aún estas débil."  
  
"Yo no estoy débil." Dijo la joven de ojos azules. Trató de poner se de pie, pero sus fuerzas le abandonaron y casi cae de no ser por los rápidos reflejos de Katrina.  
  
"Mírate. Ni siquiera te puedes poner de pie, quédate te lo suplico. No te dejaré ni un momento. Cuando mejores te llevaré al Caribe y la pasaremos bien, o iremos a donde tu quieras pero quédate." Exclamó angustiada.  
  
La rubia le ayudó a recostarse y en ese instante Tomoyo rompió en llanto. Puso su rostro en el regazo de Katrina, mojándola con sus lágrimas. La moscovita de ojos verdes la abrazó con fuerzas, tratando de hacer lo mejor para reconfortarla. Como le partía el corazón.  
  
"Buenos días."  
  
Una voz masculina se escuchó en la puerta. Tomoyo alzó la mirada para ver quien era mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con sus dedos.  
  
"Buenos días Touya."  
  
"Creo que llegué en un mal momento. Mejor vengo más tarde."  
  
"No. Quédate, muchas gracias por venir a visitarme."  
  
"No soy el único."  
  
En eso entró detrás de Touya un joven con lentes, de cabello de un tono gris y una amable sonrisa.  
  
"¡¡Joven Yukito!!"  
  
"Muy buenos días Tomoyo ¿Cómo te encuentras el día de hoy?" Dijo afable como siempre.  
  
"Muy bien, gracias por venir a visitarme." Respondió usando su usual sonrisa. Luego se volvió a Katrina y dijo. "Katrina, ya que voy a estar aquí un tiempo, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?"  
  
"Lo que quieras."  
  
"Necesito que vayas a casa y me traigas unas cosas. Mi diario, mi carpeta de dibujos con mis lápices y unos guantes blancos. Dile a mi mamá, ella te las entregarás."  
  
"En seguida iré. No me demoraré." En eso salió de la habitación despidiéndose de las visitas que llegaban.  
  
Una vez Katrina hubo salido del la habitación, Tomoyo se volvió hacia Touya y Yukito y con una sonrisa se dirigió a ellos.  
  
"¿Y como han estado?"  
  
**************************  
  
Las miradas se posaban sobre la pareja, parecían ser la sensación del momento. Se veían muy bien juntos, eran la envidia de los chicos y las chicas. Los chicas envidiaban a Sakura por Eriol, estaba muy guapo como siempre porque a pesar de que el inglés no estudiaba en la universidad era muy popular y conocidos en los altos círculos sociales de Londres y todas deseaban si quiera bailar una pieza con él. Los chicos por su parte envidiaban a Eriol por tan hermosa mujer que le acompañaba, Sakura captaba la atención de todos no solo por lo bella que se veía sino también porque no parecía ser la que todos conocían. La dulce sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos que nunca nadie había visto jamás era lo que enloquecían a todos y de verdad parecía ser otra persona.  
  
No habían bailado, estaban sentados en una de las mesas hablando trivialidades y cosas sobre ellos y lo que habían vivido en los últimos años, cosas como 'te acuerdas de cuando. . .' o 'el día que. . .' mientras bebían whisky. Debió pasar como dos horas cuando de repente la sonrisa de Sakura se desvaneció.  
  
"¿qué te pasa?" Preguntó Eriol.  
  
"Es Krestler. Acaba de llegar y te aseguro que me está buscando." Exclamó mientras se cubría el rostro con una mano. "Si me ve, seguro me saca a bailar y no creo poder negarme."  
  
El inglés disimuladamente miró hacia donde miraba su amiga para luego volver a dirigirse a ella.  
  
"¿A caso te molestaría bailar con él? Es muy apuesto." Dijo divertido con una sonrisa.  
  
"Eriol, no es tiempo para tus bromas." Su voz demostraba nerviosismo. "La verdad es que él me cae mal. Es tan superficial, materialista y tan. . . avaro, que me molesta."  
  
"A ti antes eso no te molestaba, de hecho nunca le habías puesto atención a nadie. Y menos tener escrúpulos como para cortarlo."  
  
"Ahora no Eriol. Ayúdame. . . por favor."  
  
Suplicó, y como siempre la mirada y el brillo de sus ojos verdes como el más hermoso jade no permitía a Eriol abandonarla ahora.  
  
"¿Te gustaría bailar Sakura?"  
  
La sonrisa en el rostro de Sakura no se hizo esperar, le parecía muy buena idea ya que seguramente Krestler no se atrevería a molestarlos. Friedrich por su parte, al llegar había echado una mirada rápida buscando a su fräulein, pero al no verla se había dirigido a la barra a tomar un escocés, aún se sentía mal por haber pedido la apuesta y a Sakura como pareja.  
  
Tomaba su trago tranquilamente cuando una mujer de largos cabellos negros se sentó a su lado y le dirigió la palabra.  
  
"Hola." Dijo la mujer.  
  
"Hola." Respondió el alemán sin siquiera voltear a mirar y tomándose un trago.  
  
"¿Qué te pasa? Pareces triste."  
  
"Yo estoy bien."  
  
"No es cierto. Tal vez yo pueda hacer que te sientas mejor." Su voz tenía un todo seductor.  
  
"Mire fräulen no necesito que. . ."  
  
Su respuesta se le quedó en medio de su garganta. 'mein Gott! ¡¡Pero que belleza!!' pensó Friedrich mientras examinaba a la mujer de arriba a bajo. Llevaba un vestido un tanto atrevido por su gran escote y transparencias, en la forma que se encontraba sentada y por como tenía cruzadas la piernas, se las podía apreciar en todo su esplendor pero lo que más llamaba su atención eran sus pechos que se podían ver en ese gran escote además de la mirada traviesa y pícara de sus ojos violeta.  
  
"¿Qué te pasa? ¿te comieron la lengua los ratones?"  
  
"Disculpe mien fräulen." Exclamó mientras cambiaba el tono de su voz. "¿le puedo invitar un trago?"  
  
"Gracias."  
  
Allí estuvieron hablando un largo rato, obviamente el alemán trataba de averiguar lo que más pudiera de la extraña que se le había acercado, pero ella evadía las preguntas con comentarios de "doble sentido", después de un momento él desistió de su intento de al menos saber su nombre y le siguió su juego de comentarios algo subido de tono.  
  
Por otro lado Sakura y Eriol habían olvidado el motivo por el cual se habían puesto a bailar y disfrutaban el uno del otro del momento. No hablaron mucho, solo bailaban lo que duró más o menos otras dos horas hasta que pusieron música lenta y romántica. A diferencia de lo que se podría esperar, ellos siguieron bailando uno muy cerca del otro, después de un par de piezas Sakura se acercó más a Eriol al que abrazó del cuello y apoyo su cabeza sobre su pecho.  
  
"¿Te pasa algo Sakura?"  
  
"Nada. Solo que desearía estar con alguien más."  
  
Luego silencio.  
  
"Perdona si te hice sentir incómodo." Exclamó la oriental con desanimo.  
  
"No te preocupes por eso." Eriol quería preguntarle algo pero se tomó su tiempo antes de formularla. "¿Puedo saber quien es? ¿quién es el dueño de tu corazón?"  
  
Sakura levantó su mirada y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los ojos azules del inglés. Se le podía ver el amor que sentía por esa persona, eso era obvio, pero había algo más en su mirada, acaso era. . . ¿miedo?  
  
"Tomoyo-chan. . . ella es. . . la dueña de mi corazón. De la persona de quien estoy enamorada."  
  
Una vez dicho estas palabras volvió a bajar la mirada y apoyar su cabeza contra el pecho de Eriol. Él estaba en shock, era una revelación que no se esperaba. Nunca creyó que el amor de Sakura fuera una mujer y mucho menos alguien como Tomoyo aunque claro, eso daba sentido a muchas cosas, sobre todo lo referente a lo de los últimos años y también con ciertas cosas que había notado en ella la primera vez que la conoció en Tomoeda.  
  
"Por favor no me odies. No me temas. Perdóname." Tenía lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
"No digas eso, yo no podría odiarte por eso." Mientras le levantaba el rostro tomándola por la barbilla. "Pero no voy a negar que si me sorprendió. ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"  
  
"Lo siento Eriol no podía, no me sentía capaz sobre todo después de lo que hice. ¡¡La abandoné Eriol!! la dejé a un lado cuando comencé a salir con Shaoran. Seguí adelante y la dejé atrás después de todo lo que ella hizo por mí." En ese instante las lágrimas recorrían abundantemente por sus mejillas. "Por eso me abandonó, por eso me dejó. . . porque la traicioné olvidándola, ignorándola. ¡¡Soy una estúpida!!, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando se fue, no merecía ni si quiera decir su nombre. Sentía tanta culpa y dolor que mi corazón se hizo pedazos, sin ella me sentía tan sola y vacía. Nada parecía tener sentido sin que estuviera a mi lado, por eso dejé Japón porque sin ella no me quedaba nada y todo a mi alrededor me la recordaba. No pude decírtelo porque me avergonzaba, no por amarla sino por la forma en que la traté."  
  
"Lo siento." Con cariño retiró las lágrimas de su amiga. "Pero ahora entiendo todo. ¿desde cuando la amas?"  
  
"Desde siempre."  
  
"¿Y por qué te quedaste con Shaoran si era a Tomoyo a quien amabas?"  
  
"Porque no lo sabía aún. No me había dado cuenta de lo que sentía, que lo que creí que era amistad en realidad era amor. La amé desde el primer día que la vi; de esos lindos ojos azules que parecían el más fino cristal, dos gemas perfectas que contenían el brillo del mar, dos lindos zafiros; de su hermoso, sedoso y largo cabello negro ébano que bailaba de un lado a otro con su elegante caminar; de su cremosa piel pálida, tan suave, tan cálida que cada vez que me tocaba llenaba mi corazón de gozo; de su melodiosa voz, más dulce que el cantar de un ruiseñor; y de esa siempre adorable y gentil sonrisa que siempre me animó en los peores momentos. Amo cada gesto suyo, cada detalle. Era un ángel, un dulce ángel, una hermosa princesa. Se que parece una locura que siendo tan niña me hubiera enamorado de ella, pero por eso mismo es tan intenso lo que siento, tan sincero, tan puro. Pero era tan ingenua, tan estúpida que no lo note hasta. . ." Dudo antes de continuar.  
  
"Hasta. . ."  
  
"Mejor no, tal vez se haga realidad."  
  
Eriol sintió el temblor en el cuerpo de Sakura, sea lo que sea le causaba terror así que decidió que sería mejor no insistir. Sakura creía que si le decía a su amigo de seguro su sueño se cumpliría y eso era algo que no podría soportar.  
  
"Esa noche en que estuvimos juntos." Continuó Sakura. "Lo que pasó fue que tus ojos azules y tu largo cabello negro me la recordaron y en ese momento solo quise sentir a Tomoyo cerca de mi, amarla con todo mi ser. Siento mucho haberte incluido en mi torpeza. Lo siento."  
  
"Ya habíamos hablado de eso, fue culpa de los dos."  
  
En ese mismo instante mientras hablaban, Friedrich y su extraña acompañante seguían conversando.  
  
"¿Por qué no bailamos?" Preguntó ella.  
  
"No, mejor no."  
  
"O es que acaso quieres bailar con ella." Y le señaló donde Eriol y Sakura bailaban.  
  
El alemán volteo a mirar donde la joven le decía, y por primera vez en toda la noche pudo ver a Sakura. En su cabeza solo puedo pensar de lo bella que se veía, como nunca antes la había visto, parecía otra persona. En ese momento más que nunca quería que fuera suya. Si comparamos a las dos chicas, Sakura y la joven que acompañaba a Krestler, se podría decir que ambas son muy hermosas pero que inspiraban cosas diferentes. Por su lado Sakura en ese momento inspiraba ternura y cariño, por el otro la joven extraña inspiraba los más bajos instintos, pura lujuria.  
  
"Y bien. ¿no vas a ir?"  
  
"Yo. . ." dudo. "Por que molestarla."  
  
"Ohh! Bueno, pensé que tal vez la querías para ti. Creí que lo querías todo, y ella. . . bueno es la más bella."  
  
"Es cierto. Esa fue la razón por la que quería salir con ella, porque lo quería todo."  
  
"Entonces ve." Se susurró al oído. "Te daré esto si logras que baile contigo." Y le mostró un enorme y obviamente costoso diamante.  
  
"Trato hecho." Dijo con una sonrisa y sin dudar.  
  
Friedrich se tomó todo su trago de un solo golpe y se dirigió donde Sakura y Eriol bailaban. Cuando estuvo detrás de ellos tomó el brazo de la Maestra de Cartas y la haló bruscamente hacía si.  
  
"¿Me la permites? Gracias."  
  
"¿Qué haces Krestler? Suéltame."  
  
"No hasta que bailes conmigo."  
  
"Ya escuchó a la dama. Suéltala, ella no quiere bailar con usted."  
  
"No se meta en esto herr Hiragizawa. No es de su incumbencia."  
  
"Ella vino conmigo. Claro que me incumbe."  
  
Eriol le tomó del brazo con la que sujetaba a Sakura tratando de que la soltase. Lo próximo fue que el inglés recibió un golpe seco del teutón en todo el rostro que hizo que sus lentes cayeran al suelo y diera unos pasos hacia atrás para recuperar el equilibrio. Sakura se le acercó preocupada.  
  
"Eriol. ¿Estas bien?"  
  
Antes de que le pudiera responder el alemán volvió a tomar a la oriental del brazo y trató de bailar con ella.  
  
"Suéltame Krestler. Te lo advierto, si no lo haces te va a ir mal."  
  
"Bailaras conmigo te guste o no."  
  
En eso un golpe dio en todo el rostro de Friedrich que hizo que retrocediera hasta la barra junto al lado de la extraña. Sakura estaba sorprendida y parpadeó un par de veces antes de comprender que había pasado. Había mismo Eriol que había dado el golpe al alemán. El rostro del inglés no denotaba furia pero si una seriedad que nunca había visto en él.  
  
"Eriol."  
  
La extraña de cabellos negros parecía divertida por la escena. Entonces se acercó al alemán y con voz coqueta y una sonrisa malévola exclamó.  
  
"Sabes que, si eliminas al joven Hiragizawa te daré otro de estos." En sus manos habían dos de los diamantes que le había mostrado antes.  
  
Friedrich sonrió abiertamente, no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad de hacerse de tal riqueza. Volvió su mirada hacia el inglés y se abalanzó contra él y lo tumbó al suelo, allí el alemán comenzó a lanzar golpes contra Eriol que con dificultad lograba defenderse pues en su incómoda posición no podía hacer mucho.  
  
A Sakura el movimiento le pareció muy rápido y se quedó quieta un momento, y cuando se disponía ir a ayudar a su amigo una mano la detuvo.  
  
"No intervengas."  
  
Era la voz de la extraña, y antes de que la oriental pudiera refutarle algo, la otra con un movimiento sin esfuerzo de su brazo la mandó a volar por encima de la barra. Sakura se levantó aturdida y sorprendida, ¿cómo podía tener tal fuerza?  
  
¿Quién eres tu?" Preguntó Sakura.  
  
La ropa de la extraña cambiaron dejando su vestido de fina seda por otro hacha de transparencias y encajes, negro como su cabello y al parecer hecha de jirones de tela y que apenas si le cubrían. En su cuello traía un collar de cuero con incrustaciones metálicas al igual que en sus muñecas. Una velo negro salía como una capa desde su espalda hasta sus muñecas.  
  
"Soy tu peor pesadilla." Repuso Kassandra al momento en que arremetió contra Sakura.  
  
Difícilmente pudo esquivarla, y tuvo suerte de hacerlo porque el punto donde impactó su atacante quedó destruido totalmente. Pero antes de que Sakura pudiera hacer algo o al menos pensar algo, otro ataque se materializó contra ella. Trataba de esquivarla lo mejor que podía, no le daba respiro y cada vez los ataques eran más certeros.  
  
"¿Qué pasa escudera? ¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer? ¿Huir?"  
  
Decía siniestramente Kassandra con su mirada violeta de apariencia felina. En ese momento un golpe alcanzó a Sakura en su vientre que hizo que se elevara por los aires y cayera en una de las mesas del lugar. Trató de ponerse de pie pero ese golpe le había hecho mucho daño además de haberla dejado sin aire.  
  
"Usa tu magia. Que esperas ¡úsala!"  
  
Esas palabras sorprendieron a Sakura ¿cómo sabía que usaba magia? Eso no importaba ahora, si no hacía algo la iba a matar. Entonces se puso de pie y la miró desafiante.  
  
"Te arrepentirás." Entonces tomó la llave y la puso al frente de ella mientras aparecía el sello de la estrella a sus pies. "Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella. Muestra tu verdadera forma ante mi, Sakura. Quien acepto este pacto contigo. ¡LIBÉRATE!" El báculo de la estrella apareció y sus ropas cambiaron a su traje de batalla blanco con rosa.  
  
Kassandra miró divertida como la otra hacía su conjuro.  
  
"Creo que ahora es mi turno."  
  
Y la siniestra mujer de ojos violetas se volvió donde los otros dos peleaban. Eriol había logrado dominar al alemán con una llave y lo tenía prácticamente vencido.  
  
"Facere invocare ad obscurus poteres de peccatum. Emergere rapacitas."  
  
Un golpe de energía obscura comenzó a hacerse presente en el alemán, Eriol pudo sentir la energía llenar a su oponente y lo soltó sorprendido por el inmenso poder que se hacía presente. Rápidamente Eriol llamó a los poderes de la obscuridad y su báculo con el símbolo del sol y la luna apareció en sus manos al igual que su traje de hechicero.  
  
Una batalla sin cuartel empezó. Por un lado Eriol y Friedrich quien con sus nuevos poderes y una espada que envolvía con una luz roja atacaba incesantemente a Eriol. El inglés no había empezado a atacar, solo se limitaba a defenderse mientras pensaba que es lo que pasaba. Pero en esos momentos no podía organizar ninguna idea porque tenía una preocupación más grande que atender y era defender su vida.  
  
El inglés lanzó un contraataque con un muro de llamas que se extendió en el frente de la lucha que hizo que Friedrich detuviera su ataque lo suficiente para que Eriol conjurara un rayo de energía que cruzó el muro de fuego y dio contra el teutón lanzándolo contra uno de los muros del recinto.  
  
"¡Krestler! Esto es una idiotez. Es mejor que se detenga."  
  
"Bromeas ¿verdad?" respondió mientras se recuperaba del ataque. "Esto es divertido, además unos hermosos y grandes diamantes me esperan su logro eliminarte."  
  
En eso el alemán puso su espada en frente de él, y murmurando unas palabras la misma empezó a brillar y una nube negra comenzó a rodearla. Friedrich apuntó con su espada al inglés y un potente rayo negro emergió de ella, levantando el suelo a su paso. Rápidamente Eriol puso una barrera en frente de él pero no sirvió de nada pues el ataque la traspasó como si no estuviese allí. Con gran habilidad y suerte logró esquivarla.  
  
"Vaya. Creo que Sakura tenía razón con respecto a los entrenamientos." Murmuró Eriol con su respiración agitada y una sonrisa.  
  
En el otro lado Kassandra también causaba grandes problemas a La Maestra de Cartas. No le había permitido atacar y grandes cortadas causadas por las filosas uñas de su atacante empezaban a lacerar su piel.  
  
"¡THE SHIELD!"  
  
Sakura lograba detener un ataque, lo suficiente pera ponerse a la ofensiva. Con velocidad "The Watery" y "The Firey" emergieron del báculo de la Maestra de Cartas, pero Kassandra logró detenerlas eficazmente y con aparente facilidad.  
  
"Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que esto."  
  
Kassandra se lanzó al ataque de nuevo y traspasó el poder de "The Shield" logrando impactar directamente a Sakura que cayó de espaldas gravemente herida y escupiendo sangre.  
  
"¡KRESTLER! Acaba con ella."  
  
El alemán dejó su ataque contra el inglés y se dirigió inmediatamente a obedecer su orden. Eriol trató de detenerlo pero Kassandra le corto el paso al interponerse en su camino.  
  
"Tu eres mío."  
  
Exclamó la joven de cabellos negros. Eriol le iba atacar, pero no se pudo mover. Sus ojos azules se habían perdido en los ojos violeta de la otra, los cuales brillaban con un aura obscura. El inglés estaba totalmente hipnotizado e indefenso, lentamente Kassandra se acercó a su presa, le acarició el rostro y le besó en los labios apasionadamente.  
  
"Es una pena. Eres una delicia."  
  
Los colmillos de Kassandra crecieron y rápidamente mordió el cuello del inglés y comenzó a succionarle la sangre. Al mismo tiempo el alemán se acercaba amenazaste con su espada a la indefensa Sakura que trataba alejarse arrastrando.  
  
"No hagas esto Krestler. Cometes un error."  
  
"Tu misma te buscaste este destino al despreciarme, además me ofrecieron unos hermosos diamantes por acabarte."  
  
"¿Lo haces por dinero? ¿Acaso eres idiota?"  
  
"Sería idiota si no aceptara. Auf Wiedersehen mein fräulein."  
  
Friedrich se dispuso a dar la estocada final, pero algo que parecía ser un lanzallamas le hizo retroceder alejándose de Sakura. Igual Kassandra tuvo que soltar a Eriol cuando unas dagas de cristal morado casi le dan. Eriol cayó al piso y casi se desvanece por la perdida de sangre, pero logró permanecer consciente y ver quien le había salvado la vida.  
  
"RubyMoon ¿qué haces aquí?"  
  
"Parece que salvarte la vida." Respondió mientras volaba cerca de su creador.  
  
Sakura que tenía su visión nublada por la debilidad también pudo notar quien le había salvado.  
  
"¡Kero! Gracias por salvarme."  
  
"¿Te encuentras bien Sakura?" Preguntó la Bestia del Sello.  
  
"Solo algo débil. Ten cuidado son muy fuertes."  
  
En ese instante Kerberos y RubyMoon se volvieron amenazantes ante los que casi eliminan a sus maestros.  
  
"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Replicó Kerberos con furia en su voz.  
  
"Vaya, vaya. Llegaron unos invitados inesperados, será mejor dejar esta lucha para otro día." Dijo Kassandra con tono divertido.  
  
En ese instantes una nube de murciélagos comenzó a envolver a los dos atacantes para luego desaparecer entre las sombras de la noche.  
  
Kerberos y Ruby ayudaron a Eriol y a Sakura a ponerse de pie quienes se apoyaban en sus báculos. Su magia se había debilitado y sus trajes de batalla habían desaparecido, otra vez vestían los mismos trajes que traían.  
  
"Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí." Exclamó Eriol.  
  
"Es buena idea pero ¿y ellos?"  
  
Los cuatro miraron a su alrededor y apreciaron los destrozos que habían provocado, al igual que la gente que los miraban temerosos, los pocos que no habían huido. Eriol y Sakura se miraron.  
  
"Esta bien. Yo les borro la memoria pero tu les inventas un nuevo recuerdo." Dijo Sakura mientras se aferraba a su báculo y cerraba los ojos mientras hacía un esfuerzo final para ejecutar el conjuro. "¡Oblivium!"  
  
Una luz azul se comenzó a formar en la punta de su báculo que luego se extendió a lo largo del recinto y que golpeó a los presentes dejándolos en trance.  
  
"Tu turno." Le dijo Sakura a su amigo.  
  
**************************  
  
Ya eran las 2 de la madrugada cuando llegaron a la mansión, estaban exhaustos y solo querían descansar después de esa difícil e inesperada batalla. Había sido una suerte que Kerberos y Ruby hubieran aparecido en ese momento porque de lo contrario ya estarían muertos.  
  
Ya se disponían dirigirse a sus habitaciones cuando el teléfono sonó. Sakura con desgana y cansancio contestó el teléfono.  
  
"Residencia Hiragizawa. Habla Sakura."  
  
"..........................."  
  
"¿Shaoran? ¿Eres tu? ¡Que alegría volver a escucharte! ¿Cómo has estado?" exclamó con animo a pesar de sus heridas.  
  
"..........................."  
  
"¿Cómo?" Su anterior sonrisa se desvaneció y Eriol le miró interrogativo.  
  
"..........................."  
  
La impresión de Sakura se podía apreciar, lentamente dejó caer el teléfono que cayó al suelo. En el rostro de una paralizada Sakura se podía notar la angustia y algo de miedo.  
  
Notas de la autora: Ufff!! Al fin terminé este episodio. En mi humilde opinión es el que más he disfrutado escribir por los sentimientos de Sakura. Al fin lo dije!! De frente y sin rodeos. Como se habrán podido dar cuenta ya es hora de que el joven y apuesto Sahoran reaparezca y tome su importante papel en este asunto. Touya y Yukito también hicieron una breve aparición, se que quieren más de ellos pero todo a su tiempo ^^; La pobre Tomoyo atrapada en ese hospital, y eso que los detesta, al menos tiene a Katrina para que la atienda y cuide de ella. Espero que la batalla me haya quedado bien descrita. Nunca pensé que escribir este tipo de escenas fuera tan difícil, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo. También espero que no les haya parecido muy meloso la forma en la que Sakura se refirió a Tomoyo, a mi parecer me quedó bien y pude expresar lo que en verdad siente por ella.  
  
Aclaraciones: Auf Wiedersehen mein fräulein: Claro que es alemán y significa "Hasta pronto mi señorita" pero sería más algo como "Hasta pronto mi Lady."  
  
Oblivium: Esto es latín. No es que sepa latín pero hago el esfuerzo. Significa Olvido.  
  
Como se habrán dado cuenta ha habido otras palabras que parecen estar en latín y eso es latín. No se si lo que escribí esta bien escrito la forma gramatical, pero si tiene un significado. No lo daré por ahora.  
  
Me encantaría que me escribieran dando su opinión al respecto o críticas pero que sean constructivas a johanna_kat@yahoo.com o a jkattyj@hotmail.com  
  
Copyright!!! Los personajes que conozcan son por supuesto de Card Captor Sakura y son creación de CLAMP, Kodansha, etc. Lo demás son de mi propia creación al igual que la historia es original mía, cualquier parecido con cualquier otro fic es pura coincidencia o simplemente que me influencie por ello. 


	8. Muy Cerca, Muy Lejos

CAPÍTULO 8: MUY CERCA, MUY LEJOS.  
  
"¿Qué haces querida?"  
  
"Solo dibujo unos modelos."  
  
"¿Puedo verlos?"  
  
"Claro"  
  
Los días en el hospital habían sido muy lentos y. . . aburridos y eso era algo que desanimaría a cualquiera, pero ese día Tomoyo parecía estar un poco más animada, tal vez porque ya tenía algo en que ocupar su mente y no solo mirar al techo.  
  
"¡Vaya! Están geniales, como todo lo que diseñas, pero. . . ¿quién es la niña que los usa?" Exclamó Katrina, mientras admiraba el trabajo de Tomoyo.  
  
"Ella es. . . era mi mejor amiga hace tiempo."  
  
"¿Era?"  
  
"Si, era. Hace como 6 años que no la veo, de seguro ya se olvidó de mi."  
  
El semblante de Tomoyo cambió de su felicidad a tristeza.  
  
"Lo siento. No quería traerte un mal recuerdo."  
  
"No te preocupes." Agregó Tomoyo mientras ponía su sonrisa. "Estoy bien, solo recordaba viejos tiempos."  
  
Katrina la miró con cierta incredulidad, había algo más en eso que entristecía a Tomoyo. La conocía muy bien como para no notarlo. Una idea le llegó a la joven rusa, y que de seguro animaría a su amada.  
  
"Tomoyo, ¿no te gustaría salir un rato y dar una vuelta?"  
  
"¿En serio crees que sea posible?" Preguntó con ilusión.  
  
"No lo se, pero preguntaré. Haré lo posible para que me dejen sacarte aunque sea unas horas."  
  
"Por favor, me haría bien salir de aquí."  
  
"Ya vuelvo. Espérame."  
  
La joven de ojos verdes salió de la habitación y se decidió a buscar un doctor que le diera permiso de sacar a Tomoyo a dar una vuelta. Por otro lado en su habitación, Tomoyo sentía cierta expectativa para salir de ese lugar, como odiaba los hospitales. Sus ojos se posaron en los dibujos en los que se encontraba trabajando, y recorrió con sus dedos la figura plasmada en le papel y recordó la charla que tuvo con el joven Yukito y Touya.  
  
"¿Y como han estado?" Preguntó Tomoyo con una sonrisa.  
  
"Nosotros hemos estado bien." Respondió Touya con calma y seriedad.  
  
Yukito se acercó a la cama de Tomoyo y se sentó aun lado de ella, mientras le sonreía, por otro lado Touya se quedó de pie un poco más lejos.  
  
"¿Hace cuanto llegaste?" Dijo el joven Tsukishiro.  
  
"Hace más o menos una semana. Ya me encontré con unos de mis amigos de la infancia. ¿Qué han hecho ustedes todos estos años?"  
  
"Yo soy profesor en una primaria aquí en Tokyo y Touya es un ingeniero civil y que hace poco se mudó de Kyoto para ejercer." Respondió gentilmente. "¿Y tu que has hecho desde que te marchaste?"  
  
"Primero estudié en los Estados Unidos, luego estudié alta costura en Italia y luego comencé a trabajar en diseño de modas en Rusia. Katrina, la que estaba conmigo es mi amiga y mi asociada."  
  
"Vaya. Parece que te ha ido muy bien, felicidades." Sonrió y luego continuó. "¿Sabes? Me voy a casar muy pronto."  
  
"¿En serio? Felicidades Yukito, espero que seas feliz. Si me dejas podría diseñar el vestido de tu novia. ¿Quién es la afortunada?"  
  
"Se llama Arashi Umi."  
  
"Espero conocerla pronto."  
  
"Ya estuvo bueno de tanta palabrería. Vayamos al grano." Interrumpió Touya la agradable charla con brusquedad.  
  
Tomoyo le volvió a ver impresionada por la reacción del hermano de Sakura y Yukito le miró con reprobación.  
  
"No seas grosero Touya." Le dijo con tono suave pero con cierta severidad.  
  
Touya solo volvió la mirada hacia otro lugar y se cruzó de brazos, parecía estar preocupado y ansioso por algo.  
  
"¿A que se refiere?" Preguntó Tomoyo a Yukito.  
  
"Lo que pasa es que Touya está muy preocupado por Sakura y pensó que tal vez tu sabías algo de ella."  
  
Tomoyo bajó la mirada. Hubo un silencio incomodo por unos instantes, luego la joven Daidouji volvió a alzar la mirada.  
  
"Yo no se donde está Sakura. Solo sé lo poco que me han dicho mi mamá y mis amigos, yo pensé que tal vez ustedes me pudieran decir que fue lo que le pasó a mi amiga."  
  
Yukito no respondió, solo se volvió y miró a Touya. Tomoyo le siguió con la mirada y esperaron expectantes la respuesta del hermano de Sakura.  
  
"Todo empezó con una pesadilla, o al menos eso creo." Dijo Touya sin volver a mirarlos. "Sus gritos me despertaron y fui a ver que le pasaba al monstruo, y ella solo lloraba pero no me dijo nada. Luego me pidió que la dejara sola. Esa noche ella no durmió nada y en el día no fue al colegio ni tampoco quiso probar bocado. No salió de su habitación en todo el día y tampoco recibió vista de nadie. . . ni si quiera dejó pasar a papá."  
  
"¿Eso fue la semana antes de que desapareciera?"  
  
"Así es." Respondió Yukito con cierta melancolía. "No salió de su habitación hasta el día siguiente que sus amigas fueran a verla y también cuando vino Li a hablarle. Luego se la pasó en su habitación y si a penas comía, tampoco quiso hablar conmigo."  
  
"¿Y Yue? El debe saber algo, es su guardián."  
  
"Infortunadamente al parecer Sakura le ordenó callar. Además un año después, exactamente un día luego de morir Fijitaka Kinomoto dejé de sentir su presencia dentro de mi. Al parecer Sakura logró separarnos de alguna forma y desde donde quiera que estuviera." El joven Yukito dudó un poco antes de continuar. "Sé que el era el único que podría decirnos que le pasaba a Sakura y donde podría estar pero él ya no hace parte de mí."  
  
"¿Y por qué pensaron que yo sabía algo sobre Sakura? Yo me fui de Tomoeda mucho tiempo antes de eso." Cuestionó Tomoyo.  
  
"Bueno, pues porque de lo único que habló Sakura en ese entonces fue de ti. Pensamos que tal vez se había ido a buscarte o se había comunicado contigo."  
  
"¡Querida Tomoyo! Logré que me dejaran sacarte unas horas pero debemos ir acompañadas por una enfermera."  
  
La voz de Katrina la sacó de sus recuerdos al momento que ella ingresó a la habitación. Tomoyo reaccionó rápido y le contestó con una sonrisa.  
  
"¡Eso es genial! ¿a dónde me llevarás?"  
  
"Es una sorpresa."  
  
**************************  
  
"Si no te quedas quieto, no podré quitarte los vendajes."  
  
"Lo siento, pero aún duelen mucho. Si no lo has notado casi me arranca el brazo."  
  
Habían llegado hace un día. Sakura ayudaba a Shaoran a recuperarse y le cambiaba los vendajes de su herida en el hombro. Sahoran había estado casi una semana en coma después de aquel incidente y apenas se había despertado lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Eriol y Sakura, pues creía que algo grave pasaba e iba a necesitar de toda la ayuda posible.  
  
"Pero si parecen marido y mujer por la forma en que pelean."  
  
Exclamó Eriol divertido ante la escena al entrar en la habitación donde estaba siendo atendido el Jefe del Clan Li, los dos voltearon ver al escuchar su voz y solo atinaron a ponerse rojos, ambos.  
  
"Eriol, por favor. Solo ayudo a Shaoran." Dijo Sakura con voz nerviosa.  
  
Shaoran no dijo nada, solo desvió la vista hacia el otro lado y se hizo el desentendido. Mientras Sakura terminaba de quitar los últimos vendajes y veía por primera vez lo amplio de la herida de su antiguo novio.  
  
"Esto parece ser más grave de lo que creí." Dijo la Maestra de Cartas algo impresionada. "Tal vez pueda hacer algo al respecto."  
  
"¿A que te refieres?" Cuestionó Shaoran.  
  
Sakura no respondió, solo cerró los ojos y acercó las manos a la herida de Shaoran.  
  
"Vientos eternos de oriente y luz de las estrellas. Denme poder de sanar las heridas de la obscuridad."  
  
Una vez dicha estas palabras por la joven de ojos verdes, una suave brisa comenzó a envolverla y sus manos comenzaban a irradiar una cálida aura azul. La herida del hombro de Shaoran comenzó a cerrarse y curarse casi inmediatamente. El joven Jefe del Clan Li estaba sorprendido.  
  
"¡¡Vaya!!, tu nivel de magia ha aumentado bastante. Nadie en el clan pudo curar mis heridas."  
  
"Solo un gran hechicero puede curar a otro." Interrumpió Eriol. "No sabía que podías hacer eso, Sakura."  
  
"¿No lo sabías? ¿Acaso no vives con ella? ¿Cómo no pudiste darte cuenta de su nivel y habilidad?" Preguntó impresionado Shaoran, pues sabía lo hábil y observador que era Eriol con respecto a la magia.  
  
"Eso es fácil. Sakura también se volvió muy hábil en ocultarme las cosas." Dijo sonriente mientras volteaba a mirar a la antigua Card Captor.  
  
Sakura se ruborizó ante el "cumplido" de su amigo. Tenía mucha razón, había desarrollado su magia y varias habilidades a espaldas de Eriol. El inglés obviamente había notado el incremento de nivel de Sakura pero nunca supo con certeza de que era capaz. Pero eso no era lo que ruborizaba a Sakura, pues entendió el doble sentido de ese comentario, a lo que realmente se refería era lo concerniente a sus sentimientos.  
  
"Bueno. Es mejor que mire y cure tu otra herida." Dijo tratando de cambiar de tema.  
  
Con cuidado retiró con delicadeza los vendajes del rostro de Shaoran, y con el mismo conjuro le curó la herida. Sin embargo, una cicatriz había quedado adornado su rostro atravesando por encima de su ojo izquierdo. La verdad para Sakura es que esa herida solo le daba más carácter y presencia a Shaoran. Con sus dedos, Sakura recorrió la cicatriz con cuidado, acariciándolo con cariño, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Sakura mientras admiraba a Shaoran. 'Ahora es muy apuesto' pensaba la japonesa absorta en su admiración por el Jefe del Clan Li. Por su parte Shaoran al sentir la caricia de Sakura se estremeció y volvió mirarla a sus ojos, 'Su hermosos ojos verdes'. El Jefe del Clan Li tomo la mano de Sakura entre las suyas y no la dejaba de mirar, ella había cambiado mucho en esos años y ahora era muy bella como para poder quitarle la vista de encima. Los dos se miraban con intensidad y en silencio, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para los dos.  
  
"Donde hubo fuego... cenizas quedan." Interrumpió Eriol con tono burlón.  
  
Por segunda vez en menos de 10 minutos Shaoran y Sakura se ruborizaban de nuevo, pero esta vez más profusamente. Sakura se soltó de las manos de Shaoran con nerviosismo y le dio la espalda dando unos pasos al frente y Shaoran, pues no teniendo a donde más ir solo desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos. Eriol solo reía calladamente, definitivamente estos dos no cambian.  
  
"Este. . . bueno. . ." comenzó a hablar Sakura aún inquieta. "Con esta curación recuperarás pronto tu salud y nivel de magia, pero no pude extraer el veneno negro."  
  
"¿Veneno negro?" Cuestionó el joven Li.  
  
"Así es. Este veneno no te permitirá sanar del todo. Es posible de vez en cuando te duela o que se te abra la herida, luego miraré si puedo extraerlo. Ahora tenemos cosas más urgentes que atender."  
  
"Así es. Mejor descansa y por la noche nos reuniremos a discutir lo sucedido."  
  
Sakura se dirigió a la salida de la habitación y antes de salir, sin volver a mirar dijo.  
  
"Siento mucho lo de Meylin."  
  
Y sin decir más abandonó la habitación seguido de Eriol. Shaoran se quedó solo con sus pensamientos, pero no en Meylin sino en Sakura. Su presciencia había sido más intensa de lo que hubiera pensado y su corazón latía desbocado. La Sakura que había visto ahora no se parecía a la que había vivido con él hace unos años, al parecer había recuperado su vitalidad y alegría y una idea golpeó su mente. Una buena idea debió aceptar pero habían unos problemas que solucionar antes de echarlo a andar.  
  
Por su parte Sakura y Eriol caminaban por los extensos pasillos de la residencia del Clan Li. Sakura parecía pensativa.  
  
"¿Te sucede algo malo Sakura?"  
  
"¡¿Hoe?! Lo siento Eriol, solo pensaba en la situación y sobre quien pudo hacerle algo así a Shaoran y matar a Meylin."  
  
Eriol solo la miró más intensamente con una sonrisa.  
  
"A veces puedes ser una molestia ¿Sabías?" Dijo al deducir que Eriol no le había creído. "Esta bien. Estaba pensado en Shaoran, pero no es lo que crees, no pienso volver con él. Solo pensaba lo que pudo ser si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes."  
  
Sakura cayó unos momentos antes de decir algo más mientras sus pensamientos se remontaban a Tomoyo.  
  
"Te pido encarecidamente que no le menciones a nadie y mucho menos a Shaoran sobre mis sentimientos, por favor."  
  
"Claro que sí. Siento mucho que tu viaje a Japón se tenga que posponer por este inesperado acontecimiento."  
  
"Si, bueno. Es algo que no se puede ignorar. No vemos en la noche, creo que mejor voy a tomar una sienta pues aún estoy cansada por el viaje."  
  
"Que descanses."  
  
"Lo mismo."  
  
Sakura se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación que ocuparía mientras durara su estancia en casa de Li. Una vez entró a la habitación, el pequeño Kerberos se le abalanzó encima protestando.  
  
"¡¡Sakura. ¡¿Qué estamos haciendo acá?! Creí que iríamos a Japón a visitar a Tomoyo, no a Hong Kong a visitar al mocoso!"  
  
"Es mejor que te calmes Kerberos, estamos acá porque hay energías que amenazan al mundo y es nuestro deber investigar y si es posible detenerlas." Exclamó Yue antes de que su ama respondiera.  
  
"Lo siento Kero. No era mi plan venir acá, pero como bien dijo Yue debemos averiguar que sucede sobre todo después del ataque de la otra noche." Caminó hacia la cama y se sentó en ella. "Tu sabes muy bien que desearía estar en Japón ahora mismo." Dijo con tristeza.  
  
"Lo siento Sakurita, no quería ponerte triste." Se disculpó la Bestia del Sello.  
  
"No te preocupes, estoy bien. Espero que nuestra estancia en este lugar no se extienda demasiado."  
  
"¿Y no piensas desempacar, Sakurita?"  
  
"¿Acaso bromeas?" Sakura se puso de pie y se dirigió al armario. "Por lo visto Shaoran esperaba que volviera algún día." Al abrir el armario estaba lleno de vestidos, todos tradicionales de china, finamente elaborados y obviamente costosos. "Además, si haces memoria esta era mi habitación cuando estuvimos aquí y no ha cambiado en nada."  
  
Kerberos echó una mirada a su alrededor observando cuidadosamente la habitación. Sakura tenía toda la razón, al parecer Shaoran esperaba el regreso de la Maestra de Cartas y siempre tuvo un lugar para ella en la casa para cuando decidiera volver. Eso quería decir que Shaoran aún estaba. . .  
  
"¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!"  
  
"Kero ¿por qué gritas así?" Exclamó Sakura mientras se cubría los oídos.  
  
"¡¡NO ME GUSTA!! De seguro el mocoso aún piensa que puedas ser su esposa."  
  
"Pero que cosas dices Kero." Al mismo momento que se ruborizaba. "Eso no va a pasar. No insistas con eso, ya es difícil soportarte celándome con Eriol y ahora vas a empezar con Shaoran. ¡Deja eso de una vez por todas!"  
  
"¡Hasta que no estemos en Japón!"  
  
Sakura suspiró. A veces el Guardián del Sello podría ser una verdadera pesadilla, y eso que sabía todo con respecto a su dueña porque de no ser así seguramente ya habría hecho alguna tontería.  
  
"Bueno, pero ahora quisiera dormir. Me gustaría que me dejaran sola, pueden dar una vuelta en la mansión pero no vayan a salir de ella."  
  
**************************  
  
"¿Te gusta el lugar?"  
  
"¡¡Me encanta!! Es un lugar muy hermoso."  
  
Katrina había logrado convencer a los médicos responsables por la condición de Tomoyo para dejarla salir al parque en frente del hospital pero solo bajo supervisión médica, así que eran seguidos por una enfermera y por su puesto del inglés sudafricano Alexander Hayes. La joven Daidouji aún no podía caminar muy bien, así que caminaba apoyada en su amiga pero aún así se le dificultaba mucho. Caminaron hasta un sakura del parque. No estaba en flor pues estaba empezando el verano pero aún así era hermoso, y Tomoyo decidió sentarse bajo la sombra del árbol.  
  
"Te agradezco mucho, Katrina. Ha sido muy lindo de tu parte. Es un día muy lindo para haberlo pasado adentro en el hospital."  
  
"Ni lo menciones. Podremos estar aquí un par de horas antes de volver."  
  
La tarde era agradable, y Tomoyo estaba muy sonriente disfrutando el pequeño momento de alivio. Katrina solo la miraba felizmente, admirándola y más cuando las fantasmales alas blancas emergieron mostrándola más bella.  
  
"Eres un ángel mi querida Tomoyo."  
  
"Gracias." Respondió con una sonrisa.  
  
"Tomoyo, ¿recuerdas cuándo te pregunté si eras uno?"  
  
"Si, aún lo recuerdo. ¿por qué?"  
  
"Te lo pregunto de nuevo ¿eres un ángel?"  
  
"La verdad no entiendo que quieres decirme." Exclamó la diseñadora interrogativa "Solo soy una chica común y corriente."  
  
"Bueno. . . es que. . ." Katrina se comenzaba a sentir nerviosa. "tu tienes. . . tienes. . ."  
  
"Tengo. . ."  
  
Katrina desvió la mirada a un lado, sentía su cara arder, de seguro estaba totalmente roja pero esta vez estaba dispuesta a preguntarle por sus alas. La rusa alzó un poco la mirada y vio que el inglés Hayes también miraba hacia donde ellas estaban pero lo que más le llamó la atención era el rostro de sorpresa en él. Katrina estaba confundida, miró una y otra vez entre Tomoyo y Hayes. No había duda, miraba a Tomoyo. ¿será posible que Alexander pudiera ver las alas de Tomoyo? Porque si era así sería la primera vez que sabe de alguien más que puede. Katrina volvió a mirar al inglés y su rostro de sorpresa cambió a una de felicidad, de complacencia como la de alguien que ha encontrado algo que perdió, esto la dejó más pensativa, acaso. . .  
  
"¡¡Katrina!!"  
  
"¿Qué?" Dijo la rusa al volver a la realidad. "Ohh, lo siento querida, es que me pareció notar algo. . . interesante."  
  
"Que es lo que me tratas de decir."  
  
"Bueno lo que yo te quería preguntar es ¿por qué tienes. . ."  
  
"¡¡Hola Tomoyo!!"  
  
Una voz lejana interrumpió su pregunta justo en el momento que se sentía con el valor para preguntar, que mala suerte.  
  
A lo lejos se acercaban tres personas, eran Chiharu, Rika y Yamasaki. Habían tomado el día para irla a visitar.  
  
"Amigos, ¿qué hacen aquí?"  
  
"Vinimos a visitarte, en el hospital nos dijeron que te encontrabas aquí." Respondió Rika una vez se hubo acercado, seguido de Chiharu y Yamasaki. "¿cómo has estado?"  
  
"Mucho mejor. Sobre todo porque me han dejado salir en tan hermoso día." Respondió con una sonrisa. "Me alegra mucho que hayan decidido acompañarme."  
  
"¿Y quien es tu linda amiga?" Preguntó Yamasaki mirando a la rubia, inmediatamente Chiharu lo tomó por el cuello ahorcándolo.  
  
"¡¡Como te atreves Takashi!! Deberías respetarme."  
  
"Chiharu suéltame, no me dejas respirar. Tu sabes que eres la única para mi." Dijo mientras se ponía azul por la falta de aire.  
  
Una gran gota apareció sobre la cabeza de todos los presentes ante la escena.  
  
"Ella es Katrina Romanov." Dijo Tomoyo presentándola. "Es mi amiga y asociada." Y luego se volvió hacia la rusa. "Katrina, ellos son unos amigos. Ella es Terada Rika. . . Ella Chiharu y el pobre que están ahorcando es Yamasaki Takashi." Dijo con humor.  
  
"¡¡¿¿Katrina Rokanov??!! ¿La famosa diseñadora rusa? ¡¡Es un honor conocerla!!" Exclamó Chiharu dejando Yamasaki tirado en el suelo casi sin aliento.  
  
"Si. . . bueno, también es un gusto conocerles." Respondió Katrina con nerviosismo ante la reacción de la otra.  
  
"Sabían que Rusia es un país muy interesante. En invierno suelen hacer competencias de natación para ver quien. . ."  
  
"¡¡TAKASHI!! No es hora de que digas tus mentiras." Le reprobó Chiharu mientras volvía tomar del cuello al joven que a pesar de eso tenía una sonrisa.  
  
Una gran gota aparecía sobre la rusa mientras Rika y Tomoyo reían divertidas. Esa pareja si que era muy interesante de observar.  
  
Katrina dejó un momento de mirar a los recién llegados para volver a mirar a Tomoyo, sus alas habían desaparecido una vez más. Volvió a mirar al inglés pero este ya estaba con la misma actitud de siempre y mirando a los alrededores.  
  
Hablaron de muchas cosas, de sus vidas, sus planes, su pasado y siempre adornado por alguna mentira de Yamasaki. Todos parecían estar muy animados e excepción de Katrina que aunque seguía la conversación muy atenta y participaba activamente su mente estaba en otro lado y con otra cuestión. Nunca le había preocupado mucho la existencia de las alas de Tomoyo, siempre pensó que eso era su mejor cualidad, pero ahora comenzaba a sacar conclusiones a pesar de la poca información que tenía. ¿Acaso la razón de la presencia del inglés tenía algo que ver con sus alas? Porque estaba más que segura que él las había visto y por su expresión eso era lo que estaba buscando, y si es así ¿el peligro que corre Tomoyo está ligado a eso? ¿quiénes son los que quieren lastimar a Tomoyo? Pero aún tenía más preguntas que respuestas.  
  
Por su lado Tomoyo, aunque parecía interesada por la conversación y las visitas, solo podía pensar en su condición y en Sakura. Nunca había estado enferma, solo aquel desafortunado incidente hace un año y que de no ser por Katrina ya estaría muerta. No estaba segura de que la afligía, pero por alguna razón intuía que no era ninguna enfermedad pues no se sintió mal físicamente cuando tuvo su primer ataque solo una profunda y gran tristeza. Había sentido como si la hoz de la muerte le hubiera atravesado su alma y se la hubiera intentado quitar, sintiendo una punzada en el corazón. En ese instante solo pudo pensar en Sakura, no sabía por qué pero así había sido, pero ese pensamiento solo le hacía más daño.  
  
**************************  
  
Corría apresurada por los pasillos de la mansión ¿cómo pudo quedarse dormida? Era imperdonable, por sobre todo porque esa reunión era muy importante. Se detuvo un momento tomó la llave e invocó el poder de las estrellas. Ahora se sentía más cómoda con su traje de batalla, porque eso de correr con un traje sastre y con tacones era realmente incómodo y difícil. Inmediatamente se dirigió al salón donde se llevaría la reunión y abrió las puertas intempestivamente.  
  
"Lo siento." Dijo Sakura mientras recuperaba el aliento. "lo que. . . lo que pasó. . . es que me quedé dormida."  
  
"Al parecer en eso no cambias. La falta de puntualidad." Exclamó el joven Li al mirar el agite de la muchacha.  
  
"¡¡KERO!! ¿por qué no me despertaste?"  
  
"¿Yo? Pero Sakura, hace mucho que no hago eso. Tu siempre te habías levantado sola y mucho antes que yo. No pensé que tuviera que hacerlo." Respondió desconcertado la Bestia del Sello en su forma original.  
  
"Ufff.. . . no importa, creo que ya podemos empezar. Tal vez sea solo por el cambio horario."  
  
El rostro de Shaoran se notaba cierta sorpresa ante las palabras de Kerberos. Siempre recordó a Sakura como una chiquilla que casi nunca podía llegar temprano a algún evento y mucho menos levantarse temprano. Pero sus pensamientos se disiparon cuando notó con más detalle la vestimenta de la Maestra de Cartas.  
  
Una vez hubo recuperado su aliento, Sakura miró a los presentes. Estaban Kerberos y Yue a un lado, y más allá Eriol con su traje de hechicero y su báculo, y por otro lado Shaoran con un traje verde como el que tenía de niño, pero más elaborado y hermosamente decorado con los símbolos del clan y del ying yang. Sakura se ruborizó levemente al verlos, a ambos. Ya había visto a Eriol muchas veces con su traje pero en ese momento solo podía notar lo guapo que estaba con su porte de caballero inglés, con su largo cabello negro y su enigmática sonrisa. Lo mismo le pasó al ver al Jefe del Clan Li, su traje lo hacía ver sumamente imponente y más con esa cicatriz en su rostro que lo hacía ver más guapo, definitivamente ya no era un niño. Su rostro reflejaba el carácter de alguien que debió madurar muy rápido pero detrás de su dura expresión ella sabía la verdad. Sakura sacudió la cabeza tratando de retirar esos pensamientos de su mente.  
  
Eriol sonreía, pero no por la reacción de Sakura sino por la de Shaoran que tenía la boca abierta y totalmente absorto recorriendo la figura de la japonesa. No era la primera vez que veía a Sakura en ese tipo de trajes, cuando niño Tomoyo se ocupaba de se surtir de los más exóticos vestidos a su amiga y él había estado ahí. Pero en ese entonces eran niños, ahora Sakura hecha toda una mujer en ese tipo de vestidos la hacían ver sinceramente espectacular. Kerberos solo hizo un gesto huraño ante la reacciones de Sakura y Shaoran.  
  
"Bien. Es hora de empezar, no nos podemos quedar toda la noche mirándonos los unos a los otros." Exclamó el inglés sacando de sus cavilaciones al Jefe del Clan que solo pudo ruborizarse. . . de nuevo.  
  
"¿Pero por donde debemos empezar?" Preguntó Sakura.  
  
"Creo que primero Li debería contarnos lo que pasó la noche que mataron a MeyLin."  
  
"Tienes razón." Exclamó el joven Li con voz autoritaria y recobrando la compostura. "El sujeto que mató a Meylin tenía una fuerza sin comparación, no se exactamente por que la perseguía pero creo que lo hizo por placer." Sahoran cerró los ojos con fuerza casi la punto de lastimarse y con un gesto de furia mal contenida. "Traté de detenerlo, pero ese sujeto me evadía muy fácilmente. Es más, quebró mi espada con el menor de los esfuerzos y no me mató porque no se le dio la gana y eso. . . me enfurece, aparte del hecho que se divertía al verme tan furioso cuando le arrancó el corazón de Meylin."  
  
"¿Quebró tu espada?" Preguntó Sakura con un gesto de incomprensión.  
  
"Mi espada. . . era un arma mágica muy poderosa que había pasado por generaciones en mi familia, era prácticamente indestructible. El que la haya podido destruir solo demuestra su inmenso poder."  
  
"Ya veo." Dijo la Maestra de Cartas pensativa. "Pero lo que dices, eso de que no te mató porque no quiso. En nuestro encuentro con esas fuerzas fue lo mismo, no nos mataron porque no quisieron."  
  
"¿También los atacaron?" Exclamó Shaoran con sorpresa.  
  
"Así es." Continuó Eriol. "No se si lo habrás notado pero no estamos en las mejores condiciones, a mi casi me drenan toda la sangre y Sakura recibió un golpe que le causó mucho daño. Fue una mujer muy extraña pero muy atractiva y un joven alemán, nos atacaron el mismo día que recibimos tu llamada. Sin embargo hubo algo extraño allí."  
  
"¿A que se refiere?"  
  
"Pues que nunca percibí nada en Krestler, el alemán. Él estudiaba junto con Sakura en la universidad y jamás sentí en él algún poder, aparte de que nunca hizo nada extraño. . . aparte de perseguir a Sakura."  
  
Shaoran hizo un gesto de molestia ante esas palabras, pero Sakura se apresuró a contestar junto con una risita nerviosa.  
  
"Pero no tuvimos nada, más bien era una molestia que no lograba quitarme de encima."  
  
"Con eso tenemos tres." Continuó el hechicero inglés. "El que atacó a Li y los dos que nos atacaron a nosotros, pero es posible que sean más. No es así Yue."  
  
"Así es mago Clow. He sentido esas energías por algún tiempo y unos días antes percibí una fluctuación muy extraña parecida a la que sentí en la noche que los atacaron, creo que era el nacimiento de otro." Contestó con serenidad el antiguo Juez.  
  
"Entonces digamos que son cuatro. . . hasta ahora. Pero ¿Qué serán lo que buscan o lo que quieren?"  
  
"Bueno Sakura." Dijo Eriol. "Me da la impresión de que son fuerzas de equilibrio en conflicto, pero no estoy seguro de cómo se lleva a acabo ni sus consecuencias."  
  
"¿Será que nosotros tenemos parte en este conflicto?" Preguntó el Jefe del Clan Li.  
  
"¿¿¡¡Acaso estas loco!!?? Estas personas casi nos matan. Si esas energías son fuerzas de equilibrio en conflicto como dice Eriol, eso quiere decir que quienes los enfrenten deben tener el mismo potencial y aunque seamos poderosos no podemos compararnos con ellos. A duras penas los tres podríamos con uno solo." Repuso Sakura algo alterada.  
  
"Tienes razón, pero no podemos dejar que actúen libremente y nos quedemos de brazos cruzados mientras ellos hacen lo que se les den la gana. Además tengo que hacer justicia por Meylin."  
  
"Se que te molesta lo de Meylin, pero no puedes actuar a lo tonto. Solo lograrás que te maten y no quiero que eso suceda. En mi opinión será mejor alejarnos y evitar encontrarnos con ellos."  
  
La molestia se veía en el rostro de Sahoran. Se sentía frustrado pues Sakura tenía toda la razón. No eran rivales para aquellos seres, en su cuerpo tenía marcas de esa verdad. Pero no podía sentirse bien con solo ignorar. Se sentía muy impotente y su deber es hacer justicia, no solo como Jefe del Clan sino también porque era su prima y alguien quien apreciaba y no podía dejar las cosas así. Pero en esos momentos no tenía los medios para hacerlo y mucho menos sin su espada.  
  
"Hiragizawa, hace un momento mencionaste algo sobre ese sujeto alemán. Que antes de su enfrentamiento no tenía ningún poder, ¿cómo fue que cambió de repente?"  
  
"No tengo la respuesta a eso. Al principio él me atacó pero lo hizo como un humano común y corriente, y cuando ya lo tenía dominado una gran energía obscura comenzó a emerger de él como si lo hubieran invocado y luego de eso, me superó totalmente con su poder y resistencia."  
  
"Eso parece muy extraño, tu que opinas Sakura. . . ¿Sakura?. . . ¡Sakura!"  
  
"¿Hoe?, lo siento estaba distraída. Solo pensaba en. . . este. . . tu espada. ¡Si!. . . eso, como le vas hacer para realizar tus conjuros."  
  
"Puedo hacer ciertos conjuros sin necesidad de algún elemento mágico, pero mi espada es una baja sensible. Sin un buen canalizador mis más poderosos conjuros podrían matarme e infortunadamente no poseo nada tan bueno como mi espada en este instante."  
  
"Tal vez deberíamos hacer una nosotros mismos. ¿qué opinas Eriol?"  
  
"Sería una ejercicio interesante." Respondió Eriol algo divertido.  
  
"¿Acaso sabes hacer armas mágicas Sakura?"  
  
"Bueno, no lo he hecho nunca pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo. Y si reunimos la magia de nosotros tres en el arma de seguro que será mucho mejor que tu anterior espada."  
  
"Esta bien." Exclamo el joven Li no muy convencido. "Pero ¿qué vas a utilizar?, no puedes hacer de cualquier arma una mágica."  
  
"Eso lo sé. Así que va tocar hacer una nueva, pero debe hacerse con elementos muy especiales. Primero que nada el material de la hoja de la espada debe ser del mejor metal disponible, alguna aleación con platino y plata de ser posible, forjada con el fuego de la lava de un volcán y enfriada con agua del Pacífico y bajo las manos del mejor artesano. La empuñadura del mismo debe ser en oro sólido con los símbolos de tu familia y previamente purificado. Cuando ya esté lista los tres haremos el ritual donde le imprimiremos magia en algún altar o círculo mágico. . . ya verás que quedará muy bien ¿cuánto tardarías en tener todo listo?"  
  
"Bajo esas especificaciones la espada completa podría demorarse al menos una semana si lo apresuro, y para el ritual podríamos hacerla en el Gran Salón del Dragón."  
  
"¡¡¿¿No es emocionante??!!" Dijo Sakura con alegría. "Verás lo bien que va a quedar. Un arma mágica inteligente, será un gran logro de los tres hechiceros más poderosos del mundo."  
  
"¿No creen que deberíamos prestar atención a otras cosas?" Interrumpió Eriol a la emocionada Sakura.  
  
"Lo siento." Dijo una apenada Maestra de Cartas. "Pero a todas estas, ¿qué es lo que sabemos?"  
  
"En conclusión, nada. Solo sabemos que están ahí y que asumimos que son el bando malo de fuerzas de equilibrio. Esperaba que Li pudiera ayudarme con los recursos a su disposición."  
  
"De eso ya no hay de que preocuparse. Como nadie sabía que fue lo que me atacó, nadie se tomó la molestia de investigar." Exclamó con cierta decepción y molestia. "Cuando desperté a parte de llamarlos, también ordené que buscaran información al respecto. Al igual que Hiragizawa también supuse que eran de ese tipo de conflictos, algunos miembros de mi clan han ido con otros clanes de China para investigar pero mi mejor información la traerá Ma Yuan Chang."  
  
"¿Ma Yuan?" Interrogó Sakura.  
  
"Ma Yuan es. . . es mi prometida." Respondió Shaoran con cierto recelo.  
  
"Ya veo."  
  
"Amigo, tu si que no pierdes el tiempo." Intervino Eriol con una sonrisa.  
  
Shaoran solo lo miró como si quisiera matarlo con la mirada, como podía ser de imprudente y mal intencionado el inglés. No quería darle una mala impresión a Sakura, eso era lo último que quería ahora que ella se encontraba ahí. Debería hablar con ella a solas luego.  
  
Por otro lado Sakura sintió un poco de tristeza saber del compromiso de Li, a pesar de que tenía claro sus sentimientos no lo pudo evitar porque después de todo aún le amaba y sus sentimientos por él se habían hecho más fuertes desde que lo volvió a ver. Se sentía confundida y atrapada entre dos mundos muy diferentes, pero ya estaba resuelta con lo que tenía que hacer.  
  
"Creo que deberíamos dejar esta reunión hasta acá." Pronunció el Jefe del Clan Li. "Esperemos que tengamos esa información a la mano para luego analizara y sacar conclusiones."  
  
"Me parece bien."  
  
"A mi también."  
  
Luego de eso los tres hechiceros abandonaron el recinto. Sakura era seguida de cerca por Yue y Kerberos. El semblante de la japonesa era el reflejo de la preocupación, su cabeza era un huracán de ideas muy diversas. Afortunadamente había logrado evitar demostrarlos en frente de Shaoran y sobre todo de Eriol, quien como sabía muy bien su suspicacia podría hacerla hablar.  
  
"Sakurita, no entiendo. ¿por qué tuviste que ofrecerte para hacer la espada del mocoso? Ahora tendremos que quedarnos más tiempo."  
  
"Lo sé Kero." Exclamó con preocupación. "Pero hasta cierto punto fue necesario, tenía que desviar la atención de Shaoran y Eriol. Además, la información que pueda reunir su prometida." Sintió un nudo en la garganta al mencionarlo. "Me puede ser de utilidad."  
  
"¿En qué piensas Sakurita?"  
  
"Kero, Yue. Necesito hablar con ustedes. Mejor busquemos un lugar tranquilo donde no nos puedan interrumpir."  
  
Sin hacer preguntas los guardianes siguieron a su dueña quien los guió a un lugar apartado en el gran y hermoso jardín de la casa de Li. En otro lado de la casa, más exactamente en la habitación que ocupaba Sakura una brisa obscura se desplazaba sin ser notado por nadie.  
  
"Bien Sakura, de que quieres hablarnos." Interrogó el Guardián del Sello.  
  
"Creo que esta lucha. . . bueno, me involucra de alguna manera."  
  
"¿Qué dices? ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura?"  
  
"Por algunas cosas que se mencionó en la reunión y por lo que dijo la mujer esa que nos atacó."  
  
"Aún no entiendo."  
  
"Cuando luchaba, ella me llamó "escudera". En ese instante no le presté mucha atención pero creo que tiene algún significado, creo que debo proteger a alguien o algo que ellos necesitan."  
  
"Pero si es así, ¿no hubiera sido mejor matarte en ese instante?"  
  
"Se que parece extraño, pero no sabemos bajo que reglas se basa esta lucha. Tal vez me necesitan viva aún para algo. Además creo que la razón de la lucha en Londres no fue para matarme a mi o a Eriol, creo que venían por Krestler."  
  
"Pero Sakurita, tu misma dijiste que no era posible que ustedes fueran parte de esa lucha porque deberían estar al mismo nivel que ellos."  
  
"A eso iba. Krestler era un sujeto común y corriente hasta esa noche. A esa mujer le escuche mencionar unas palabras en latín y después de eso fue cuando él obtuvo su poder." Miró fijamente a sus guardianes antes de continuar. "Era una invocación a los poderes obscuros, de un tipo muy especial, del origen del mal, muy antiguo debido al idioma por lo que pude notar. Pero no se a ciencia cierta que tipo pues no le entendí muy bien."  
  
"Aún no me respondes Sakura, aún no tienes su poder."  
  
"Porque al igual que con el alemán, esa clase de poder solo pueden surgir de una invocación. Es decir, que si nuestra ama Sakura pertenece a la lucha primero debe hacer el conjuro pera despertar su poder." Concluyo Yue.  
  
"Así es Yue, pero sin conocer contra quien luchamos, y como están conformados los bandos no tengo un punto de inicio para empezar. Por eso debemos esperar que tipo de información puede reunir Shaoran, pero tengo mis sospechas."  
  
"¿Por qué no lo mencionaste en la reunión?"  
  
"Conocen muy bien a Eriol y Shaoran, si de alguna forma estoy involucrada ellos trataran de ayudarme y defenderme. Podrían salir lastimados o muertos por ello, y no quiero que eso pase. Así que les pido que no lo mencionen a ninguno de los dos."  
  
"Eso lo sabemos Sakura. No debes preocuparte por eso."  
  
"Sakura, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?"  
  
Los tres volvieron a mirar hacia donde habían escuchado la voz. Era el joven Li que se acercaba donde ellos se encontraban. Kerberos solo lo miró como si lanzase rayos por los ojos a los cual Shaoran respondió de la misma forma, a pesar del tiempo ellos se seguían tratando como enemigos.  
  
"¿Qué haces aquí mocoso?" Replicó desafiante.  
  
"No estoy hablando contigo muñeco."  
  
"¡¡Yo no soy muñeco!! ¡¡Soy la gran Bestia del Sello!!" Exclamó con orgullo.  
  
"¡¡Ya basta ustedes dos!!" Interrumpió Sakura. "Kero, Yue. Por favor, déjennos solos."  
  
"Pero Sakurita, yo no confío en este sujeto."  
  
"Kero, no me hagas repetírtelo." Exclamó molesta.  
  
"Esta bien, pero llámame si necesitas algo."  
  
Y antes de marcharse le lanzó otra mirada de desconfianza al Jefe del Clan Li.  
  
Una vez estuvieron solos el joven Shaoran se acercó a Sakura. Por un momento hubo un silencio entre los dos, Shaoran miraba insistente a la hermosa figura de Sakura que estaba iluminada levemente por la luna pero no se atrevía a iniciar la conversación, su corazón latía con fuerza inusitada a cada segundo que pasaba. Sakura solo esperaba que él empezara a hablar. Se sentía un poco nerviosa, y que al igual que él, el latido con fuerza de su corazón no le permitía pronunciar palabra alguna. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire Sakura tomó la iniciativa con tal de romper el incomodo silencio.  
  
"Así que, te vas a casar." Dijo al fin mirando al cielo.  
  
"Es cierto. La responsabilidad con mi clan me obliga a contraer matrimonio a la brevedad posible." Respondió Shaoran tratando de esconder su nerviosismo con su seriedad.  
  
"¿Te casas por obligación? ¿Acaso no la quieres?"  
  
"No me mal interpretes. Claro que la quiero, es una chica muy bella y amable; no lo hago por obligación."  
  
"¿Así que la amas?"  
  
Shaoran no respondió, solo guardó silencio pues no sabía como contestar aquello sin decir algo que pudiera ser totalmente definitivo.  
  
"Te he extrañado mucho Sakura. He esperado tu regreso, siempre. Tu. . . tu. . ." Por un momento le faltaron las palabras al joven Li.  
  
"Yo también. . . te he extrañado Shaoran." Su voz era dulce y melodiosa.  
  
"Entonces cásate conmigo, Sakura. Quiero que seas mi esposa."  
  
"¡¡¿Qué?!!" exclamó sorprendida. "Y que pasa con. . . ¿cómo se llama?. . . con Ma Yuan."  
  
"Si tengo que elegir entre ella y tu, siempre serás tu, Sakura Kinomoto. Eres la única persona que he amado y siempre lo haré."  
  
"¡¡Oh Shaoran!!" En ese instante se volvió a mirarlo con sus hermosos ojos verdes, se podía ver una gran ternura e inocencia. Lentamente se acercó al Jefe del Clan Li y con dulzura puso su mano sobre su mejilla. "Yo también te amo, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré."  
  
Shaoran sintió el rubor subir por su rostro, pero esta vez no le importó. Lentamente cerró sus ojos para sentir con más intensidad la suave y cálida piel rozar su rostro. Con delicadeza tomó las manos de la japonesa entre las suyas y las apretó con suavidad.  
  
"Por que siento que hay un pero."  
  
"Pero lo nuestro ya no puede ser." Replicó con tristeza. "Una vez que una flor se ha marchitado esta no puede volver a florecer y su belleza nunca volverá a ver la luz del sol."  
  
Sakura dejó las manos de Shaoran y lentamente se dispuso a retirarse sin volver a mirarlo.  
  
Allí quedo solo el joven Li, con la tristeza llenado su alma y admirando el suave caminar de la joven que le había robado el corazón. No podía dejarla ir así, no de nuevo porque esta vez haría hasta lo imposible por retenerla a su lado sin importar nada. Pero ahora en soledad su mente le trajo los recuerdos de la otra mujer en su vida, Ma Yuan. Adoraba a la chica, la amaba también pero su vínculo con ella no podía compararse con lo que sentía por Sakura, pero tampoco quería hacerle daño porque no podía ignorar lo que esa joven china había hecho por él. Pero el primer amor es el primer amor y no iba a renunciar sin dar la pelea aún sabiendo que se arriesgaba a perderlo todo, no sería Shaoran Li el Jefe del Clan Li si no lo intentaba.  
  
Dirigiéndose a su habitación Sakura pensaba en lo mismo. Amaba a Shaoran, el sentimiento por él no había disminuido en nada a pesar de los años y lo sentía a flor de piel ahora que se encontraban tan cerca. Pero sus sentimientos por Tomoyo eran aún más fuertes porque a pesar de todo lo que le pudiera pasar, siempre era en ella lo primero en su mente y corazón.  
  
Lentamente entró a su habitación, al parecer Kero y Yue no se habían dirigido allí después de separarse cuando llegó Shaoran, echó una mirada rápida a su alrededor y vio al lado de la puerta una mesita donde había una bandeja que contenían dos copas de muy fino cristal y que al parecer contenían vino.  
  
"De seguro fue idea de Shaoran." pensó. "Primero tomaré un baño."  
  
Se dirigió al armario y tomó de allí uno de los tantos trajes que habían, luego se dirigió al baño anexo que tenía la habitación. Con cuidado se deshizo de sus vestimentas occidentales y se dispuso a tomar un calmado y relajante baño. Con cuidado entró en la tina y se recostó allí mientras su mente aún divagaba con lo sucedido al mismo tiempo que sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de su piel.  
  
Aún para la misma Sakura no entendía muy bien como podía pasar; amar a un chico como Shaoran y a la vez amar una chica como Tomoyo porque no solo era el género lo que los hacía diferentes, sino también su carácter. Shaoran era un joven muy apuesto siempre serio y muy responsable, pero como ella sabía muy bien era encantadamente cariñoso y romántico. Tomoyo por otro lado, y a pesar de que no haberla visto en al menos 5 años aún recordaba su fina figura y alegre actitud, el suave y melodioso tono de voz y esa encantadora sonrisa. Su sonrisa, era lo que más le gustaba, nunca pudo resistirse a esa hermosa sonrisa y el solo recordarlo le hacía sonrojar.  
  
Aún en el jardín, Shaoran admiraba el cielo como si allí pudiera encontrar la respuesta a su disyuntiva entre Sakura y Ma Yuan. Lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, era difícil tener que decidir entre dos personas, sobre todo si son personas que amas y que no deseas causarle ningún dolor o sufrimiento. Pero como ya lo había dicho antes, si tenía que escoger sería Sakura. Primero intentaría reconquistarla y luego hablaría con Ma Yuan sobre su decisión. Con una idea ya clara con gran avidez se dirigió a la habitación de Sakura y llamó a la puerta.  
  
"¡¡Sakura!! ¿estas ahí?"  
  
Nada. Solo silencio.  
  
"¡Sakura!"  
  
Espero un momento y no hubo respuesta. Así que decidió entrar con cuidado en la habitación.  
  
"Sakura ¿estas ahí?" volvió a preguntar.  
  
"¿Shaoran? ¿Eres tu?" Una voz lejana se escuchó.  
  
"Si Sakura. Soy yo."  
  
"Espera un momento que ya salgo."  
  
Así lo hizo, se dispuso a esperar aunque sentía cierta ansiedad. Miró nerviosamente alrededor de la habitación y su mirada se posó en la bandeja con las copas de cristal que estaban al pie de la puerta. Le parecía extraño, ¿qué hacían esas copas ahí? Se dirigió a ellas y las tomó cuando escuchó una voz detrás de él.  
  
"Shaoran ¿hay algo más que quieras decirme?"  
  
Shaoran se dio la vuelta. Sakura vestía un traje chino negro, perfectamente elaborado, con bordes dorados. Su estilo era muy parecido al que le había regalado hace unos años. Enterizo de cuello alto y cerrado, con una gran falda que llegaba hasta sus tobillos y que tenía una abertura a ambos lados de sus piernas y que llegaban casi hasta la cintura, además de un gran y hermoso dragón dorado que nacía en lo más bajo de la falda y que serpenteaba hacia arriba, rodeando su cintura y que terminaba sobre su pecho y si a eso le sumamos que acababa de salir de su baño y su húmedo cabello castaño caía de una manera muy sexy sobre su rostro y hombros, además del hermoso brillo de sus ojos verdes esmeraldas. . . acaso debo decir más. . . el pobre Shaoran cambiaba en todos los tonos del rojo y sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos.  
  
"¿Shaoran te encuentras bien? Estas todo rojo."  
  
"Bueno. . . es que yo. . ."  
  
"Muchas gracias Shaoran." Exclamó Sakura interrumpiendo lo que le decía el joven Li tomando una de las copas que tenía en sus manos y restando importancia a su rubor. "Que gentil. . . como siempre. Entonces que era lo que me ibas a decir." Mientras tomaba un trago de su copa.  
  
"Lo que te quería decir era. . ." Se detuvo un momento y tomó de su copa también. "Era que quiero que me des otra oportunidad. No puedo ni quiero dejar ir y ver morir lo que siento por ti y que obviamente tu también sientes por mí."  
  
"Por favor Shaoran. No hagas esto más difícil, lo nuestro ya no puede ser. ¿No lo entiendes? No quiero hacerte daño, no insistas. Además no quiero interferir con tu compromiso con Ma Yuan."  
  
Los dos se miraron largo rato en silencio a medida que tomaban su bebida. Luego Shaoran rompió el silencio.  
  
"No me pidas eso. Déjame mostrarte que aún podemos estar juntos, y que si ponemos lo mejor de nosotros podemos salir adelante. Te amo y no quiero perderte de nuevo."  
  
"Dudo que puedas hacerme cambiar de parecer." Exclamó con obvia tristeza en su voz.  
  
Sakura terminó su bebida al igual que Shaoran. El ambiente de verdad que era tenso. La insistencia del joven Li solo le causaba a Sakura profunda tristeza.  
  
Para Shaoran no era tan fácil tampoco pues la negativa de la antigua Card Captor lo frustraba y le dolía, pero no tenía pensado ceder.  
  
En un momento, Sakura empezó a sentir un palpitar en su cabeza y que le mareaba, luego un zumbido ensordecedor se hizo presente en sus oídos y para rematar su visión le comenzaba a parecer tan impersonal, como si mirara por los ojos de alguien más. Sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. Con esfuerzo trató de buscar con la mirada a Shaoran pero solo pudo notar que él parecía estar también afectado por lo mismo. Estaba de rodillas con sus manos sobre sus oídos y que la igual que ella le causaba un gran dolor.  
  
"Sha... Shaoran. . . ¿qué es lo que pasa?"  
  
Fue lo último que pudo pronunciar antes de que sintiera como su mente, su razón y cordura se desconectaban de su cuerpo. Se sentía flotar dentro de si, pero totalmente incapaz de moverse o decir algo.  
  
Notas de la autora: Hola a todos de nuevo. Deben agradecerme por el regreso de Shaoran, me imagino que todos sus miedos de que pudiera morir o perder el brazo se habrán disipado. Pobre Shaoran, teniendo al amor de su vida al frente pero sin poderla tocar. Algo que debo aclarar es que lo del veneno negro lo saqué de algo sobre "El señor de los anillos" pero en mi propia versión, necesitaba que quedara algo de su lucha con Ricardo y no saliera brincando en un pie después de que Sakura le curase. Otro asunto era lo del arma mágica que piensan hacer, mucho de las cosas que necesitaban para hacerla y el ritual lo saqué del juego de rol "Advanced Dungeons & Dragons", me pareció interesante ya que como Sakura sabe más magia occidental que oriental por haber vivido tanto tiempo en Inglaterra pues era lógico que lo necesario fuera de una forma occidental. Me imagino que ahora tendrán más preguntas a pesar de que esclarecí muchas cosas. Ya metí en problemas a la pobre Sakura y Shaoran de nuevo, pero como dicen por ahí "Al caído caerle".  
  
Me encantaría que me escribieran dando su opinión al respecto o críticas pero que sean constructivas a johanna_kat@yahoo.com o a jkattyj@hotmail.com  
  
Copyright!!! Los personajes que conozcan son por supuesto de Card Captor Sakura y son creación de CLAMP, Kodansha, etc. Lo demás son de mi propia creación al igual que la historia es original mía, cualquier parecido con cualquier otro fic es pura coincidencia o simplemente que me influencie por ello. 


	9. La Muerte De Un Ángel

CAPÍTULO 9: LA MUERTE DE UN ÁNGEL.  
  
"¡Hey Yuki!"  
  
"Hola Touya ¿cómo estas?"  
  
"Muy bien ¿y tu que tal?"  
  
Era un día cálido, muestra perfecta de la proximidad del verano y perfecto como para reunirse en un tranquilo café del centro de Tokyo. Yukito seguía con sus preparaciones de la boda y claro, ya que Touya sería su padrino no podía quedarse afuera de los detalles. Sin embargo, en la mente de Touya seguía con su querida hermanita pero también una creciente preocupación que se había hecho más palpable en los últimos días y que lo tenían sumamente inquieto.  
  
"¡Excelente! Siéntate y tomate algo, yo invito. No creo que Umi se demore mucho... y dime Touya ¿cómo sigue tu brazo?"  
  
"Mucho mejor, al menos ya no duele tanto. Hoy tengo la última revisión."  
  
"Aún no me explicas como te lastimaste."  
  
"Bueno Yuki." Exclamó pensativo. "Solo fue un pequeño accidente en casa, nada más."  
  
El joven Tsukishiro amplió su sonrisa y le miró expectante. Touya al notar la mirada de su amigo se sintió algo inquieto, no le gustaba mentirle pero ahora que en Yuki no habitaba el guardián de la luna no podía contarle sus temores y esos detalles paranormales, no porque no confiara en él sino para no ponerlo en algún peligro inadvertidamente por saber más de lo que debería, sobre todo si tiene en cuenta lo que había sentido hace apenas dos días. Una sensación tan horrible que le hizo estremecer hasta la médula como si el mundo hubiera perdido algo muy importante. También estaba firmemente convencido de que aquello estaba relacionado con las lejanas, pero obviamente, obscuras presencias. Sin embargo, Yukito era muy suspicaz como para engañarlo.  
  
"Bien Yukito, tu ganas." Dijo entre un suspiro. "Fue hace unos días que trate de buscar a Sakura en el plano espiritual... y cuando creí que me acercaba una mujer extraña me atacó... y bueno, me dejó este lindo recuerdo." Replicó con ironía.  
  
"No creí que hubiera alguien capaz de hacerte algo así y sobre todo cuando se trata de poderes espirituales." Respondió Yukito con un poco de humor. "¿y a que hora piensas ir al hospital?"  
  
"Luego de hablar contigo y Umi sobre los preparativos de tu boda, y de paso visitaré a Tomoyo."  
  
"Se nota que le tienes gran aprecio."  
  
"¡¡Que tonterías dices!!" Alegó alterado.  
  
"¿En serio? ¿entonces por qué tanto interés? Últimamente hablas mucho de ella." Dijo Yukito con una sonrisa.  
  
"Bueno, después de todo es mi prima."  
  
"¿Seguro que no tiene nada que ver con que ella fue la mejor amiga de tu hermana?"  
  
"¡¡¿Que me tratas de decir Yuki?!! No me vengas con rodeos."  
  
"Lo que quiero decirte es que creo que estas buscando a Sakura en Tomoyo, eso lo noté la primera vez que me hablaste de ella cuando la encontraste en el hospital. Como ya no tienes a tu hermana ni a tu padre, Tomoyo sería lo más cercano que tienes a una familia, lo más cercano que tienes a como eran las cosas antes y a través de ella quieres recuperar el pasado. Además de ser amiga de Sakura piensas que si estas cerca de ella podrías verla de alguna forma si tu hermana la llegase a buscar."  
  
Touya no respondió, solo hizo un gesto de desagrado y molestia. No le gustaba que su amigo pusiera sus sentimientos al descubierto y por sobre todo, con la facilidad con la que lo hacía. A los ojos de Yukito era totalmente transparente.  
  
"Además." Continuó el joven Tsukishiro. "Creo que ahora si das crédito a lo que te dije hace un par de años y que tu me apostaste a que no era así."  
  
"Eso aún no está comprobado, así que no reclames tu premio todavía."  
  
Yukito no dijo nada más solo amplió aún más su sonrisa, como podía ser de testarudo Touya.  
  
En ese instante una melodiosa y suave voz se hizo escuchar y que les saludó.  
  
"Hola querido Yukito. Muy buenos días Touya."  
  
Era la voz de una joven mujer como de unos 25 años, no muy alta, de cabello negro azulado no muy largo y ojos color miel, con suaves facciones en su rostro adornado con una gentil sonrisa.  
  
"Hola Umi. Te esperábamos." Respondió Touya con calma.  
  
"¡Umi!." Yukito se puso de pie para saludar a su prometida con un tierno beso y luego le ofreció su silla y se sentó a su lado. Él la abrazó con cariño acercándola.  
  
"Espero que no los haya hecho esperar mucho."  
  
"Esta bien Umi. Hace poco que llegamos." Repuso Touya con una tranquilidad impropia de él. "Díganme ¿ya pusieron fecha a la boda?"  
  
"Yukito cree que lo más apropiado hacerla dentro de mes y medio para que tengamos tiempo de arreglar todos los detalles." Respondió la prometida de Yukito con alegría. "Mi madre dijo que se ocuparía de las invitaciones así que eso nos deja la decoración y el lugar de la ceremonia. No tienes idea de lo emocionada que estoy."  
  
Los tres estuvieron hablando largo rato sobre que tipo de flores usar, el color para decorar y todos esos pequeños detalles. Aunque se podría decir que era Umi la que prácticamente estaba decidiendo todo pues Yukito solo se limitaba asentir y Touya de vez en cuando objetaba algo y sugería algo porque igual la decoración no era precisamente su fuerte, ese son el tipo de cosas en las que las mujeres definitivamente sabían más al respecto.  
  
"Bueno, entonces solo quedaría el vestido que vas a usar ¿no es así Umi?" Exclamó Touya.  
  
"Eso es cierto. Aunque Yukito me dijo que una amiga de ustedes se ofreció a confeccionarlo."  
  
"Así es, de hecho es mi prima y más tarde la voy a ir a visitar. Tal vez debería acompañarme para que hables con ella de una vez al respecto."  
  
"¡Eso sería genial!" sus ojos brillaron de emoción. "¿Y como se llama?"  
  
"Su nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji."  
  
"¿Daidouji? Se me hace muy familiar ese nombre. ¿creo haberlo escuchado o leído en algún lado?" Dijo Umi pensativa.  
  
Tanto Yukito como Touya le miraron interrogativa.  
  
"¡Oh cielos! Ya me acordé." Exclamó sobresaltada. "¡Claro! Tomoyo Daidouji la gran diseñadora. No puedo creer que la señorita Daidouji quiera diseñar mi vestido de novia. ¡que emoción!" Sus ojos volvieron a brillar de felicidad.  
  
"¿Acaso la conoces?" Intervino Touya con cierta sorpresa ante su reacción.  
  
"¡Pero claro que se quien es! Es la promesa más grande en el mundo de la moda. ¡Sus diseños son muy hermosos aunque también son muy costosos!"  
  
A Touya le surgió una gran gota en la nuca ante la gran emoción de la prometida de Yukito, nunca hubiera pensado que su prima fuera tan famosa aunque la moda, al igual que la decoración, no es precisamente su mayor preocupación. Yukito solo sonreía al ver a Umi tan feliz. Eso era lo que más le importaba, la felicidad de su pareja.  
  
Yukito había conocido a Umi en la universidad donde se preparó para ser docente. Ella era una de sus compañeras de clases e inmediatamente se habían sentido atraídos el uno hacia el otro, fue como amor a primera vista. Eran una pareja perfecta, se sentía el amor en el aire cuando esos dos estaban juntos e irradiaban esa alegría a los que los rodeaban. Yukito se desvivía por ella, y Umi hacía lo que fuera por él, sobre todo cuando de comer se trataba pues el joven Tsukishiro seguía teniendo el mismo gran apetito de siempre y su prometida se sentía feliz cuando él comía todo lo que ella le preparaba.  
  
A Touya le agradaba mucho la pareja, le recordaba mucho a su padre y madre, Fijitaka y Nadeshiko. La misma alegría, el mismo brillo en sus ojos, el mismo amor. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que se sentía tan cómodo en presencia de Yuki y Umi. El ambiente era muy parecido a la de su antiguo hogar y sus pensamientos se remontaron a esos años olvidados en el tiempo, cuando su madre vivía y Sakura aún era una pequeña bebita de 3 años... cuando todo era perfecto. Tal vez en ese instante fue que todo comenzó a derrumbarse... primero su madre, luego Sakura y por último su padre. Todos se habían ido. De no haber sido por la constante compañía de su amigo de la adolescencia, Yukito Tsukishiro, tal vez Touya sería una persona completamente diferente ahora pues fue él quien le mantuvo la esperanza viva y le apoyó en esos momentos tan difíciles. Sus padres no volverían, pero su hermana... el monstruo, estaba seguro que la volvería a ver y por alguna razón la presencia de Tomoyo en Japón fortalecía esa idea.  
  
"Creo que es mejor que vayamos de una vez." Dijo Touya con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
"Tienes razón Touya." Le respondió Yukito. "No vaya a ser que lleguemos después de las horas de visita."  
  
"¿Horas de visita?" Preguntó Umi.  
  
"Lo siento, no te había dicho." Repuso el maestro Tsukishiro. "Es que Tomoyo esta en estos momentos en el hospital pues ha estado algo enferma últimamente."  
  
**************************  
  
Esto era un complot... ¡Eso debía ser! ¡Un complot! No había otra forma de explicar lo que estaba pasando. ¿es que acaso se querían vengar de él por lo que les hizo pasar cuando niños? No, no podía ser. Imposible que aún fueran tan inmaduros para ponerse en esos planes, pero... ¿cómo explicar lo que estaba pasando? Hace dos días se les podía apreciar en ambos el brillo en los ojos, la alegría de reencontrarse de nuevo después de tantos años, aún se podía ver y sentir el amor entre ellos. Lo suficiente como para dudar seriamente sobre los verdaderos sentimientos de Sakura hacia a Tomoyo. Pero ahora... ahora no podía creer esa actitud tan extraña, en ambos, tanto Sakura como Shaoran y eso a Eriol lo estaba realmente comenzando a exasperar.  
  
Sakura se comportaba como usualmente lo había hecho durante la larga estancia en Inglaterra... callada, sumamente reservada y sin una chispa de vida en su mirada. Todo lo que la Maestra de Cartas había mejorado en los últimos días antes de viajar a Hong Kong se había esfumado, es como si no hubiese pasado nada. Y Shoran... él si que era el caso más raro, después de demostrar que haría hasta lo imposible por ella, ahora solo si la trataba y le cruzaba palabra alguna. Algo había pasado entre ellos pero ¿qué podría haberles pasado para que cambiasen así de la noche a la mañana? Tenía que averiguarlo.  
  
"Hiragizawa por fin le encuentro."  
  
"¿Qué sucede Li?" Respondió Eriol automáticamente al sacarlo de sus pensamientos.  
  
"Me acaba de llegar la información de que Ma Yuan llegará hoy en las horas de la tarde, así que apenas llegue nos reuniremos en el salón para discutir este problema. ¿Sería tan amable de informarle a Sakura?"  
  
"Seguro Li pero, ¿qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes? Los he notado muy raros en los últimos días. Creí que estabas feliz de verla."  
  
El Jefe del Clan Li cerró sus ojos con furia al mismo momento que se mordía el labio, estuvo en silencio un rato antes de contestar.  
  
"Eso... eso es algo que no te incumbe Hiragizawa." Se dio vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero se detuvo unos pasos más adelante. "Y claro que estoy feliz de verla y que esté aquí."  
  
Después de eso se fue, dejando solo a la reencarnación de Lead Clow.  
  
Eriol estaba seguro de que al menos Shaoran amaba a Sakura, eso era obvio por su reacción pero eso solo hacía más extraña la situación. Suspiró, será mejor informarle a Sakura sobre la noticia y ver si podía sacarle algo a la antigua Card Captor pero como muy bien sabía, era más fácil hacer que un mudo hablara.  
  
Se desplazó con paso tranquilo por los pasillos hasta que llegó a una gran puerta y que daba acceso a la biblioteca de la gran mansión de los Li. Las abrió y allí encontró a Sakura, sentada sobre una mesa y leyendo uno de los tantos libros que allí habían. Se notaba que llevaba tiempo en esa actividad porque ya habían apilados al lado de ella otra gran cantidad de libros. Allí también estaban Kerberos y Yue en callada compañía.  
  
"Hola Sakura ¿qué haces?" Exclamó el inglés con una sonrisa.  
  
"¿No es obvio?" Respondió sin siquiera volverlo a mirar.  
  
"Sakura. ¿Otra vez con esa pésima costumbre de responder con una pregunta?"  
  
"¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta?"  
  
"Solo vine a informarte que la prometida de Li, Ma Yuan, llegará esta tarde y quiere que nos reunamos a penas esté aquí."  
  
"Dile que estaré allí."  
  
Ambos quedaron en silencio un largo rato. Sakura aún seguía con su lectura mientras Eriol la contemplaba en silencio tratando de descubrir que era lo que le pasaba. Por su parte la japonesa comenzaba a sentir la penetrante mirada de su amigo hasta el punto que le comenzó a molestar.  
  
"¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti?" Preguntó impasible la Maestra de Cartas.  
  
"¿Qué es lo que lees?"  
  
"Solo miraba si había algo que tal vez Shaoran pasó por alto entre estos libros sobre estas energías."  
  
"¿Y encontraste algo?"  
  
"Nada."  
  
"Sakura ¿qué fue lo que te pasó con Li?"  
  
"No te entiendo la pregunta. A mi no me pasa nada con él."  
  
"Vamos Sakura. Cuando llegamos estabas muy emocionada al estar aquí y cerca de él, me ofendes al creer que no me di cuenta de cómo se miraban ustedes."  
  
"Tal vez necesitas ir al oculista y que te gradúen de nuevo los lentes."  
  
"¡Sakura!"  
  
"¿Qué te pasa?" Dijo Sakura dejando a un lado al fin el libro que tenía en las manos. "¿Acaso estas celoso de Shaoran?"  
  
"¿Qué es lo que dices Sakura? No es por eso que lo pregunto. Estoy preocupado por ti."  
  
"Vamos Eriol." Sakura se puso de pie y se acercó al inglés. "He notado como me miras ¿Acaso no fue suficiente la noche que estuvimos juntos? ¿acaso quieres más?"  
  
La Maestra de Cartas se acercó lentamente a la reencarnación de Clow. Su rostro no tenía expresión alguna y sus ojos no tenían ningún brillo, era casi imposible que dijera esas palabras con tanta frialdad.  
  
Una vez Sakura estuvo en frente del inglés, lo tomó del rostro y le besó apasionadamente, casi con desesperación. Eriol estaba estupefacto, no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando, era casi más increíble que lo que había pasado antes entre ellos y solo se quedó quieto ante tal impulso inesperado.  
  
El beso no duró mucho... Sakura lo soltó violentamente y se dio vuelta para seguir con su lectura.  
  
"Ahora déjame en paz que estoy ocupada."  
  
Una vez Eriol salió de su asombro se retiró de la biblioteca ahora más confundido que antes. ¡¡¿Qué rayos había sido eso?!! Ya que la sorpresa inicial del beso se disipó rápidamente al percatarse de algo más inquietante... algo que le parecía imposible de que Sakura fuera capaz de hacer. Ese beso... el beso había sido supremamente frío, muy frío... sin vida, podía jurar sin duda alguna que hubiera sido más excitante besar una piedra. Estaba ahora más claro que sea lo que sea que hubiera pasado entre ella y Shaoran la había afectado profundamente y más que nunca debía averiguar que había pasado.  
  
"Sakura, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Preguntó el Guardián de las Sakura Cards.  
  
"Para que me dejara en paz. Ahora tendrá mucho en que pensar."  
  
"¿Pero era necesario que lo besaras?"  
  
"No lo sé, no lo creo. Pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió."  
  
Sakura continuó su lectura en silencio mientras el ahora majestuoso Guardián del Sello se acomodaba a los pies de su ama.  
  
"¿Qué es lo que tanto lees Sakura? Porque no creo que estés buscando algo sobre lo que dijiste."  
  
"Claro que no Kerberos. Estoy segura que la información que necesitamos debe venir de occidente y esta biblioteca está repleta de leyendas orientales y dudo mucho que aquí haya algo útil." Explicó con frialdad. "Solo que sé mucho de magia occidental y muy poco de la oriental, así que lo que hago es estudiar magia de ese tipo. Uno nunca sabe cuando hará falta."  
  
En otro lugar de la gran mansión, en el jardín más exactamente, al lado del pequeño lago artificial, se encontraba Shaoran Li mirando al cielo sumido totalmente en su pensamientos. Se sentía muy mal y lo peor es que no sabía que hacer.  
  
Esa noche, ¿hasta que punto uno es responsable de lo que hace? Las circunstancias le habían puesto en una posición muy incómoda con Sakura. Había muchas cosas que quería decirle, tanto que demostrar... tanto, tanto que hacer pero ¿Cómo darle la cara después de esa reacción? En que punto había perdido el rastro de si mismo... atrapado dentro de su cuerpo sin poder reaccionar... ¡¡y hacer tal cosa!! Es que aún no se entiende como sucedió, había sido casi como un sueño mezclado con una pesadilla... aunque más pesadilla que otra cosa, o más bien como un sueño corrompido. Pero lo que más le inquietaba fue como lo tomó Sakura, pues por un momento pensó que se moriría ahí mismo es sus brazos. Pero algo era seguro, tal vez Sakura no murió esa noche pero una parte de ella si lo hizo y había sido culpa suya... o al menos eso creía. ¿hasta que punto uno es responsable de lo que hace?  
  
"Ahora si Li... que rayos fue lo que pasó entre tu y Sakura." Era Eriol quien aparecía detrás de él. "No me voy a mover de aquí hasta que me lo cuente todo."  
  
"Ya te lo dije Hiragizawa, no es algo que te incumba." Exclamó el Jefe del Clan Li sin voltear a mirarlo. "Eso es solo entre ella y yo."  
  
"Te equivocas Li. . . cualquier cosa que involucre a Sakura es de MI importancia. Así que ahora mismo me dices que fue lo que pasó." Repuso con voz enérgica.  
  
Esas palabras no le fueron del total agrado de Shaoran, no porque le haya sonado a amenaza pues era algo que podía manejar. Su nivel mágico se había incrementado notablemente desde la última vez que se vieron y estaba seguro que podría enfrentar a Eriol y salir victorioso. Lo que le había molestado era otra cosa.  
  
"¿Acaso te atreves a amenazarme en mi casa? Eres muy osado al hacerlo."  
  
"Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra Li." Cada vez Eriol se comenzaba a sentir más molesto. "Sakura no es de tu propiedad como para que me vengas con eso. Si algo le pasó quiero saberlo."  
  
Shaoran, que hasta ese momento le había estado dando la espalda al inglés se dio vuelta y con una mirada desafiante y examinó a su oponente de arriba abajo. Eriol hizo lo mismo, se encontraba muy agitado y sentía la inminencia de la pelea. Ambos oponentes se analizaron largo tiempo, sus debilidades, sus fortalezas y recordando todo lo podían del otro y que pudiera marcar una diferencia a su favor.  
  
Lentamente el Jefe del Clan Li se puso en posición de combate, dejando en claro de sus intenciones de pelear y Eriol, aunque sinceramente el combate cuerpo a cuerpo no era precisamente su fuerte. . . es más, nunca en su vida se había visto en la necesidad de llegar hasta este extremo pero. . . pero ahora. . . por Sakura, si era necesario lo haría aunque fuera con el mismo Shaoran Li, no titubearía.  
  
Se miraron fijamente largo tiempo en completo silencio. . . no movían ni un músculo, como si esperasen una señal para comenzar su ataque. Shaoran rompió el silencio.  
  
"Estas enamorada de ella ¿verdad?"  
  
Eriol parpadeó en confusión, la pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa y por un momento no supo que contestar.  
  
"LO ESTAS, ¿VERDAD?" Gritó Shaoran enfurecido.  
  
La ira del Jefe del Clan Li le había hecho recuperar la razón al inglés. Inmediatamente, Eriol dejó su disposición amenazante y postura de combate para recobrar su siempre serenidad y despreocupado porte con su sonrisa burlona y enigmática mirada. Por su parte Shaoran pensó que se estaba burlando de él pero no abandonó su postura, seguro que algo estaba tramando.  
  
"¡Vaya! Pobre de Sakura si se llega a casar contigo. Aguantar tus celos la van a volver loca."  
  
¡¡¡CRASH!!!  
  
Shaoran cayó de cara al suelo perdiendo toda su majestuosidad y con una gran gota en la cabeza ¿cómo se le ocurría hacer bromas en este momento? Una vez recuperado de la impresión se puso de pie sumamente molesto y gritó:  
  
"¡¡ESTO ES SERIO HIRAGIZAWA!!"  
  
"Tranquilízate Li. Ponerse molesto no resuelve nada." Exclamó sonriente. "Tenemos los ánimos muy encendidos y problemas que resolver como para ponernos a pelear."  
  
"Pero. . ." Ahora más calmado pero con el ceño fruncido. "Tenemos algo pendiente y aún no me responde."  
  
Por un momento Eriol consideró decirle que era lo que sentía por la Maestra de Cartas pero se retractó, iba a ser muy interesante mantener en suspenso a su colega porque sospechaba que sus celos le iban a entretener largo rato. Solo le respondió con una sonrisa y se dispuso a marcharse.  
  
"¡Espera! ¿a dónde va?"  
  
"La señorita Chang llega en las horas de la tarde, ¿no es así? Nos vemos hasta entonces."  
  
Y se marchó dejando solo a Shaoran con un gran interrogante sobre su cabeza y pensando que había sido todo eso. Los dos estaban más que listos para irse a los golpes pero a último minuto resultó que Eriol al parecer no lo consideró prudente. Ahora que Shaoran estaba más calmo veía que tal vez casi comete un error ya que el inglés tenía razón... Estaban en problemas y no era momento para los conflictos internos y si a eso le sumamos su angustia por Sakura pues iba a necesitar toda la ayuda posible.  
  
Las horas pasaron volando y la tarde ya estaba bien avanzada. Li se había dirigido a su despacho para leer la poca información que le había llegado de sus informantes en otros clanes chinos. Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron con cuidado y un venerable señor ya entrado en años se acercó respetuosamente al habitante del lugar.  
  
"Joven Li."  
  
"¿Qué sucede Wei?"  
  
"La señorita Ma Yuan acaba de llegar."  
  
"Muchas gracias Wei. Por favor infórmele al señor Hiragizawa y a Sakura. Que nos veremos en el salón principal."  
  
"Como usted ordene." Wei le miró con atención. "¿Se encuentra usted bien joven Li?"  
  
"La verdad no, Wei." Respondió afligido. "Esta situación me tiene mal. Este problema parece estarse complicando a cada momento."  
  
"¿Se refiere al asunto de las auras obscuras o a la de la señorita Sakura?"  
  
"Ambas Wei, ambas." Un suspiro se hizo escuchar. "Porque la verdad no se que hacer con Sakura y Ma Yuan, y si a eso le sumamos el actual dilema con esas presencias. . ." Dejo sus palabras a medias pero sabiendo que su acompañante le había entendido. "El asunto es que aún amo a Sakura y quiero que ella sea mi esposa."  
  
"¿Acaso no quiere a la señorita Ma Yuan?"  
  
"Claro que si Wei. A ella también la amo y por eso esta situación es tan difícil." El joven chino se puso de pie. "No quiero hacerle daño o hacerla sufrir de algún modo pero mis sentimientos por Sakura aún son muy fuertes y yo se que ella también siente lo mismo."  
  
"Entonces sería mejor que hablara con la señorita Sakura."  
  
El Jefe del Clan Li cerró los puños con furia y ceño se profundizó.  
  
"No puedo Wei. Es lo que más quisiera ahora pero, Sakura quiere que me mantenga alejado, que nuestra relación es meramente por esta situación y nada más." Shaoran alzó la mirada con gesto melancólico. "No la culpo, no después. . . de eso, no la culpo."  
  
"¿Y que piensa hacer la respecto?"  
  
"Por ahora nada Wei. Creo que es más sencillo salir del problema de las presencias primero y después arreglar lo de Sakura y Ma Yuan." Suspiró. "Será mejor que vayas e informes a los demás."  
  
Wei hizo una reverencia y salió del despacho.  
  
"Como si no tuviera bastante con esto."  
  
Pensó mientras tomaba las pocas notas que había sacado de todos los informes y se sentía algo frustrado pues no había podido indagar mucho.  
  
"Ojalá Ma Yuan haya tenido más suerte."  
  
Se dirigía hacia el sitio de la reunión cuando una suave voz inconfundiblemente femenina le hizo detenerse y mirar hacia la fuente del sonido.  
  
"¡¡Shaoran!!"  
  
Era una joven muchacha, de unos 18 años, con el cabello negro azabache y atado en una trenza que caía por su espalda hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran de un castaño rojizo adornados por espesas y sensuales pestañas que hacían juego hermosamente con su tez pálida, finas facciones orientales y sus rojos labios que se curvaban en una agradable sonrisa. Estaba exquisitamente vestida con trajes típicamente chinos, obviamente. Se notaba a simple vista su gran posición social en la elegancia y gracia de su andar como en el valor propio de sus vestimentas.  
  
La joven china se dirigió hábilmente hacia el Jefe del Clan Li y cuando estuvo a su alcance le tomó el rostro entre sus manos con delicadeza y le besó con cariño. Shaoran al sentir aquel cálido beso le respondió con pasión hasta que una imagen se apoderó de su mente y le hizo romper aquel beso y retroceder.  
  
"¿Qué pasa? ¿No te alegra verme?" Preguntó la china con tristeza.  
  
Antes de que Shaoran pudiera responder un leve dolor lo tomó por sorpresa llevándose automáticamente su mano al rostro sobre la herida en su ojo izquierdo.  
  
"¡Oh! Lo siento." Respondió la otra. "Es que estaba tan feliz de verte que olvidé que estabas herido." Le miró más detenidamente y luego continuó. "¡¡Pero veo que ya estás mejor!! Vaya que si sanas rápido."  
  
"No Ma Yuan. Fue con magia que me curé." Luego Li sonrió levemente. "Me alegra que ya estés aquí."  
  
"¡Yo también estoy feliz!" Un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas y recorrió con sus dedos la cicatriz en el rostro de Shaoran. "Debe ser un hechicero excepcional quien te haya podido curar, debo agradecerle a quien lo haya hecho."  
  
Ahora era el turno de Shaoran para ruborizarse al momento que pensó en Sakura.  
  
"¡Vaya pero si aquí están el par de tórtolos!"  
  
Shaoran y Ma Yuan voltearon a ver quien había sido la persona que había pronunciado esas palabras. Y allí de pie detrás de ellos estaba Eriol muy divertido por la escena. Tanto Ma Yuan como Shaoran se ruborizaron más al percatarse de la presencia del inglés, pero la china en vez de avergonzarse y retroceder se aferró a Shaoran abrazándolo con fuerza y juntándose más a él. Shaoran ahora estaba más que rojo, casi morado y preguntándose por qué razón no había levantado a golpes al inglés cuando tuvo oportunidad.  
  
"Usted debe ser la prometida de Li." Exclamó mientras se acercaba. "Déjeme presentarme. Soy Eriol Hiragizawa, es un placer."  
  
Junto con su presentación hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto y de una forma muy política. Ma Yuan hizo lo propio y se presentó.  
  
"Mucho gusto señor Hiragizawa, Shoran me ha contado mucho sobre usted y su gran habilidad. Soy Ma Yuan Chang y como bien lo mencionó soy la prometida de Shaoran."  
  
"Por favor, llámeme Eriol. . . Estamos en confianza, ¿no es así Li?"  
  
Shaoran no respondió, solo desvió la mirada.  
  
"Muchas gracias Eriol, usted también me puede llamar Ma Yuan." Le regaló una sonrisa, y luego se dirigió a Shaoran. "Me gustaría mucho seguir conversando pero creo que tenemos cosas pendientes que atender."  
  
"Así es." Intervino al fin Li después de haber permanecido en silencio. "Es mejor que vayamos al salón principal de una vez."  
  
Los tres retomaron su camino hacia el lugar donde tendría lugar la reunión. En el camino Eriol se acercó a Li y le susurró.  
  
"¡Hey Li! Tu prometida es muy hermosa. ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿te quedaras con las dos? ¿con Sakura y Ma Yuan? Déjame unita siquiera."  
  
Shaoran se puso de nuevo rojo como un tomate y miró a Eriol como si quisiera matarlo con la mirada, pero prefirió guardar silencio con tal de no armar un escándalo en frente de su prometida y tener que dar más explicaciones de las que quisiera. Eriol rió para si mismo divertido por la impotencia de su compañero de recriminarle algo.  
  
Cuando los tres entraron al salón se encontraron con que Sakura ya les esperaba con los brazos cruzados y escoltada por Yue y Kerberos. Por un momento Shaoran se quedó estático pues no esperaba encontrarla allí antes que ellos pero luego caminó con paso firme hasta su lado. Ma Yuan le siguió en silencio algo confundida por la presencia de la joven en el lugar y que no había dicho nada esta el momento. Luego el Jefe del Clan Li la presentó apropiadamente.  
  
"Sakura, ella es Ma Yuan Chang mi prometida." Luego se volvió hacia la china. "Ma Yuan, ella es Sakura Kinomoto antigua Card Captor y ahora Maestra de Cartas de las Sakura Cards, además de ser la persona responsable de mi curación."  
  
La pobre china se quedó paralizada del susto, un frío recorrió su espalda y sus ojos se dilataron desmesuradamente. Estaba completamente intimidada, no por la fría mirada de la otra sino por lo que sabía respecto a ella. Wei le había contado sobre la japonesa y sus grandes habilidades mágicas y como le había ganado a Shaoran en su batalla por el dominio de las antiguas Clow Clards, además de los sentimientos mutuos que compartían. Cuando llegó a Hong Kong hacía una hora más o menos pudo sentir claramente una gran presencia mágica pero nunca le cruzó por la mente que proviniese específicamente de esta persona, de la joven de ojos esmeraldas, porque aunque ella también tuviera un gran nivel mágico, el más alto en todo su clan y una de las razones por la que la comprometieron con Shaoran, no era rival en ningún nivel para enfrentarse con Sakura y en ese punto la nipona era más digna de ser esposa de Shaoran que ella misma.  
  
La miró de arriba abajo, ninguna tenía nada que envidiar a la otra en el aspecto físico pero en ese momento su inseguridad le hacía creer que Sakura era más hermosa que ella. Miró de reojo disimuladamente al Jefe del Clan Li con miedo pensado la posibilidad de perderlo en manos de la persona en frente de ella.  
  
"Mucho gusto en conocerla señorita Kinomoto, me han contado grandes cosas de usted." Saludó con voz trémula. "Gracias por curar a Shaoran." Se inclinó levemente.  
  
Sakura tenía sus propios conflictos emocionales pero que no dejaba reflejar en su rostro. Miró detenidamente la joven en frente de ella, y sintió su corazón dar un vuelco. . . le dolía más de lo que hubiera pensado ver a Shaoran con tan bella muchacha, porque era algo que no podía negar, era muy bella y evidente el amor que sentía por el chino, aún para ella le fue fácil notarlo apenas entraron en el salón. Sus lindos ojos castaño rojizos brillaban como dos pequeñas estrellas que exclamaban con júbilo los sentimientos por el Jefe del Clan Li. Se sentía terriblemente celosa porque además de lo anterior, pudo ver en ella la alegría y vivacidad que una vez tuvo cuando niña. Tenía muchas ganas de salir corriendo de allí y ponerse a llorar, recriminar algo o decir algo sobre su relación pero. . . no tenía ningún derecho sobre él, ¡¡ninguno!! Aún con lo que le había dicho. . . aún con lo que había pasado. Además aún estaba Tomoyo y ahora más que nunca la necesitaba.  
  
"También es un placer para mi conocerle." Contestó cortante y desviando la mirada. "Es mejor que comencemos esto de una vez."  
  
Todos tomaron sus posiciones en el salón a excepción de Sakura que permaneció de pie en el lugar donde estaba.  
  
"Bien Ma Yuan." Comenzó Shaoran. "¿Que pudiste averiguar?"  
  
"Ohh, si. . . bueno, pues yo. . ." Aún se sentía terriblemente intimidada por la presencia de Sakura, pero haciendo un esfuerzo se trató de concentrar en lo que debía decir. "La búsqueda no ha sido nada fácil Shaoran. Con tan poca información sobre lo sucedido hasta ahora es difícil determinar una línea de acción. Buscamos todas las profecías y leyendas apocalípticas disponibles en mi clan y sobre todo provenientes de occidente pero la cantidad abrumadora. ¿Shaoran, por qué crees que tiene algo que ver con el fin del mundo?"  
  
"Eso es fácil Ma Yuan. Nadie en este mundo puede tener tal cantidad de poder a menos que haga parte de algo importante, y que más importante que el fin de los tiempos."  
  
"¡¡Pero que dramático!!" Murmuró Eriol con cierto humor, recibiendo como respuesta la fría mirada del jefe del clan Li. "Pero en estas, que información puedes obtener que no posea ya el Clan Li, ¿acaso la biblioteca de los Li no es la más completa de todos los clanes chinos?"  
  
"Eso es cierto Hiragizawa, pero el Clan Chang dominó por muchos tiempos la ruta de la seda. Toda importación y exportación que China hacía era controlado por el clan; era algo así como la aduana y como tal muchas veces confiscaban algunas cosas que venían de occidente, entre ellas libros, reliquias y demás. Por tanto, se hicieron acreedores de mucha información de occidente. Incluso poseen documentos ya inexistentes en Europa y medio oriente."  
  
"Como iba diciendo." Continuó la prometida de Shaoran. "Existen muchas leyendas apocalípticas pero traté de eliminar aquellas que no concordaran con lo sucedido hasta ahora, pero como siempre que se habla del fin del mundo muchos, sino es que todos los documentos, están versados y es difícil discernir que tratan de decir." Un largo suspiro se escapó de los labios de la linda china, dejando entre dicho la larga y extenuante tarea que debió realizar. "Pero al final solo quedaron unas pocas, más cuando Shaoran me informó lo sucedido en Inglaterra."  
  
Ma Yuan, tomó los documentos que había traído al respecto. Los organizó y prosiguió.  
  
"Aquí tengo las leyendas que más concuerdan con sucedido hasta ahora." Y repartió a los presentes una copia de la información. Debido a que Sakura había decidido permanecer de pie algo alejado de la mesa, Ma Yuan tuvo levantarse y acercarse a la japonesa y aunque la tarea parecía sencilla el peso de la mirada de la joven Sakura hizo que aquello fuera más difícil de realizar, si alguien no hubiera sentido la tensión crecer cuando las chicas estuvieron cerca una de la otra debería estar muerto. Rápidamente Ma Yuan pasó la documentación a Sakura y con avidez volvió a su puesto en la mesa de reuniones agitada como si hubiera corrido alguna maratón. Por su parte Sakura no es que estuviera tan tranquila, ya que su corazón golpeaba con tal fuerza su pecho que temió que pudieran oír sus latidos.  
  
Hubo unos momentos de silencio mientras leían aquella información. Shaoran leía concentrado, al parecer ignorante de lo sucedido. Eriol leía con un ojo y con el otro observaba el agite y la tensión entre las dos chicas, solo podía reír apara sus adentros al notar la poca habilidad de observación de su amigo que al parecer y como siempre no se había dado cuenta de nada.  
  
"Interesante." Murmuró Li, intrigado.  
  
"¿Qué es interesante, Li?"  
  
"Mira la última parte."  
  
Eriol tomando la palabra de su colega leyó lo último que había sobre las leyendas, también le intrigó y miró dando por entendido aquella pequeña nota al pie de página.  
  
"Ma Yuan, que quiere decir esto último ya que parece información incompleta." Exclamó Eriol buscando claridad.  
  
La joven aludida miró entre sus registros para dar claridad a la encarnación de Lead Clow.  
  
"¡Ohhh si! Solo lo incluí como dato curioso pero al parecer les intriga."  
  
""El cambio llegará, y con él los siente demonios dispuestos a hacer del cambio su retorcido paraíso infernal, liberando lo que no debe ser liberado, corrompiendo lo que no debe ser corrompido, destruyendo lo que no debe ser destruido con su toque plagado de maldad. Solo aquellos con verdadero valor podrá enfrentarles, solo aquellos que en sus corazones brille la luz de la esperanza detener su ira cada vez que emerjan y dar un nuevo destino al mundo", fin de cita." Indicó Eriol. "Me parece que aquí hay más de lo que parece. ¿Dónde está el resto del documento?"  
  
"Se perdió."  
  
"¿Se perdió?, como es eso."  
  
"Según la cronología de ese documento, en el año de 1445 se confiscó a una caravana de vendedores una gran cantidad de textos antiguos, los cargos de esta acción no están muy claros. Luego de eso el escriba del clan se puso en la tarea de traducir mucho de los elementos confiscados, entre ellos un libro de título desconocido y...."  
  
"Un momento Ma Yuan." Interrumpió el joven Li. "¿cómo es posible que tengan esta traducción sin el título del libro?"  
  
"A eso iba querido." A la joven china se le heló la sangre en ese instante al pensar la reacción que podría provocar en la Maestra de Cartas, de reojo la miró pero trató de seguir en lo que estaba. "El registro del documento no es el original, ya que el original se perdió al mismo tiempo que el libro y su traducción, lo que queda es un pequeño registro posterior y esa pequeña traducción es una recopilación de un diario."  
  
"Bueno Li, me parece que esa es la mejor pista que tenemos aunque incompleta nos debe bastar para comenzar a buscar. Mañana me comunicaré con La Sociedad de G'nath para ver si puedo averiguar más sobre ese documento."  
  
"Perdón Hiragizawa, pero aquí hay otra que me parece bastante interesante y que deberíamos investigar, dice: Vi subir del mar un monstruo que tenía siete cabezas y diez cuernos. En cada cuerno tenía una corona, y en las cabezas tenía nombres ofensivos contra Dios..."  
  
"No, no. Olvídalo Li ese libro no tiene credibilidad, es solo... literario, si fuera apócrifo sería otro cuento. Por cierto Ma Yuan, no tienes más información al respecto."  
  
"La verdad no, solo que el documento no esta clasificado como predicción del fin del mundo sino como metamórfica."  
  
"Igual sigue siendo algo muy serio."  
  
Eriol se sentía complacido, no es que fuera mucho lo que hayan podio averiguar pero al menos ya les había marcado un camino a seguir pero lo que más le agradaba era lo gran ilustrada que era la prometida de Shaoran Li otro punto a agregar como semejanza a Sakura. Ambas eran hermosas, con poderes mágicos y con gran interés por Li, además de su gran conocimiento en historia. Eso era más que coincidencia, la una era un reflejo de la otra, pues como muy bien sabía las coincidencias no existen solo la manipulación de eventos provocados por alguien más, ahora lo que debía hacer era tomar un paso adelante y averiguar que hay detrás de todo esto.  
  
"Bueno, ahora y teniendo en cuenta esta pequeña frase." El jefe del Clan Li interrumpió los pensamientos del inglés intentando descifrar aquel fragmento. "Aquí hablan de siete demonios, por tanto deben haber siete celestiales. Entonces es un siete contra siete, lo raro es por qué un número místico del Yang se involucra en algo tan obscuro."  
  
"No te preocupes Li, tal vez es una señal de buena suerte. Pero tomándote la palabra este número siete concuerda con ciertas historias occidentales de los siete males cardinales o pecados cardinales, y claro sus opuestos, las virtudes cardinales aunque estos son solo cuatro, pero igual no quiere decir que no pueda ser."  
  
"Kerberos. Yue. Vamonos."  
  
En ese instante, Sakura, que había no había participado durante toda la reunión abandonó el recinto ante el asombro de todos los presentes ¿qué le pasaba ahora?  
  
La Maestra de Cartas caminó rápidamente a su habitación, seguido de cerca de sus guardianes y que también estaban asombrados por la repentina reacción de su ama, bueno al menos Kerberos lo estaba.  
  
"Sakurita, ¿qué es lo que pasa?"  
  
"Eriol se equivoca Kerberos." La Bestia del Sello le miró con preocupación.  
  
"¿Equivocado? ¿En qué? Espera Sakurita, ¿Porqué nos vamos?"  
  
"Porque no creo que haya nada importante que se pueda decir allí, sobre todo que si estoy en lo correcto existe información más concreta al respecto."  
  
"¿Qué quieres decir? Si es tan importante porque no les dijiste."  
  
"Porque no quiero involucrarlos."  
  
Sakura no respondió, solo siguió caminando y se dirigió a su habitación.  
  
Una vez allí, Sakura tomó el teléfono e hizo una llamada.  
  
"Residencia Hiragizawa. Habla Nakuru." Se escuchó por el auricular.  
  
"Akisuki, habla Sakura."  
  
"Ohh!! Hola Sakura. ¿Cómo han estado?"  
  
"Bien. Akizuki, necesito un favor." Dijo muy seria. "Necesito que te dirijas al salón de la biblioteca y busques un libro que se encuentra sobre el escritorio de Eriol."  
  
"Esta bien. Espera un momento." Hubo unos segundos de silencio. "Sakura, aquí hay varios libros ¿cuál necesitas?"  
  
"Uno que es muy antiguo, con cubierta de cuero."  
  
Hubo un silencio mientras la identidad falsa de RubyMoon buscaba entre los libros.  
  
"Aquí hay uno que se parece concordar con tu descripción."  
  
"¿Cuál es el título?"  
  
"Pues... no sé... parece que está en griego o algo así... creo que dice algo como Virtus. . . Virtus et Peccatum"  
  
"¡Si! Ese es. Necesito que lo envíes inmediatamente a la Residencia de los Li en Hong Kong."  
  
"Esta bien pero, ¿acaso sucede algo malo?"  
  
"Nada Akizuki y gracias."  
  
Cortó la llamada y de nuevo volvió a marcar.  
  
"Hola Krasso. . . Si habla Sakura Kinomoto, ¿Me recuerda?. . . Así es, hace dos meses en Atenas. Krasso necesito un favor muy grande, ¿te acuerdas de lo que estuvimos discutiendo en ese entonces?. . . Correcto. Es posible que tenga que usar esa alternativa así que te pido, por favor, que tenga todo preparado en dado caso que llegase a suceder, ¿Puedo contar contigo?. . . Bien, gracias Krasso."  
  
Una vez hubo dejado a un lado el teléfono, Sakura se sentó al borde de su cama y se rodeó con sus brazos.  
  
"¿Por qué? ¿por qué no puedo deshacerme de este horrible presentimiento?"  
  
"¿Sucede algo malo ama Sakura?" Exclamó Yue con serenidad.  
  
"Cada vez estoy más segura de que estoy involucrada en este conflicto pero, creo que algo horrible va a suceder sino es que sucedió ya. Eso me tiene muy nerviosa."  
  
"¿Y que es?" Dijo la Bestia del Sello acercándose.  
  
"No lo sé Kero... no lo sé."  
  
Los ojos de la Maestra de Cartas comenzaron llenarse de lágrimas por la abrumadora sensación de la invadía, y unas pequeñas gotas recorrieron sus mejillas. Rápidamente se retiró esas lágrimas de su rostro y tomó de nuevo el teléfono.  
  
Mientras en el salón de reuniones Shaoran, Eriol y Ma Yuan comentaban el repentino abandono de la sala de su amiga y colega.  
  
"¿Qué es lo que le pasa ahora?" Preguntó en voz alta Shaoran más para si mismo que para los demás.  
  
"Quien sabe." Exclamó encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
"Creo que será mejor que lo averigüe." Shaoran se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta.  
  
"No me parece buena idea Li. Será mejor que lo dejes así." Intervino Eriol con una sonrisa.  
  
"¿Qué quieres decir Hiragizawa? ¿Acaso no te preocupa?" Respondió el aludido con gesto molesto.  
  
"Yo se por que te lo digo. Créeme, he vivido con ella los últimos cuatro años y sé que no lograrás nada." Se acomodó los lentes y continuó. "Cuando ella no quiere decir nada, no lo dirá. No importa cuanto lo intentes o cuanto insistas, aún para mi sería muy difícil averiguar que piensa o que pasa por su mente."  
  
"¿Entonces que sugieres? ¿Qué me quede con lo brazos cruzados?" El joven Li estaba cada vez más molesto.  
  
"Así es. Lo único que harás será indisponer a Sakura y eso la molestará, y Sakura molesta es algo de temer." Exclamó divertido el joven inglés.  
  
Shaoran no dijo nada más, pero se le notaba que estaba sumamente molesto y preocupado por la Maestra de Cartas. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido ni por Eriol ni por Ma Yuan, que le miraba con tristeza y miedo al comprender el origen de los sentimientos de su prometido. A Eriol tampoco pasó desapercibido la reacción de la bella china, sonrió aún más al comprender el motivo de esa angustia.  
  
"Amigo Li. . . si no tienes cuidado harás sufrir a muchas personas, incluyéndote. ¿Debería contarte todo?. . . No, igual le prometí a Sakura que no lo haría, pero espero que comprendas el error que cometes antes de que sea tarde."  
  
"Es mejor que te sientes Li, aún tenemos cosas que discutir."  
  
"¿Si? ¿y como de qué o que?"  
  
"Bueno amigo, nuestros encuentros y percepciones han sido de energías obscuras, pero ¿acaso has sentido energías celestiales?"  
  
Shaoran se quedó mudo unos instantes.  
  
"No, la verdad no."  
  
"No es de extrañarse. Las energías celestiales suelen ser más sutiles."  
  
**************************  
  
Era lo último que le podía pasar. ¿Cómo era posible que las cosas fueran de esta forma? No lo sabía, pero por una extraña razón comenzaba a pensar que era culpa de él. Yukito y Umi se habían marchado hacía más o menos una hora dejándole allí, solo en el hospital, observando con angustia y tristeza el cuerpo casi sin vida de aquella frágil y dulce joven. Los doctores consideraban que era un milagro que aún viviera y pudiera respirar por si sola, pero no daban muchas esperanzas de que pudiera salir del coma profundo en la que había caído hace dos días.  
  
Los había tomado por sorpresa a todos, aunque la hermosa Tomoyo no había dado muestras de mejoras nadie pensó que un ataque tan definitivo le pudiera ocurrir. Pero lo contrario es lo cierto.  
  
Touya había hablado con la señora Sonomi cuando apenas había llegado junto con Umi y Yukito para hablar con la diseñadora, para enterarse entre las lágrimas de la pobre señora que su querida hija casi había muerto y que muy probable que en el transcurso de las siguientes semanas le llegara su destino final.  
  
El hijo de Fijitaka estaba en callada contemplación junto a la cama donde descansaba la delicada figura de Tomoyo Daidouji. La contemplaba en silencio solo acompañado por el ritmo de su respiración y el ruido provenientes de los dispositivos que monitoreaban los signos vitales de la joven.  
  
Primero su madre, luego su padre y su hermana. . . y ahora. . . ahora Tomoyo. ¡No era posible!  
  
"Es una pena ¿no es así?" Una voz masculina lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.  
  
"Así es." Respondió mecánicamente. Luego se volvió hacia el visitante. "¿quién es usted?"  
  
"Mi nombre es Alexander Hayes. Vine desde la Ciudad del Cabo para protegerla, pero no puedo protegerla de la fuerza que le hace daño."  
  
"¿Usted sabe lo que le pasa?" Preguntó con angustia y algo de furia.  
  
"No del todo, pero no es algo natural." El inglés sonrió. "Imagino que usted ya lo había notado ¿verdad?"  
  
Touya estaba sorprendido. ¿acaso sabía de sus habilidades sobrenaturales? Desconfiado, frunció el ceño lanzándole una mirada agresiva.  
  
"No es necesario que se ponga a la defensiva conmigo señor Kinomoto. Estamos del mismo lado, estamos aquí para protegerla."  
  
"¿Protegerla?"  
  
"Así es. Es imposible no querer a esta bella mujer y hacer lo imposible para protegerla. ¿No es eso lo que siente?"  
  
"Que tonterías dice usted. ¿cómo puede afirmar tal cosa si ni siquiera me conoce?" Exclamó más molesto aún. "Además es solo una chiquilla, aparte de ser mi prima."  
  
"¿En serio cree que me equivoco? Por que no mira de nuevo." Hizo un gesto para que mirara a la joven.  
  
Touya miró a la inconsciente Tomoyo y un sentimiento profundo lleno de cariño y ternura le invadió, comprendiendo completamente lo que le quería decir.  
  
"Tiene razón." Susurró y luego le volvió hacia el inglés. "Es imposible no quererla, imposible no añorarla y querer protegerla."  
  
"Eso es porque ella, Tomoyo Daidouji, no es como las demás personas. Ella es especial y muy importante. Lo más importante de este mundo." Alexander puso su mirada en la aludida y una gran sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios.  
  
Touya le miró confundido ante la extraña reacción de su interlocutor. Haciendo lo mismo puso su mirada en la figura de su prima de nuevo y. . . gran sorpresa que se llevó. ¡Era increíble! ¡Una imagen acogedora! ¡era como un sueño! No lo podía creer, acaso eran. . . ¿alas? si, lo eran pero ¿cómo?. Parpadeó un par de veces y se frotó los ojos con incredulidad y cuando volvió a ver. . . nada, ¿había sido una ilusión?  
  
Y el inglés, como leyendo la mente de su acompañante dijo:  
  
"No, señor Kinomoto. No fue una ilusión. Esa es la razón por la que ella es importante, la razón por la que debemos protegerla."  
  
"¿Acaso ella es un. . . ángel o algo así?" Preguntó aún sorprendido.  
  
"Eso es difícil de responder. Tal vez si, tal vez no. Tal vez le sea más fácil asimilarlo de esa manera pero lo único que interesa es lo importante que es."  
  
"Hace un momento dijo que estaba aquí para protegerla. ¿Protegerla de que o de quien?"  
  
"Del primer mal."  
  
"¿No podemos hacer nada por ella ahora?"  
  
"Lo siento. Solo existe una persona en el mundo que puede salvarla, pero desafortunadamente no le conozco y no se donde buscar." Exclamó desilusionado. "Pero espero que él le pueda encontrar."  
  
"¿A quien se refiere?"  
  
"De un amigo que es muy hábil y conoce muchas artes místicas, y espero que él pueda localizar al resto."  
  
"¿Al resto? No le entiendo, que me quiere decir." Dijo exasperado por la frustración.  
  
"Será mejor que despiertes y conozcas la misión."  
  
Touya le miró con desconfianza a medida que Alexander se ubicaba en frente de él, cerraba los ojos y hacía unos gestos con sus manos.  
  
"Poderes antiguos de la creación. Poderes protectores de la esperanza. Anuncia tu luz liberando al portador de la prudencia."  
  
Una sutil calidez que nunca había sentido antes comenzó a brotar del pecho de Touya, junto con una sensación de paz y eterno júbilo que recorría cada fibra de su ser, llegando incluso a tocar su alma y corazón. Aquella acogedora sensación se apoderó de su cuerpo durante varios minutos.  
  
"Bienvenido. Ahora ¿conoces la misión?"  
  
"Así es." Respondió aún con los ojos cerrados y acostumbrándose al increíble poder que ahora fluía en él. "Lo conozco, así que por eso es tan importante."  
  
"Exacto, ahora tenemos que esperar a los demás y prepararnos para la batalla."  
  
Notas de la autora: Las cosas se ponen mejor y mejor... ¿no creen? ¿qué es lo que trama Sakura? ¿En verdad quien es Tomoyo? ¿Y Touya y Alexander... que traman? Respuestas y más preguntas en los próximos capítulos.  
  
Me encantaría que me escribieran dando su opinión al respecto o críticas pero que sean constructivas a johanna_kat@yahoo.com o a jkattyj@hotmail.com  
  
Copyright!!! Los personajes que conozcan son por supuesto de Card Captor Sakura y son creación de CLAMP, Kodansha, etc. Lo demás son de mi propia creación al igual que la historia es original mía, cualquier parecido con cualquier otro fic es pura coincidencia. 


	10. Regreso Al Hogar

CAPÍTULO 10: REGRESO AL HOGAR.  
  
Era un día realmente hermoso. El sol brillaba desde el oriente irradiando todo el lugar con su brillo dorado, una suave y agradable brisa refrescaba el ambiente a medida que la temperatura aumentaba y el embriagante aroma de las flores daban un toque de exquisita calma y serenidad. Sería un día perfecto, pero nada tiene de perfecto visitar la tumba de una amiga, y a pesar del los delicados detalles del ambiente un cementerio no posee el alma de la paz.  
  
Las dos bellas jóvenes en trajes chinos bellamente elaborados guardaron un respetuoso silencio mientras la suave brisa jugaba con sus cabellos y esparcía el dulce aroma de las flores que ahora descansaban al pie de la lápida de piedra donde se podía leer: "Li Me Ling – Entrañable hija y amiga- ".  
  
Pasaron unos minutos antes de que las jóvenes se marcharan del lugar abordando una gran y lujosa limosina. Hubo un velo de silencio entre las dos mientras el vehículo se dirigía a destino, hasta que la joven de cabellos negros y trenzado se dirigió a su acompañante.  
  
"Entonces... ¿te marchas esta noche, Sakura?"  
  
"Sí, Ma Yuan." – Replicó la otra sin molestarse a mirar a su interlocutora. – "Ya terminé con lo que debía hacer acá y estoy muy ansiosa de marcharme."  
  
Una expresión de tristeza se dibujó en el rostro de la hermosa china.  
  
"¿Acaso tu estadía acá ha sido tan desagradable?"  
  
"No es eso." – Los hermosos ojos esmeraldas de Sakura se encontraron con los ojos de Ma Yuan que reflejaban cierta melancolía. – "Pero hace mucho que quería volver a Japón y pospuse mi viaje por venir acá."  
  
"Ya veo." – Guardó silencio unos segundos antes de continuar. – "¿Hay algo que te preocupa, Sakura? Te he visto muy nerviosa la última semana a pesar de que siempre dices que todo está bien."  
  
Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la Maestra de Cartas pero rápidamente desapareció.  
  
"¿Lo notaste? ¿acaso soy tan obvia?"  
  
"Bueno Sakura, lo que pasa es que a veces pareces estar muy distraída y no notas nada a tu alrededor. Como ayer en la cena por ejemplo, Kerberos y Spinnel estaban peleando por el postre y tumbaron tu bebida y ni siquiera te inmutaste. Entonces supongo que hay algo que te tiene muy preocupada, no hay que tener ninguna magia para notarlo."  
  
"Tienes razón Ma Yuan. Hay algo que me preocupa." – Respondió con una clama solo comparable con la de Yue. – "Pero ya debes saber de lo que se trata... estas presencias han estado muy inactivas últimamente."  
  
"¿Pero eso no sería algo bueno?" Preguntó dubitativa.  
  
"¿Tu que pensarías si tu enemigo no te ataca?"  
  
"Bueno... ¿que tal vez está tramando algo?"  
  
La joven de ojos verdes no respondió, solo sonrió y Ma Yuan interpretó esto como afirmación a su pregunta. Sakura guardó silencio y fijó su mirada hacia fuera del vehículo, con gesto pensativo dio por terminada la conversación. Ma Yuan no se sintió ofendida ante la actitud de la japonesa pues el mes que había pasado conviviendo con ella le había enseñado que detrás de su adusta actitud era alguien muy gentil y amable, pero pareciera que siempre ocultado algo sobre todo después de la llegada inesperada de los guardianes de Eriol: Nakuru y Spinnel; pero Ma Yuan ahora sabía una verdad, que Sakura es una buena persona... una buena amiga.  
  
La prometida de Shaoran contemplaba en silencio el bello rostro de la japonesa recordando lo sucedido entre ellas la noche después de haberla conocido. La primera impresión que había tenido de Sakura había sido por demás impresionante, ya que la Maestra de Cartas irradiaba tal serenidad y majestuosidad que a su lado se sentía sumamente pequeña y temerosa. Era su andar, sus expresiones, su presencia, su poder mágico... lo era todo, pero no era lo que esperaba. Con lo que le había contado Wei acerca de Sakura esperaba que fuera una persona diferente, más alegre y vivaz. Era todo lo contrario pero algo de esa personalidad desconocida se había hecho presente en esa noche.  
  
Después de que aquella reunión entre Shaoran, Eriol y ella había terminado, Ma Yuan se dirigió a su alcoba muy nerviosa; no por lo que se había dicho allí sino por Sakura. Sentía muy amenazado su compromiso con el Jefe del Clan Li con su presencia y en lo único que podía pensar era la razón por la que ella estaba allí: Estaba por Shaoran. No había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche por estar pensando en ella, así que abandonó la habitación y caminó por los interminables pasillos de la gran mansión hasta que se detuvo en unos hermosos jardines interiores de la mansión. Allí de pie, bañada por la pálida luz de la luna se encontraba la Maestra de Cartas contemplando en silencio el obscuro cielo acompañada solamente por el silencio de la noche. Se veía sumamente hermosa y delicada y al mismo tiempo majestuosa, como una reina... como una diosa. La contempló varios minutos en silencio tratando de descifrar a aquella muchacha que de la cual sentía tanta amenaza.  
  
"No te quedes allí, acércate." – El silencio reinante hasta entonces fue roto por la serena voz de Sakura.  
  
"¿... Hace cuanto sabes que estoy aquí?" – Cuestionó nerviosa Ma Yuan.  
  
"Desde siempre... desde que dejaste tu habitación."  
  
"Eres más hábil de lo que pudiera haberme imaginado." – Exclamó la joven china mientras se acercaba a Sakura con paso lento. – "¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?"  
  
"Yo casi no duermo, solo dos horas diarias me es suficientes."  
  
"¿No es muy poco?" – Dijo la otra incrédula.  
  
"Es mejor que tener pesadillas." – La mirada de Sakura, que hasta entonces había estado fija en la profundidad de la noche buscó los ojos de quien la acompañaba. – "No deberías preocuparte por mi y Shaoran. No estoy aquí por él."  
  
"Pero es obvio que él aún te quiere... igual que tu, aún lo quieres."  
  
"¿Y cómo sabes eso?"  
  
"Puedo sentir tu aura y cuando nos conocimos pude sentir tus sentimientos por él."  
  
"Tu también eres muy hábil, pero no debes preocuparte por eso. Yo no regresaré con él solo le ayudo en lo que puedo."  
  
La joven y hermosa Ma Yuan dudó antes de continuar.  
  
"¿Qué es lo que te pasa?" – Ma Yuan se acercó a Sakura y acercó su mano a su rostro pero sin tocarla y cerró sus ojos. – "Siento mucho sufrimiento, dolor, remordimiento. Una carga que destruye tu alma... acaso es... ¿amor?"  
  
Sakura inquieta al notar que aquella joven estaba adentrándose a su mente y sus sentimientos trató de retirar con mano la de ella pero apenas la tocó algo invadió la mente de Ma Yuan. Rápido, como relámpagos de imágenes cambiantes pudo ver durante corto tiempo la torre de Tokio, siete sombras a su alrededor y a Sakura con alguien muerta entre sus brazos, una imagen alada de cabellos negros como las sombras que le rodeaban.  
  
"¡¡¿Qué fue eso?!!" – Fue lo único que pudo atinar a decir la joven china respirando con dificultad y su corazón latiendo furiosamente por aquella corta pero aterradora experiencia, abrumada por el pánico. – "¿Acaso fue... el futuro?"  
  
"¡¡UN posible futuro!! ¡¡No permitiré que muera de ningún modo!!"  
  
"Y esas sombras... acaso son... son aquellas..."  
  
"¡Si, lo son!, pero te pido que por favor no le digas ni a Shaoran ni a Eriol. No deben enterarse."  
  
"¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡Esto es muy importante!"  
  
"Porque no quiero involúcralos. Esto es muy peligroso y no quiero poner en riesgo la vida de nadie más."  
  
"¿De nadie más? Acaso esa chica muerta es..."  
  
"¡Ella no morirá! ¡No lo permitiré!" – Los ojos de Sakura se habían llenado de lágrimas. – "Aunque tenga que cambiar mi vida por la de ella."  
  
"Sakura, yo lo siento... no quería... lo lamento tanto."  
  
"No importa ya." – Dijo la japonesa mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de las mejillas. – "Solo te pido que no le digas a nadie. Si de verdad amas a Shaoran no le digas, ya que intentaría cobrar venganza por la muerte de MeiLin. Será muy poderoso pero no es rival para ellos, si los vuelve a enfrentar los más seguro es que muera."  
  
"Si... si... tienes razón." – Respondió nerviosamente. – "Pero estoy en lo cierto, todavía lo quieres. Te preocupas mucho por él."  
  
"Lo nuestro terminó, y eso que fue no lo será más. Solo te pido que le des la felicidad que no pude ni puedo ofrecerle."  
  
Ma Yuan miró fijamente a los ojos verdes esmeraldas en frente suyo comprendiendo que se había equivocado completamente con ella. No era aquella joven con presencia imponente que tanto la atemorizó unas horas atrás, era majestuosa pero no por su porte o poder mágico... lo era por aquel corazón, ese hermoso corazón que la llevaba a poner a los demás antes que ella misma. Dispuesta a todo por ver la felicidad en aquellos que apreciaba y quería. Acercándose un poco más a Sakura, Ma Yuan posó una mano en su hombro.  
  
"Eres alguien realmente especial Sakura siempre pensando en los demás antes que en ti pero llevas una carga muy pesada sobre tus hombros y que te está matando, literalmente. Una carga llena de dolor y sé que no puedo hacer nada para aligerar esa carga pero puedo ofrecerte mi amistad y no te sientas sola dentro de esa obscuridad."  
  
Sin pensarlo, Sakura abrazó con fuerza a Ma Yuan dejando salir ese dolor que sentía en su corazón, las lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos como grandes torrentes y se abandonó a ese sufrimiento. Por su parte Ma Yuan respondió ese abrazo y junto con Sakura también lloró, ya que sentía empatía por aquella joven tan fuerte pero a la vez tan débil.  
  
Pasó un largo tiempo antes de que rompieran aquel abrazo. Sakura retiró sus lágrimas de sus mejillas y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.  
  
"Muchas gracias por todo Ma Yuan." – Sakura hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a marcharse de allí para dirigirse a su habitación. – "Será mejor que vayas a descansar, mañana será un día muy agitado."  
  
"¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasará mañana?"  
  
"Ya veras."  
  
¡MA YUAN! ¡¡Ya llegamos!! ¿qué te pasa?"  
  
La voz de la japonesa la sacó de sus recuerdos bruscamente. Estaba tan concentrada que ni siquiera se había percatado que ya habían llegado a la mansión de los Li.  
  
"Lo siento, Sakura. Es que solo estaba... recordando algo."  
  
"Bien, yo me adelantaré y cerraré el conjuro. Aún tengo cosas que hacer antes de partir."  
  
"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?"  
  
"No te preocupes, yo puedo ocuparme de todo."  
  
Sin esperar más, la Maestra de Cartas se alejó del vehículo y se adentró en la mansión. Al parecer algo la apuraba y con pasó firme y ligero se dirigió a una puerta cerrada y bloqueada por un sello donde resplandecía y podía definirse el sol, la luna y una estrella. Era el sello de Sakura.  
  
Pronunció unas palabras en voz baja, casi inaudible, y al instante un gran báculo con el símbolo de una estrella alada creció en su mano derecha. Acercó su báculo al sello y éste desapareció al instante y la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par. Era una gran habitación circular terminado en un domo, en sus paredes habían escritos muchos conjuros y sellos mágicos chinos y en la cima del domo estaba dibujada la constelación del dragón.  
  
En el piso había dibujado una estrella de seis puntas y en el centro de la misma había lo que parecía ser pedestal de mármol de una altura de un metro veinte centímetros adornado con seis cabezas de dragones mirando a cada una de las puntas. Cada una las bocas de los dragones emitían una luz débil de diferente color: negro y blanco, verde y marrón, azul y rojo; y descansando encima de las cabezas había una espada que irradiaba una poderosa magia.  
  
Sakura se acercó con decisión al pedestal y pudo escuchar y sentir un latido proveniente de la espada, su respiración e incluso un leve sonido como el que hace un dragón al cruzar por los cielos. En verdad se podía decir: - "Está viva... puedo sentirlo" -.  
  
**************************  
  
"Es increíble que hayas podido preparar una habitación así en tan corto tiempo, Li" – Exclamó Eriol al echar el primer vistazo a tan extraña habitación. – "Aunque que digo, después de todo aquí tu palabra es la ley, ¿no es así?"  
  
Shaoran miró con cierta molestia a su colega inglés pero no se molestó en contestar, tal solo continuó su camino dentro de la habitación seguido de cerca por Ma Yuan que cargaba un artefacto envuelto de seda.  
  
Dentro de aquella habitación estaba la hermosa Sakura con unos pergaminos con conjuros escritos en ellos colocándolos en posiciones específicas. Una vez terminó se dirigió a los presentes.  
  
"Ya estamos listos, ¿tienen la espada?"  
  
"Aquí esta." – Respondió Shaoran señalando el objeto cargado por su prometida. – "No estoy seguro de esto Sakura. Es decir, la espada es tal cual como dijiste pero ese tipo de metales no es la más adecuada para la hoja de un arma."  
  
"Estoy consiente de ello, pero te darás cuenta que después de que terminemos todo estará bien. Más bien coloca la espada encima del pedestal y tomen sus posiciones. Shaoran allí y Ma Yuan en frente, Eriol tu párate allí en frente de mi."  
  
"Como ordenes." – Respondió Eriol con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
"Tengo una duda Sakura." – Exclamó la prometida de Shaoran – "¿No es algo peligroso usar una estrella de seis puntas? Bueno, lo digo pues se supone..."  
  
"En realidad hay siete puntas Ma Yuan." – Dijo Shaoran sin dejar que terminara de hablar la joven china – "El centro es la otra. Pero sin embargo hay dos puntas libres. ¿Quiénes van a tomar su lugar?"  
  
Sakura, levantó su báculo y en su otra mano dos cartas tomaron vuelo y se colocaron encima de su ama.  
  
"¡¡DARK!! ¡¡LIGHT!!"  
  
A la orden, las dos cartas brillaron y se transformaron en su forma real tomando lugar en las dos puntas libres. Sakura lanzó una mirada a Shaoran y este respondió.  
  
"Bien, creo que ya podemos empezar." – Shaoran que traía dos báculos se acercó y entregó uno a Ma Yuan, luego se acercó al pedestal, desenvolvió la espada y con su filo se hizo un corte en la mano dejando caer su sangre a lo largo de la espada. – "Ésta es la sangre a la cual servirás, la sangre de la Familia Li, el Clan mágico más poderoso de todo el mundo."  
  
Una vez realizado este acto, Shaoran todo su posición en la estrella.  
  
"Vientos eternos de oriente, atiende mi llamado. Soy Sakura Kinomoto la Maestra de Cartas invocando tu poder en nombre de la familia del dragón. El Clan Li." – Un brillo verdusco se iluminó en la punta de su báculo.  
  
"Madre de todo lo que vivió, vive y vivirá. Eriol Hiragizawa, encarnación de Lead Clow pide humildemente a la Madre Tierra ofrecernos tu poder en nombre del Clan Li." – Al igual que con Sakura, el báculo de Eriol fue coronado con una luz marrón.  
  
"Inmensas profundidades de las océanos y de los hielos eternos. Dador de vida y sustento del mundo, Ma Yuan Shang princesa del Clan Shang pide tu presencia y tu poder en nombre del Clan Li." – En el báculo de Ma Yuan apareció una luz azul.  
  
"Fuego que moldeas todo lo que tocas, gran transmutador e inspirador. Yo, Xiao Lang Li. Jefe y única cabeza del Clan Li exijo que me ofrezcas el poder de las llamas eternas y etéreas."  
  
Una vez hubo terminado la invocación una luz roja se hizo presente en el báculo que sostenía Shaoran. Al mismo tiempo, las cartas Dark y Light alzaron sus manos iluminándose con un destello negro y blanco respectivamente. Con las seis luces rodeando el recinto desaparecieron de sus lugares y reaparecieron en las bocas de los dragones del pedestal donde descansaba la espada, unas auras de color correspondiente al las que habían invocado rodearon a los presentes del cuarto.  
  
"Gran Dragón del Yang Tse que has dormido durante milenios bajo la tenue luz de las estrellas, atiende al llamado que hago."  
  
Dentro de las profundidades del territorio de China, el río del Yang Tse comenzaba a agitarse furiosamente. Desde sus profundidades un brillo cegador irrumpió en la superficie y emergiendo majestosamente un gran dragón se alzó por los aires.  
  
"¿Quién ha sido aquel que me ha despertado de mi sueño eterno?"  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto, Maestra de Cartas es quien ha solicitado tu presencia Xian Long."  
  
"Joven hechicera, eres muy valiente para despertarme de mi sueño... o muy tonta."  
  
"Apelo a tu sabiduría para que ofrezcas tu poder, alma y vida."  
  
"¿Por qué haría algo así por ti, pequeña?"  
  
"En nombre del Clan Li y su líder, Shaoran Li necesitamos de tu esencia."  
  
"El Clan Li... una noble y antigua familia. Siempre justa... siempre sabia... siempre leal. Muy bien pequeña obtendrás lo que quieres. Solo tienes que contestar algo para mi. Has arriesgado mucho al despertarme ¿por qué lo has hecho?"  
  
"Xian Long, debe ser consiente la necesidad de una gran arma para el líder de un clan y más para un Clan como el de los Li, y honrado con la esencia del Gran Dragón del Yang Tse."  
  
"Tienes un noble corazón pequeña, aunque posees una razón más intensa que la que mencionas... Te daré lo que buscas para que pueda volver a mi sueño."  
  
Todos dentro del recinto estaban confundidos, excepto por Eriol que a medias comprendía lo que Sakura estaba haciendo y se encontraba preocupado pues conocía el riesgo de realizar pactos con antiguas y poderosas criaturas y aunque los dragones chinos son sabios y pacíficos pueden llegar a ser muy peligrosos si se les llega a ofender de alguna manera.  
  
Mientras en el gran río del Yang Tse, el dragón Xian Long atendía a la petición de Sakura y nn brillo salió de su pecho que se elevó en dirección de la constelación del dragón la cual comenzó a brillar más intensamente. Xian Long se sumergió dentro del río nuevamente para volver a su sueño eterno.  
  
De regreso a Hong Kong, Sakura volvía en si lo que fue un alivio para Eriol ya que al parecer su pacto había salido bien. Mientras los dos jóvenes chinos seguían confundidos pues no sabía lo que estaba pasando ya que Sakura no les había contado todos los detalles del ritual. La japonesa miró hacia arriba en la parte más alta del domo, donde estaba pintada la constelación del dragón, la cual comenzó a brillar y un gran dragón verde emergió de él. Al mismo tiempo todos los sellos comenzaron a brillar y todo el salón a temblar a medida que el dragón surcaba sus cabezas. El ambiente comenzaba a hacerse pesado cargándose de magia a medida que las luces en las bocas del pedestal brillaban con mayor intensidad y el dragón que siseaba rugía con mayor fuerza amenazando con destruir el lugar. Con una mirada, Sakura indicó a Shaoran que ahora todo dependía de él.  
  
"Yo Xiao Lang Li, Jefe del Clan Li, te pido así como la tierra pide al sol que la ilumine, así te lo pido yo que ilumines mi destino, Gran Dragón Xian Long. Ofrece tu poder y sabiduría al servicio de mi familia por medio de esta espada bañada con mi sangre hasta que esta deje de fluir por la tierra. Por la luz de Eltanín* te lo ordeno."  
  
EL dragón que había estado volando por sus cabezas se detuvo exactamente encima de la espada y toda la magia que se había concentrado en la habitación fue absorbida por el dragón quien después de hacer eso cayó como un rayo sobre ella provocando un gran estruendo. Una vez se hubo calmado todo el caos producido por el dragón los presentes se percataron de la silueta del dragón descansando sobre la espada, las luces en las bocas del pedestal brillaban intensamente al mismo tiempo se sentía una presencia mágica ancestral y poderosa.  
  
"Esto es todo... por ahora." – Exclamó Sakura con un tono de cansancio en su voz.  
  
"Ahora me tienes que explicar algo Sakura porque estoy seguro de que te arriesgaste tu vida acá."  
  
"Luego hablamos de eso, ahora tenemos que salir de aquí y sellar la habitación... también necesito un poco de ayuda."  
  
En ese instante la Maestra de Cartas casi se desploma ya que apenas si se pudo sostener de su báculo. Eriol fue el primero que ayudó a Sakura a ponerse de pie.  
  
"Eres una tonta Sakura."  
  
"Gracias Eriol eso es justo lo que necesito ahora." – Exclamó Sakura molesta mientras que dolorosamente retiraba sus manos del báculo.  
  
Sus manos parecían haberse quemado... ¿la razón? No solo había ofrecido su magia convocando a los vientos, sino que además ofreció el equilibrio de la luz y la obscuridad, despertó a un dragón con el que hizo un pacto y finalmente canalizó toda esa energía desde el Yang Tse hasta Hong Kong. Por eso no había querido dar detalles sobre el ritual pues de haberlo sabido no le hubieran dejado proseguir.  
  
Después del regaño respectivo de Eriol y Shaoran, salieron todos de la habitación sellando el lugar con el símbolo de el sol, la luna y la estrella... no es necesario decir quien puso el sello a pesar de la oposición de los dos hechiceros. La habitación debía permanecer sellada hasta que toda la magia fuera absorbida por la espada, lo cual duraría alrededor de un mes.  
  
**************************  
  
"¡¡Arriba!! ¡¡Estocada!! Bien Li, eres muy hábil para estas cosas."  
  
"Gracias Hiragizawa, nunca esta de más aprender algún estilo de lucha con espada, o en este caso con el sable."  
  
Shaoran y Eriol pasaban su tiempo en el salón de entrenamiento. El Jefe del Clan Li le había pedido al inglés que le enseñara esgrima, solo para matar el tiempo.  
  
"Y bien Hiragizawa ¿Cuándo piensa marcharse?"  
  
"¿Me estas echando? ¡¡Que descortés!!" – Dijo el inglés con una sonrisa.  
  
"No lo digo por eso. Lo digo porque me habían dicho cuando llegaron que tenían planes para viajar a Japón."  
  
"Eso son los planes de Sakura. Yo no tengo ningún afán de ir a ningún lado, además las cosas están muy tensas por aquí." – Exclamó Eriol con seriedad pero luego su semblante cambió y con gesto divertido continuó. – "Por ahí escuché que estás postulado a ser el próximo jefe del Concilio, felicidades."  
  
"Con que ya te enteraste." – la expresión de molestia era evidente – "Igual no importa, no lo voy a aceptar ya que en estos momentos estoy más interesado en encontrar al desgraciado que mató a Mei Ling."  
  
"Pero que irresponsable. Ser el jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente es todo un honor, creo que deberías aceptarlo."  
  
"¿Y lo dice la persona que fue nombrada cuatro veces y las cuatro veces negó tomar posición de aquel puesto para estar disfrutando de la vida irresponsable en su mansión en Japón?"  
  
"¡¡Tuché!!" – Exclamó irónico la encarnación de Clow – "Creo que soy el menos indicado de reclamarte algo así."  
  
"Es cierto, además Mao Han también busca estar en aquella posición y creo que él sería mejor que yo."  
  
"No subestimes tu importancia amigo Li, Mao Han puede que sea el más sabio pero también es un anciano y no creo que pueda llevar el ritmo de estos días y el que exige ser Jefe del Concilio. Por ahí también escuche otro nombre para jefe... Wang Shang. Presumo que es de la familia de tu prometida."  
  
"Así es. Wang Shang es el hermano mayor de Ma Yuan y mi mejor amigo pero también era el prometido Mei Ling y después de su muerte ha estado muy deprimido y lo han declarado no apto para aspirante a jefe del Concilio."  
  
"No remates tan profundo... bueno, pero eso te deja prácticamente el camino libre para ti Li."  
  
"Por lo visto no te has enterado de todo el cuento." – dijo Li con humor – "En realidad el consejo de Clanes ha propuesto otros dos candidatos." – Dijo Shaoran mirando a su colega fijamente.  
  
"¿Te refieres a mi y a Sakura? ¡¡Que tontería!! Ni siquiera pertenecemos a algún clan de China o Corea."  
  
"Pero siendo tu "la encarnación de Lead Clow, el hechicero más poderoso de todos los tiempos"" – Exclamó burlonamente –"Tienes tu lugar asegurado en el concilio y todos los jefes de clan están de acuerdo con eso sin importar que no pertenezca a ningún clan. Mientras en el caso de Sakura la situación es bastante complicada ya que no tiene una muy buena reputación entre los jefes, pero algunos la han propuesto pero dudo mucho que los demás acepten."  
  
"¿Reputación? ¿Y que reputación tiene Sakura entre los jefes?... no descuides tu defensa"  
  
"Es obvio que posee grandes poderes por ser ella la Maestra de Cartas, pero muchos aseguran que Sakura usa su magia de forma irresponsable y caprichosa. Incluso he comenzado a pensar que es así y más con esas horribles cartas que creo."  
  
"Lo sé, a estas alturas no entiendo el por qué las creó. Solo espero que no se conviertan en un problema a futuro y les ponga nombre de una vez por todas."  
  
El Jefe al escuchar esto se descuidó en su estocada y terminó por dejar caer el sable de su mano.  
  
"¡¡¿¿No les ha puesto nombre??!!"  
  
"Y vaya que si le he insistido pero nunca lo ha hecho. Al menos esas cartas están bajo la protección de Yue."  
  
"Esas cartas son propensas a saliese de control... espero que no sea el caso."  
  
"Más bien recoge tu sable y continuemos. Por otro lado ¿por qué aún no has hecho tu propio juego de cartas, Li?"  
  
"Si he pensado en hacerlo. Siendo un descendiente de Clow todos parecen esperar que las haga pero se requiere de un nivel mágico considerable."  
  
"Nivel que posees amigo mío. Estoy seguro que si las haces de una te proclaman Jefe del Concilio."  
  
"Esa es una de las razones por la cual no las he hecho aún." – Una sonrisa se escapó de nuevo de sus labios, realmente estaba disfrutando de la charla con Eriol – "Esperaré a que pase la reunión del consejo de Clanes donde elegirán al próximo Jefe que es la otra semana y me pondré en la tarea de hacerlas. Aunque con todo lo que pasa hoy por hoy no creo poder tener tiempo." – Li se tomo un segundo antes de continuar – "Hay una cosa que he querido preguntarte desde que llegaron Hiragizawa ¿qué ha sido de la vida de Sakura todos estos años?"  
  
"Me extraña que no hayas preguntado eso antes Li." – Respondió el inglés – "¿Por qué te tomó tanto tiempo hacerlo?"  
  
"Me imagino que, a diferencia de otros, es porque sabe que es mala educación hablar de terceros sin su presencia."  
  
Los dos se detuvieron en seco al escuchar una voz femenina, a lo que ello solo se volvieron al lugar de donde provenía aquella voz.  
  
"Sakura" – dijeron los dos al unísono.  
  
"Te tengo un regalo Shaoran." – En eso la japonesa extendió sus brazos y en sus manos había una espada hermosamente elaborado con empuñadura de oro, con un dragón exquisitamente labrado con ojos verdes y la hoja tenía tallado un dragón que ascendía de la base de la misma hasta la punta.  
  
"Increíble." – Fue lo único que pudo musitar Li al sentir el aura de la espada, pero más increíble fue cuando la empuñó y pudo sentir en carne propia el poder que poseía. – "Xian Long."  
  
"Bien, me retiro quedé de tomar el té con tu madre y Ma Yuan." – Por un momento Sakura no pudo dejar mirar a Shaoran y ruborizarse un poco. – "En caso de que más tarde me necesiten estaré en mi habitación."  
  
"Esta bien." – Respondió Eriol.  
  
Por su parte Shaoran había dejado a un lado la admiración por la espada y sus ojos se habían fijado en la japonesa que al igual como había llegado se había ido.  
  
"¡¡Hey Li!! La tierra a Li... ¡¡LI!! Podrías dejar de pensar en Sakura y prestarme atención."  
  
"Lo... Lo siento." – Tartamudeó nervioso el joven Shaoran y sonrojado hasta las orejas – "Perdón, ¿que me decía?"  
  
"Te interesa o no." "Por su puesto."  
**************************  
  
En otro lugar de la mansión, más exactamente en la cocina dos personajes furtivos invadían aquel recinto aunque ¿qué tan furtivos puede ser un gran león alado y un pequeño peluche negro volando a su alrededor?  
  
"Aún no entiendo como me hago involucrar en tus cosas Kerberos."  
  
"No te quejes tanto y más bien ayúdame a encontrar los dulces. En esta casa hay muchísimos."  
  
"Tu sabes que yo no como dulces... sabes lo que me provocan."  
  
Estuvieron buscando un rato en la enorme cocina hasta que Kero encontró lo andaba buscando y sin más ceremonia comenzó a devorarlos rápidamente, y estando en su forma original podía devorarlos con gran rapidez.  
  
"Eres un glotón Kerberos, me avergüenzo de ti."  
  
"Di lo que quieras, aquí disfruto de lo rico. En vez de criticarme tanto porque no te sirves."  
  
"¿Y rebajare a tu nivel? ¡¡Nunca!! Primero muerto!"  
  
Las grandes zarpas del Gran Guardián del Sello tomaron al pequeño Spinnel que infructuosamente trataba de zafarse mientras la mirada llena de malicia se posaba sobre él.  
  
"¿Qué piensas hacer?" – Preguntó Spinnel con nerviosismo.  
  
Mientras Kerberos sostenía al otro guardián con una pata, en la otra habían una gran cantidad de caramelos. Los ojos del pequeño Spinnel se abrían desmesuradamente al comprender las intensiones de su homólogo.  
  
"Oh no, no, no... tu no te atreverás ¿o si?"  
  
Kerberos solo asintió con malicia y apretando al guardián como si de un peluche se tratase sin poder hacer nada el pequeño "Spi", como le gustaba llamarlo Nakuru, abrió la boca de par en par lo cual aprovechó la bestia dorada para rellenarlo de dulces como si fuera una piñata.  
  
El efecto fue inmediato, el siempre serio Spinnel cambió su actitud a una alegre máquinita devoradora de dulces cuyo rostro era adornado por un ligero rubor y sus ojos brillantes de la emoción volaba dando vueltas por todo el lugar.  
  
"¡¡Dulces!! ¡¡Que rico!!"  
  
"Sírvete colega."  
  
Sin pensarlo mucho, los dos guardianes se abalanzaron sobre los dulces que en pocos minutos habían acabado todo aquello que contuviese algo de dulce, incluso habían devorado el azúcar. Los guardianes se relamieron los dedos gozando del festín que se habían dado.  
  
"La vida es buena... si que lo es." – Exclamó el pequeño Spinnel.  
  
En ese instante el semblante de Kerberos que era toda dicha, se opacó ante las palabras de su compañero – "No para todos." – Pensó, al momento que sus pensamientos estaban con su querida ama pues ella para la vida no era nada buena, pero lo que realmente lo entristecía no era que ella no pudiera ser feliz sino que ella misma no se lo permitía.  
  
"... Sakura..."  
  
**************************  
  
"Gracias Wei, puedes retirarte."  
  
"Con su permiso amo Xiao Lang."  
  
Shaoran y Eriol habían dejado su practica de esgrima hacia un par de horas, ahora, reunidos en su oficina los dos hechicero trataban de armar el intrincado rompecabezas que habían creado durante un mes con la información proveniente de sus contactos en todas la puntas del globo. El jefe del Clan Li estaba sentado en su sillón detrás de su escritorio mientras que el inglés caminaba de un lado a otro leyendo algunas notas.  
  
"Esto es imposible Hiragizawa. Todo esto no es más que basura, puros apuntes al pie de página." – La voz de Shaoran era de total inconformismo y molestia. – "Solo tenemos un montón trozos sin sentido."  
  
"Quien quiera que fuera se tomó muchas molestias en desaparecer todos los rastros de lo que está sucediendo. Sin embargo algo está muy claro..."  
  
"... No es la primera vez que sucede..." – el aire de desgano era evidente – "¿Y que pasó con tus contactos con... ¿cómo fue que dijiste? La Sociedad de G'nath ¿no es así? Que pasó con ellos."  
  
"No me he podido comunicar con Kaho."  
  
"¿Kaho? ¿La Kaho que conozco? ¿La señorita Mizuki?"  
  
"La misma, pero lo extraño es que no la he podido localizar por ningún método. La Sociedad de G'nath es muy cerrada y solo se puede conseguir información de ella si conoces a alguno de sus integrantes, como lo era Kaho, sin ella no tendremos nada de ellos, además siendo ella capaz de ver el futuro podría darnos una manito."  
  
"Eso es mala suerte. ¿Y no conoces a alguien más?"  
  
"Siempre un paso adelante tuyo amigo. Sí, me comuniqué con los Videntes de York y les pedí el favor que nos ayudaran con esto."  
  
"¿Y?"  
  
"Y... Nakuru me trajo algo pero la verdad no fue la gran cosa, al parecer algo bloquea que los videntes puedan interferir con lo que ocurre."  
  
"Los mismo pasó con los videntes de los clanes chinos. Así como lo dijiste alguien se tomó muchos problemas par aislar estos eventos... no solo la evidencia física sino también mágica. ¿y solo para eso vinieron tus guardianes?"  
  
"No, de hecho le pedí que me enviara lo que consiguiera por fax pero ya conoces a Nakuru. Cuando supo que venía se suplicó que la llevara pero no se lo permití. De seguro aprovechó mi encargo para venir, sin embargo me dijo que también había traído algo para Sakura."  
  
"De seguro algo que se le olvidó en tu casa." – Dedujo el joven Shaoran al mismo tiempo comenzaba a frotar su antebrazo derecho.  
  
"Lo consideras un regalo de ella ¿no es así?"  
  
"¿De qué rayos hablas Hiragizawa?"  
  
"De Xian Long. No haces otra cosa que tocar el brazalete y cuando lo haces tu mirada se pierde en lo profundo imaginando los verdes ojos esmeraldas de Sakura, su sedoso cabello castaño y su grácil figura al andar ¿cierto?"  
  
Shaoran iba a decir algo pero cuando abrió la boca ni una palabra salió y Eriol sonrió triunfante al mismo tiempo que el color subía por el rostro del Jefe del Clan Li.  
  
El brazalete que traía Shaoran era de oro, con un dragón que rodeaba la mayor parte de su antebrazo y en donde la boca del dragón contenía con sus dientes el símbolo del Ying y del Yang. Si hay alguna duda de donde salió el dichoso brazalete es simplemente la forma pasiva de Xian Long, la espada creada por Shaoran, Eriol, Sakura y Ma Yuan.  
  
Una vez más el joven Li repasaba con sus dedos aquel brazalete cuando una idea surgió en su cabeza.  
  
"Hiragizawa, ¿por qué no le preguntamos a Sakura? Puede que sepa algo que nosotros no."  
  
"Algo que incluya a Sakura es una pésima idea, además ya te he dicho un millón de veces que..."  
  
"... Es más fácil hacer hablar a un mudo..." – Exclamó imitando en forma de burla la voz de su colega. – "Creo que es más fácil coger un documento al azar." – Shaoran revolvió todos los papeles de su escritorio y tomó un pedazo de papel – "Y esperar que de algo nos pueda servir... mmmm.... interesante."  
  
"No me digas que encontraste algo."  
  
"Eso parece... según esto hay un libro llamado "Virtud y Pecado: El diario de Forsyth" que habla de un batalla hace como diez mil años donde un sujeto llamado Alkaid "el primer hechicero" se involucró en una campaña muy a "la Iliada"..." – Shaoran se detuvo un momento para leer. - "Parece que el sujeto estaba enamorado de una princesa llamada Spigna* que era la prometida de quien escribió el libro, Forsyth quien era un escudero y magnífico espadachín, además de amante de Spigna... que más..."  
  
"Déjame adivinar... los sujetos se pelearon por la chica y terminaron matándose unos a otros en una batalla final sangrienta y horrible donde la pobre chica al intentar salvar a su amor muere también."  
  
"Que deductivo. A lo último Alkaid con su último aliento maldijo el alma de todos los que habían participado en la batalla jurando vengarse."  
  
"¿Y eso que tiene que ver con lo que sucede?"  
  
""La eternidad es tiempo suficiente. Una y otra vez volveré... te buscaré... te cazaré... y aprenderás que mi camino solo andarás, Forsyth... ni en el otro mundo podrás estar con tu amada porque ella es solo para mí. El cambio llegará, y con él mi triunfo final." ¿y a que no adivinas cuantos estuvieron en dicha batalla?"  
  
"Alkaid con seis de sus hombres y del otro lado Forsyth, Spigna y cinco más... siete contra siete. Como decía la profecía que consiguió Ma Yuan. Imagino que ese era el libro que obtuvieron los Shang ¿no es así?"  
  
"Eso es lo que parece, ahora solo tenemos que encontrar el libro que ha estado perdido quien sabe cuanto. Parece que no salimos de una cuando entramos en otra ¿no es así?"  
  
"Al menos ya sabemos que buscar." – Eriol llevó su mano a su barbilla pensativamente – "Es curioso que hayas sacado ese documento de esa pila de papeles. ¿Crees que yo tenga la misma suerte?"  
  
Shaoran solo confirió un gesto invitando al inglés a que hiciera lo que tenía planeado. Eriol se acercó y como si se tratase de una rifa o juego de azar similar rebuscó entre los papeles y escogió una.  
  
"A ver que me depara el destino." – Comentó alegre mientras leía y Shaoran tomaba un sorbo de té.  
  
"Entonces, ¿Te ganaste la lotería?"  
  
"Tal vez... tal vez."  
  
"¿Y bien?"  
  
"¿Bien que?"  
  
"Que dice, o me vas a dejar con la duda."  
  
"Por su puesto que no amigo." – Exclamó Eriol con un tono de voz nada sincero. – "Es de un sabio Shaman Siux y una visión: "El tiempo ha cumplido y ha llegado la hora de la venganza, cuando los elegidos del destino se reúnan en la tierra donde el mundo saluda un nuevo día se elegirá vivir o morir"." – La encarnación sonrió triunfante y miró a su acompañante. – "Sabes que significa, ¿verdad?"  
  
"... Donde el mundo saluda un nuevo día..." – Shaoran también sonrió comprendiendo aquella frase – "La tierra del Sol Naciente... Japón... de donde sentimos esa energía sutil pero poderosa hace casi un mes."  
  
"Exactamente."  
  
"Casi parece coincidencia."  
  
"Ya sabes que pienso de las coincidencias."  
  
**************************  
  
La joven de cabellos castaños y brillantes ojos verdes entraba en la habitación con un desaire y cansancio como nunca. No era que hubiera tenido mucha actividad física ese día pero la conversación que había tenido con la madre de Shaoran y Ma Yuan había sido por demás pesada e incómoda.  
  
La señora Li se había tomado todo el esfuerzo de ver cada uno de sus defectos y a pesar de la intervención de Ma Yuan a su favor muy pronto se vio envuelta en una batalla verbal con la madre de Shaoran que de no ser por la oportuna y acertada intervención de la joven de cabellos negros aquella discusión hubiera terminado de forma desagradable.  
  
Pero lo que más perturbaba a Sakura es que todo lo que se había dicho era cierto, aunque con sus razones Sakura sabía que era algo que debía hacer. Lastimosamente no pudo decírselo porque entonces debería explicar cosas que no quería y porque quería proteger a Shaoran de sufrir.  
  
Otro profundo suspiro se escapó de los labios de la hechicera. Acababa de informar a Shaoran y a Eriol que esa misma tarde tomaría un avión hacia Japón y aunque trataron de persuadirla alegando que debían investigar un poco más Sakura sabía todo lo que debía saber además de tener preocupaciones más urgentes que atender.  
  
Con la luz del sol aún iluminando la habitación, la Maestra de Cartas caminó hasta la ventana admirando el hermoso jardín salpicado de color por las flores y el dulce canto de las aves que revoloteaban por el lugar.  
  
"Es un bonito día verdad. ¿Por qué no salimos a jugar? Sería divertido."  
  
Una voz infantil llamó la atención de Sakura, una voz sumamente familiar pero que no escuchaba desde hace como 4 años. La japonesa solo movió levemente la cabeza en dirección a aquella voz. Era una niña de unos 10 años de edad, con el cabello castaño y ojos verdes como las de ella, sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa y con un lindo vestido rosado era una visión adorable de una Sakura de hace mucho tiempo.  
  
"¿Vamos? Yo quiero salir."  
  
La Maestra de Cartas trató de ignorar a la pequeña pero entonces otra voz mucho más adulta pero inconfundiblemente de mujer irrumpió en el cuarto.  
  
"¿En que piensas? No deberías matarte la cabeza con tu conflicto moral. Deberías disfrutar la vida, tal vez deberías revolcarte con alguien en esta cama... así como lo hiciste con..."  
  
"¡¡Cállate!!" – Exclamó con molestia la nipona.  
  
"¡¡Estoy Feliz!!" – dijo la pequeña mientras de a pequeños brincos se acercaba Sakura. –"Volver a Japón, hace mucho que quería ir."  
  
"A terminar de matar a los que no están muertos." – La otra figura femenina que hasta ahora estaba sentada en la cama caminó a un lado de Sakura. – "No es una mentira, todos aquellos que han estado relacionados contigo han pagado las consecuencias."  
  
"Mentira, mentira. Sakurita es muy amable y linda." – Exclamó con un mohín apesadumbrado la pequeña.  
  
"Eres como la peste. Envenenas lo que tocas y lastimas a los que te rodean."  
  
"Tomoyo te quiere, al igual que Shaoran y Eriol. Te aprecian mucho y yo también los apreció, son muy divertidos y agradables." – La niña sonreía a medida que hablaba – "Recuerdas cuando niña lo divertido que fue... ir con Tomoyo al parque, la compañía y humor del pequeño Kero, Yukito siempre alegre y amable... incluso el fastidioso de tu hermano."  
  
"Y lo echaste a perder... pobre ilusa si piensas poder reparar el caos que has creado. En vez de perder el tiempo con cosas inútiles deberías disfrutar de la vida y tirar la casa por la ventana."  
  
"Con empeño, dedicación y esperanza, todo es posible. ¿crees que cuando lleguemos a Japón podamos ir al Parque Ueno? Dicen que tiene los sakuras más lindos, aunque tal vez no estén en flor podría ser divertido."  
  
Sakura no decía nada, solo escuchaba el incesante parloteo de esas dos personas.  
  
"Deberías matarlos a todos, solo así podrás ser libre de seguir viviendo." – La mujer detuvo su charla para prestar atención detrás de ella. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su boca. – "Creo que tienes visita... volveré... luego."  
  
"¡¡Están a aquí!! ¡¡Están aquí!!" – La pequeña saltaba alegre.  
  
Sakura se dio la vuelta para recibir a los recién llegados y al momento que lo hizo tanto la niña como la otra mujer se desvanecieron en el aire.  
  
"Así que... por fin decidieron acercarse a mi."  
  
"¿Siempre supiste que estabamos cerca?"  
  
"Siempre, desde que abandoné Japón has estado ahí. No podré verte pero me da mucho gusto escucharte de nuevo mamá... y a ti papá."  
  
"Hola hija."  
  
Dos imágenes aladas habían entrado en la habitación. Dos presencias familiares, eran los fantasmas de Nadeshiko y Fujitaka Kinomoto.  
  
"Es hora de la inevitable charla padres e hija ¿no?"  
  
**************************  
  
Sakura se encontraba ahora en el baño, quería tomar una ducha antes ir al aeropuerto.  
  
La hermosa japonesa se desvistió con cuidado y se miró al espejo. En condiciones normales la hermosa figura de Sakura sería lo que llamaría la atención en este cuadro pero en este momento lo que llamaba la atención eran los cortes que cubrían su cuerpo... la mayoría se encontraban sobre su espalda y hombros, pero también en su piernas y vientre. Las heridas estaban enrojecidas como si no hubiera pasado mucho tiempo de ser hechas.  
  
Sakura pasó su dedo por una de las heridas y estas al instante se abrió dejando salir una gota de sangre que de inmediato comenzó a recorrer su piel. Otro gesto de Sakura y el resto de las heridas se abrieron al unísono provocando un terrible dolor que el bello rostro de Sakura no pudo ocultar. Una gran cantidad de sangre ahora viajaba de sus heridas al suelo que rápidamente comenzó a forman un charco de sangre.  
  
Sakura entró en la tina y abrió el agua de la ducha. La hechicera se sentó y abrazó sus piernas hundiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas a medida que el agua limpiaba las heridas.  
  
"Pobresita. No deberías sufrir tanto... eres muy linda para que estés llorando." – Una vez más la voz infantil de hace un momento se escuchaba.  
  
"No entiendo cual es la necesidad de castigarte de esta forma. Eres muy tonta." – La dureza de aquel comentario venía de la mujer.  
  
"Deberías ver un médico, de seguro que eso debe doler mucho y no quiero que sufras."  
  
"¿Para quién cargas toda esa culpa? ¡¡Dime, a ver!! ¿para quién?" – Su voz sonaba irritada – "Eres muy masoquista."  
  
Una vez más en ese día los incesantes comentarios de la niña y de la mujer no la dejaban en paz. Había sido suficiente escuchar a sus padres estar preocupados por ella, de cómo había estado viviendo y de lo que tendría que vivir.  
  
"... Todo estará bien, te prometo que todo estará bien..." – La voz de aliento de la pequeña hizo que Sakura alzara la mirada.  
  
"Gracias Hikari."  
  
La pequeña niña se ruborizó y luego le regaló una sonrisa a Sakura.  
  
"Me pregunto si Shaoran aún las tiene." – Exclamó con sonrisa maliciosa la otra. – "Supongo que sí... esa noche fuiste muy... violenta."  
  
"... callate..." – Un pequeño susurro salió de los labios de Sakura.  
  
"Estoy segura que te mueres de ganas por repetir." – su mirada penetrante decían más que sus palabras – "Tal vez si le dices a Eriol..." – con cada palabra se relamía los labios – "Porque de verdad es todo un hombre."  
  
"... cállate por favor."  
  
"O quieres esperar hasta que te encuentres con Tomoyo. Pero con lo delicada que es de seguro la matas... aunque dudo mucho que se niegue a ti, ¿verdad?"  
  
"... que te calles."  
  
"Acéptalo Sakura... no te niegues a ti misma."  
  
"Sakura es la persona más linda que haya conocido. Ella no haría una cosa así." – Interrumpía la pequeña niña.  
  
"No importa cuanta de tu sangre derrames, no limpiaras lo que has hecho."  
  
"No la escuches Sakurita. Todo tiene solución."  
  
"Quieres tapar el sol con una mano... ¡ILUSA!"  
  
"Mentira."  
  
"¡¡CÁLLENSE... LAS DOS... DÉJENME EN PAZ!!"  
  
Después de ese grito de desesperación, solo el sonido del agua caer era lo que se podía escuchar. La presencia de la niña y de la otra mujer habían desaparecido dejando a Sakura sola. Cerró la llave del agua y salió de la tina, una vez más Sakura miró sus heridas en el espejo que aún abiertas ya no sangraban y murmuró.  
  
"... tal vez tenga razón... y con llorar no saco nada."  
  
**************************  
  
El Jefe del Clan Li terminaba de organizar los documentos que había estado revisando con Eriol Hiragizawa durante la mayor parte de la tarde. La noche empezaba a caer y el ambiente comenzaba a tornarse solitario y obscuro.  
  
Sentado en su silla Shaoran toqueteaba el brazalete de Xian Long mientras pensaba el paso a seguir. Había quedado con el inglés que debían ir a Japón pero desafortunadamente no podría hacerlo probablemente hasta dentro de una semana hasta que pasara el Consejo de Clanes con la elección del siguiente Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente y la llegada de Wang Shang y que en este momento su mejor amigo lo necesitaba.  
  
Los ojos castaños del joven chino se posaron en una foto que tenía sobre el escritorio. Era una foto de él junto a su prometida y la de su amigo Wang con su prima Mei Ling, la melancolía reflejada en su rostro era la prueba de cuando extrañaba esos tiempos no muy lejanos donde todo parecía tan claro como el agua... pero ahora, había pensado seriamente romper el compromiso que tenía con Ma Yuan pues ya no se sentía tan seguro de su relación con ella pero, ¿cómo hacerlo? Después de todo ya había dado su palabra y con la muerte de su prima, su amigo Wang de seguro se iría en contra él en el caso de que lo hiciera.  
  
"Esto es muy cansado." – dijo en voz baja para si mismo.  
  
"Al parecer el Jefe del Clan Li ha estado ocupado últimamente."  
  
Una voz masculina se hizo escuchar e inmediatamente Shaoran se levantó de su silla en posición de defensa y Xian Long apareció en su mano con gran rugido.  
  
"Es sorprendente tu habilidad y la de la escudera. Sobrevivir a mi ataque realmente habla muy bien de usted."  
  
"...Tu..." – El rostro de Shaoran no escondía su furia y desagrado por le recién llegado. – "PAGARÁS POR LA MUERTE DE MEI LING AHORA."  
  
Empuñando su nueva espada, Shaoran realizo un ataque rápido con la firme intención de quitarle la cabeza al asesino de su prima. Pero como ocurrió la primera vez, con una sola mano el intruso de cabello negro detuvo su ataque.  
  
"Mientras me ataques con ira, nunca jamás podrás si quiera tocarme." – Recriminó el sujeto, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, pudo sentir la energía de la espada quemándole la mano lo que le obligó a responder lanzando a Shaoran al otro extremo de la sala.  
  
Rápidamente el chino se puso de pie y se dispuso a atacar de nuevo... pero.  
  
"Basta."  
  
El joven de cabello negro hizo un gesto con la mano y Shaoran cayó de rodillas presa de un dolor agudo proveniente de su hombro y de la herida de su ojo.  
  
"Pronto tendrás la oportunidad de pelear conmigo, no sea impaciente."  
  
"¿Qué rayos quieres?"  
  
"Un poco de información, pero no te levantes yo me las arreglo solo." – Otro gesto más y el dolor en las heridas de Shaoran se hizo tan agudo que casi pierde el conocimiento.  
  
"¿Por... por qué... mataste a Mei Ling?"  
  
"Necesitaba obtener tu completa atención joven amigo."  
  
"Yo no soy tu amigo."  
  
El intruso sin apuros revisó todo la documentación en el escritorio mientras el Jefe del Clan Li trataba de encontrar fuerzas para levantarse.  
  
"Vaya, vaya... yo que venía a extenderte una invitación, pero al parecer lo has deducido solo. Muy bien hecho joven Li."  
  
"No se de que demonios me estas hablando."  
  
El sujeto vestido de negro caminó hacia el lugar de donde había llegado.  
  
"Estaré esperándote en Tokio y en su momento nos enfrentaremos, de seguro querrás ir por mi cabeza... y por esto." – De entre su capa negra el intruso sacó lo que parecía ser un corazón humano atravesado por una daga y que a pesar de todo estaba latiendo. – "Es increíble, ¿no es así? Aún esta tibio ¿no lo quieres tocar?"  
  
"¡¡ERES UN MALDITO ENFERMO!! ¡¡JURO QUE TE MATARÉ!!" – En otras condiciones Shaoran hubiera podido realizar un conjuro pero su cabeza estaba tan llena de ira que no podía pensar claramente.  
  
"Estaré esperando." – Y con esas últimas palabras desapareció entre las sombras llevándose unas hojas de su escritorio.  
  
En ese preciso instante Shaoran pudo ponerse de pie, el dolor había desaparecido y sin perder un segundo salió de su oficina realmente alterado.  
  
Porque esa noche en especial al parecer nadie iba a estar tranquilo.  
  
**************************  
  
La habitación estaba en penumbras, solo la débil iluminación de los focos a media luz armonizaba el lugar con un velo misterioso.  
  
Un gran sillón rojo en medio de la sala estaba ocupado con una persona de cabellos negros y unos enigmáticos ojos azules detrás de unos lentes leían lentamente un libro bajo la luz de un lámpara y en su mano derecha una copa de whisky que bebía lentamente.  
  
"No te sentí entrar. Eres muy buena escondiéndote entre las sombras." – Exclamó Eriol sin levantar la mirada y hablándole a la nada.  
  
"Si sabes que estoy aquí por qué no te preocupas por tu vida." – La voz de una mujer respondía de entre las sombras.  
  
"No viniste a matarme, estoy seguro." – Dejaba el libro sobre una mesa cercana mientras tomaba otro trago de su copa. – "De querer hacerlo ya estaría muerto."  
  
"Tientas a tu suerte Clow o debo decir Eriol Hiragizawa, ¿cuál te gusta más?" – La mujer salió de entre las sombras siendo iluminada por la leve luz de la habitación.  
  
"Eriol está bien."  
  
"Muy bien "Eriol", ¿sabes quien soy yo?"  
  
"Como olvidarlo, me dejaste un bello recuerdo para no olvidar jamás." – Respondió el inglés llevándose su mano al cuello tocándose dos pequeñas cicatrices. – "A que debo el honor de tu visita."  
  
"Siempre tan galante... siempre tan... inglés. Mírate no más, sentado allí, tomándote un whisky, creyéndote el rey del mundo sin preocuparte mucho de quienes sufren. Tu aristocrática postura me da asco."  
  
"Parece que tienes algo en contra mía."  
  
"¿Solo parece? Creí que era obvia... Sir Hiragizawa." – La hermosa mujer se acercaba un poco más dejando visible la hermosa figura solo vestida con lo mínimo que cubriera sus intimidades. – "Todos ustedes son iguales, creen ser lo mejor del mundo pero la verdad detrás de su basura victoriana es muy... obscuro."  
  
"¿Quién eres?"  
  
"Solo soy un habitante de la noche. Pero si quieres un nombre puedes llamarme Kassandra."  
  
"¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi, Kassandra?"  
  
La mujer de cabellos negros rió por lo bajo mientras se dejaba ver enfrente del inglés mirándolo con sus profundos ojos violetas a los enigmáticos ojos azules del otro.  
  
"¿Sabes? Una vez fui como tu. Era la hija de un conde... en Inglaterra y disfrutaba de los mismos privilegios que tú... lo tenía todo y vivía cómodamente, bueno, tan cómodamente como se pudiera vivir en el siglo XIX." – La sonrisa de su interlocutora de desvanecía a medida que hablaba. – "Hasta que un día mi padre lo perdió todo y yo fui vendida como servidumbre a un Lord que le confiscó todo a mi familia... esto, así como me vez es solo una ilusión." – La figura de la esbelta mujer comenzó a cambiar dejando a un lado aquel símbolo de la lujuria al de una niña, no más de 15 años desnuda. Su cuerpo estaba mutilado en varios lugares, con heridas imposibles de describir por lo grotesco de las mismas... tanto que Eriol no pudo disimular su asombro y repugnancia por lo que veía. – "Creo que no me hubiera molestado ser servidumbre, pero ni siquiera eso fui. Solo el juguete de un depravado que no conocía límites... el "Marqués de Sade*" era un niño explorador comparado con lo que me hicieron a mi. Morí desangrada... sola en un calabozo... con mi alma hecha pedazos después de tres años de vejaciones y torturas."  
  
"¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?" – Habló al fin la encarnación de Clow visiblemente incómodo.  
  
"Sir Hiragizawa, te he estado observando por mucho tiempo y no eres muy diferente de quien me hizo esto." – La mujer de cabellos negros volvía a su figura anterior con un gesto indudablemente molesto. – "Solo vives para ti y utilizas a los demás para tu propia diversión. No posees ningún respeto por nadie y aún así te crees el mejor... Te quiero muerto."  
  
"Aquí estoy soy todo tuyo."  
  
"Hacerte el mártir no te salva Sir Hiragizawa. Te mataré pero a su tiempo, yo escogeré el momento y el lugar... mientras... creo que alguien te necesita con urgencia... esperaré por ti."  
  
Sin decir más palabras tras una cortina de obscuridad, la tortuosa mujer de ojos violetas desapareció sin dejar rastro. Al mismo tiempo las puertas de la habitación se abría y un alterado Shaoran se dirigió hacia Eriol.  
  
"Algo ha sucedido. Necesitamos hablar."  
  
"Ya lo creo que si." – Susurró el inglés más para si mismo que para su colega mientras bebía de nuevo de su copa.  
  
**************************  
  
Mucha gente de la que iba y venía sin importar lo apurado u ocupados que estuvieran no podían evitar dar una mirada a quienes acababan de abandonar el avión proveniente de Hong Kong.  
  
Una bella muchacha con trajes chinos, seguido de un hombre alto, de semblante serio y sereno, con un largo y plateado cabello que alcanzaba a tocar el suelo y vestido de una forma muy particular eran el centro de atención en el aeropuerto.  
  
Rápidamente los recién llegados salieron de la estación donde una lujosa limosina aguardaba por ellos.  
  
"Por fin estoy aquí."  
  
"¿te ocurre algo ama Sakura?"  
  
"Nada. No podría estar mejor Yue... no podría estar mejor."  
  
Notas de la autora: Y aquí estoy, después de muchas lunas sin mostrar rastros de vida por fin actualizo este fic. ¿Y que tal? Espero que les guste leerlo al igual que a mi escribirlo. Se que tal vez parezca un poco pesado ciertas situaciones pero no soy muy buena para los eventos color de rosa... más bien esto parece un triller.  
  
Un par de aclaraciones.  
  
Eltanín: Es la estrella más brillante de la constelación del dragón.  
  
El Marqués de Sade: Es la novela más representativa de Justine. No es literatura apta para todo el mundo y quien sabe de que hablo tal vez entienda mejor lo que ocurrió entre Eriol y Kassandra.  
  
Spigna: Bueno, este no tiene tanto misterio pero les contaré de donde salió. Spigna es mi versión alterada de la palabra Espiga el cual es el nombre de la estrella representativa de la constelación de Virgo. ¿y que con eso? Seguro preguntaran... es un lazo que quiero hacer pero les contaré después.  
  
Con Sakura ya en Japón vienen muchos reencuentros que es lo que me han estado pidiendo... también me piden un poco más de humor y menos tragedia y horror... veré que puedo hacer por darles gusto.  
  
También me han escrito mucho sobre las parejas... ummm... me gustaría contarles pero dañaría todo, solo le digo que cada quien tendrá lo que quiere.  
  
Espero REVIEWS... o si me quieren escribir a johanna_kat@yahoo.com o a jkattyj@hotmail.com  
  
Copyrights!! Bueno, ustedes ya saben... todo gracias a Clamp.!  
  
Antes de irme, para quienes estén interesados y no sepan... las chicas de Clamp sacaron un nuevo manga quien lo protagoniza el carismático Xiao Lang Li o conocido comúnmente como Shaoran... me refiero a "Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles"... quien quiera saber más al respecto o leer el manga entren a este lugar... ... Hey!!! No estoy haciendo propaganda... la página no es mía pero quiero compartirlos con ustedes. 


	11. Reencuentros I

**__**

CAPÍTULO 11: REENCUENTROS I

"¿A donde piensas ir a estas horas Sakurita?"

"¿Tu qué crees Kerberos?"

"Pero Sakurita, es muy tarde y acabamos de llegar. ¿Por qué no esperas hasta mañana?"

"Ya he esperado por mucho tiempo."

Sakura discutía con el pequeño Kero que se encontraba dentro de un bolso que la Maestra de Cartas había pasado a Yue en la puerta de la limosina que había estado esperando en la entrada del Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio. Un pequeño desacuerdo que ya empezaba a llamar la atención de los transeúntes.

"Es mejor que ya no insistas Kerberos. Nuestra ama ha tomado una decisión y es nuestro deber respetarla."

"Gracias Yue. Trataré de volver lo más pronto posible, mientras espérenme en casa."

La puerta del vehículo se cerró y comenzó a moverse mientras adentro comenzaba una discusión entre los dos guardianes de las Sakura Cards.

"No entiendo por qué le permites hacer lo que quiera." – Exclamaba un pequeño y furibundo Kero.

"No está en nuestro poder detenerla. Tu mejor que nadie sabe que nuestra ama tiene una voluntad de hierro y cuando toma una decisión no haya nada que la haga cambiar de parecer."

"¡Eso lo sé! ¡Pero debes haberlo sentido... Sakura ha estado extendiendo a fuerza los límites de su magia y..."

"...y su poder ha decaído notablemente en estos días, sí lo he notado pero nuestra ama sabe lo que hace."

Kero lo miró desconfiado como si...

"Tu sabes algo que yo no, ¿cierto Yue?"

Yue no contestó, tan solo siguió en su posición mirando al frente mientras Kero lo miraba fijamente.

"Odio cuando me hacen esto." – Masculló las palabras el pequeño león alado mientras se sentaba a un lado del Guardián de la Luna.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura se había alejado de la entrada del aeropuerto caminando, buscando un lugar donde pudiera usar su magia. Eso fue algo que le tomó un poco de tiempo debido a la gran cantidad de gente que se movía en el lugar, después de todo ¿qué más concurrido que el aeropuerto de una de las ciudades más pobladas del mundo?

"Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella. Muestra tu verdadera forma ante mi, Sakura. Quien aceptó este pacto contigo. ¡LIBÉRATE!"

El gran báculo de la estrella creció en su mano creando un gran resplandor que en la obscuridad de la noche no pasó desapercibido para un pequeño grupo de personas cercanas al lugar pero cuando llegaron donde se había originado el resplandor no había nada y una de las personas dijo.

"¿Qué habrá sido eso?"

Mientras en uno de los aviones que se encontraban en el espacio aéreo del aeropuerto, un pequeño niño que había dormido en todo el viaje fue despertado por el anuncio de la azafata.

"... Señoras y Señores. El avión ha comenzado su aproximación al Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio y muy pronto estaremos en tierra. Por favor, todos deben volver a sus asientos y ajustar su cinturón de seguridad..."

El niño aún somnoliento miró por la ventana para admirar la ciudad iluminada pero algo más "interesante" llamó su atención. Una bella joven en trajes chinos y grandes y hermosas alas con un tinte rosado volaba a la par del gran aeroplano.

El niño, confundido se refregó los ojos creyendo que aún estaba soñando y volvió a mirar por la ventana para confirmar que era cierto, una bella mujer con alas volaba al lado del avión.

"Mamá, creo que allí afuera hay un... ángel."

"Si, hijito. Claro que hay un ángel." – Dijo la madre del niño, dándole la razón sin siquiera haber vuelto a mirarlo y dándole palmaditas en la cabeza.

Era una noche despejada y tranquila, Sakura admiraba desde el aire la gran ciudad recordando todo lo que había pasado en su vida.

La torre de Tokio era visible e hizo un pequeño rodeo hasta allí recordando la noche en que tuvo que enfrentar a Yue en el juicio por la posesión y comando de las Clow Cards. Después de echar un rápido vistazo del lugar volvió a tomar vuelo y se dirigió hacia Tomoeda.

En un hospital de la ciudad un joven de cabello negro levemente alborotado miraba por la ventana, con un gesto serio buscaba entre la obscuridad del cielo nocturno después de haber sentido una energía muy familiar.

La puerta de la habitación donde aquella persona se encontraba se abrió y otro hombre rubio casi tan alto como el otro entró y tras notar el gesto del otro se dirigió a él.

"¿Sucede algo señor Kinomoto?" – Al instante arrojó una lata de refresco a quien se dirigía a pesar de que se encontraba de espaldas a él.

"Siento algo..." – Toya respondió al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta y agarraba la lata. – "... algo muy familiar."

"¿En serio?" – Alex cerró sus ojos y se concentró tratando de percibir algo. – "Raro, yo no siento nada pero espero que no sean problemas... ya tenemos suficientes."

Ambos hombres miraron a un lado de la habitación donde aún en coma profundo estaba Tomoyo Daidouji que, según los monitores indicaban que sus signos vitales eran muy débiles y los doctores no daban muchas esperanzas.

"Realmente necesitamos ayuda... Eriol, ¿Por qué se demora tanto?" – Exclamó el inglés admirando a la joven de cabellos negros. – "Señor Kinomoto será mejor que se vaya a su casa y descanse."

"Si, creo que sí."

Solo le tomó unos minutos llegar a Tomoeda. Desde las alturas todo parecía ser igual, el Parque Pingüino, la Primaria, El Parque de Diversiones, El Templo Tsukimine... todo estaba en su lugar.

Sakura Kinomoto aterrizó en un lugar familiar, un lugar que por mucho tiempo llamó hogar... era su casa cuando vivió allí.

Era muy extraño, el lugar parecía deshabitado, una casa abandonada. Estaba toda descuidada y el pasto del jardín era abundante, realmente extraño ver una casa abandonada en Japón.

La joven de ojos verdes lentamente abrió el portal y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Dejando salir un gran suspiro antes de entrar, abrió la puerta e ingresó a la casa.

Creo que no es necesario decir que el lugar estaba casi en ruinas, la falta de aseo y presencia humana había hecho estragos en el lugar. Una a una revisó las secciones de la primera planta... el salón, el comedor, la cocina... cada una llena de recuerdos de los buenos tiempos con su padre y su hermano. Solo ahí, en ese entonces se dio cuenta de cuanto los extrañaba. Eso no quiere decir que no los hubiera extrañado antes, pero siempre evitaba pensar en ellos para no deprimirse, pero como siempre el pasado alcanzó el presente mostrándole lo que había dejado atrás y que ha pesar de haber vuelto nada podría ser igual.

Dejando la primer piso a un lado, Sakura subió por las escaleras y al igual que antes revisó cada habitación... el cuarto de su padre, el de su hermano y por último el suyo. La sorpresa que se llevó fue mayúscula... congelado en el tiempo su habitación permanecía tal cual la había dejado... su cama, su escritorio, inclusive algunos viejos libros de la escuela y muñecos de peluche de su niñez estaban en su lugar... claro, debajo de capas y capas de polvo, pero seguían allí.

"THE WINDY"

Un suave viento envolvió toda la habitación y retiró toda la suciedad que cubría lo que fueron sus pertenencias alguna vez. Todos los objetos estaban en mal estado pero aún reconocibles.

Lo primero que revisó Sakura fue su escritorio. El lugar donde guardaba las Sakura Cards, el cajón que había designado como el dormitorio de Kero, donde guardaba todas las cartas y detalles que le había regalado su amiga Tomoyo... aquí fue donde se tomó su tiempo. Con cuidado de no destruir nada ya que el tiempo había podrido casi todo lo que estaba hecho de papel, la hija de Fujitaka comenzó leer una por una todas las cartas escritas por su mejor amiga. Sus recuerdos con ella a medida que leía lo que podía de las cartas y admiraba cada pequeño detalle de aquel cajón, socavaron la voluntad de la Maestra de Cartas y no pudo evitar llorar.

La necesitaba desesperadamente, solo Tomoyo había sido capaz de levantarle el ánimo cuando la necesitaba, siempre sabía que decir y hacer para hacerla sentir mejor. Su hermosa sonrisa y su melodiosa voz la llenaban de alegría y la inspiraban para seguir adelante. ¿en que momento pensó que podría vivir sin ella? Tomoyo siempre fue su gran inspiración.

"Qué estúpida niña. Llorando por cosas que no tienen remedio. Eres muy débil."

Una figura femenina estaba a su lado, era una mujer algo más alta que ella con ojos negros, su cabello era tan largo que alcanzaba a rozar el suelo y su color era de un degradado del castaño al negro a medida que llegaba a las puntas. Un vestido negro, largo y brillante sumado con la seriedad y frialdad de su rostro era una visión bastante... escalofriante.

"Levántate y vayámonos de aquí. Es estúpido, no puedes revivir el pasado."

"¿Sabes Sakurita? Siempre me gustó esta cama, era muy cómoda y cálida." – Era la voz de la pequeña niña de ojos verdes que ahora le hablaba. – "¿Será que cuando encontramos a Tomoyo le pidas que haga algún postre? Tomoyo siempre cocinaba cosas ricas."

"Si tanto quieres encontrar a Tomoyo no lo lograrás si te quedas sentada llorando. Personalmente preferiría olvidar todo esto y volver a Inglaterra o mejor aún, al Caribe a disfrutar de la vida y no torturarme por estas estupideces."

"Kurai, no entiendes. La necesito para vivir... sin ella no soy nada." – Dijo Sakura entre lágrimas.

"¿Entonces por qué te quedas aquí sentada como tonta llorando?"

"Porque... no sé si ella quiera verme."

"Pero que cosa contigo... ¡definitivamente no sabes lo que quieres!"

"Déjala en paz. ¿no ves que está sufriendo?" – Intervino Hikari y luego se acercó a Sakura. – "Tranquila Sakurita. Tu conoces a Tomoyo, sin importar lo que haya pasado ella siempre tendrá los brazos abiertos para ti. Su corazón lleno de bondad nunca podría tenerte algún resentimiento."

"Tienes razón Hikari." – Profirió Sakura mientras se ponía de pie. – "Tomoyo siempre... ha tenido un gran corazón."

Sakura se apresuró a salir de la casa al momento que se desvanecían las otras dos figuras y volvía remontar vuelo sobre la ciudad... destino: La Mansión Daidouji.

EL lugar no parecía haber cambiado mucho, era igual de enorme. Sobrevoló el lugar un par de veces antes de acercarse a la ventana de la antigua habitación de Tomoyo. Las luces de toda la casa estaban apagadas, igual ya era bastante noche como para que alguien estuviera despierto.

Un momento antes de alcanzar la ventana de la habitación, la luz de esta se encendió y Sakura tuvo que maniobrar para aterrizar a un lado para no ser descubierta. Era la mamá de Tomoyo, Sonomi Daidouji la que acababa de entrar.

La señora de cabello rojo caminó lentamente en la enorme alcoba memorizando cada centímetro de la misma, observando cada detalle, revisando cada objeto, como si quisiera absorber el alma del lugar. La hija de Fujitaka la observó en todo momento, como recorría aquel lugar como si se tratara del algún santuario o lugar sagrado. Sonomi tomó una de las fotos que colgaba de las paredes y se sentó en la cama de Tomoyo, la angustia y el dolor de su rostro era abrumante.

Para Sakura vio la oportunidad de conocer el paradero de Tomoyo, cabe recordar que hacía casi un mes la presencia de Tomoyo casi había desaparecido lo que hacía para la Maestra de Cartas casi imposible precisar su ubicación exacta... la única cosa que sabía que estaba en Japón y con Sonomi su única oportunidad de averiguarlo.

Solo había un problema. No quería enfrentarla, Sakura tenía una ligera idea del por qué la presencia de Tomoyo estaba desapareciendo... estaba agonizando y la expresión reflejada en su rostro le daba la razón. Además su repentina aparición provocaría muchas preguntas que no estaba dispuesta a responder... al menos no hasta que viera a Tomoyo.

"THE SLEEP"

La carta se materializó y realizó su trabajo dejando a la mujer pelirroja profundamente dormida sobre la cama.

Usando la carta THE THROUGH, Sakura atravesó la pared y la ventana para ingresar. Se acercó a la inconsciente Sonomi, en su mano, en un lindo marco, una foto donde Tomoyo y ella se encontraban vestidas con kimonos seguramente para alguna festival a las que tantas veces asistió con su amiga.

Con cariño retiró un mechón de cabello que caía delicadamente sobre el rostro de la hermosa dama. Sakura no puso evitar esbozar una sonrisa, en cada instante se comenzaba a sentir más cómoda, más en casa. Ver aquel rostro tan familiar le hacía una inmensa dicha y esperanza.

De entre los pliegues de su ropa sacó un papel con un selló mágico, pero no era el suyo. Lo colocó en la frente de Sonomi y dijo.

"Permíteme ver más allá, dentro de la mente de esta persona. Para conocer lo que he anhelado por tanto tiempo."

Una luz brilló en la frente de amabas mujeres, como si se tratase de un tercer ojo. Luego de que aquel conjuro hubiera terminado, el papel se consumió en una llama azul sin dejar rastro.

"Gracias Ma Yuan" – Susurró levemente la hechicera.

Sakura se puso de pie y se dispuso a marcharse pero "algo" de lo que había sacado de la mente de Sonomi aunado a una sutil presencia familiar pero claramente diferente la detuvo. Estaba confundida ¿acaso Tomoyo estaba en casa? Y si así fuera ¿por qué no se encuentra aquí, en su habitación?

Sin pensarlo mucho, los ojos esmeralda salió de la habitación siguiendo la curiosa presencia. Sakura entró en la habitación contigua a la de Tomoyo, con cuidado de no despertar a quien dormía se introdujo en el cuarto.

El lugar estaba bastante obscuro así que Skaura utilizó la carta THE GLOW para que un leve brillo le permitiera ver con más detalle aquel cuarto. Lo primero que notó es que la habitación pertenecía a una niña. Los toques delicados y hermosos adornaban aquel lugar, el aroma dulce de las flores, los muñecos de felpa y el decorado en general indudablemente infantil corroboraban su suposición.

En un lado de la habitación se encontraba la cama y sobre ella una personita... a medida que Sakura se acercaba pudo notar que se trataba de una niña. Una vez se hizo a un lado pudo ver mejor de quien se trataba. Efectivamente era una niña, que dormía abrazando un osito de felpa como si fuese su pertenencia más preciada. Sakura se acercó un poco más algo aturdida por la presencia de aquella criatura.

La sorpresa que se llevó la Maestra de Cartas fue impactante. Era Tomoyo, era ella... pero ¿cómo?. No podía ser posible, esta niña no tendría más de 5 años pero su rostro era idéntico a la de Tomoyo. Su cabello era obscuro pero la débil luz de la carta no le permitió precisar su color exacto. Su piel, sus gestos, incluso esa pequeña sonrisa que siempre adornó el rostro de su amiga aún cuando dormía estaban presentes en la pequeña.

Más confundida aún Sakura se sentó en el piso pensando de que se podría tratar eso. La verdad no tuvo que pensar mucho, la única explicación es que aquella niña se tratara de la hermana menor de Tomoyo. Pero su amiga nunca le había dicho que iba a tener una hermanita pero, claro... en ese entonces ya había comenzado a ignorar a Tomoyo que de seguro le dijo y no le prestó atención.

Sakura se volvió acercar a aquella niña y la admiró un rato, acarició con suavidad y cariño aquel rostro tan familiar y a la vez tan extraño para besar su frente amorosamente antes de salir del lugar y dirigirse en donde se encontraba a la persona que había venido a buscar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Deberías calmarte un poco Li. Estas realmente alterado."

"¡¿Y como diablos se supone que esté?! ¡No puedo ponerme a esperar a que se aparezca de nuevo, lo buscaré y lo mataré así tenga que ir hasta el final del mundo!"

"¿No has pensado que todo esto podría ser una trampa?" – Exclamaba Hiragizawa mientras su alterado compañero iba y venía dentro de la habitación. – "Si lo enfrentas ahora morirás, ¿eso es lo que quieres?"

"¡No me importa Hiragizawa, pero no dejaré que se me escape de nuevo... no esta vez, además..."

"... Sakura podría estas corriendo peligro." – El joven de cabellos negros terminaba la frase de su colega mientras este desviaba la mirada con un gesto de furia mal contenida.

"En vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo tratando de convencerme deberías ayudarme."

"Y lo haré, solo quería asegurarme que sabías lo que estas haciendo y el riesgo que estás tomando."

"¿Y bien?"

"Y bien... pues creo que te precipitas. Sin embargo, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Sakura podría correr peligro pero no estamos en posición para ser ofensivos."

No hacía mucho tiempo que los dos hechiceros Shaoran y Eriol había recibido una visita nada agradable. La reacción inmediata del Jefe del Clan Li fue preparar todo para marcharse lo más pronto posible a Japón, acción que no fue del total agrado de Ieran Li pero la determinación del joven Shaoran no tenía vuelta de hoja y en la última hora habían estado preparando todo para su viaje, claro está que el inglés no le dejaría hacer esto solo también le iba acompañar.

"No dejaré que nadie vuelva a morir si puedo evitarlo." – Susurró para si mismo Shaoran y en un gesto de furia tomó una copa de donde había estado bebiendo y la arrojó contra la pared antes de abandonar la habitación al mismo tiempo que entraba Nakuru y Spinnel que ni siquiera les devolvió el saludo.

"Pero que geniesito. Se habrá vuelto un chico muy guapo pero con una actitud de los mil demonios." – Dijo Nakuru algo molesta por la actitud del chino.

"Está muy preocupado, ese es el motivo." – Exclamó Eriol mientras tomaba asiento. – "Pero tienes razón, Shaoran siempre lo conocí por ser metódico en su actuar y más con esta situación debería mantener la mente fría pero ahora... es muy impulsivo."

"Shaoran nunca ha sido lógico cuando se ha tratado de Sakura." – Ahora era Spinnel quien intervenía. – "Está más interesado en protegerla que en vengarse por lo de Mei Ling."

"Cuando se trata de Sakura, Shaoran es descuidado no impulsivo. Esa actitud no la tenía cuando llegué aquí. Debió ser..." – La reencarnación de Clow no terminó su frase, su conclusión la dejó para si mismo.

"Pobre Ma Yuan, se va a poner muy triste cuando se entere de esto y que Shaoran ya no quiere casarse con ella." – Explicó la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon.

"Eso era inevitable. Pero al menos Shaoran ya tomó su decisión y dejó de jugar con ambas. Sí, será duro para la señorita Shang pero es mejor que seguir viviendo una mentira pero no creo que esto termine bien para Shaoran."

"¿Por qué lo dices Eriol? ¿Acaso Sakura no quiere a Shaoran?"

EL inglés no respondió, solo se sonrió mientras recordaba lo que le había confesado la antigua Card Captor. El desenlace aún le era incierto pero se iba a divertir viendo como se presentarían las cosas.

"Eriol ¿acaso tu sabes algo?"

"Nada, no se nada."

"No te creo. Pero en fin, ¿qué vamos a hacer nosotros?"

"¿Nosotros?, sencillo iremos a Japón."

"¡¡¡SSIII!!!" – Respondió la señorita Akizuki mientras festejaba aquella decisión.

"¿Por qué estas tan feliz Nakuru?" – Exclamó el pequeño gato negro.

"Pues que va ser Spi. Voy a volver a ver a mi querido Touya y terminar lo que no terminé hace años."

"Tu no cambias." – Exclamó Spinnel con una gran gota en la cabeza al ver el alboroto armado por su compañera.

Mientras los dos guardianes comenzaban un pequeño combate verbal Eriol pensaba sobre la implicancia de lo que ocurría. Al parecer aquella mujer tenía algo personal contra él por el simple hecho de ser un aristócrata... bueno, en realidad no era simple pero nunca se había puesto a pensar lo que antiguamente las clases dirigentes le hacía a las clases bajas y con los reclamos de Kassandra se alcanzó a sentir culpable al mostrar lo que había pasado con ella.

Eso lo llevaba a otra cuestión: Kassandra era inmortal, era una muerta viva y combatir algo así no iba a ser nada sencillo pero lo que le inquietaba era ¿por qué no le había matado en ese instante si le tenía tanto rencor?... muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas. Ahora su preocupación era si Shaoran tenía razón, si en realidad estos sujetos estaban detrás de Sakura porque no podía ser coincidencia que el día en que ella se marchó a Japón precisamente aparecían invitándolos a ese lugar. Algo muy malo iba a pasar y debían tener cuidado.

"Sakura cuídate." – Susurró el inglés a una persona que no se encontraba allí.

Detrás de la puerta de la habitación donde Eriol y sus guardianes hablaban una joven de cabellos negros sollozaba en silencio, con una mano en el corazón, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y su rostro pálido no podía ocultar una inmensa tristeza y dolor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya estaba allí, por fin... después de tanto tiempo y no podía evitar sentirse sumamente inquieta, nerviosa y ansiosa.

Dio una vuelta más antes de aproximarse a la ventana que había deducido que era su habitación y con ayuda de las Sakura Cards entró en el lugar.

Una vez adentro, deshizo el hechizo de THE FLY y convirtió el báculo en llave. La habitación era bastante obscura pero la poca luz que se filtraba de afuera proveía la suficiente para notar ciertos detalles, el único sonido que se podía oír era los monitores de los signos vitales y aparte de ella la única presencia allí era de quien yacía en la cama de aquel hospital.

Tragó saliva a medida que sus ojos se acostumbraban a las penumbras y comenzaba a detallar mejor el lugar. A unos pasos de allí estaba por lo que tanto había esperado, la persona que tanto había añorado, que tanto amaba y necesitaba. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente. Cada paso parecía ser más difícil que el anterior, con cada paso su corazón latía más violentamente que casi ni le permitía respirar, con cada paso sus sentimientos comenzaban a florecer desde lo más profundo de su alma abrumando su mente y sus sentidos.

Parecía un sueño, después de tanto tiempo estaba allí a su lado. Era muy irreal, una fantasía, un sueño del cual no quisiera despertar. A pesar de estar a un paso de la muerte su belleza era absoluta. Ahora que tenía a Tomoyo al frente de ella no había duda, era a ella a quien amaba, no a Shaoran o a Eriol... era esta joven de brillantes cabellos negros la que daba sentido a su vida. Por primera vez en 5 años, no sentía dolor, ni pena, ni duda o sufrimiento. Así como siempre había sido, Tomoyo Daidouji solo inspiraba el más puro y hermoso sentimiento, limpiando su alma, aclarando su mente y ofreciéndole amor a su corazón.

Con total delicadeza, las manos de Sakura retiró la mascarilla del rostro de Tomoyo. Observó embelesada las finas facciones de la joven de cabellos negros, admirando como el tiempo había convertido a su amiga en una mujer muy bella. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía y quería notar que tanto había cambiado. Ya no era una niña pero su rostro mantenía ciertos rasgos infantiles, una belleza exótica inigualable y que para Sakura le era imposible escapar a su dulzura e inocencia.

Con su mano, Sakura acarició con amorosa ternura su mejilla pálida y fría, su suave tez era una delicia al tacto y que débilmente irradiaba el calor de la vida de alguien que quiere vivir. Curiosamente, la boca de Tomoyo se curvó en una delicada sonrisa al sentir el contacto de aquella mano. La joven de ojos esmeraldas no pudo evitar sonreír también. Amaba esa sonrisa, una sonrisa añorada por mucho tiempo.

Como un impulso invisible que no podía detener de su propio deseo y amor, Sakura se inclinó hacia el rostro de Tomoyo sin detenerse hasta tenerla a unos pocos centímetros. Su cabello castaño se deslizó delicadamente por los costados de su rostro encerrándola a ella y a la chica de cabellos negros en un lugar, un mundo, un universo donde solo estaban ellas, donde solo existían únicamente Sakura y Tomoyo, donde todo lo demás no importaba.

Nunca había estado tan cerca de Tomoyo como ahora, así que la contempló, la observó dando cuenta de todos los detalles de su rostro. Admirándola como se admira a una diosa porque eso es lo que era Tomoyo para Sakura: una diosa.

Lentamente Sakura cerró sus ojos y comenzó a acercarse al rostro su amiga. En un primer instante sus narices se tocaron, un leve roce primer indicio de la cercanía de sus bocas. Ahora más lentamente Sakura acercó sus labios y delicadamente rozó los labios de Tomoyo. Un débil gemido de quien yacía en cama permitió a Sakura sentir la calidez de su aliento provocando que abriera sus ojos dejando caer una lágrima sobre la mejilla de Tomoyo y notando lo cerca que estaba de la persona que amaba.

"... Sakura..."

Un susurro, como un murmullo del viento cuando sopla delicadamente en un cálido día de Abril, así fue aquel débil sonido que se había escapado de los labios de la princesa de cabellos negros. Sakura se reincorporó al escuchar su nombre al salir de los labios de su amada – _'Que tonta. Como pensé en besarla, no tengo ese derecho... no aún.'_ – Pensó la Maestra de Cartas mientras daba un paso hacia atrás. Dio un vistazo a su alrededor buscando una silla que luego acercó a la cama. Tomó con cariño y firmeza la delicada mano de Tomoyo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"Te prometo que todo estará bien. Aunque me cueste la vida yo te protegeré."

Fueron las últimas palabras de la joven de ojos verdes antes de quedarse dormida con su cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas de Tomoyo y sujetando su mano como si fuera lo más precioso y hermoso del mundo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba realmente obscuro, en verdad no se podía ver nada solo una gran y profunda obscuridad, una densa niebla se alzaba hasta su cintura haciendo el camino más incierto. Caminaba con paso firme y sin miedo, seguro de cada paso que daba, con su espada empuñada listo para cualquier cosa.

Una silueta comenzó a divisarse a lo lejos. No sintió amenaza, al parecer conocía a la persona que estaba allí de espaldas a él y apresuró un poco el paso. Pero algo extraño pasaba, a medida que se acercaba se comenzaba a sentir más pesado dificultándole el poder esta al lado de esa persona.

Con mucho esfuerzo pudo estar a unos escasos 3 metros, la podía ver claramente, se trataba de una mujer a alguien que conocía, de cabellos castaños en un traje color rosado suave.

"... s.. a .. k.. u.. r.. a.."

Curiosamente para Shaoran al pronunciar el nombre de la joven su voz salió débilmente casi inaudible.

"... s.. a.. k.. u.. r.. a.."

De nuevo, Sahoran trató de gritar con todas sus fuerzas pero su voz se desvanecía rápidamente al igual que sus fuerzas. Estaba de rodillas, apoyado precariamente de su espada. Llamó de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas pero esta vez ni él mismo pudo escucharse, sus fuerzas lo abandonaban rápidamente e incluso se le dificultaba respirar.

En un momento la Maestra de Cartas que había permanecido inmóvil se dio la vuelta. Shaoran pudo por fin verle el rostro, estaba llorando, todo el semblante de Sakura era pura tristeza.

"Perdóname Shaoran. Nunca quise hacerte daño."

"¿Por qué me dices eso?" – Respondió el Jefe del Clan Li, a medida que hacía acopio de toda su fuerza para ponerse de pie y al mismo tiempo se daba cuenta que en manos de Sakura había una espada negra.

"Es algo que tengo que hacer, es mi deber. Lo siento mucho mi querido Shaoran."

Y sin titubear un segundo, Sakura levantó la espada, la tomó con ambas manos y apunto a su propio corazón. No había que ser un genio que es lo que iba a pasar y Shaoran con todas sus fuerzas se dirigió hacia ella con el fin de detenerla.

"Adiós Shaoran... te... te amo."

Y con estas palabras de un solo golpe Sakura se perforó el corazón, cayendo de rodillas mientras la sangre se deslizaba abundantemente por la espada y caía al suelo. En ese mismo instante comenzó a temblar y el piso se abrió en dos entre Sakura y Shaoran y los separó a unos 5 metros. Ahora era más inalcanzable que nunca y solo podía ver impotente como se extinguía lentamente la vida de Sakura.

El pobre Shaoran comenzó a llorar amargamente, sabía que aún vivía pero también sabía que su muerte era inevitable. El latido del corazón de Sakura era audible, golpeteaba en sus tímpanos con fuerza y a cada segundo se hacían más lentos hasta que se detuvo, entonces supo que había muerto.

Una gran columna de luz se alzó detrás del cadáver de Sakura y unas enormes alas blancas emergieron de ella.

"¡¡HA HA HA HA!!" – Una gran y horrible carcajada se escuchó detrás de él, giró su cabeza para ver de quien se trataba pero la obscuridad no el permitió distinguir a nadie. – "No te preocupes, pronto te reunirás con ella... en el otro mundo."

"Eso no lo permitiré."

Se escucho otra voz, esta vez infantil que provenía de la columna de luz. La silueta de una persona pequeña, un niño o una niña, salió de aquella columna pero su brillo no le permitió distinguir de quien se trataba. El suelo tembló de nuevo y el suelo debajo de sus pies de comenzó a derrumbar haciendo que Shaoran cayera al profundo y obscuro abismo.

Se despertó de repente, la luz del día se filtró por la pequeña ventanilla del aeroplano y le daba directamente en el rostro.

"Que bueno que despertó Li, ya estamos próximos a aterrizar."

El joven Shaoran corrigió su postura sentándose correctamente y sacudió la cabeza intentando quitarse el sueño.

"¿Qué horas son?"

"Faltan 5 minutos para las 6 de la mañana" – Respondió Eriol mientras bebía de su copa.

"Debes estar preocupado para que estés bebiendo desde tan temprano." – Exclamó Shaoran mientras alzaba la mirada.

"Un poco de whisky no me va a caer mal." – dijo el inglés mientras volvía a beber. – "¿Durmió bien?"

Shaoran levantó una ceja extrañado por la pregunta, trató de recordar lo que había soñado pero la verdad ya casi la había olvidado solo unas pocas imágenes sin sentido que no le decían nada.

"No mucho la verdad. Tuve una pesadilla pero... ya ni lo recuerdo."

El Jefe del Clan Li miró por la ventana pensativo pero la voz de su colega lo volvió a la realidad.

"¿Por qué no nos acompañó tu prometida?"

"Porque necesito que atienda unos asuntos." – Respondió automáticamente. – "Como sabe bien la otra semana es la reunión del Consejo y además la llegada de Wang y las familias de mis hermanas. Necesito que les explique la situación y luego vendrá junto con Wang a ayudar en lo que se pueda."

"Bien, entonces cuando vengan podré viajar."

"¿Viajar? ¿Adónde?"

"Me preocupa que hasta ahora no tenga noticias de Kaho y quiero cerciorarme de que no le ha pasado nada malo. Así que volveré a Inglaterra por unos días, espero volver pronto."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Nunca han sentido lo difícil que puede resultar el despertarse? ¿Lo difícil que es abrir los ojos a un nuevo día?, ¿y más cuando una fuerza invisible te mantiene atado en el mundo de los sueños donde todo lo que deseas y quieres está a tu disposición? No importa si es sueño o pesadilla, es un mundo que te llama y quiere que te quedes, tal vez se deba a que es un mundo que es reflejo de uno mismo, que puede llegar a fascinar como asustar.

La luz del sol es la primera que llama a abrir los ojos, el que anuncia la llegada de un nuevo día. Cuando se ha dormido mucho tiempo es más difícil despertar. Aún así la incesante luz puede llegar a ser molesta.

Con cierta dificultad y lentitud, unos ojos se abren. Parpadea un par de veces, su visión es borrosa pero en unos segundos la mirada brillante de ultramar se aclara. Se siente muy rara, su cuerpo le pesa, tanto que duras penas pudo abrir sus ojos – _"¿Dónde estoy?"_ – es la primera cosa que pasa por su mente al no reconocer el lugar donde está, un techo extraño y desconocido es todo lo que sus ojos han visto. La evidente debilidad que azota a su ser lentamente comienza a desvanecerse, llenándose de nuevas y renovadas energías.

Con cuidado se reincorpora y vuelve a echar una mirada a su alrededor, nada familiar, no tiene la menor idea de donde está. Sacude su cabeza como intentando recordar por qué se encuentra allí, pero al tratar de llevar su mano izquierda a su cabeza se siente inmovilizada. Algo la retiene y no sabe que es.

Inquisitivamente su dulce mirada busca el origen de su inmovilidad. ¡Sorpresa! Al parecer una persona recostada sobre ella sujeta su mano con fuerza, era una chica que dormía sobre su regazo sosteniendo su mano con firmeza. Su cabello castaño caía levemente sobre su rostro y no pudo reconocer de quien se trata. Con su mano libre retiró su cabello para observar con más detalles el rostro de quien está allí con ella.

Su sorpresa se hizo mayor – _"No puede ser ella"_ – es lo primero que pasó por su mente. Se quedó totalmente paralizada ante aquella perspectiva. De nuevo, con su mano libre, acarició el rostro de la chica de cabello castaño comprobando su autenticidad, de que realmente estaba allí.

De pronto, despertó la joven que dormía y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los ojos azules, la sorpresa de ambas las dejó inmóviles por unos segundos.

"... ¿Sakura?..." – Susurra la joven de ojos azules.

"¡¡Tomoyo!!" – Exclama eufórica la Maestra de Cartas – "¡¡Estas despierta!!"

Sin pensarlo si quiera rodeó Tomoyo con sus brazos. Tomoyo algo aturdida y confundida tardó en reaccionar pero al comprender que realmente Sakura estaba allí respondió al gesto fundiéndose ambas en un gran abrazo.

"¡¡Oh!! Tomoyo, que gusto me da."

"¿Esto es real? ¿De verdad eres tu Sakura?"

"Claro que sí tontita. Soy yo, soy Sakura." – Exclamó la joven de ojos verdes alejándose un poco de su ex compañera de escuela.

"Pe... pero ¿cómo?... es decir... tu..."

"Shhh, no digas nada." – Dijo Sakura colocando un dedo sobre los labios de Tomoyo. – "Luego hablaremos con calma, ahora debes recuperarte."

"Pero yo... ¿dónde estoy?"

"¿Cómo donde? En el hospital. ¿No lo recuerdas?"

La joven de ojos azules pensó un momento.

"Sí, claro. Ya lo recuerdo."

"¿Y cómo te sientes?"

"Pues la verdad me siento... muy bien, como nueva." – Replicó con mucho ánimo. – "Hace unos días si me sentía fatal."

"Me hace muy feliz que ahora te sientas bien."

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación, todos se miraron entre sí paralizados de la sorpresa y nadie atinaba a decir nada.

"Sir Hayes ¿Qué hace usted aquí?" – Sakura fue la primera en romper el silencio.

"Eso mismo podría preguntar yo Lady Sakura." – Exclamó en inglés sin salir aún de su asombro.

"¿Acaso ustedes se conocen?" – Preguntó Tomoyo.

"Más o menos Tomoyo. Es un conocido mío y amigo de Eriol." – Volvió a dirigirse al joven Alexander. – "Pero aún no me responde."

"Yo estoy aquí para ofrecer protección a la señorita Daidouji." – Respondió automáticamente. – "Aunque no sé que me causa más sorpresa, si verle aquí o que la señorita Daidouji aparentemente se ha recuperado... creo que mejor voy a ir a buscar al doctor."

Y sin decir más, salió de la habitación.

"Eso fue extraño." – Exclamo Tomoyo. – "Pero Sakura. ¿Hace cuanto que estas aquí?"

"¿Hoe? Ohh si, bueno, yo llegué anoche junto con Yue y..."

"¿Sucede algo Sakura?"

"¡¡No puede ser!! Kero se va a enojar conmigo."

Rápidamente la joven de ojos verdes tomó su celular y comenzó a marcar. El teléfono suena un par de veces y...

"¡¡SAKURAAAAA!!"

"¡AAAAAAAAAH!"

Se escuchar un gran grito a través de la bocina que provoca la caída de la Maestra de Cartas.

"¡¡Kero!! ¿Por qué me gritas así?"

"Cómo que por qué. Estuviste toda la moche afuera, estaba preocupado ¿dónde rayos estas?"

"¡¡Kero!! En primera ya esto muy grande para que me cuide yo solita y en segunda te había dicho muy bien que era lo que iba..."

Sakura detuvo en seco su conversación para mirar a Tomoyo quien sonreía divertida por la discusión entre los dos.

"Me gusta saber que aún se llevan muy bien el pequeño Kero y tu." – Exclamó con humor.

"Lo siento mucho Tomoyo." – Respondió sonrojada, apenada y con una gota en la cabeza. – "Que vergüenza contigo."

"Pierde cuidado, me hace muy feliz poder volver a verte."

El rubor en las mejillas de Tomoyo se hizo notorio pero más notorio era el rubor de Sakura que no pudo evitarlo al encontrarse con los ojos azules de Tomoyo. – _"Esos ojos... son hermosos."_ – Pensó la Maestra de Cartas mientras se quedaba embelesada admirando el hermoso color de los ojos de su amiga. Al igual que Sakura, Tomoyo también se perdió en la mirada esmeralda de su amiga, un silencio acogedor se apoderó del lugar mientras las dos se admiraban.

"¡¡¡SAKURAAAAAAA!!! ¡¡¡NO ME DEJES HABLANDO SOLO!!!"

Una gran gota volvió a aparecer sobre la cabeza de Sakura, mientras que Tomoyo desviaba la mirada y sonreía para si.

"¡¡NO ME MOLESTES KERO!!"

"Señorita esto es un hospital, no es lugar para que esté gritando así." – Sakura y Tomoyo volvieron a mirar a la puerta. Era el doctor y Hayes que recién entraban. – "Además no son horas de visita ¿Cómo entró usted aquí?"

"He he he... bueno, yo... este..."

"Descuide doctor, esta bien." – Intervino Tomoyo – "Sakura es mi amiga."

Una expresión de asombro se apoderó del rostro del doctor que, sin perder un segundo, se acercó a la hija de Sonomi para examinar a su paciente.

"¡Esto es sorprendente! Al parecer se ha recuperado totalmente, tengo que hacer más pruebas pero creo que ya no tiene nada."

"Bien, eso quieres decir que ya me puedo ir."

Sin esperar respuesta Tomoyo intentó ponerse de pie pero inmediatamente el doctor la persuadió de no hacerlo.

"Señorita Daidouji, le sugiero que se quede un día o dos, no vaya a ser que sufra una recaída, además debo hacerle unos exámenes para estar seguro de su recuperación."

"Pero doctor, quiero irme de aquí." – Respondió la joven de ojos azules con cierta ansiedad en su voz.

"¿Te sucede algo Tomoyo?" – Preguntó preocupada Sakura.

"Es que no me gustan los hospitales."

La joven de hermosos ojos esmeraldas se acercó a la hermosa Tomoyo y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla. Tomoyo se tocó la mejilla algo sorprendida por el beso.

"Tranquilízate Tomoyo. Haz lo que el doctor dice, es mejor estar seguras de que ya estas bien." – Exclamó la Maestra de Cartas tratando de convencer a su amiga. – "Haz lo que te diga el doctor, por ahora tengo que irme y buscar a Kero y Yue para que no se preocupen más por mí. Prometo volver en la tarde. ¿te parece?"

"Claro Sakura, como digas." – Exclamó con desánimo. – "Sería más fácil si te quedaras a acompañarme."

"Me encantaría hacerlo pero, Kero... tu lo conoces... prometo volver pronto."

"Te estaré esperando. Igual no creo que vaya alguna parte."

"Nos vemos más tarde." – Sakura se dispuso para irse pero antes de salir de la habitación se detuvo. – "Me dio gusto volver a verte Tomoyo."

"Igualmente Sakura." – Respondió Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

"Sir Hayes, creo que debemos hablar más tarde los dos."

Replicó Sakura con tal frialdad completamente diferente a como se había estado comportando, tanto que a Tomoyo le pareció sumamente extraño y desconcertante.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"... y nos dejas aquí esperando toda la noche. No llamas ni te reportas... ya no me tienes en cuenta Sakurita."

Ya habían pasado 30 minutos desde que había llegado del hospital y Kerberos no había dejado de hablar y recriminarle por el actuar irresponsable de su ama.

Sakura por su parte, no había dicho nada, por un lado porque el Guardián no se lo había permitido de lo tanto que hablaba y por el otro porque estaba tan emocionada y feliz de que al fin de tanto tiempo había vuelto a encontrarse con Tomoyo que realmente no había tenido cabeza para algo más.

La Maestra de Cartas le hubiera encantado quedarse todo el día con su amiga, pero la presencia de Hayes le había causado curiosidad y tenía una gran idea del por qué estaba allí pero tendría que preguntárselo directamente cuando tuviera tiempo.

"Sakura. ¿acaso no me estas prestando atención?"

"Creí que tenías muchas cosas que decirme Kerberos." – Respondió Sakura con seriedad. – "Si lo que quieres es saber en donde estuve, me quedé toda la noche en el hospital al lado de Tomoyo."

"Oh!... no lo sabía, lo siento." – Kero se sintió avergonzado por estarle reclamando. – "¿Ella está bien?"

"Claro Kero, ella está muy bien." – Replicó con más calidez al mismo tiempo que tomaba al pequeño peluche entre sus brazos. – "Pienso ir por la tarde, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?"

"¡¡¡Claro que sí!!! Me muero por volver a ver a Tomoyo."

"¿Y tu Yue, que me dices? ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?"

El Guardián de la Luna no respondió, solo hizo lo de siempre... se quedó allí.

"Gracias Yue." – Respondió Sakura con una gran sonrisa. – "Y ahora..." – dijo mientras tomaba el teléfono. – "¿Quién quiere desayunar?... Dime Kero, que quieres... pide lo que quieras."

"¡¡¡SSIIII!!!" – Exclamó triunfante el pequeño león alado. – "Unos okonomiyakies estarían perfectos, además de una gran ración de postre."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Por donde crees que deberíamos empezar?" – Preguntó el joven alto de ojos rojizos – "Creo que lo más fácil sería hacer un hechizo localizador y con mi tablero eso sería algo sencillo."

"Eso sería lo ideal." – Respondió otro joven de enigmática mirada detrás de unos lentes. – "Para alguien de grandes poderes como Sakura debería ser fácil localizarla, inclusive sin necesidad de un hechizo." - Dijo mientras se acomodaba sus lentes. – "Su presencia mágica se ha extinguido por completo... ahora, aún con hechizo será algo difícil."

"Tocaría localizarla por medio de su energía vital, pero eso es un poco más complicado y aún tengo muy poca experiencia en ese campo." – La mirada de Shaoran se fijó en Eriol. – "Supongo que podrás hacerlo."

"¿Y por qué supones que puedo, Li?" – Replicó Eriol.

"¿Qué? ¿Ahora me vas a decir que no puedes? ¡¡Tu!!"

"Claro que puedo." – Dijo con una gran sonrisa. – "Pero te va a tocar a ti. Buscaré por mi cuenta."

"Pero..."

Sin decir nada más Eriol se retiró. Shaoran suspiró. Como le molestaba esa actitud, siempre guardándose todo y creando intrigas. Su conjuro localizador tendría que esperar mientras los empleados del hotel terminaban de acomodar "todo" lo que habían traído.

Es que realmente había traído muchas cosas.

No quería dejar nada al azar y tener alguna desventaja frente al enemigo.

"No volverá a tomarme por sorpresa."

"Le daré una gran sorpresa. Mi querido Touya caerá con mis encantos y será completamente mío."

"Tu no cambias Nakuru. ¿Es que no puedes pensar en otra cosa?... tenemos problemas graves si no te has dado cuenta."

"Claro que me he dado cuenta Spi. Estoy preparada para lo que sea, pero ahora que de nuevo estoy en Japón no dejaré pasar la oportunidad de conquistar a mi querido Touya."

"Deberías redefinir tus prioridades. Además hasta donde recuerdo no le caías muy bien al hermano mayor de Sakura."

"Cierto, pero ahora es diferente... es como... empezar de nuevo."

"... si como no..."

"¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?"

De nuevo, los dos guardianes se enfrascaban en una pequeña disputa verbal. Eso era que divertía mucho a Eriol.

Ver a dos seres de actitudes y prioridades diametralmente opuestas tratando de ir en una dirección.

Y aún así lo lograban. Como las caras de una misma moneda no puede estar una sin la otra, y no tienen valor si no están los dos.

Es curioso como funcionan las cosas. Los opuestos se atraen. Fuerzas equilibradas. Bien y mal.

Y justo en este momento en cuando debería tener más sentido esa premisa. Con esos dos seres de la noche tras sus cabezas, la fuerza para equilibrar este conflicto debe estar cerca.

"Hola Eriol" – Saludó la forma falsa de Ruby Moon al notarlo en la puerta.

"Amo Eriol. ¿Cómo se encuentra el joven Li?" – Preguntó Spinel.

"Bien. Pero no quiere esperar." – Replicó el inglés mientras se sentaba en su sillón. – "Quiere buscar a Sakura inmediatamente."

"¿Pero cómo le va a hacer? La presencia mágica de Sakura ha desaparecido completamente." – Dijo el pequeño Guardián.

"Buscará su energía vital, pero no creo que logre nada."

"¿Por qué lo dices Eriol" – Cuestionó Nakuru.

"Porque en estos momentos Sakura no existe."

"¿Queeé? No entiendo Eriol. ¿Qué quieres decir?"

Eriol no respondió más preguntas.

- _"Hay más de una forma hacer las cosas."_ – Pensó la reencarnación de Lead Clow.

****

Nota de la autora: Casi no termino este.... ufff... pero ya, al fin está aquí el capítulo 11 espero que les hay gustado y espero que me escriban sus opiniones y todo eso.

Creo que en este capítulo no hay nada que aclarar pero si tienen alguna duda pues me preguntan y ya.

Copyrights!! Los de siempre... Las chicas de Clamp.


	12. Reencuentros II

**__**

CAPÍTULO 12: REENCUENTROS II

Era algo así como las dos de la tarde, todos sus intentos habían sido infructuosos y eso lo tenía molesto. Pero aquello otro que le molestaba de verdad era lo aventajado que siempre había sido Eriol.

Shaoran no tenía ni la más remota idea de es que lo que habrá hecho su amigo, Eriol Hiragizawa, para obtener la información sobre el paradero de Sakura.

Solo hacía quince minutos que el joven Li había dado por terminado su último intento, sin tener resultado satisfactorio, cuando entró el inglés pidiéndole que dejara esos hechizos y que le siguiera. Shaoran claro le preguntó a donde pero el siempre misterioso Eriol no le había respondido. Porque siempre disfrutaba de la molestia que siempre expresaba su colega de magia cuando él poseía información que él estaba buscando.

Solo miraba por la ventana del vehículo observando la ciudad y dedicando sus pensamientos a los recuerdos de los últimos días de la última vez que estuvo en la ciudad y en el país.

Pero los recuerdos sólo le traían más molestias, pero para consigo. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho y ninguno de esos cambios habían sido lo que el joven de cabello castaño hubiera querido, pero a diferencia del pasado él intentaría recobrar lo que tanto quería a como diera lugar.

"¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos Eriol? No seas malo ¿por qué no nos cuentas?"

La ruidosa voz de Nakuru había sacado de su meditación a Shaoran que ahora se volvía a sus acompañantes del vehículo Eriol, Nakuru y el pequeño Spinnel. Solo para tratar de descifrar de palabras de su amigo hacia donde iban.

"Es una sorpresa Nakuru." – Respondió sonriente la encarnación de Clow.

Los dos hechiceros cruzaron sus miradas. Eriol no podía evitar sonreír al notar la mirada suplicante de Shaoran por alguna respuesta. Pero calló todo para sí. Era obvio su molestia pero estaba seguro que después se lo iría a agradecer.

"Espero que vayamos por Sakura." – Replicó el joven Li como adivinando los pensamientos del inglés.

__

"Hay más de una forma de hacer las cosas"- Esos habían sido sus pensamientos esa misma mañana. Eriol nunca ha creído que exista solo una forma de solucionar un problema. Aunque mucha gente sólo opta por una o dos opciones para una situación dada, él prefiere analizar todas las posibles variantes. Como hechicero tiene una herramienta muy útil, la magia.

Pero aunque la magia sirva para convertir tareas complejas en algo sumamente sencillo no puede resolver todos los problemas. Shaoran debería saberlo, cuando se aprende magia lo primero que se enseña es a no depender de ella.

Sin embargo, para optar a otras formas de solución hay que saber, tener conocimiento. _"El conocimiento es poder"_. Porque aunque Shaoran quiera mucho a Sakura no la conoce muy bien. Sin embargo, Eriol si, porque después de tanto tiempo de vivir bajo el mismo techo y un pequeño incidente le permitió entrar en su mente, corazón y alma. Sus prioridades y su forma de actuar.

Esa prioridad tenia nombre propio: Tomoyo Daidouji. Con ese conocimiento solo tenía que averiguar donde se encontraba la chica de ojos amatista y encontraría a Sakura. Una llamada aquí, otra por allá. Hablando con la señora Sonomi Daidouji pudo conseguir la respuesta del paradero de su hija.

Pero su respuesta le trajo una angustia al saber que su amiga que, a pesar del tiempo consideraba a la bella joven su amiga ya que se parecían mucho en su forma de actuar y pensar, estaba en un hospital. No quiso preguntar los detalles sobre el estado de Tomoyo pues noto mucha tristeza en la voz de Sonomi.

Esa era otra de las razones por la cual no decía a Shaoran para donde se dirigían, porque antes de que escuchara razones podría hacer una tontería.

Y no es que no disfrutara de las tonterías que hacía su amigo, solo que este no era el momento. Bueno, tal vez siempre hay tiempo para disfrutar a costa de Shaoran.

"Ya casi llegamos Shaoran. Solo quiero que me prometa algo."

"¿Y cómo que sería?" – Pregunto el chino secamente.

"Que cuando lleguemos te quedaras bien quietesito, calladito y tranquilito."

"¡¡Oye!! Con quien crees que estás tratando." – Le recriminó al inglés.

"Con alguien que a veces se comporta como un mocoso."

"¡¡YO NO SOY NINGÚN MOCOSO!!"

Eriol casi no pudo contener su risa, sabía muy bien que Shaoran odiaba que usaran ese calificativo para con él. La verdad sólo había una sola persona en el mundo que lo había llamado así, por eso odiaba esa palabra.

El conocimiento es poder.

Hay muchas formas de utilizar lo que se aprende y se conoce.

Shaoran notó esa mirada de Eriol, era mirada que le decía que su forma de actuar era exactamente la de un mocoso. Shaoran se giró hacia la ventana tratando de ignorar lo sucedido.

__

"Estoy muy tenso"- Pensó el joven ambarino. Esa no era su forma natural de actuar. Shaoran Li, Jefe del Clan Li, siempre había sido metódico y calculador. Nunca daba puntada sin dedal. Pero la presencia de Sakura junto con lo sucedido la misma noche que ella llegara de Inglaterra lo había trastornado mucho. Mucho más que la muerte de Mei Ling y la presencia de ese sujeto.

Es que sin lugar a dudas Sakura estremecía su mundo.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro Shaoran para luego desaparecer rápidamente.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegaron al hospital. La mirada inquisitiva de Shaoran buscó a Eriol en busca de una respuesta, respuesta que nunca llegó. En silencio entraron al edificio pero el pobre joven chino estaba confundido e inquieto preguntándose porque habían ido a ese lugar.

Un par de minutos más tarde, otro vehículo llegaba al lugar. De él se bajaron una hermosa chica de cabellos castaños y ojos esmeraldas y un hombre alto de largo y sedoso cabello plateado y un atuendo... bastante particular.

"Muy bien Kero, quiero que te comportes. ¿Esta bien?"

"Pero Sakurita... tu sabes que no me gusta estar en un bolso."

"No seas terco Kero." – Recriminaba Sakura... ¿a su bolso? – "A diferencia de Yue, tu no puedes andar por ahí. La gente se asustaría."

La Maestra de Cartas alzó la mirada hacía su acompañante y lo observó un rato. El aludido respondió la mirada de su joven dueña.

"¿Sucede algo ama?"

"No... no sucede nada."

Una gran gota de sudor apareció sobre la cabeza de Sakura mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la entrada del hospital. – _"Hehe... creo que sería menos llamativo si no vistiera así."_ – Pensó mientras hacía un gesto a Yue indicándole seguirle adentro del lugar.

Una vez dentro, en el lobby de aquel edificio una presencia masculina llamó la atención de la nipona de ojos verdes.

"Yue, por favor adelántate. Yo luego les alcanzo". – Dijo Sakura mientras le pasaba el bolso – "Llévate a Kerberos. Tengo algo que resolver primero".

"Como ordenes ama".

Y sin cruzar más palabras, Yue obedeció a Sakura.

Por su parte, la Maestra de Cartas se dirigió donde un muchacho alto de cabello rubio que terminaba de hablar por uno de los teléfonos públicos del lugar.

"Sir Hayes, que gusto verle."

El aludido, tomado totalmente por sorpresa, se dio vuelta al escuchar esa firme pero a la vez dulce voz.

"Lady Sakura, es usted". – Exclamó recuperándose de la impresión. – "Me tomó por sorpresa".

El joven le saludó con un beso en la mano. Por su parte Sakura respondió al gesto con una pequeña caravana, todo muy cortés al estilo británico.

"Eso no esta bien para un agente del servicio británico". – Dijo Sakura sarcástica ante sus palabras. – "Se acordará que tenemos una conversación pendiente".

"Sí, claro. No lo he olvidado".

"Entonces que le parece si no perdemos más tiempo".

Sin más ni más la joven castaña le hizo un gesto a su acompañante para que la siguiera y ambos salieron del hospital.

En el mismo edificio pero unos pisos más arriba, un intranquilo Shaoran caminaba de un lado para otro como animal salvaje encerrado mientras un más tranquilo Eriol hablaba con la recepcionista de planta.

El Jefe del Clan Li aún no entendía el porqué estaban allí. Le parecía imposible que Sakura estuviera hospitalizada. Ella era muy fuerte, había demostrado con seguridad sus capacidades y le parecía impensable que ese sujeto le hubiera dado alcance tan rápido.

Inhalando profundamente Shaoran intentó tranquilizarse. Si a Sakura le hubiera pasado algo grave no creía que el inglés estuviera tan tranquilo y campante, después de todo la razón de todo esto era para proteger a la menor de los Kinomoto.

"Muy bien Li, es la habitación 508".

"Por favor Hiragizawa. No entiendo que hacemos aquí". – Dijo Shaoran entre dientes conteniendo su frustración.

"No comas ansias. Y otra cosa". - Eriol se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación. – "Trata de ser amable".

Y sin más preámbulos entraron en la habitación donde una hermosa joven de largo y sedoso cabello negro y hermosos ojos amatistas que adornaban su pálido rostro de finas facciones, que hacía un momento miraba hacia la ventana del lugar dejó sus pensamientos cuando notó la presencia de "extraños" en el lugar.

"¡¡Hola!! ¿Cómo estás?" – Saludo respetuosamente el inglés.

"Ho... hola..." – Titubeó la amatista ante el saludo. – "Perdón pero, ¿acaso les conozco?" – Preguntó algo aturdida.

"Oh! Me rompes el corazón que no te acuerdes de mí. Sé que ha pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos pero tenía esperanzas de que no me hubieras olvidado". – Respondió teatralmente ante la confusión de su anfitriona.

"¡Oye Hiragizawa! No tengo tiempo para..." – Las palabras Shaoran fueron interrumpidas al sentir un agudo dolor que lo dejó privado de aire. Eriol le había propinado un sutil pero contundente golpe al chino en la pura boca del estómago.

"Te dije que fueras amable". – Susurró el inglés a su colega.

"¿Hiragizawa? ¿Eriol?" – Preguntó Tomoyo con una alegría que no podía contener.

"El mismo."

Eriol se acercó y con su cordial saludo británico le besó a Tomoyo su mano que estaba cubierto por unos guantes de seda blancos.

"Veo que aún hospitalizada tratas de mantenerte a la moda."

Ante las palabras de su interlocutor, Tomoyo automáticamente retiró su mano y la atrajo hacia sí. Pero al mismo tiempo con unas lágrimas en los ojos, no pudo contener su alegría y le abrazó eufóricamente.

"¡¡Eriol!! Que gusto me va volver a verte."

"Igualmente."

"¿Da... Dai... douji?"

La voz de Shaoran salió como un hilo, casi inaudible debido al golpe del inglés. Pero a pesar de todo Shaoran no pensaba en eso, sino que su mente trataba de organizar sus ideas integrando la presencia de la amiga de la infancia de Sakura con todo lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que debían estar haciendo.

Por su parte Tomoyo lo miró interrogativa. A primera impresión no lo había reconocido, pero el hecho de que el apuesto joven de cabello castaño conociera su apellido y además fuera amigo de Eriol solo le podía indicar una cosa.

"¿Li? ¿Eres tu?" – Preguntó dubitativa Tomoyo.

"Claro que si... es nuestro amigo Li Shaoran". – Respondió Eriol a la pregunta al mismo tiempo que halaba de un brazo al pobre de Shaoran que aún intentaba recuperar su aire.

"Este día he tenido muy gratas sorpresas." – Exclamó sonriente la hija de Sonomi. – "Te ves muy bien Eriol, el cabello largo te luce pero igual tu siempre has sido muy bien parecido."

"Pero nada como la gran belleza que eres. Mírate, eres una hermosa diosa".

Tomoyo sonrió por tan agradable comentario pero luego su atención cayó en su acompañante.

"Me alegra mucho verte a ti también joven Li. Te has convertido en un chico muy apuesto."

"Daidouji." – Ahora era Sahoran con la voz entrecortada el que hablaba. – "Tú has visto a..."

Y sin previo aviso volvió a recibir un golpe del inglés, solo que esta vez la reacción del ambarino fue inmediata.

"¡¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE RAYOS TE PASA, HIRAGIZAWA!!"

"¡¡SHHHH!! Calla. No ves que esto es un hospital". – Respondió alegre el inglés.

"Veo que ustedes se llevan muy bien." – Exclamó Tomoyo con cierta melancolía y es que no era para menos. Había extrañado mucho a sus amigos de la infancia pero lo que también le ponía triste era lo que significaba la presencia del joven Li.

No creía que fuera coincidencia que el mismo día que le visitó Sakura también le visitara Shaoran. La única razón que encontraba era que ellos dos estuvieran juntos, como ella misma sabía, Sakura y Shaoran estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Lo que ignoraba la amatista es que incluso las razones tienen razones que explican las anteriores. Aún las situaciones más obvias tienen tras bambalinas complejidades que no se podría imaginar. Así como Tomoyo no podía imaginar que tras sus deducciones había algo más profundo, más importante e inevitablemente muy peligroso para ella y sus amigos. El destino movía sus fichas pero no exactamente por los motivos que creía Tomoyo, Shoaran e incluso Eriol o Sakura. Cada uno veía una parte del cuadro pero no la pintura completa.

O que ellos mismos son parte de la pintura.

"¡¡Tomoyo!! Que emoción volver a verte".

Intempestivamente Nakuru había entrado también en la habitación ¿de donde había salido? La falsa forma de Ruby Moon se había abalanzado sobre Tomoyo y ahora le abrazaba con fuerza.

"¡¡Niña, pero que linda que estas!! Mírate, te has convertido en toda una mujer. No sé que haces en un lugar como este si te ves lo más de bien".

"Nakuru, será mejor que la sueltes. No ves que la estas asfixiando". – Exclamó Eriol con serenidad.

"Hay!! Perdona Tomoyo pero me emocioné al verte."

"No hay problema." – Respondió impactada por la euforia de la señorita Akizuki.

"Hola señorita Tomoyo".

Un pequeño gato negro con alas de mariposa salió del bolso de Nakuru y ahora se posaba sobre el regazo de Tomoyo.

"Spinnel. Que gusto me da verte de nuevo". – La joven de cabello negro respondió al saludo con alegría al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la cabeza del guardián.

"Nakuru. Spinnel. ¿Dónde estaban?" – Interrumpió la encarnación de Clow.

"Pues Eriol. Resulta que esta inconsciente se puso a corretear y a acosar a un doctor con el que se topó cuando nos bajamos del elevador."

"¡¡Hey Spi!! Como te atreves". – Exclamó molesta Nakuru.

"Es que acaso lo que digo no es verdad."

"Claro que no. Yo no acoso a nadie... solo les coqueteo".

"Pero que bárbara esta mujer". – Exclamó Spinnel al mismo tiempo que rodaba sus ojos.

"Aunque este es un cuarto de hospital está muy bien decorado". – Exclamó el inglés a la joven Tomoyo dejando a Nakuru y Spinnel enfrascados en su habitual enfrentamientos de palabras. – "Lo has convertido en un lugar... acogedor".

"Gracias Eriol. Lo que pasa es que odio los hospitales y si debía permanecer aquí lo mínimo que podía hacer era arreglarlo un poco".

"Y dime amiga. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

La hija de Sonomi puso cara de interrogante ¿acaso no sabían?

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me pones esa cara Tomoyo?"

"Nada. Es que pensé que si sabías que estaba hospitalizada, sabías por qué".

"Pensé en preguntar a tu madre cuando hablé con ella pero preferí no hacerlo pues la sentí muy triste y angustiada. No me pareció prudente."

"Oh no!! Mi madre!! Aún no sabe que salí del coma, aún no se lo he dicho". – Exclamó alarmada la belleza de cabello negro. – "Con la visita de Sakura lo olvidé completamente".

Un brillo en los ojos del inglés reflejó la satisfacción al escuchar las palabras que quería oír.

Sus suposiciones habían sido ciertas. Los primero que había hecho Sakura antes que cualquier otra cosa había sido el buscar a la dueña de su corazón: a Tomoyo.

Palabras que no había escuchado el ambarino, ya que entre tanto Shaoran que hasta ahora no había podido decir casi nada gracias a la "sutil" interferencia de Eriol se había retirado hacia la puerta, donde gracias al escándalo de los guardianes no podía escuchar la conversación entre Eriol y Tomoyo. La verdad tampoco le interesaba lo que pudieran estar hablando, Sakura era su única prioridad.

Aunque ahora consideraba que la presencia de Tomoyo solo podía significar que tarde o temprano Sakura aparecería por allí, después de todo era su mejor amiga.

"No te preocupes por eso. De seguro ya alguien le habrá informado a tu madre".

"Si, creo que tienes razón." – Entonces la mirada de Tomoyo cayó en la presencia de Shaoran. – "Y tu Li, has estado muy callado. ¿Te ocurre algo?"

"Tal vez sea el mar de preocupaciones que aquejan a nuestro amigo que no dice nada".

"Oye Hiragizawa, sería tan amable de no responder por mí. Gracias".

"Tal vez sea la preparación de su matrimonio que lo tiene tan consternado". – Exclamó en tono burlón el inglés de ojos azules.

__

¿Matrimonio? – Pensó la bella Tomoyo. ¿Acaso Shaoran estaba preparando su boda con Sakura? Era lo más probable, después de todo ese era el destino que ella siempre predijo para ellos.

"No sea ridículo. Solo estamos comprometidos y aún no hemos fijado una fecha para la boda".

"De ahí al altar solo hay un paso. No se avergüence por eso que es lo más natural".

Antes de que Shaoran pudiera contestar al inglés, algo lo distrajo, un sonido. Un murmullo proveniente de la chapa de la puerta, alguien intentaba entrar.

Shaoran se hizo a un lado al percatarse de ello y giró la perilla para dar paso a aquel que se encontraba del otro lado.

No había ni alcanzado a mirar de quien se trataba cuando...

PUMMM!!

Un feroz golpe le había dado de lleno en la cara haciéndolo caer de bruces. Una voz extrañamente familiar y autoritaria se dirigió a él al mismo tiempo que hacía tronar sus dedos.

"Desde hacía mucho que había querido hacer esto... mocoso."

__

¿¡MOCOSO!? – Solo había una persona en el mundo que le había llamado así con eses tono tan despectivo y ese era...

"Touya Kinomoto". – Dijo entre dientes el apuesto Shaoran mientras se tocaba en el lugar del golpe. – "Hoy si he tenido un día de los mil demonios. Tal parece que todos se han puesto de acuerdo para golpearme". – Dijo al mismo tiempo que pensaba en los golpes de Eriol y su encuentro con el asesino de Mei Ling.

Todos estaban paralizados ante la sorpresiva escena. No habían alcanzado a digerir la situación cuando una mano se posó en el hombro de Touya. Éste instintivamente se dio vuelta pero al igual que Shaoran no pudo ni ver de quien se trataba cuando recibió un golpe que tal vez había sido mucho más fuerte que el que él mismo le propinase al chino ya que fue a caer justo al lado de él.

"Debes entender querido hermano que todas tus acciones tienen sus consecuencias".

Se trataba de una voz femenina de tono autoritario y seca la que se dirigía al mayor de los Kinomoto. Una voz muy familiar.

"Monstruo". – Susurró Touya.

Por primera vez en muchos años Touya pudo ver el rostro de su querida hermanita cosa que lo dejó perplejo.

Era hermosa, muy hermosa como su madre: Nadeshiko. De verdad se parecían bastante obviando el color de sus cabellos eran idénticas.

Pero el corazón de Touya lo invadía una mezcla inusual de sentimientos. Sentía alegría de poder volver as ver a su hermana después de tanto tiempo. También sentía ira tanto con ella como consigo mismo. Con ella por haberlos abandonado y con él por no haberlo evitado. Sentía frustración por no haber podido ayudar a Sakura cuando lo necesitó pero igual sentía alivio de saber que estaba bien.

Además se sentía azorado por el golpe que le había propinado su propia sangre solo por haberle dado su merecido a ese mocoso.

Justo antes de reaccionar ante tal acontecimiento Sakura lo tomó de su camisa de manera amenazadora.

"Y no me vuelvas a llamar así. No soy ningún monstruo".

Vaya asunto. Sin importar la actitud arrogante y de superioridad de su hermana debajo de todo eso Sakura seguía siendo Sakura.

La Maestras de Cartas dejó a un lado a Touya y le tendió la mano a Shaoran para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

"Creí que no les vería hasta la otra semana después de la reunión del Consejo".

"Digamos que tuvimos que venir por una causa de fuerza mayor". – Respondió jocoso Eriol. – "¿No es cierto, Li?"

"Sí". – Respondió el muchacho con desgana y con ojos asesinos al hermano de la Maestra de Cartas.

Cuando Touya se puso de pie por sus propios medios y se disponía a hablar con Sakura sucedió algo... algo que pensó que no se volvería a repetir en toda su vida, algo que había querido olvidar todo ese tiempo, algo terriblemente insoportable.

"¡¡TOUYA!! ¡QUE GUSTO ME DÁ!"

Cual depredador que se abalanza sobre su presa, Nakuru se había abalanzado al cuello de Touya sin la más mínima intención de soltarle.

"Nakuru. ¿Qué haces aquí?" – Exclamó el moreno entre dientes. – "Creí me había deshecho de ti para siempre". – Al mismo tiempo le lanzó una mirada asesina a Eriol quien tenía una sonrisa muy cínica, después de todo él era quien tenía toda la culpa de haber creado a singular "criatura".

"No digas eso Touya". – Dijo Nakuru mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza. – "Yo sé que me extrañaste".

"Sí claro. Como a un tumor cerebral". – Dijo irónico.

Mientras Touya se "entretenía" con la guardiana, Sakura aprovechó el momento y tomó de manos de Alexander, quien había estado impávido ante la escenita, un hermoso ramo de flores y se acercó a Tomoyo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con un hermoso brillo en sus ojos y haciendo como si nada de eso había pasado.

Tomoyo así como todos los presentes, a excepción de Eriol, Nakuru y Spinnel, tenían un montón de interrogantes sobre la cabeza ya que no estaban familiarizados con esa volatilidad de personalidades que tanto le había sacado canas al inglés en su momento.

"Hola Tomoyo". – Saludó feliz la hermana de Touya. – "Mira, te traje unas flores. Espero que te gusten".

Con gesto automático y aún tratando de procesar lo ocurrido, Tomoyo tomó las flores que la ojiverde le ofrecía.

"Sakura. ¿Qué fue todo eso?"

"¿Hoe?" – Exclamó Sakura confundida. – "¿Qué fue qué, Tomoyo?"

"Pues... eso". – Dijo la amatista al tiempo que señalaba en dirección de Touya.

Sakura miró en la dirección señalada para observar a su hermano resintiéndose del golpe propinado por su querida hermanita. Como si no tuviera ya suficiente con Akizuki.

"¿Eso?... Pues... jejeje". – Sakura río nerviosa, de la misma forma como antes lo hacía cuando Yukito se daba cuenta cuando agredía a su hermano. No pudo evitar ruborizarse levemente. – "Bueno, eso no importa. ¿Te gustan las flores?" – Intentando cambiar de tema.

"Si Sakura, son hermosas. Ummm! Magnolias y azucenas, mis favoritas".

"Si, lo sé". – El sonrojo de la Maestra de Cartas era más evidente a cada instante. – "Aún lo recuerdo. Quise traerte también unas flores de cerezo pero no las pude encontrar."

La amatista no se quedó atrás y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas ante las palabras de Sakura.

"No importa. No las necesito si tu estas aquí".

¡¡Pero que era lo que estaba diciendo!! Su corazón dio un brinco y un escalofrío recorrió su médula. Como se le ocurría ser tan evidente.

"Es agradable verte feliz de nuevo Sakura". – Interrumpió Eriol la linda escena. – "Definitivamente te ves más hermosa con una sonrisa adornado tu rostro. Tal parece que solo es cuestión... de inspiración".

Tanto Sakura como Tomoyo se ruborizaron hasta las orejas ante el bochornoso comentario del inglés, pero estaban tan preocupadas de su propio sonrojo que no notaron la de la otra. Solo que en esta ocasión Sakura no se quedó callada y con el ceño fruncido se dirigió al enigmático joven.

"Es mejor que cuides tu lengua sino la quieres perder Eriol."

Tomoyo olvidó el vergonzoso momento que, por suerte, nadie había notado ya Shaoran se divertía y burlaba a costa de Touya en venganza del golpe recibido y quien estaba ocupado tratando de zafarse de Nakuru con ayuda de Alex, para sorprenderse e inquietarse ante esa actitud agresiva que nunca había conocido en su amiga.

Pero así, como hacía un momento, la actitud de la Maestra de Cartas cambió tan rápido que confundía a la amatista ante esa ¿doble personalidad?

"Tomoyo te tengo una gran sorpresa". – Interrumpió Sakura los pensamientos de su amiga. – "Hay alguien que te quiere saludar".

Rápido como un rayo entró en la habitación. La emoción por verla le había hecho olvidar todo y que debía ser discreto.

Cuando llegó con Tomoyo la abrazó lo más que sus pequeños brazos podía dar pero el escandaloso parloteo del pequeño león alado compensaba su gran entusiasmo.

"TOMOYO!! TOMOYO!! QUE FELIZ SOY. NO TIENES IDEA LO MUCHO QUE TE EXTRAÑÉ." – Exclamó emocionado y a todo pulmón el pequeño Kero – "Ha pasado mucho tiempo."

"¿Kero? Esto si es una grata sorpresa." – Dijo sorprendida la amatista al tener al guardián entre sus brazos. – "Que gusto verte, ¿cómo haz estado?"

"Yo muy bien Tomoyo. Ya sabes, cuidando de Sakura aunque a veces... no la puedo cuidar de ella misma." – El pequeño guardián del sol miró de reojo a Eriol – "Y cometen cada tontería."

"¡Kero!" – Recriminó Sakura.

"Y también." – Un brillo de malicia de deslumbró en los pequeños ojos de Kero. – "Tratando de no morir intoxicado de la disque comida que prepara."

Los ojos esmeraldas comenzaron a lanzar chispas ante el insolente comentario y tomó a Kero zarandeándolo mientras le reclamaba por el comentario.

"¿Por qué dices esas cosas? ¿De esa forma tratas a tu dueña?"

"Calma Sakurita solo es una broma." – Exclamó mientras se soltaba del agarre de la joven y volaba de nuevo al regazo de Tomoyo. – "Pero en serio Tomoyo, he extrañado mucho esos deliciosos postres que solías hacer."

"Entonces Kero, cuando salga de aquí te juro hacer uno de fresas solo para ti."

"Yupi!!!"

"Eres un glotón Kero. Como se te ocurre pedirle algo así. No ves que esta enferma." – Dijo molesta la Maestra de Cartas.

"No te molestes Sakura. Aunque te parezca raro extrañaba todo esto."

"Si Sakurita, tómalo con calma, la vida es para disfrutarla."

"Eres un desvergonzado."

Mientras Sakura, Tomoyo y Kero hablaban agradablemente, el resto de los presentes estaban ocupados en sus propios asuntos.

El pobre de Touya aún peleaba con Nakuru para quitársela de encima pero la guardiana estaba decidida a quedarse como adorno de cuello del mayor de los Kinomoto. A pesar de ello Touya estaba más interesado en poder hablar con su hermana pero anteriormente la Maestra de Cartas ya le había dado a entender que las cosas serían como ella quería no al contrario. Pero la presencia de Yue que, hasta entonces solo había estado en silencio junto a la puerta, le daba una mejor idea. Seguramente el guardián sería más accesible que su hermana, además sentía mucha afinidad con él, de la misma forma que la que tenía con Yukito.

Shaoran también estaba interesado de hablar con Sakura, tanto como lo que sucedió en la madrugada como de ellos. Sobre todo de ellos. Quería arreglar las cosas con la joven de los ojos esmeraldas aunque sintiera que un abismo los separara, el mismo abismo de sus sueños.

Aunque no lo recordaba con claridad, recordaba lo suficiente. Suficiente como para sentir que dependía de él estrechar ese abismo, pero para eso era prescindible hablarle pero Eriol le había pedido que la dejara un momento.

Eriol por su parte, aunque la situación era de por sí extraña no era fortuita. Había un patrón en el ambiente y que no podía ignorar. Ya comenzaba a atar cabos pero le faltaban ciertos detalles. Detalles que le podía proporcionar cierta persona que era extraña entre el grupo presente.

Era extraño, muy extraño. Al parecer todos le conocían. Él mismo, Sakura y Nakuru le conocían de tiempo atrás. Era amigo suyo aunque no le veía con frecuencia por el cargo que él desempeñaba como agente del MI6. Touya y Tomoyo no parecieron extrañados, lo que indica que probablemente él ha estado aquí después de la pequeña visita que le hiciese hace más de un mes.

Le conocían pero ninguno estaba involucrado con él afectivamente entonces ¿qué hacía allí? Y lo más importante es que sentía "algo", algo que no podía explicar y que provenían de Alex, Touya y Sakura y en menor medida de Tomoyo. Pero sin saberlo de verdad presentía quien era el centro de todo este acertijo.

Había sido una tarde muy agitada y aún no terminaba. En un solo día Tomoyo había sido visitada por las personas que más apreciaba, todos al tiempo, y sin percatarse la pequeña habitación estaba repleta de gente.

Si todo esto le había parecido intenso a la belleza de largo cabello color ébano, aún estaba por venir un suceso que, aunque tal vez no se percataran en ese instante, marcaría un camino sin retorno tanto como para ella como para Sakura.

El ambiente era por lo general ameno a pesar de la incomodidad de algunos para con otros, Touya y Nakuru, o de total admiración, Sakura y Tomoyo. Como si de un tornado se tratase, apoderándose del camino y sacando a quien le estorbase una hermosa joven de brillante cabello dorado como el sol y de cristalinos ojos verdes que dejaban reflejar su angustia irrumpió en el lugar provocando un pequeño efecto dominó.

Sin ninguna conciencia de las personas presentes, la rubia ingresó a la fuerza empujando a Yue que había mantenido su distancia del resto del grupo pero que ante la embestida de esa impertinente colisionó contra Alex que a su vez empujo a la pareja de Touya y Nakuru que fueron a dar al piso en una posición muy comprometedora.

Tal vez si la cosa hubiera terminado en ese incidente nada extraordinario hubiera pasado. Pero ante tal impulso destructivo de la rubia, quien se acercó a la convaleciente Tomoyo sacando de igual manera agresiva de su camino a quien se encontraba a su lado... a Sakura quien violentamente fue a dar al piso.

Los eventos a continuación de desarrollaron de tan rápida y violenta manera que de no ser por la influencia y rápido actuar de la involucrada Tomoyo Daidouji hubiera terminado en tragedia, aunque lo único que hizo fue posponer tal encuentro.

Aturdida pero molesta ante la intrusión, Sakura se levantó dispuesta a enfrentar a la agresora que ahora abrazaba con fuerza a la hija de Sonomi y no dejaba de hablar, demostrando obviamente su despreocupación por los demás.

"Oh Tomoyo. Que alegría". – Exclamó la preocupada moscovita. – "Creí que te había perdido, no tienes idea de la angustia que tenía. Me estaba muriendo sin saber que te iba a pasar".

"Estoy bien Katrina. Ya no tienes que preocuparte". – Respondió conciliadora Tomoyo ante la evidente angustia de su amiga. Pero ahora ella estaba preocupada por Sakura.

"OYE!! ¿Qué rayos té pasa?" – Preguntó Sakura desafiante ante la intrusa. – "Acaso no sabes lo que es educación".

"No sabes la alegría que sentí cuando me dijeron que habías salido del coma". – Continuó la rusa ignorando totalmente a la menor de los Kinomoto. – "Vine lo más rápido que pude."

"¡¡No me ignores!!" – Sakura tomó del brazo a Katrina y la apartó del lado de Tomoyo. – "Quien rayos te crees para pasar por encima de mi."

"Suéltame." – Respondió al fin la rusa a las palabras de Sakura. – "No sé quien eres y ni me interesa pero me estas estorbando."

"Eres tu quien estorba. Aléjate de Tomoyo."

"Como te atreves".

"Me atrevo porque Tomoyo es mi mejor amiga y tu solo eres una aparecida cualquiera."

Katrina no pudo soportar más tal ofensa y le plantó una certera bofetada a Sakura quien sorprendida ante la agresión se quedó inmóvil.

"La aparecida eres tú". – Exclamó desafiante. – "Tomoyo es mi vida. Es mi amor, es mi todo... ¡¡Tomoyo es mía!! ¡¡Aléjate!!"

__

"¡Esta bomba explotó!" – Pensó Eriol Hiragizawa al oír las palabras de la rubia, definitivamente Sakura podía dejar pasar cualquier cosa menos que la trataran de alejar de la persona que más amaba en este mundo.

Y los pensamientos del inglés eran ciertos. Más que el dolor de la bofetada que había recibido eran esas palabras que proclamaban que no tenía derecho alguno de estar con Tomoyo lo que verdaderamente la había herido.

Pero eso no se iba a quedar así. Había esperado mucho y sufrido mucho para dejar que esa muchacha, que esa rusa le quitara lo que tanto amaba. No, de ninguna manera iba a ser así.

Un fuego comenzó a crecer en el pecho de la Maestra de Cartas, una ira tan grande que no podía controlar y que tampoco quería controlar. Solo quería desatarla ante la persona la frente suyo, una persona quien poseía esos mismos ojos verdes cristalinos capaces de transportarte a un mundo mágico y maravilloso pero que ahora eran reflejo y testigo de una furia incontrolable.

Esa furia sólo era comparable por el miedo y la angustia de Tomoyo. ¿Cómo era posible que sus personas más queridas estuvieran en esas circunstancias tan terribles? Todo sucedía rápido y estaba muy asustada y a pesar de querer intervenir de su garganta no brotaba palabra alguna.

Sakura miraba a Katrina con odio y Katrina hacía lo mismo, una mirada en la que cualquier mortal hubiera huido al otro lado del mundo.

Un susurro débil proveniente de Sakura y solo audible por la rusa brotó de sus labios.

"Tomoyo es mía".

Y utilizando toda su fuerza y con gran velocidad Sakura devolvió la agresión acertándole una bofetada con su mano derecha tan fuerte que le rompió el labio y que la hizo tambalearse que de no ser porque se apoya de la cama hubiera terminado en el piso.

Pero el movimiento de Sakura no terminó ahí. Estaba demasiado ofuscada como para dejar eso en una simple bofetada. Inmediatamente de dar el golpe, La Maestra de Cartas llevó su mano izquierda hacía su cuello, hacia donde tenía la llave, la Llave de las Cartas.

Estaba completamente dispuesta a usar su magia en contra de alguien. Dispuesta a llevar esto hasta lo último. No quería cerca de esa mujer, ni de ella ni de Tomoyo.

Pero antes de que pudiera llamar al poder de su estrella, un suave tacto, con una leve caricia sobre su mano izquierda le hizo detenerse. Una mano cubierta por una fina seda.

Sakura se volvió para encontrarse con los llorosos ojos amatista de Tomoyo.

"Por favor Sakura. No lo hagas". – Dijo Tomoyo con su voz ahogada con el llanto.

A Sakura se le rompió el corazón. Nunca, nunca en su vida había visto a su amiga triste ni mucho menos llorando y tal cuadro la había dejado totalmente desarmada. Toda su ira había desaparecido y ahora lo reemplazaba tristeza porque otra vez sus actos habían lastimado al amor de su vida.

Pero la furia de Katrina seguía en pie de guerra. Maldecía la existencia de quien tenía al frente y no se iba dejar pisotear de "esa".

Estaba lista para atacar a Sakura pero una mano rodeó su cuello y la estrelló contra la pared.

"No permitiré que lastimes a mi ama."

Yue había dado un paso adelante para defender a su dueña y había detenido en seco las ambiciones de la rubia.

"¿Quién rayos eres tú?" – Exclamó Katrina incómoda por posición en la que la mantenía.

"Yo soy Yue. El Guardián de la Luna y protector de mi ama Sakura."

"Yue suéltala". – Ordenó la menor de los Kinomoto. – "No le hagas nada."

Yue le miró interrogativo ¿acaso estaba hablando en serio?

"Ahora Yue. Es una orden." – Reiteró la Maestra de Cartas.

El Guardián de la Luna obedeció de inmediato.

Sakura dirigió su mirada hacia los hermosos ojos de cristal amatista de Tomoyo con la misma tristeza reflejada en sus ojos esmeraldas que antes Tomoyo había usado en ella.

"Lo siento mucho."

Las últimas palabras que salieron de los bellos labios de Sakura fueron con un tono quebradizo por la vergüenza, antes de abandonar la habitación de manera fugaz, sin olvidar tomar entre sus manos al pequeño peluche amarillo que, se había contenido con todas sus fuerzas para no intervenir en la pequeña riña.

Eriol se disculpó de la misma manera fugaz para salir detrás de la antigua Card Captor. Shaoran apenas si la miró y siguió los pasos de su colega al igual que Touya que, a pesar de todo ya había podido zafarse de Nakuru.

Los únicos en la habitación eran Katrina, Alex que apenas se quedó en la puerta y Christina que se había quedado pasmada ante la evolución de estos acontecimientos.

"Acaso que has vuelto loca Sakura. Ibas a usar tu magia contra una persona común."

"Por favor Li. No creo que sea el momento de recriminar nada ahora." – Intervino Eriol ante las palabras de Shaoran. – "Aunque tengas la razón. ¿Te sientes bien Sakura?"

Sakura nada respondió. Solo apoyó su cabeza contra la pared y dejó salir un mar de lágrimas de sus bellos ojos verdes. Ella solo emitía pequeños sollozos mientras oía las recriminaciones de sus acompañantes.

"Pero como me dices eso Hiragizawa. Sabes muy bien lo grave que pudo haber sido esto y..."

"Y nada Li. No paso nada de nada."

Eriol trataba de evitar que el joven Shaoran siguiera en su intento por recriminarle a Sakura por lo que casi sucede. No era que el inglés de ojos azules no estuviera de acuerdo con Li pero entendía la motivación de Sakura por lo sucedido.

Apasionada como es, por sus intensos sentimientos por la hermosa belleza de cabello negro Sakura había perdido la cabeza y perspectiva de toda regla moral y ética. Es que definitivamente estaba loca y perdidamente enamorada de Tomoyo.

Ahora lo entendía muy bien. Muy bien.

Y también lo terriblemente celosa que era.

Por el brillo en los ojos de Sakura cuando vio a Tomoyo era más intensa y más pura que lo que vio cuando Sakura se encontró con Shaoran. Casi era sobrenatural tal brillo.

"Li, en vez de decir esas cosas ahora por qué más bien no vas con Sakura a la cafetería del hospital y se relajan un poco."

Sakura miró de reojo a Eriol, algo fugaz pero dando a entender que era buena la idea. En silencio y sin cruzar palabra la Maestra de Cartas comenzó a caminar seguido de sus guardianes.

"Y una última cosa Li. No le recrimines nada, trata de que se calme ¿esta bien?"

"Como digas Hiragizawa." – Respondió Shaoran entre dientes molesto con el tono de voz que usaba para con él. – "Por cierto ¿qué va ha hacer?"

"Tengo que hablar con alguien. Luego les alcanzo."

Una vez que Sakura, Shaoran y compañía hubieron abandonado el piso el joven Hiragizawa se dispuso a ejecutar su plan. Tenía que aclarar las cosas de una vez, tenía una espinita que le molestaba y además, la curiosidad y su insaciable necesidad de conocimiento lo motivaban.

En el lobby del hospital La Maestra de Cartas junto a sus guardianes y El Jefe del Clan Li se dirigían hacia la cafetería en incómodo silencio. Shaoran no sabía que decir para confortarla ya que solo podía pensar en el grave crimen que estuvo apunto de cometer Sakura.

Por su parte Sakura tenía sus propios demonios que la atormentaban, era la culpa de lo ocurrido pero eran esas insistentes voces en su cabeza que la volvían loca. Kurai y Hikari. También eran las rimbombantes palabras de sus padres y su obligación con el destino. Eran tantas cosas y estaba sola.

Shaoran y Sakura estaban sumergidos en sus propias cavilaciones cuando cruzaron su camino con un par de personas muy bien conocidas por la joven de ojos esmeraldas. Un joven alto, de cabello gris levemente alborotado y su rostro adornado por unos lentes, la otra una mujer ya de edad pero aún bastante bella de cabello corto y rojizo.

Entre tanto dentro de la habitación de aquel hospital Katrina se recuperaba de certero derechazo que le había propinado la nipona y la agresión del guardián. Christina le ayudaba a reponerse mientras Tomoyo trataba de tranquilizarse a sí misma.

La joven de cabello negro azabache no entendía la actitud de Sakura ¿Por qué había actuado de manera tan impulsiva? Habían sido dos muestras de agresividad que nunca había visto en la joven de ojos esmeraldas.

"Esa bruja tiene bastante fuerza." – Exclamó la moscovita mientras su amiga pelirroja le ayudaba. – "Si ese tal Yue no hubiera intervenido..."

"Se hubieran matado las dos. Acaso se has vuelto loca, como se te ocurre ponerte a pelear en un hospital."

"¡¡Ella empezó Christina!!"

"Eso no fue lo que me pareció."

Mientras ellas dos discutían Tomoyo sollozaba calladamente. El día había empezado tan bien, casi perfecto, ¿por qué no pudo seguir de esa manera? ¿Acaso no tenía derecho a ser feliz?

"Como digas, pero a todas estas, ¿quieres eran todos ellos? La que me golpeó se me hizo conocida."

"¿Conocida?¿ De donde?"

"No lo sé. Creo haber visto su rostro en otro lado. Tomoyo me podrías dec.."

A la rubia se le quedaron en medio de la garganta cuando al fin se fijó en la amatista. Lo mismo que había desarmado a Sakura anteriormente le causaba el mismo efecto en Katrina.

"¿Te encuentras bien Tomoyo?" – La angustia en su voz era palpable. – "Que te sucede por qué no me contestas."

"por qué..."

"¿Qué dices Tomoyo?"

"¡¡POR QUÉ!! ¡¡Por qué tenías que hacer eso Katrina!! ¡¡Es que no lo entiendo... No tenía por qué haber sido así!!" – Los hermosos ojos de Tomoyo eran ahora un mar de lágrimas.

"Pero Tomoyo... es que ella... yo..."

"Todo era perfecto y tenías que arruinarlo todo. ¡¡TODO!!"

Las duras palabras de Tomoyo la sorprendieron y le dolieron, mucho más que el golpe de Sakura. Nunca en todo el tiempo que la había conocido la había tratado de esa forma. Su mente se turbaba con miles de pensamientos y sentimientos.

Al parecer todas esas personas eran amigos de Tomoyo, muy íntimos más que Chiharu, Rika y Yamasaki. Pero como podía culparla de actuar como lo hizo, por más de un mes se había sentido morir por el estado de salud que había presentado la amatista y al saber que ya había despertado del coma lo único que quería era estar a su lado.

No lo entendía, pero lo que sí entendía que le había causado mucho dolor a "su ángel" sin saberlo.

Katrina se desplomó de rodillas al lado de la cama y tomó las manos de Tomoyo entre las suyas.

"Perdóname Tomoyo. Por favor perdóname." – Suplicó angustiosa la rusa. – "Tu sabes que no haría nada que te hiciera daño. Nunca quise hacerlo."

Tomoyo no respondió, solo siguió sollozando y retiró sus manos de entre las de la rubia. Su mirada púrpura miraba perdida a la infinidad mientras sus manos acariciaban sus muñecas.

No pensaba nada, solo sentía lo que brotaba de su frágil corazón.

Se sentía igual, era la misma sensación. Soledad, tristeza, amor, arrepentimiento, angustia, esperanza, ternura... era un torbellino sin fin cuya respuesta final tenía nombre propio. Que la había llevado al borde la obscuridad.

Un rostro, una voz, una persona. Cuando todo estuvo mal y no tenía salida estuvo allí con una mano extendida para ofrecer ayuda y refugio.

Estaba en deuda eterna y debía cumplir.

"Perdona Katrina, no quise gritarte. No sé que me pasó, perdóname".

"No tienes que pedir disculpas por nada". – A pesar de parecer casual, Katrina esta algo desconcertada por su cambio de actitud. – "Me imagino que todo esto ha sido difícil para ti".

"Gracias Katrina. No sé que sería de mí si tu no hubieras estado ahí".

"No tenemos que recordar eso ahora". – Katrina se levantó y puso su dedo índice sobre los rojizos labios de Tomoyo.

"Me alegra verte tan recuperada Tomoyo". – Intervino Christina alegremente. – "Cualquiera podría decir que no te ha ocurrido nada".

"Gracias señorita Christina". – Saludo ya más calmada. – "Me alegra aún verla por aquí. Pensé que ya estaría en los Estados Unidos."

"Y dejar a mi jefa y amiga así, ni de broma."

"Gracias, eres muy amable". – Tomoyo tomó el ramo de flores que le había dado Sakura entre sus manos. – "Katrina, me harías el favor de colocar estas flores en agua".

"Seguro, no hay problema."

La rusa tomó las flores que, ella dedujo serían de alguno de los que habían visitado a la amatista, y se propuso a ponerlas en el florero que adornaba la mesa del lugar. Mientras retiraba las otras flores y cambiaba el agua de aquel recipiente, en su torpeza tiró al piso la carpeta donde Tomoyo guardaba sus nuevos diseños.

Culpándose a sí misma por esa pequeña torpeza se dispuso a recogerlos. Pero cuando recogió el primer dibujo, en ese instante se percató de algo... algo realmente importante. Como cuando se pone la última ficha de un gran rompecabezas ya podía ver el cuadro perfectamente y lo que vio no le gustó.

****

Notas de la autora: Perdón. Mil disculpas, lo siento mucho. Sé que he estado muy demorada con las actualizaciones, por favor tengan paciencia conmigo. Les confieso que este capítulo debió estar listo hace un mes pero mis obligaciones me quitaron tiempo para tenerlo listo a tiempo.

Antes que nada quiero anunciar que haré unas pequeñas actualizaciones de capítulos anteriores. Nada de fondo en verdad, solo arreglos gramaticales y adiciones menores que subiré unos días más tarde para poder ver como se comporta el nuevo formato de texto (Para los que no se dieron cuenta el capítulo anterior no tiene los separadores que utilicé en los anteriores capítulos) y si noto que esta bien lo haré con el resto.

Agradezco a los que leen mi fic. Estoy consciente que hay cosas que no le gusta a la gran mayoría, para ser más específica los sentimientos de Sakura por Tomoyo y viceversa así que los que pueden leer esto sin prejuicios ¡Gracias! Sus reviews son importante para mí y espero que sigan haciéndolo.

Creo que es todo por ahora. Los habituales Copirights: Card Captor Sakura no es mío es de las chicas de Clamp aunque quisiera tener los derechos sobre Tomoyo.


	13. Sin Esperanzas

_**CAPÍTULO 13: SIN ESPERANZAS**_

Todo tenía una apariencia espectral. Realmente todo había cambiado a su alrededor y la forma en que lo percibía. En ese lugar donde la gente iba y venía, personas de negocios, personas comunes que viajan por placer, los que lo hacían por primera vez, lo que vivían más en los cielos que en la tierra, y muchos otros más; todos aquellos que en algún otro momento habría ignorado o simplemente fascinado, ahora parecía que la llamaran a su mente.

Veía en las personas cosas que antes no podía ver.

Este tipo de sensaciones la había comenzado a invadir hacia ya un tiempo pero no de tal forma tan intensa, pero en los últimos días ya no podía evitarlo y esto le había comenzado a parecer sumamente molesto y a asustarla de cierto modo porque podía ver dentro de esa gente.

Cerró los ojos y trato de concentrarse, tratando de alejar ese horrible presentimiento que le llenaba la cabeza cuando esto sucedía. Unas cuantas inhalaciones profundas y sus sentidos volvían a percibir todo como debía ser.

El Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokyo.

Realmente era un lugar muy concurrido, demasiada gente. Si Tokyo era un lugar muy populoso su aeropuerto lo era mucho más y si puedes sentir los sentimientos de los demás se volvía completamente insoportable.

Sakura hizo un esfuerzo más tratando de controlar esas percepciones y concentrarse en lo que había ido a hacer.

Eriol había viajado de regreso a Europa y ahora la nipona de ojos verdes esperaba su regreso. Se había tomado la molestia de irlo a recoger.

Había pasado dos semanas más o menos desde que Sakura, Eriol y Shaoran habían llegado al Japón y las cosas no habían estado muy tranquilas como podría pensarse.

Sakura miró la hora, ya era tiempo de que el inglés apareciera. Las pantallas mostraban que el avión en que viajaba había aterrizado y hacia rato habían desembarcado los pasajeros. Pero aún no lo veía.

"Hola querida Sakura."

"Hola Eriol." – Respondió Sakura automáticamente al saludo de su amigo. La verdad la había tomado por sorpresa y le había hecho dar un pequeño respingo que no fue pasado por alto por el perspicaz inglés.

"No lo puedo creer!" – Exclamó triunfante Hiragizawa – "Te tomé por sorpresa. Debes estar muy preocupada para que no te hayas dado cuenta de mi presencia."

"Eriol por favor." – Sakura se giró hacia el joven de ojos enigmáticos mientras se llevaba la mano a un lado de su cabeza y sin cambiar la seriedad de su rostro. – "Lo que pasa es que este lugar me causa estrés."

Eriol se acercó a ella y comenzó a hacerle un ligero masaje sobre sus sienes tratando de reducir a la obvia molestia que sentía.

"Que tal. ¿Mucho mejor?"

"Sí, mucho mejor." – Respondió Sakura sin ocultar el alivio que sentía. – "Muchas gracias."

Estuvieron así un rato más hasta que la menor de los Kinomoto tomó entre sus manos la de su compañero y le dio una beso en la mejilla.

"Bienvenido de nuevo. Que te parece si salimos de aquí."

A pesar de notar cierta emoción en su voz, el rostro de Sakura seguía tan serena y seria como siempre. Al abandonar el aeropuerto Eriol se sorprendió del vehículo que los llevaría a destino.

"¿Es tuyo?" – Preguntó sorprendido el joven Inglés.

"Claro que sí. ¿Te gusta?"

"Bastante, es un vehículo muy hermoso. Pero como lo conseguiste tan pronto."

"Lo había pedido hace ya un tiempo lo único que hice fue llamar y pedir que me lo enviaran a Tokyo en vez de Londres."

"Pues debo decir que tienes un muy buen gusto, Sakura."

A la joven de ojos esmeraldas no pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa ante el comentario de Eriol mientras los dos abordaban el auto. Realmente era una verdadera belleza: Un Aston Martin DB9 Volante convertible de un verde como los ojos de su dueña, su línea era tan suave y hermosa que realmente era placer ver tal vehículo. Suficiente para dudar que era más hermoso aquel auto o su propietaria.

"Debió costarte una verdadera fortuna."

"Un gran amigo mío supo administrar muy bien mis finanzas como para poder darme este lujo." - Sakura ofreció una mirada de complicidad a su copiloto.

"Entonces debes dejármelo conducir un día de estos." – La sonrisa de la encarnación de Clow era de oreja a oreja mientras la Maestra de Cartas conducía a alta velocidad por la autopista que conecta el aeropuerto con la ciudad. – "Y cambiando de tema ¿cómo han estado las cosas por aquí."

"Que te puedo decir Eriol. Bastante pesadas."

"La amiguita de Tomoyo te hace la vida imposible."

"No tienes idea." – La perspicacia de Eriol no le asombró. Hasta cierto punto era agradable. No tenía que dar muchas explicaciones. – "Es como una sombra. No la deja sola ni un momento... o si no es el idiota de mi hermano, no entiendo que tanto hace donde Tomoyo." – La verdad es que sabía la respuesta pero no quería que su compañero se enterara.

"Y no han podido tener algo de privacidad." – Exclamó completando la oración de Sakura. – "¿Qué piensas hacer?"

"No lo sé. Se me está acabando la paciencia, al menos la he pasado bien con Sonomi y la pequeña Michiru."

"¿Michiru?"

"Es cierto! No la conoces aún. Es la hermanita menor de Tomoyo."

"Conque una hermanita." – Dijo intrigado – "¿Y nuestro amigo Li como ha estado?"

"No lo he visto desde hace cuatro días. Pero parece que esta bien." – Respondió la joven sin mucho ánimo – "No te preocupes por él, Ma Yuan y su hermano deberán llegar entre hoy y mañana para que lo atienda."

"No, me refería a eso. Además como esta eso de que no lo ves hace cuatro días."

* * *

Había llegado hacía un tiempo y no la había visto aún. Ahora se encontraba en el patio posterior acompañada por a la amable presencia de exquisitas fragancias de los hermosos y esmeradamente cuidados jardines de aquella mansión esperando ser atendida. 

"Me alegra que por fin hayas decidido venir a visitarme." – La saludó con alegría la joven de lago cabello negro.

"Hola Tomoyo." – Respondió Sakura algo sorprendida pues no la había sentido llegar. – "Perdona por no venir antes, pero he estado un poco ocupada."

"No importa. Porque no te sientas."

"¿Estas bien?" – Preguntó mientras ambas se sentaban junto a una pequeña mesa de jardín.

"Si Sakura. Estoy muy bien. Los médicos están sorprendidos por mi rápida recuperación... parece como magia." – Al terminar la frase no pudo evitar un leve rubor en su rostro. - "Por cierto Sakura. Llevas un traje muy bonito."

"Gracias Tomoyo." – Respondió Sakura con cierto nerviosismo. De hecho su intranquilidad había comenzado a surgir recién llegó a la mansión, cada vez que se encontraba cerca de la hermosa Tomoyo.

Por su parte la joven de mirada amatista también se sentía nerviosa. No había podido estar a solas con ella desde que se la había vuelto a ver en el hospital después de tantos años, y es que había tratado de evitar a toda costa que su querida Sakura se topara con Katrina.

Desde aquel incidente en el hospital instintivamente supo que ellas dos nunca se iban a entender y que si se encontraban lo único que podía esperar eran problemas.

Así que cuando supo que Sakura vendría a visitarla había enviado a su amiga rusa a hacer unos encargos con el título de "urgente" para que la dejara a solas unas horas y atender a Sakura como se merece... y ponerse al fin al día con la vida de su eterno amor. Y es que no había podido saber nada acerca de su amiga de la infancia. Su sobreprotectora amiga le había evitado acercarse a Sakura y mucho menos habían podido hablar.

Hasta ahora.

La hermosa Sakura traía puesto un lindo vestido enterizo de un azul oscuro metálico que terminaba un poco más arriba de medio muslo y enmarcaba su lindo cuerpo además de mostrar sus muy bien contorneadas piernas.

Tomoyo no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en esas lindas piernas. La devoró con la mirada. Hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y giro su rostro en otra dirección pero le seguía mirando de reojo.

Sakura no se encontraba en una situación más cómoda. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que apenas podía controlar su respiración. La había visto antes en el hospital pero esto era diferente.

En este ambiente abierto y con el sol en todo su esplendor en el cielo podía admirarla con más detalles.

Era hermosa, muy hermosa. Más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Su dulzura y ternura seguían allí. Pero ahora era toda una mujer. Su cabello negro brillaba y caía coquetamente por sobre sus hombros, siguiendo su frágil figura. Y al igual que Tomoyo no había podido verse inmersa en el cuerpo de su anfitriona que conservaba su elegancia y refinamiento.

Ninguna de las dos lo noto. Pero habían quedado en silencio un largo tiempo mientras sus miradas se recorrían entre sí.

Hasta que Tomoyo decidió terminar aquella situación, ese silencio comprometedor.

"Dime Sakura. ¿Qué has hecho en todos estos años?" – Dijo tratando evitar el temblor de su voz. - "Quiero que me lo cuentes todo." – Repuso con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

Sakura no sabía por donde empezar y tratar de evitar esos detalles horribles de su vida.

Hizo lo mejor que pudo contándole todo desde que dejó Japón. Que había vivido en Hong Kong con Shaoran por casi un año y que luego se había ido a vivir con Eriol en Inglaterra hasta hace unas semanas que habían viajado de regreso a Hong Kong cuando Mei Ling murió.

La pobre Tomoyo se entristeció al saber esto. Sakura evitó decirle las circunstancias que rodeaban la muerte de la prima del joven Li. Aunque tal vez tendría que hacerlo pronto.

Un momento de silencio las envolvió.

"Ya te conté de mi vida." – Repuso Sakura terminando aquel incómodo silencio. – "Ahora cuéntame de la tuya."

La joven diseñadora comenzó con su relato. Al igual que la Maestra de Cartas evitó hablar sobre los detalles de su vida que no quería que supiera.

No quería dañar la imagen que Sakura tenía de ella. Del mismo modo Sakura no quería que Tomoyo supiera en la persona que se había convertido.

Pero era muy difícil de ocultar, sobre todo para alguien tan despierta y atenta como lo era la hermosa Daidouji.

Claro que había notado en el cambio de personalidad de Sakura. Aunque conservaba esa sonrisa y alegría, ya no era tan vivaz y atropelladamente efusiva como lo era de pequeña. Ahora era más reservaba y cuidadosa en sus maneras, más refinada y suave.

No es que le molestara pero nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que Sakura podría haberse convertido en una princesa de tan refinados modales.

Pero también notó que algo le estaba ocultado y que la perturbaba.

"Sakura, hay algo que no entiendo." – Dijo algo nerviosa. – "¿Por qué te fuiste de Japón?"

La joven hechicera sudó frío. Hubiera querido que no le preguntara eso. Pero sabía que era inevitable en el momento que volviera a encontrarse con ella.

"Pues..." – Exclamó dubitativa – "Yo... yo me fui... por... por que..." – No sabía por donde empezar.

Un profundo suspiro.

Sakura se acercó a Tomoyo y le tomó la mano. A la joven diseñadora se sentía morir al sentir la cercanía de la hechicera, aunque fuere a través de sus finos guantes de seda.

La mirada verde de Sakura se encontró con la mirada amatista de Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo. Hay algo que quiero decirte. Algo muy especial..."

De pronto Sakura se quedo en silencio y Tomoyo estaba confundida. No entendía pero entonces notó el gesto huraño y de desagrado de la Maestra de Cartas.

"¿Te sucede algo Sakura?"

"¡Esta aquí! No puede ser. Es que acaso no puede dejarte en paz."

Ahora si que estaba confundida¿de qué rayos estaba hablando?

"QUE HACE... HACE... ESTA AQUÍ!"

Una voz femenina y obviamente molesta se escuchó detrás de ellas.

"Tomoyo... que hace aquí esa..."

"Cómo que esa!... Mi nombre es Sakura." – Respondió molesta, pero sin hacerlo notar.

"Como si realmente me interesara el nombre de la basura, además..." – Katrina quedó muda al notar que la joven de ojos verdes esmeraldas sostenía la mano de la diseñadora. – "QUE SIGNIFICA ESO!"

Tomoyo e incluso Sakura se vieron confundidas... ¿a qué se refería? Por un momento ninguna de las dos supo que trataba de decir la rubia pero luego, al mismo tiempo notaron que seguían tomadas de la mano.

Las dos dieron un brinco. Como si se hubieran quemado con algo, acompañado de un furioso rubor que cubrió el rostro de las dos jóvenes niponas.

Sakura tosió tratando de simular su incomodidad.

"Tomoyo, será mejor que me vaya. Yue debe estar esperándome."

"NO!" – Exclamó casi gritando la joven amatista. – "Quédate un rato más. Por favor." – Dijo casi suplicante.

"Pero Tomoyo po..." – Las palabras de Katrina se quedaron a medio decir. La mirada suplicante de Tomoyo la había callado.

"Muy buenos días."

Una voz masculina se escucho detrás de las chicas y voltearon para ver al recién llegado. Un joven bastante atractivo vestido de manera casual con el cabello castaño.

"Joven Li" – Exclamo Tomoyo – "Que gran día he tenido con tan gratas visitas." – Exclamó con alegría.

"Ni tan gratas." – Murmuró Katrina.

"A que debo este placer joven Li."

"Por una parte, vine para saber como seguía. Pero realmente vine para averiguar si tu sabías donde estaba Sakura." – El joven Shaoran miró a Sakura. – "Pero tuve más suerte al encontrarla aquí."

Tomoyo sudó frío. Se sentía incómoda y triste por la presencia de Shaoran. Estaba allí por Sakura pero evitó hacerlo notar con una gran sonrisa.

"Me alegra mucho que estén aquí." – Una idea cruzó su mente. – "Li, acompaña a Sakura mientras Katrina y yo vamos por el té. No nos demoramos."

La joven diseñadora arrastró a su compañera rusa dentro de la casa. Después de discutir un leve momento Katrina se fue a buscar las bebidas al mismo tiempo que un pequeño peluche alado llegó al lado de Tomoyo quien espiaba a la pareja en el jardín.

"Cómo en los viejos tiempos ¿cierto Tomoyo?"

"Asi es Kero."

Entre tanto Sakura estaba molesta por la intromisión de la rusa y por la presencia de Shaoran. Estaba muy segura del por qué estaba allí.

"Sakura, no podemos seguir ignorando esto toda la vida."

"Obsérvame." – Replico con seriedad y frialdad. – "Además no hay nada de que hablar. Tu quieres arreglar algo que no me interesa arreglar."

"No te entiendo Sakura. No eres la misma que conocí de pequeña."

"La gente cambia."

"¿En serio? No me pareció cuando llegaste a mi casa. Sé que lo que pasó esa noche te tiene así y por eso mismo tenemos que hablar al respecto."

"¿Hablar¿Quieres hablar? Entonces habla." – Exclamó Sakura mientras se cruzaba de brazos – "Di todo lo que quieras decir."

Shaoran se quedó mudo. No sabía por donde empezar, además el solo recordarlo lo hacía sonrojar.

"No te oigo decir algo. Quieres hablar pero no sabes que decir." – Arrogante dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al joven chino. – "Yo me voy de aquí."

El Jefe del Clan Li se adelantó y detuvo a Sakura desde atrás tomándola de las muñecas. Al sentir el contacto La Maestra de Cartas quedó helada.

"Tu sabes mejor que nadie que no es sencillo hablar de eso. Nunca quise que las cosas se dieran así y no sé que pasó, ni entiendo como fue que sucedió. Yo nunca quise lastimarte."

El contacto y las palabras hicieron ruborizar a Sakura. No lo había tenido tan de cerca desde esa noche.

"Shaoran." – Exclamó dulcemente mientras se volvía para mirar a los ojos del joven hechicero.

Por un momento se sintió perdida ante la cercanía de Shaoran y se cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento. Estaba cansada de tanto pelear, de tratar de repudiar a alguien que no tenía la culpa. Recriminarle por algo que ella también había hecho y consentido.

Shaoran la tomó entre sus brazos. Estaba terriblemente nervioso y ruborizado hasta las orejas. Quería besarla y no iba dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Sus labios se acercaron y se rozaron.

A unos pasos de allí un muy preocupado Kero trataba de averiguar que le sucedía a Tomoyo.

Un momento antes estaba lo más de bien y ahora se encontraba de rodillas a merced de un terrible dolor que punzaba en su pecho y casi la había hecho desmayar.

"Tomoyo! Tomoyo¿Qué te sucede?" – Kero no sabía que hacer, solo miraba angustiado a su amiga casi desvanecerse.

En el momento que sus labios se rozaron, los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos llenos de lágrimas. Se hizo para atrás empujando al apuesto chino.

"¿Qué te sucede Sakura?" – Exclamó Shaoran sorprendido por la reacción de la nipona.

"¡Cómo te atreviste¡No tenías ningún derecho!" – La molestia en su voz era palpable. – "No después de lo que ocurrió."

"Esa noche no éramos nosotros mismos. No entiendo que sucedió exactamente pero ninguno de los dos tuvo la culpa, nunca hubiera hecho algo para lastimarte."

"Lastimarme. No, Shaoran esa palabra no alcanza a describir lo que me hiciste." – Sakura cerro sus puños con ira mal contenida mientras de sus lindos ojos salían espesas lágrimas más de rabia que por otra cosa. – "Cada vez que cierro los ojos y pienso en ello siento mi piel arder del dolor y como mi alma se destroza con cada caricia tuya. Eso nunca debió ocurrir así, aún si quisiera estar contigo lo que debió ser un hermoso acto es para mi una pesadilla." – Cada vez le era más difícil retener su furia. – "Sentir mi sangre fluir mientras sentía la tuya recorrer mis manos no es lo que hubiera querido para nosotros dos... tu aún debes sentir el dolor, el sabor a sangre... no, no quiero... solo eso puedo tener en mi cabeza cada vez que te veo."

"No tiene por que ser así." – La voz de Shaoran era débil al tratar de increpar la veracidad de las palabras de Sakura. – "Déjame demostrártelo."

En ese momento el joven chino trato de tomar la mano de Sakura pero esta dio un paso atrás tratándose de alejarse del hechicero, al mismo tiempo con un solo destello de su mano se materializó la card "Sword".

"No te acerques a mi." – Amenazó con firmeza en su voz, dejando claro que eso iba en serio. – "Ni siquiera deberías estar diciéndome esto. Deberías guardarle respeto a MaYuan, ella es tu prometida."

"Dejaría todo por ti." – Exclamó sereno ante la amenaza de la antigua Card Captor.

No dudo más. Sakura enfiló su espada contra el pecho de Shaoran.

Tomado totalmente por sorpresa supo que iba a morir.

Para su sorpresa Xian Long, la espada que posee el espíritu del dragón que duerme en el Yang Tse y que Sakura ayudó a crear, se materializó salvándole de una muerte segura.

"Si tanto te gusta que te lastime entonces prepárate."

Su voz estaba llena de ira.

Shaoran estaba estupefacto. Su intención directa había sido acabar con él y ni siquiera había dudado. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero antes de que pudiera sacar alguna conclusión un nuevo ataque lo hizo reaccionar. Trataba de defenderse lo mejor que podía, estaba demasiado sorprendido como para realizar un contraataque efectivo además de que no tenía ninguna intención de lastimar a Sakura pero definitivamente ella no pensaba lo mismo.

En un momento el Jefe del Clan Li no pudo seguir deteniéndola y terminó en el piso totalmente indefenso y a merced de la furiosa espada de la Maestra de Cartas. Pero justo en el momento en que se disponía acabar con él...

"No lo hagas Sakura."

La voz temblorosa y débil de una muy asustada Tomoyo, que se sostenía a duras penas y tenía una mano sobre su corazón, detuvo el violento ataque de la joven de ojos verdes al instante.

Sakura la miró y como si recobrase de algún tipo de trance, se alejó avergonzada y asustada de si misma de lo que estuvo apunto de hacer.

La agitada Tomoyo ayudó a ponerse de pie al aún sorprendido Shaoran. La espada de Sakura desapareció de su mano de la mima forma en que había aparecido al igual que Xian Long.

Ahora era una profunda tristeza que embargaba el alma de la Maestra de Cartas y sin decir nada se dispuso a marcharse pero la melodiosa voz de Tomoyo la detuvo.

"Sakura..." – La voz de Tomoyo era notablemente temblorosa.

"Yo... yo... lo... lo siento mucho. Tomoyo... Shaoran, perdónenme."

Y entre lágrimas se marchó rápidamente sin voltear si quiera. Cuando entró a la casa el pequeño Kero quiso hablarle pero solo recibió la fría respuesta de su ama.

"Tu tienes una misión. Cúmplela."

* * *

La risa de su acompañante se había convertido en una carcajada burlona. Le incomodaba mucho su reacción. ¿Qué tenía de chistoso esa situación? 

"No creo que sea como para morirse de la risa Eriol."

"Perdóname Sakura, pero es que me parece bastante cómico. No puedo imaginarme la expresión del pobre Li. Debió haberse llevado un susto de muerte."

"En estos momentos mi querida Tomoyo debe estar pensando que soy algún tipo de monstruo." – Dijo con profunda tristeza. – "No quería que eso sucediera."

"Tranquila Sakura. No creo que Tomoyo piense que seas un monstruo pero si debe estar bastante sorprendida por la forma en que actuaste." – Dijo tratando de reconfortar a su amiga. – "No te conoce tanto como yo para saber que a veces te dejas llevar muy lejos por tus sentimientos. Lo mejor es que trates de hablar de nuevo con ella."

Sakura esbozó una ligera sonrisa, las palabras del inglés la habían hecho sentir mejor.

Después de eso estuvieron en silencio unos segundos, Eriol sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la chica. Un gesto inequívoco de molestia en el rostro de Sakura respondió su pregunta sin necesidad de palabras.

"Vamos Sakura! Por cuanto tiempo vas a seguir así. Al menos deberías contarme que sucede entre ustedes dos."

Una mirada asesina fue la única respuesta que recibió de parte de su compañera.

"Mejor por que no me cuentas como te fue en tu viaje."

"No mejor que a ti. No mejor que a ti."

Pronto llegaron al lugar de destino. Un hermoso hotel en uno de los sectores más lujos de la ciudad.

"Muchas gracias por el aventón Sakura."

"Fue un placer. Siempre a tu orden."

"Por que no subes y me honras con tu presencia."

"Gracias, pero no gracias Eriol. Tengo un compromiso esta tarde y me tengo que ir ahora."

"¿Compromiso¿Y eso quien es el afortunado?"

"No es lo que piensas." – Respondió secamente. – "Yukito me invitó a su casa para presentarme a su prometida y para charlar un rato."

Antes de marcharse Sakura se volvió hacia Eriol.

"Por cierto, La otra semana habrá una fiesta en casa de Tomoyo para celebrar su cumpleaños estás invitado."

Y si decir otra palabra Sakura desapareció de la vista del inglés en su hermoso convertible en las transitadas calles de la ciudad.

Eriol entró en el lujoso cuarto de hotel, pensativo. Su viaje había sido totalmente infructuoso, no había conseguido nada. Visitó cada orden, cada secta, cada grupo o cosa parecida de los círculos místicos de todo Londres... nada. Incluso el libro que se supone que debía estar en su propia mansión ya no se encontraba, aquel regalo de su amigo Alex le había dado hace unas semanas atrás y que no se había molestado en mirar. Esos días tenía otras cosas en mente.

Sabía que algo le ocultaba; a pesar de sus intentos en hacerle hablar no logró nada. Por algo era un agente de inteligencia. Pero algo si le dijo – todo lo que necesita saber esta en el libro que le regalé -.

Muchas recriminaciones vinieron después. Si era importante ¿por qué no le dijo? Según Alex porque no quería ni quiere involucrarlo con lo que estaba pasando, pero que necesitaba su ayuda ya que Eriol es un gran hechicero y sabiendo lo curioso que era con cualquier cosa mística lo haría inadvertidamente.

Este pensamiento hizo que el inglés se sintiera usado... pero quien era él para recriminar algo. Para recriminar al usar la gente manipulando sus pasiones. Algo que sabia era que le gustaba ser el titiritero no el títere.

Aunque si lo que decía su amigo era cierto, que era algo muy peligroso y no quería verlo involucrado, su inadvertida forma de hacerlo era lo mejor... pero ahora estaba el dichoso libro perdido.

Y por si fuera poco su búsqueda de Kaho Mizuki terminó en un callejón sin salida... era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra o como si nunca hubiera existido.

"Veo que ya regresó Hiragizawa" – La seria voz de Shaoran lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Hola Li¿cómo han estado las cosas por aquí?" – Aun sabiendo la repuesta no pudo evitar preguntar, solo para ver la reacción de joven chino.

"Como si no lo supera" – Respondió Shaoran con ironía – "No se como logra hablar con tanta naturalidad con Sakura."

"Sencillo... eso es porque no estamos involucrados emocionalmente."

Un leve rubor cubrió el rostro del hechicero chino. No le gustaba, aunque fuera cierto y obvio, que pusiera sus sentimientos en evidencia.

Por su parte Eriol pensaba que sus palabras no eran del todo ciertas. Como podía decir que no estaban involucrados emocionalmente con todo lo ocurrido. Las cosas que Shaoran nunca debería enterarse o su vida estaría en peligro...

Una sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro del joven inglés ante ese pensamiento y el recuerdo de un incidente en casa de Li cuando estuvieron allí.

"Por cierto Hiragizawa. Le llegó una carta. No sé como hicieron para saber que estaba aquí."

"Gracias Li."

Eriol entro en lo por ahora sería su estudio, y se dirigió al escritorio donde aguardaba aquella carta con un sello de cera. En estos tiempos modernos es raro ver algo así por lo que le llamó fuertemente la atención.

Se sentó en su sillón y miró la carta un rato... sin remitente.

Finalmente la abrió, al romper el sello de cera sintió algo liberarse pero la sensación desapareció rápidamente pero la sorpresa se lo llevó al leer que la carta era de Kaho fue muy grande.

Leyó aquella misiva con cuidado y cada palabra era la respuesta que había estado buscando... también eran las palabras que no quería que fueran ciertas.

"Las palabras tienen poder."

Era lo último que decía la carta.

El joven Hiragizawa dejó la carta sobre el escritorio y rápidamente volcó sobre ella una gran cantidad de papeles y documentos, cualquiera que estuviera al alcance y llamó a Shaoran.

Una vez que el joven miembro de la Familia Li estuvo allí, Eriol le dio una extraña petición.

"Quieres que haga... que?"

"Quiero que escojas cualquier hoja de entre este montón de papel."

Shaoran levantó una ceja como diciendo ¿estas hablando en serio? Respondido solo por una sonrisa de su interlocutor.

Aún confundido por tan extraña petición, se dirigió hacia la pila de papel sobre el escritorio, revolvió un poco y sacó una del montón que luego mostró al inglés.

El semblante de Eriol se tornó serio al notar que el papel que había tomando Shaoran no era otra sino la carta de Kaho. La encarnación de Clow tronó los dedos y al instante aquel papel estalló en llamas.

Shaoran dejó caer aquel trozo de papel a piso sin ningún gesto de sorpresa, pero si tenía preguntas y por el rostro serio de su acompañante lo que sucedía era bastante delicado.

"¿Qué sucede Hiragizawa?"

"Las palabras tienen poder."

* * *

No sabía como actuar. Tenía miedo, miedo de que la imagen que tenía de ella cambiara para mal. Esperaba que no la dejara de querer. 

Levantó un poco la mirada para verlo y volvió a bajarla. No creyó que fuera tan difícil enfrentarlo.

"¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa, Sakura?"

"Hace mucho que no te veo y no sé que opinión tengas de mí." – Su voz era tan serena, que hacía contraste con sus palabras.

"¿Tanto te importa la opinión que tenga de ti?"

"Eres de las personas más queridas por mi, Yukito. Claro que me importa." – Exclamó la Maestra de Cartas con firmeza y mirándolo a los ojos.

"Sakura, no tienes de que preocuparte." – Dijo el joven Tsukishiro con una amable sonrisa. – "Aunque si me sorprende ver lo mucho que has cambiado."

"Perdón."

"¿Por qué te disculpas?"

"Por no ser la persona que era antes."

"Cambiar no es malo, aún eres una persona maravillosa."

"No tanto como crees." – Exclamó la joven de ojos verdes al recordar el incidente en casa de Tomoyo.

En ese momento entró en la pequeña sala Umi, la prometida de Yukito quien traía el té. Caminó cerca de la mesa de centro y atendió primero a la invitada.

"He escuchado mucho de ti, Sakura. Tu hermano y Yuki suelen hablar de ti muy amenudo." – Exclamó con una sonrisa. – "Es un honor conocerte al fin."

"El placer es todo mío. Eres muy amable y bella. Entiendo porque Yukito quiere casarse contigo."

El sincero comentario de la Maestra de Cartas hizo ruborizar a la anfitriona al mirar de reojo a su prometido.

"Eso... no es del todo cierto." – Dijo Umi nerviosa.

"No seas modesta querida."

Yukito se acercó a Umi y le abrazó con cariño. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a la pareja, de verdad se veían muy bien uno al lado del otro.

"Te pareces mucho a tu hermano cuando sonríes."

El comentario incomodó un poco a la joven de ojos verdes que la hizo ruborizar.

"Yo... yo... no me parezco a mi hermano." – Respondió torpemente.

Por alguna razón se sentía como una niñita tonta sin saber que decir, tal vez se debía a no echar todo a perder por algo que pudiera decir. No estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de reuniones. Era la chica antipática por excelencia y aunque por lo general no se preocupaba por esas cosas, ante Tsukishiro las cosas eran a otro precio.

La velada fue por más conmovedora, poco a poco Sakura comenzó a sentirse más cómoda y dejó los nervios a un lado. Aunque Yukito notó el cambio en su invitada su actuar era más bien fría y reservada, de una manera muy familiar... como la de Yue.

"Yuki ya me tengo que marchar, tengo mucho trabajo mañana. Sakura fue un placer conocerte."

"Igualmente."

"Cariño, por que no te quedas un poco más?".

"Gracias pero mejor nos vemos mañana. Además..." – Umi se acercó al oído de Yukito – "Creo que hay cosas que quieren hablar a solas."

Por último le dio un tierno beso y se marchó.

Hubo un breve silencio incómodo entre ambos... más para Sakura.

"Debo agradecerte mi querida Sakura."

La joven hechicera se sorprendió y miró interrogativa al muchacho de blancos cabellos.

"No sé porque debes estar agradecido."

"Te agradezco el hecho de que hayas separado a Yue de mí."

Ahora si estaba más confundida, no esperaba algo así.

"Cuando nos separaste dejé de ser una sombra, una mentira para poder ser yo. Solo Tsukishiro Yukito." – Explicó a la Maestra de Cartas con su amable sonrisa. – "Es verdad que al principio me sentí solo al ya no sentir la presencia de la luna en mi interior, pero ahora tengo a alguien que llena esa soledad."

"Me alegro por ti." – Respondió Sakura aún con un dejo de tristeza. – "Al menos mi egoísmo ayudó a alguien."

"Cuando llegaste esta noche estabas preocupada por lo que podía pensar de ti, que pudiera tener una mal concepto de ti. Pero veo que eres tú quien no tienes una buena imagen de ti misma."

"He hecho muchas cosas horribles a las personas que más quiero."

Yukito se acercó a la hermosa Sakura y la sorprendió con un abrazó. No se lo esperaba.

"No sé que habrás hecho pero estoy seguro que nadie te odia."

"Es ese precisamente el problema." – Exclamó Sakura más reconfortada por aquel cálido abrazo – "He hecho muchas cosas, cosas terribles pero nadie parece odiarme... no lo entiendo."

"¿Y por qué quieres que te odien?"

"Así sería más fácil. Además lo merezco y sería lo justo para mí."

"Que te hayas equivocado en la vida no te hace merecedora de odio o rencor. Más que buscar el odio de los demás deberías buscar el perdón de ti misma."

Para Sakura las palabras de Yukito estaban llenas de verdad, es lo mismo que le habían dicho sus padres. Sin embargo no era tan fácil decidir perdonarse, equivocarse era una cosa pero según ella su pecado iba más allá que un simple error.

Aunque su corazón se encogía con esos pensamientos, su rostro seguía tan sereno como siempre.

"Me alegra que hayas vuelto y que haya podido verte Sakura." – Dijo acariciando amorosamente el cabello de la joven Kinomoto. – "Volviste por ella ¿verdad?"

Sakura dio un respingo.

"No sé a que te refieres. Estoy aquí por otros motivos." – No era del todo mentira pero no era su principal razón. – "Hay... algunas cosas que debo resolver, es todo."

"Imagino que deber ser algo muy serio. Touya esta involucrado, verdad?"

Sakura se reincorporó y se alejó un poco mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

"¿Qué tanto sabes?"

"No mucho. Puede que el Guardián de la Luna no este conmigo pero puedo percibir que algo ocurre tanto de ti como de tu hermano."

"Es mejor que no sepas mucho. Sin Yue estas indefenso de lo que pueda pasar y no quiero que nada te ocurra. Ahora tienes una vida." – Su voz delataba miedo en la Maestra de Cartas.

Yukito volvió a acercarse para abrazarla de nuevo.

"Entiendo tu preocupación. Solo quiero decirte una cosa: Tú no estas sola, no tienes porque cargar el mundo sobre tus hombros."

Una única lágrima recorrió el rostro de joven de ojos verdes antes de reincorporarse y dirigirse a la puerta.

"Yukito. Esto es algo que debo hacer. No quiero ver a nadie más sufrir y menos por mi culpa. Si esta en mis manos lo haré y no dudaré." – Su voz sonaba con tal resolución y decisión que daba miedo. – "Adiós Yukito. Me dio gusto verte de nuevo y confía en mi... todo estará bien."

Sin decir otra palabra la joven de ojos verdes abandonó aquel lugar. Se sentía aliviada de cierta manera, saber que al menos Yukito Tsukishiro tenía una vida muy feliz y no había sufrido con el alcance de sus actos la reconfortaba. También el saber que dentro de poco tiempo se iba a casar y que estaría de viaje por un tiempo. Así él no estaría cuando todo comenzara y no debería preocuparse por si saldría lastimado.

La ponía un poco nerviosa el hecho de que al ser tan perspicaz sabía que algo pasaba y deseaba que no decidiera intervenir. Esperaba que dejara las cosas en sus manos para darles a quienes quería un futuro.

Estos pensamientos la acompañaron hasta su lugar de residencia donde le esperaba Yue. No cruzó palabra alguna con su guardián y se dirigió directamente hacia su sillón y suspiró profundamente por el cansancio.

Giró su rostro hacia la ventana, del cual se podía observar una hermosa vista de la ciudad y la torre de Tokyo, el símbolo de su destino. En ese momento una luz brilló en sus manos y apareció un libro.

Lo palpó sin dejar de mirar las luces de la ciudad. _– "Ya no puedo hacer nada por mi hermano o por Hayes, pero tal vez por los otros... no sean necesarios." – _pensó la bella Sakura mientras Yue se paraba a su lado.

"Nunca te lo pregunté pero... ¿te molesta que te haya separado de Yukito?"

"Mi deber es protegerte mi ama."

"Eso no fue lo que pregunté Yue."

"Sin mi falsa identidad soy libre de estar siempre a tu lado."

La joven maestra sonrió ante la respuesta honesta de su guardián. Es verdad, al menos de todo lo que había hecho algo le había dado buenos resultados. Siempre le gustó estar en compañía de Yue, así como la luz de la luna, él le ofrecía serenidad cuando más lo  
necesitaba.

* * *

"Entonces así están las cosas. Parece que solo significa más problemas para nosotros." 

"Tranquilo Li, al menos sabemos a que nos enfrentamos."

"Es lo mismo que nada" – Reclamó con seriedad, mientras caminaba dando vueltas en el ahora estudio de Eriol – "Lo que no puedo creer es que haya perdido el libro que habíamos estado buscando."

"Tranquilo, tranquilo." –Exclamó divertido ante la molestia de su acompañante, observaba con atención a medida que bebía un trago sentado en su sillón – "Aún con el libro difícilmente podríamos hacer algo afectivo si no somos parte de esto. Si Kaho tiene razón, y estoy seguro que la tiene, intervenir es como buscar el suicidio."

"Pero en algo podríamos ayudar si supiéramos quienes son ellos."

"El Concilio podría darnos una mano, por ejemplo."

Shaoran se agitó un poco con esas palabras.

"No, ellos no ayudarán."

"¿Y cómo esta eso?" – Replicó Eriol intrigado.

"Antes de que llegara hablé con MaYuan por teléfono. Al parecer el consejo decidió que este asunto no era de su competencia, solamente de la familia Li."

"¿Acaso no les importa si el mundo se acaba?"

"Ese es precisamente el punto. No consideran que lo ocurrido tenga algo que ver con viejas y apocalípticas profecías. Si así fuere estarían ocupados tratando de salvar al mundo cada fin de semana. Ellos consideran esto como un incidente aislado y personal contra mi familia."

"En eso si le doy la razón. Cuando fui Clow todos los días llegaban peticiones y premoniciones apocalípticas de todos lados del globo."

"Eso no es lo peor." – Shaoran se tomo su tiempo y dejó expectante a su colega por unos segundos. – "Es posible que los del consejo emitan un comunicado en contra de Sakura."

"Explícate." – Reclamó un muy extrañamente serio Eriol.

"Debido a las actividades de Sakura, el nivel de su magia y su aparentemente falta de control muchos creen que Sakura es un problema muy serio, un tipo de 'bomba ambulante' lista para explotar." – El joven Li se tomo su tiempo antes de continuar – "Afortunadamente muchos otros creen que la 'Heredera de Clow' es una Gran Hechicera y que esas acusaciones sólo tienen fundamento en la envidia y los celos."

"Al menos están divididos y podría tomar su tiempo antes de tomar una decisión final."

"El problema son esas cartas que ella hizo. Aún entre los que apoyan a Sakura consideran esas cartas un verdadero peligro y si sus detractores manejan bien este asunto podrían poner todo el Concilio de Hechiceros en contra de ella."

"Como si ya no tuviéramos problemas." – A pesar de la tensión su tono fue más bien burlón. – "Al menos la presencia de Sakura ha desaparecido totalmente y aún para ellos sería difícil encontrarle."

"Y aún si le encontrasen el poder actual de Sakura está fuera de todo parámetro. No sé como hace para general tal poder sin provocar una gran perturbación."

El inglés lo miró con curiosidad.

"Cuando me atacó en casa de Tomoyo... perdón, de Daidouji. Utilizó el poder de la carta 'sword' sin crear circulo mágico, sin báculo, con una facilidad que me sorprendió y definitivamente no pude sentir que usara magia."

"_Vaya, vaya. Eso si no lo sabía" –_ Pensó la Encarnación de Clow, sin emocionarse mucho. Ya había sentido el cambio de nivel de la magia de la Maestra de Cartas. En un principio se creyó que su poder estaba decayendo debido al abuso de su magia pero el incidente en el hospital se pudo dar cuenta que su poder, aunque apenas pudo sentirlo, seguía allí y tal vez más poderosa que antes. _–"De seguro que ella tiene el libro"-_

Otra cosa que la causó gracia fue la forma que en que se refirió a Tomoyo. Nunca la había llamado por su nombre y, aunque fuera por un momento, así lo hizo. ¿Por qué sería?

"Li¿piensas ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Tomoyo?"

"¿De Daidouji?... no lo sé. Seguro Sakura estará allí."

"Tranquilo mi amigo. Si Sakurita te hace trizas yo recogeré lo que quede de ti."

"Vaya ¿Harías eso por mí?" – Exclamó Shaoran en tono irónico rodando sus ojos a un lado.

"Para que están los amigo sino."

* * *

Había estado caminando un largo rato. Por fin había podido quitarse encima a sus guardaespaldas. No solo las que su madre dispuso para ella, sino de Katrina, el señor Hayes, el mayor de los Kinomoto y por último del pequeño Kero. Entre todos la habían estado asfixiando desde hacía una semana. 

Sakura.

Esa era con la única persona con la que quería estar.

Sakura... había cambiado más de lo que ella podría haberse imaginado. En ciertos aspectos se parecía a ella misma, con ese paso refinado y elegante, sus maneras suaves y calculadas, ese ligero acento inglés, le daba a su amiga una apariencia sexy, exótica e irresistible. No le desagradaba nada esa Sakura, una faceta de ella que nunca creyó posible y la hacía más hermosa.

Tan diferente de niña, con su efusiva y atropellada alegría. Tal vez había cambiado pero seguía siendo Sakura, la que amaba con todo su corazón.

Aún así, estaba esa otra faceta suya. La que vio en el hospital y cuando la visitó en su casa. Tal furia y agresividad.

El pensamiento la hizo ruborizar.

Aún esa agresiva y peligrosa Sakura le parecía tan genial. Aunque diera miedo esos ojos verdes mirando con tal decisión y llenos de fuego... esos ojos, aun así la hacían derretirse por ella.

No la había dejado de amar ni un poquito.

Pero le preocupaba... esa actitud ¿qué en el mundo podría convertir a su dulce princesa en un demonio? Sin importar como fuera Sakura, solo había una cosa clara... Seguía siendo inalcanzable para ella.

Estos eran los pensamientos que atormentaban a la belleza de negros cabellos. La que había hecho caminar casi toda la tarde y ahora bien entrada la noche estaba allí, en ese mirador con su mirada azul fija en el océano y el hermoso cielo nocturno.

Ya pronto debería regresar y escuchar los reclamos de todos los que la esperaban, pero por lo pronto seguía dedicándole sus pensamientos a su persona más querida.

"Es una hermosa noche."

Una voz profunda y masculina la sacó de su meditación. Miró a su alrededor y vio un joven con unos profundos ojos negros como las profundidades del mar, junto a ella. No lo había notado.

"¿Acaso buscas respuesta en las estrellas?"

Tomoyo quedó paralizada. Esos ojos enigmáticos la tenía hipnotizada y no pudo responder a su pregunta. Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza.

El joven seguía mirándola con insistencia para luego desviar su mirada hacia el profundo negro del mar. En ese momento, como si hubieran roto el sello de un hechizo la joven Daidouji volvió en sí, pero aún algo nerviosa.

"Solo vine aquí para estar sola y pensar." – Respondió con inseguridad.

"Parecen inalcanzables."

Tomoyo estaba confundida.

"Las estrellas."

"Lo son." – Exclamó la chica de cabellos negros con un dejo de tristeza.

"Los sueños son como las estrellas. Brillando, siempre presentes, siempre visibles, hermosas que te hacen feliz..."

"Hasta que te des cuenta de que no las puedes alcanzar." – Tomoyo se sorprendió de sí misma al darse cuenta que había terminado la frase de aquel extraño.

"Como una maldición. Te atrae y me impulsa a dar lo mejor de ti. Los sueños te dan motivación y energías para continuar..."

"Pero la frustración de no tocarlas nunca puede hacerte perder..." – Otra vez, sin pensarlo continuó las ideas que surgían de esta extraña conversación, pero esa última palabra...

"Perder la esperanza."

Esa palabra... esperanza. Tomoyo sintió su corazón encogerse y unas lágrimas recorrieron sus rosadas mejillas. _–"Mi querida Sakura."- _

El joven volvió a mirarla, aquella frágil criatura tanto de cuerpo como de corazón. No pudo evitar sonreír.

**Notas de la autora:** Aunque parezca imposible aquí estoy de regreso. Estoy segura que la gran mayoría que leen esta historia creyó que no volvería a escribir, nunca he abandonado este proyecto pero en estos momentos de mi vida no había tenido la motivación o el tiempo realmente para escribir... la historia esta completamente en mi cabeza pero a veces me cuesta plasmarlo en palabras.

Se sorprendió recibir reviews aún a estas alturas... creo que fue por eso que me impulsó a continuar, a pesar de que sigo sin tener realmente tiempo para dedicarme por completo al terminar esta historia, trataré de mantener un ritmo aunque lento para terminarla.

Agradezco a todas esas personas que me han apoyado, por ustedes terminaré para no decepcionarlos y por mi el hecho de terminar este proyecto en la que me embarqué y sería justo terminar.

Creo que es todo por ahora. Los habituales Copirights: Card Captor Sakura no es mío es de las chicas de Clamp aunque quisiera tener los derechos sobre Tomoyo.


End file.
